Batalla Eterna Luz Vs Oscuridad: BELVO
by pokemaniacrafter
Summary: Esta batalla siempre va a existir, pero a hora mas que una batalla, esto es guerra. Axel, un simple chico de catorce años se propone buscar a su hermano quien ha desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas. ¿que es lo que prepara esta fantástica aventura por el multiverso? se Aceptan OCs. Se aceptan historias de otros Fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos, bienvenidos a una nueva historia que al fin comencé, ahhh, enserio me da un gran alivio haber comenzado con este fic porque ya me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza con empiézalo, empiézalo, EMPIEZALO, pero yo estaba ocupado en otros proyectos, en fin es una historia original de la cual quisiera hacer una saga, es algo confusa, pero me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, por favor no vayan a comenzar con los hater que crean que esto se centrara en solo un protagonista invencible que todo lo puede, pero este aviso puede confundir a más de uno, se trata de que en esta historia ustedes interactúen para obtener un final que dependerá de lo que elijan, la historia no es corta eso sí, pero es algo que les agradara con el paso de ella, en fin para comenzar rápido les explico la mecánica de esta historia:**

 **1\. OC, hay un cupo indefinido, pero creo que no serán tantos, si pueden mandármelos por PM o si no por review, aunque recomiendo más el primero para guardar el suspenso, en fin los requisitos se los dejo al final.**

 **2\. Sistema de fortificación, sus personajes así como los que yo incluya por mi parte se harán o no más fuertes dependiendo de las decisiones que tomen, ojo que aquí va lo bueno.**

 **3\. Sistema de muerte, así como se fortalezcan también pueden morir si no los cuidan, aquí ellos serán guerreros en una gran aventura, deben pelear, el único que no puede morir será el protagonista, en caso de ocurrir eso la batalla acabara como si nada, pero el siguiente capítulo será un escenario de lo que ocurrió por esto, eso hasta que decidan lo mismo de nuevo pero variando lo que hizo que saliera mal, entonces remplazare a ambos capítulos para que la historia siga, así que los OC incluyendo los míos pueden acabar mal si no los cuidan, se los encargo.**

 **4\. Decisiones, yo les pondré en todos los capítulos que tomen ciertas decisiones que aunque no revelen mucho de lo que va a pasar ocultara ciertas cosas que darán a entender que hubiera pasado si no, estas no deciden directamente si uno vive o muere, solo elijan que hacer, estarán bien.**

 **Creo que sería todo talvez sea la intro más larga del mundo pero debía explicar mucho, en fin los siguientes dos capítulos serán los que les den un pequeño pedazo de como funcionara pero de momento la historia explicando.**

 **Historia.**

Hace bastante tiempo que se creó el multiverso ¿cómo? Eso es un misterio, pues las dimensiones nacían de otras dimensiones y algunas aparecían en la vida cotidiana de otras, quienes las creaban al poco tiempo se daban cuenta de que lo habían hecho, ellos por un lado se sentían orgullosos de aquella hazaña, pero por otro temerosos de lo que les pudiera pasar a estas, así que entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para imaginar, no, crear un ser que pudiera con la tarea de cuidar del multiverso, tuvieron que planearlo bien, borraban ideas y hacían nuevas. Pero ya finalizando sus vidas, lo consiguieron, crear solo para esperar a que funcionara, la dimensión en la que vivían quedo sepultada bajo esta nueva, El reino multiversal.

Aquel ser se hizo llamar el rey del multiverso, era prácticamente perfecto, pues era la creación, de muchas vidas de imaginación pura y creativa. El termino lo que ellos empezaron mejorando el multiverso, empaqueto las dimensiones de tal forma que fueran adyacentes unas a otras y algunas no se tocaran y al seguir creando más, las acomodo en secciones. Cualquiera que terminaba su viaje en la vida pasaba a formar parte del multiverso y ¿quién sabe? Quizá hasta ganarse el derecho de vivir por la eternidad en el reino multiversal, pero no todo estaba previsto, no hay imaginación perfecta que cubra hasta lo imposible, uno de los ex habitantes del reino que creo este ser se llenó de rencor al ver como esta creación les arrebato su hogar y seguía creando más y más, así que decidió crear algo más extraño, no era un ser como tal, sino que era una dimensión, una que serviría como molde, pero se lo debía planear bien, para no dejar de existir necesitaría mucha energía vital, con casi media vida de planeación también creo otra dimensión, en esta no había nada, nada más que la soledad de un corazón corrupto.

Llego el día de la verdad durante su vida reunió varios habitantes que cedieron su corazón y su alma a las ideas de aquel sujeto, y ese día se revelarían contra el rey del multiverso por solo una cosa, poder. El soberano ya lo tenía esperado ¿recuerdan que les dije que no todo estaba previsto? Él ya se lo esperaba, pero quería bastante prosperidad, y él no sabía cuándo pasaría, a fin de cuentas, en su dimensión todos eran poderosos, no tanto como el pero más que en otras dimensiones sí; tampoco sabía cuántos valientes soldados perderían su corazón en el multiverso, demasiado tarde para salvarlos. Pero al final la batalla se ganó por parte de la luz, esto fue siempre lo que aquel personaje siempre quiso, esa dimensión que creo primero tomo su corazón junto con el de todos aquellos que lo siguieron y les dio forma de un solo ser, se llamó sin más el rey de la oscuridad ¿saben por qué el rey del multiverso ya se esperaba la creación de la oscuridad? Porque el la imagino, solo un fugaz pensamiento fue capaz de crearlo y se arrepintió toda su vida por hacerlo, pero para compensar su error le dio la categoría mas alta a esta dimensión, de esa forma siempre la mantendría vigilada. Formando ahora tres elementos que conformaran todo en el multiverso, estos eran La luz capaz de acabar con la oscuridad, y proteger eso a lo que era débil, Lo elemental lo necesario para que la luz existiera y que era débil a su fortaleza, por ultimo La oscuridad que podía destruir sin problemas a lo elemental si la luz no lo protegía.

Aunque el rey del multiverso trato de mantener un equilibrio, para que este existiera no pudo evitar ver cómo estas fuerzas eran usadas con fines impuros, pero una vez creado un reino este tenía en su poder si progresar o no. Pero la oscuridad no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con su derrota el ser, solo en su dimensión aun le gustaba oír como aquellos a los que convenció aquella vez aún se lamentaban por hacerlo, con su energía vital creo a los seres interruptores de la paz y la luz, estos seres tenían la misión de salir y empezar a devorar con un apetito voraz todo objeto del mundo elemental, si atacaban a cualquier habitante del multiverso el rey de la oscuridad le ofrecía su salvación a cambio de sus servicios, y así fue reuniendo más energía vital para obtener más y más interruptores, así fue como la amenaza surgió de nuevo, ahora la luz estaba respaldada se crearon a los habitantes del multiverso portadores de la luz, ellos se encargarían de darle guerra a estas criaturas. La batalla fue dura pero al final la luz volvió a vencer a la oscuridad y con el paso del tiempo la leyenda de los portadores y la imaginación es creación se perdió entre generaciones, pero la oscuridad es rebeldía y nunca se da por vencido...

Un día como cualquier otro para una familia más...

Se encontraba una feliz pareja caminando por el parque con dos niños, uno más pequeño que el otro, hasta que de pronto se encontraron con otra pareja, y otros dos niños, bueno, un niño y una niña, ellos parecían felices de verse, los hermanos varones, cuyas edades estaban e empezaron a jugar algo retirados con los otros quienes debían tene para el niño y su hermana respectivamente, mientras, los padres comenzaban a hablar sobre su vida, las mujeres eran hermanas y los hombres sus maridos, todo parecía un lindo escenario familiar hasta que el cielo se oscureció y el lugar entero comenzó a temblar, obviamente la gente se asustó y comenzó a correr en busca de un lugar seguro, los cuatro niños comenzaron a buscar a sus padres. Mama, Papa, gritaban los cuatro buscando entre el mar de gente, hasta que para fortuna de los pequeños una de las madres los tomo de la mano y los niños no se separaron hasta que llegaron al auto toda la familia entro y cuando estaban dispuestos a arrancar algo paso. Un ser de apariencia humanoide cuya estatura no rebasaba el metro salió de la nada literalmente, ya que parecía haber salido de una grieta que se había formado justo en el aire, como un vórtice; era inconfundible, pues era totalmente negro a excepción de esos ojos, los cuales parecían solo dos luces amarillas que enfocaban fijamente al vehículo. La familia se quedó estática del miedo, eso hasta que aquel ser se lanzó contra el parabrisas tratando de romperlo, todos en el auto no dudaron dos veces se abrocharon el cinturón y el conductor arranco hasta dar un frenón que termino por mandar a volar a aquel ser y liberarlos de él.

-Esa estuvo cerca ¿cierto Chris?-dijo uno de los hombres volteando a mirar al que conducía.

-Por lo menos escapamos debemos ir a casa, a alguna de las nuestras y refugiarnos hasta averiguar qué pasa.

Una madre que iba en el asiento de copiloto miro a los asientos traseros y vio como sus hijos y sobrinos platicaban tranquilos entre ellos y de vez en cuando reían, eso hizo que sonriera tiernamente antes de volver a su posición original.

-Debemos ir a nuestra casa, es la más lejos de esta zona, no deberían haber llegado ahí.-dijo la madre.

-Buena idea querida, George ¿qué opinas?-dijo el conductor anteriormente nombrado Chris.

-Está bien, no niego que sea una idea astuta ¿Anna?-llamo la atención de su esposa.

-Mientras mis hijos estén bien yo lo estaré.-dijo la mujer de cabellos marrones y no muy largos.

-Decidido, iremos a casa.-hablo ahora la mujer de tez algo pálida y baja estatura, cabello negro, la madre de los dos hermanos.

-¡Siii!-fue lo único que se oyó por parte de los cuatro niños.

-Niños, por favor.-dijo la Anna calmando a los niños, pues los adultos ahora estaban bajo una horrible tensión.

Al llegar a casa vieron que todo el ambiente era lúgubre, a lo lejos se oían las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, el cielo estaba gris y empezaba anochecer, pues cada vez el lugar estaba más oscuro. Al entrar en la casa los niños prendieron la televisión y empezaron a jugar con cosas relacionadas al programa que pasaba, una película de piratas; por lo que jugaban a esgrimir espadas de madera. Los adultos solo apagaron las luces y dejaron, aparte del televisor una vela prendida para que no se quedaran a oscuras, mirando por la ventana unos helicópteros que trataban de atacar a esas cosas, los niños, jugando a estar en una cueva oscura, se olvidaron de la tele gracias a los comerciales, en medio de estos ocurrió un corte informativo en el que parecía explicar lo que estaba pasando.

-Miren noticias.-dijo George, un hombre bastante alto con una barba medio crecida y ropas que asemejaban a un ranchero, tez pálida.

-Veamos de que hablan, probablemente haya una autoridad interfiriendo por nosotros en estos momentos.-llamo Chris a todos los adultos, él era un poco menos alto que George, de piel morena y barba menos marcada, además su ropa se ajustaba más a un estilo urbano.

Las noticias comenzaron a llamar la atención de la gente para empezar a dar el reporte.

"Atención a todas las personas que estén oyendo esto, por favor llamen a sus familiares y amigos, la mayor cantidad de gente posible debe oír esto. Hoy a las diez de la mañana aproximadamente se registraron las primeras apariciones de extrañas criaturas que al parecer son hostiles. Las autoridades se empezaron a movilizar, se cree con grandes razones que estos vienen del país vecino estados unidos, estas criaturas no reciben daño de las balas y prefieren los lugares oscuros, pero localizan a sus víctimas por las fuentes más grandes de luz, mantengan una luz tenue hasta que mañana, probablemente, lleguen los equipos de rescate a sus casas, los mantendremos informados, sin más que decir les devolvemos la programación habitual."

Tras eso la película volvió a continuar desde donde se quedó y los niños llegaron corriendo mientras jugaban.

-Debemos descansar, Rosa llévate a los niños a su habitación, duerme con ellos en la cama extra.-dijo Chris mientras se sentaba en el largo sillón que estaba delante de la tele.

-Entonces...-dijo Anna algo nerviosa.

-No se preocupen, nuestra cama no es la más grande, pero pienso que querrán estar juntos con este frio.-decía de nuevo el moreno ahora acostándose en el sofá.

-Gracias amigo.-fue lo único que dijo George antes de meterse en la habitación.

-Me quedo contigo un rato.-en ese momento llego su esposa a hacerle compañía.-los niños ya están acostados, no te preocupes.-y así ella se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el rostro.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.-le dijo su marido mientras ambos se dormían juntos.

A la mañana siguiente los niños como de costumbre se levantaron primero y comenzaron a jugar, el ruido de inmediato despertó a los adultos.

-Deben estar hambrientos, no han comido nada desde anoche, hay les hago de comer.-dijo Rosa.

-Te acompaño.-le siguió su hermana.

En el momento al que se dirigían a la cocina una extraña luz, una muy fuerte que a pesar de eso no lastimaba los ojos, apareció. Los niños por alguna razón estaban muy tranquilos, y felices, por el contrario con los adultos, ellos estaban asustados por lo que fuera eso.

-No se preocupen, no soy un peligro, se lo que pueden estar pensando, y es normal que estén asustados. Les digo que yo sé que es lo que está pasando, si quieren saberlo solo díganlo.-fue lo que dijo esa luz que no paraba de brillar, el único de los adultos que reacciono fue Chris, eso sí estaba aterrado, pero fue el único que se ofreció para una pregunta.

-¿Quién o que eres tú?-pregunto con la voz casi quebrada del terror.

-No tienen por qué temer, soy el rey del multiverso, soy quien les ayudara en esta tarea, soy quien creo todas las dimensiones y reinos conocidos, es muy pronto para que ustedes lo sepan, pero todos han hecho la misma pregunta.-dijo el ser que ahora empezaba a tomar la forma de un humano.

¿Acaso eres...?-quiso preguntar Rosa, pero fue interrumpida por aquel ser.

-Me conocen de muchas formas, siempre soy el mismo, se lo que querías decir, no hay necesidad de completarlo. Por favor escúchenme, lo que vieron ayer solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que se está por venir no solo en su mundo, ni en su universo, si no en todos los que existen, hay más de uno, pero claro, las personas no deben enterarse de esto ya que sería una coexistencia terrible; pero todo eso no importa ya, esos seres que vieron ayer son conocidos como los seres interruptores de la luz y la paz, o solo interruptores. Como habrán visto, ellos no reciben daño con nada y probablemente ya se hayan cobrado a alguna víctima inocente.-hablaba el soberano, quien había tomado forma similar a un humano.

-¿Q...que es lo que quieres de nosotros?-pregunto George asustado.

-Solo decirles que pienso ayudarlos a salvar al multiverso, ese hermoso lugar donde todos habitan, este es el punto de partida para que la oscuridad invada otros reinos y llegue a liberar al resto de sus semejantes y tenga acceso a todo lugar del multiverso.-declaro el rey.

-¿De qué está hablando?-pregunto Chris.

-los interruptores que han visto solo son una pequeña porción del verdadero ejercito de la oscuridad, a él lo conocen también por muchos nombres, pero básicamente es la representación de todo lo malo, el rey de la oscuridad. Él ha estado encerrado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero esos interruptores solo son una parte del total que tiene bajo su mando, ellos buscan llegar hasta el reino oscuro, si ese reino es abierto todos los demás en el multiverso peligraran, ellos vienen de un reino que lograron destruir para sí mismos, pero su puerta aún no se ha abierto, si logran abrirla aquí no abra esperanza, antes había unas personas aquí llamadas sellos, se encargarían de mantener esa puerta cerrada, pero ustedes y sus guerras sin sentido terminaron por matarlos a todos, no puedo darme el lujo de dar poder a nuevos sellos, porque la historia se repetiría, por eso han de parar su avance, no los dejare solos en esta difícil tarea, pero tienen que saber que... lo que ustedes han causado ustedes deben arreglarlo.-confeso el soberano sorprendiendo a todos los adultos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.-reclamo Anna con enojo.

-No me refiero a ustedes en concreto, si no a su especie como tal, para que los interruptores no avancen hasta su destino, deberán combatir contra ellos.-hablo el rey del multiverso, asustándolos.

-¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso? Esas cosas no reciben daño con nada.-interrumpió molesto George.

-Hace bastante tiempo hubo unos guerreros interdimensionales se llamaban portadores, era la abreviación para habitantes del multiverso portadores de luz. Ellos fueron capaces de dominar a la arma suprema, energía muy poderosa simplemente la llamaron la funda para espada...-contaba aquel ser hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Funda para espada ¿enserio? Tan creativos eran en esos tiempos.-se burlaba George.

-Amor.-le llamo la atención Anna, su esposa.

-No importa, el nombre no era lo que más debía resaltar, aunque derrotaron a la oscuridad con el tiempo su vida acabo. Pero he descubierto que su especie, en este reino es la que más similitudes comparte con ellos, claro está que hay que reiniciar algunos detalles para que esto funcione.-tras decir esto el rey del multiverso lanzo un delicado rayo de luz a Rosa y Anna.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-pregunto serio Chris.

-Nada malo, les eh dado el don que las mujeres que sean descendientes más directas de los portadores originales tendrán, su madre, su abuela, y las más antiguas de sus ancestras lo tienen, mas nunca fue despertado, hoy ustedes han tenido el don activado, todo hombre con el que se relacionen de alguna manera, esposo, hermano, primo. Tendrá el poder de ser un portador, además, sus hijos, al cumplir los diez años también podrán convertirse en estos guerreros.-dijo el ser de luz, dejando sorprendidas a las mujeres.

-Deben de seguir con su vida común, pero ustedes, hombres de la casa deberán proteger a su reino con su nuevo poder, adelante pruébenlo.-dicho esto el sujeto se puso las manos en la espalda.

-Y... ¿cómo lo hacemos?-pregunto George.

-Solo concéntrense, piensen ideen una posición para transformarse que les de confianza, y lo harán.-dijo misteriosamente el rey del multiverso.

Tras un rato de pensar ambos hombres se transformaron, primero, ambos cerraron sus ojos, apretaron sus puños y Chris alzo y bajo rápidamente sus manos, mientras que George solo dio una vuelta hacia la derecha. Ambos entonces brillaron con una luz blanca muy fuerte que al desaparecer dejo ver que ahora los dos hombres traían consigo una funda en la cintura, de esta salía un mango de color gris con vendajes de cuero en la empuñadura, los niños, sorprendidos, aplaudieron y festejaron a sus padres.

-¡Yo quiero hacer eso también!-decía el mayor de todos con entusiasmo.

-¡Y yo!-también su primo varón.

-No se preocupen niños, lo podrán hacer, a su tiempo, pero una vez que lo hagan, tendrán que aceptar su responsabilidad.-dijo tranquilo el rey del multiverso.

-¿¡Como que ellos también tendrán que pelear con esas cosas!?-pregunto histérica Anna.

-Lo lamento la decisión ya fue tomada, ellos serán fuertes, no serán los únicos niños, pero si quieren protegerlos solo díganlo.

La madre estaba a punto de reclamar, pero su hermana le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió, Anna contuvo como pudo sus lágrimas.

-Bien, debo despertar ese don en muchas personas más, así que, si me disculpan.-y así como apareció se fue, todo el lugar tenía un silencio incomodo hasta que...

-¡Siii! ¡Seremos portadores! ¡Yey!-Dijo uno de los niños, tenía la piel morena, cabello negro algo corto, era algo bajito, ojos café claro y cara algo redonda.

-Si ya cálmate Axel.-le dijo Rosa su madre.

-¡Vamos a practicar!-sugirió su hermano, eran muy parecidos, cabello negro un poco más largo, piel morena ligeramente más clara, ojos café ligeramente más oscuros, su rostro un poco más alargado y su altura era algo notoria, aunque no había tanta diferencia.

Los niños se fueron a jugar al patio con unos palos de madera que encontraron ahí, mientras las madres se pusieron a hacer de comer, los padres prendieron la tele y pusieron una película en el DVD, ya que la señal de todas las cadenas estaba extinta.

-Entonces... ¿crees que esto esté bien? Ya sabes, estar peleando con espadas y esas cosas ahí, contra los interruptores.-le daba plática George a su amigo.

-No lo sé. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que voy a hacer lo que sea por proteger a mi familia, lo que sea, incluso pelear contra esta oscuridad.-le respondió Chris, volteando a ver al patio y mirando jugar a sus hijos con sus primos.

 **Y ahí acaba todo por ahora, sé que dije que los siguientes capítulos serían los que iniciarían con la temática de interacción, pero me gustaría agregar un poco más de historia, aun así, si logro conseguir hacer una pelea lo sabrán, los OC no tienen que aparecer aun, pero vayan pensándolos, yo les diré cuando estarán listos para aparecer, pero eso si tengo unas aclaraciones que hacer, seamos honestos, si no nos pusieran limitaciones haríamos los OCs exageradamente fuertes así que doy las limitaciones con explicación para que no se equivoquen al crearlos.**

 **Nombre: si quieren apellido o solo un nombre se pueden ponerlo igual XD**

 **Título: un apodo con el que serán nombrados en algunas ocasiones y en sus finales, si es que llegan**

 **Historia: seré claro, necesito un origen un motivo para pelear y algún final que les gustaría tener**

 **Frase si muere: alguna frase corta si llega a morir, despedida de alguien o algo así**

 **Técnica que maneja: la funda para espada no solo puede ser eso, el nombre es lo de menos, pero tengan en cuenta que cada técnica es débil a unas y efectiva contra otras, si quieren saber este círculo díganmelo. Espada, Hacha, Lanza, Escudos, Arcos y Cetros; estos últimos usan magia.**

 **Estilo de pelea: decide cómo pueden usar su técnica**

 **Edad: la historia será un poco largar en cuanto al tiempo que se ambiente, así que piénselo bien**

 **Género: porque todos tenemos uno XD**

 **Grupo: hay tres grupos disponibles cada uno determinara la afinidad con otros personajes y una sorpresa para más adelante. Mercenarios dimensionales, Nobles, Enemigos potenciales a amigos.**

 **Apariencia: porque no soy adivino y ustedes tiene imaginación que quieren usar ¿cierto?**

 **Personalidad: por lo mismo que el anterior**

 **Rango: una especie de nivel de fuerza de su personaje, ten en cuenta que entre más fuerte más tardara en aparecer, el rango mínimo será cien, siendo el básico, y el más fuerte él es número uno, pero no lo pongan así si no quieren aparecer hasta el final XD**

 **Creo que sería todo pero antes de irme he de aclarar que si quieren añadir la historia de un fic suyo si se puede entrelazar pero díganme que es de un fic para ponerlo en crédito y sumarlo de manera más realista, por cierto les daré un prólogo a los primeros OCs así que no tengan prisa por la acción de una guerra, esto apenas empieza, siento si me ha faltado explicar algo pero si es así pregúntenmelo y les daré mi respuesta. Bueno, sin más que decir yo me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HATA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. archivo portador

**Bien ya he vuelto con más de esta historia, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones, primero que nada decirles que voy a tratar de mezclar el humor de vez en cuando con el ambiente gris y triste pero claro, con cada capítulo las dimensiones que sean visitadas serán muy diferentes unas de otras y la trama del capítulo se centrara en resolver cierto problema. Pero no quiero revelar mucho, ya que aunque he avanzado con los prólogos se me dificultan un poco y ya tengo ideas para los siguientes, también aclaro que en algunas ocasiones hare referencias a ciertos metaversos o universos que no tienen relación alguna con la historia en sí, pero podrían tenerla con los Oc o con el capítulo, a fin de cuentas aquí es un viaje por el multiverso, pero bueno, tratare de que no ocurra mucho si les molesta, ahora sí, el capítulo que revelara más acerca de estos enigmáticos guerreros. Pienso poner unos de estos cada que vea que hay un detalle en la historia algo confuso, bueno sin más aquí esta.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Archivo Portador.

Nombre oficial: Habitante del multiverso portador de la luz.

Este es un habitante del multiverso, descendiente de los portadores originales, hace pocos años muchas familias eran directas de estos históricos personajes, pero hoy en día solo los más jóvenes de las familias que eran descendientes son portadores, es decir, de un cincuenta por ciento de la población de su propia realidad ahora, un quince por ciento de la población, de los cuales la mayoría no tiene más de veinte años de edad, son portadores. Es triste pero ese no es el tema, una persona que se pueda volver portador no podrá obtener sus habilidades y poderes hasta los diez años de edad. Un portador disciplinado entrenara antes para estar preparado cuando llegue su momento; Los niños portadores regularmente no se les permite pelear contra enemigos, aunque estos sean simples interruptores, pues es muy pronto y el riesgo es mucho. Un portador puede aprender muchas maneras de invocar un arma, pero no te dejes engañar, aunque muchos tienen apariencia de jóvenes ellos tienen que madurar y aprender muy rápido, por lo que a estas formas de su poder se les llamo técnicas, ya que estas se deben dominar de manera específica y cada quien debe hacerlo a su modo. Aunque antes solo se conocían cuatro categorías de técnicas, ahora se conocen seis, siendo estas las siguientes:

Espadas: son las más usadas, son muy versátiles y de las que más se conocen hasta el día de hoy. Son fuertes ante las hachas y los arcos, débiles a las técnicas de lanza y escudos y resistiendo a los cetros.

Escudos: son la representación de la bondad, el sentimiento de proteger a los seres queridos. Han salvado a sus portadores en más de una ocasión, la defensa que ofrecen es total incluso hay algunos con mecanismos de ataque que llegan a ser más útiles si se llegan a dominar. Son fuertes a las técnicas de espada y de arco. Débiles contra las hachas y cetros y resistentes a las lanzas.

Cetros: son muy especiales, pues solo los logran dominar los portadores que controlen la magia, algo que estas generaciones solo consideran una leyenda entre ellos, podemos saber que existen debido a los pocos guerreros que aun la dominan. Son fuertes a los escudos y las hachas. Débiles ante lanzas y arcos. Resisten a las espadas.

Arcos: el uso a distancia y el diseño agresivo de algunos les da una buena ventaja, aunque claro, todo está en cómo lo domines. Son fuertes a lanzas y cetros. Pierden ventaja contra las espadas y escudos. Por último se mantiene firmes a las hachas.

Lanzas: buenas para atacar a corta distancia y a veces a largo rango, pero su control es muy limitado. Fuertes a las espadas y cetros. Son vulnerables a las hachas y arcos. Resisten los golpes de los escudos.

Hachas: Solo las usan los guerreros que confían más en su fuerza física, aunque esto limita su precisión, sus ataques son devastadores. Destruyen a las lanzas y a los escudos. Caen ante las espadas y cetros. Soportan sin más a los arcos.

Aparte de las técnicas, se pueden aprender poderes, cosa para la que se necesita algo de paciencia, pues se deben aprender por con cuenta de uno mismo y dominar con algo de entrenamiento. Algunos poderes son fáciles de aprender, otros se heredan y otros son muy especiales y difíciles de dominar. Pero aun así es de gran ayuda contra los enemigos, un dato curioso como preocupante es que a los portadores jóvenes les gusta pelear entre sí, cosa que según ellos, sirve de entrenamiento. Pero sus batallas a veces se tornan tan intensas que resulta algo incómodo verlas.

Otro dato sobre los portadores es la transformación, pues al principio, para ahorrar un poco de energía pueden lucir como cualquier otra persona, pero para poder usar sus poderes se deben transformar en eso mismo, portadores, lo que les ofrece un cambio en la apariencia a voluntad, además de la aparición de la defensa suprema, la funda para espada. Se sabe que un portador puede cambiar su apariencia en algo que no se asemeja su especie, pero la mayoría solo aparece una parte de armadura para protegerse, sin embargo es bien sabido que podrían transformarse en algo que intimidara más, pero no lo hacen.

Lo siguiente son las habilidades, son una especie de poderes que siempre permanecen activos para ayudar al portador de ciertas formas, estas solo ayudan en forma de apoyo debido a que solo dan efectos que, aunque mínimos, pueden llegar a ser bastantes útiles durante la batalla. Una de esas, por ejemplo, puede ser la de la curación gradual o un escudo agresivo, sea cual sea la habilidad, se comienza con determinadas y se adquieren más con el tiempo para ayudar en batalla a los portadores, claro, bajo ciertas circunstancias y de hecho, algunas en ocasiones especiales.

Las técnicas también tienen normas, pues también deben ser aprendidas antes de ser usadas, pero eso se resuelve casi al principio del entrenamiento, pues el portador debe adoptar un estilo y este consta tan solo de tres golpes. Aunque suene poco, solo eso basta para defenderse de mil maneras, cada técnica debe ser adaptada al estilo de su portador y dominar sus características lleva tiempo, pero pronto se acomoda al portador. De hecho se rumorea que las técnicas pueden formar lazos con su portador, una amistad que, entre más estrecha sea mejor será el rendimiento de ambos en batalla.

A pesar de todo esto, los interruptores también tienen sus maneras de ganar la batalla y aun con estas habilidades que son muy básicas y disponibles a cualquier portador, la victoria no está asegurada, la estrategia y el entrenamiento serán los que definan el resultado exitoso. Por último se han planteado historias acerca del manejo de dos técnicas, cosa que no se ha comprobado. Además del rumor del uso de magia sin cetros, de esto solo se tienen archivos históricos y no actuales.

 **Y con esto termino este corto capitulo, sé que esta vez no fue la gran cosa, pero por lo menos así se van desenvolviendo más datos para comprender mejor la trama, también avisar que ya acabe el primer prólogo, que es el de los Oc que yo incluí, pero me encuentro avanzado en los otros prólogos, así que no creo tardar mucho en las actualizaciones. Estuvo bien para comenzar por lo menos creo yo, así que sin más me despido aquí y les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Prologo Cristian y Axel

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sé que la mayoría, sino es que todos están confundidos con la historia, pero bien, sigamos ya saben si quieren dejar un OC los requisitos están en el primer episodio, les aviso que mientras la historia avance los personajes podrán interactuar entre ellos siendo afines unos a otros, dejando unas posibilidades secretas, en fin, empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 2.** Prologo Cristian y Axel, el portador oscuro y el guerrero helado.

En fin, han pasado unos meses desde que los portadores aparecieron y francamente las personas no se acostumbran del todo a ver a unos espadachines místicos protegerlos de unas criaturas de la oscuridad. Aun así lo que importaba era que la cantidad de personas que eran descendientes de los portadores originales era bastante amplia, por lo que cada día era más y más normal ver y vivir con estos guerreros.

Mientras Chris, un hombre común que también tiene las habilidades de un portador ha salido en una importante misión junto con su amigo George, pero no nos enfocaremos en alguien que ya conocen, vamos con sus hijos, dos pequeños traviesos con edades d años que aunque también tenían en sus genes el don de ser un portador, eran muy pequeños para obtener sus poderes aun, por lo que los pequeños disfrutaban su infancia imaginándose que eran unos fieros guerreros como su padre.

-Axel, mejor empecemos a movernos, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.-hablo un niño de piel algo clara, cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, este era el mayor.

-¿Y hoy que haremos Cristian?-le pregunto un niño más pequeño y aparentemente menor, de piel morena un cuerpo un poco más robusto, cabello igual negro y ojos cafés.

-De acuerdo a las misiones anotadas en la lista conseguida en la basura, debemos ir y conseguir un litro de leche.-dijo sonriendo con inocencia, no cabía duda de que un niño era pura dulzura.

-¡Cristian mira!-le señalo el otro niño viendo como un camión repartidor se dirigía por enfrente de su casa al mercado.

-Es el destino hermano, vamos.-termino por decir el niño tomando una funda para espada de juguete igual que su hermano y saliendo de su cuarto, regresando dos segundos después para tomar un poco de dinero y volver a irse. En el vestíbulo de la casa se dirigían a la puerta de salida cuando una madre preocupada los detuvo.

-¿Que hacen? Si piensan salir esperen tan siquiera a desayunar.-dijo la madre sorprendiéndose de como los niños comían a una velocidad increíble, acabándose todo en unos segundos y saliendo ahora si hacia su destino.

-Estos niños, iguales a su padre.-dijo sonriendo para retirarse a lavar los trastes que dejaron sucios aquellos pequeños.

En la calle los niños iban corriendo entre callejones para cortar camino y alcanzar al camión, en una de sus tantas carreras contra el repartidor se encontraron rodeados por unos chicos mayores a ellos quienes no parecían tener unas intenciones muy amistosas, encima traían con ellos a un perro con una no muy buena actitud.

-Miren muchachos, tenemos compañía.-hablo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Y parecen unos tontos niños que no saben distinguir el límite de sus parques.-dijo otro de los chicos, pues las edades de estos no superaban los trece años, este parecía el menor de ellos.

-Yo se los aclarare ¡Este es nuestro callejón!-grito el ultimo, quien traía al perro y se veía como el más fornido, claro, al haber elevado el tono de voz el animal se enfadó y comenzó a ladrar.

-Je, tranquilo chico, pronto podrás destrozarlos, primero déjanos acabar con ellos.-acaricio el dueño al can.

-Disculpen compañeros pero necesitamos pasar, es urgente.-hablo el niño mayor con toda la inocencia disponiéndose a pasar, pero a medio camino fue arrastrado de nuevo a donde antes estaba.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!-exclamo enfadado el líder cuando chasqueo los dedos y su mano derecha, por así decirlo, se empezó a acercar a los hermanos.

-¿Ahora que Cris? Perderemos el camión.-dijo preocupado el menor.

-No te preocupes Axel, seguro nos quitamos a estos pesados de encima, pero necesitamos trabajar juntos.-respondió sonriendo el niño mayor.

Ahora los niños se vieron mutuamente y asintieron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo, esperaron a que los rodearan y desenfundaron sus espadas de juguete echas de plástico, pero habían sido reforzadas por los niños con una capa más de este mismo material ligeramente afilado en las puntas. Ahora el menor lanzo su arma al aire mientras su hermano corría hacia los abusivos, al estar justo debajo de la espada de su hermano este lanzo la suya hacia atrás, siendo su hermano quien la tomo, Cristian salto esquivando el ataque ya proveniente de su enemigo y tomo el arma de su hermano, aprovechando la altura cayo dando un tajo que termino por darle un golpe en la cabeza al primero de los enemigos, la mano derecha de ese grupo, quien empezó a tomar su siesta después del ataque. Esto sorprendió a los dos restantes, no les resultaba fácil creer la sincronía de ambos niños, esto le dio una oportunidad a Axel de atacar al siguiente al tomar la espada de su hermano, el menor corrió y ejecuto su ataque dándole en el costado al grandulón.

-¡Oye! Eso me dolió.-dijo enojado aquel chico, sorprendiendo a los niños por no haber caído ante ese ataque. Ahora al tener tan cerca al niño le dio un golpe que, aunque no lo recibió de lleno si le hizo buen daño.

-¡Hermano!-hablo preocupado el mayor.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.-le contesto Axel esquivando otro golpe del mastodonte.

-Debemos irnos, se nos escapara el camión.-decía pensando en cómo retirarse de la batalla.

-¡Ya se!-dijo el hermano menor corriendo hacia los chicos con los que peleaban y al estar lo suficientemente cerca deslizarse entre las piernas y salir a la calle de nuevo.

-Algún día tus ideas nos van a venir matando.-dijo divertido Cristian imitando a su hermano menor y librándose de los problemas, de nuevo siguiendo el rastro del camión.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-gritaba enojado el líder de aquellos abusivos mientras se resignaba a seguirlos.

Después de un rato llegaron al destino final del camión repartidor, un mercado en donde estaba surtiendo aquel local del líquido que tanto buscaban los niños. Todo fue tan fácil como entrar al mercado y comprar un litro de esta, pero claro lo que importo fue el viaje y que lo habían conseguido, ahora se dirigían a sus casas contentos y satisfechos por su supuesta misión, siendo así como empezarían las aventuras de estos dos, en un camino para nada corto, donde lo que les esperaba era un misterio.

Tiempo después los niños fueron con sus padres, sus primos y sus tíos a unas vacaciones por el multiverso, en estas pasaron por algunas dimensiones conocidas y otras totalmente nuevas. Cada uno tuvo sus propias historias en las que destaco una de Cristian, parecía ser que durante un viaje a cierta dimensión el pequeño se perdió unas horas, horas en las que el pequeño conoció a una niña quien salvo de otros abusivos, claro, de esa dimensión, pero lo que resalto fue que al encontrarlo la niña y el eran tan unidos como su hermano y el, por desgracia el niño tuvo que irse de nuevo con su familia y no pudo ver más a su nueva amiga, quien también lo echo de menos consumiendo esa aventura en el tiempo.

Al regresar a casa, Cristian no dejaba de hablar de esa niña, aunque esto incomodaba un poco a su hermano, pronto volvieron a tener aventuras juntos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-De nuevo papa y mama están llorando.-dijo el hermano mayor ahora con su nueva apariencia de un niño de once años con su funda real, cerró la puerta de su habitación volteando a ver a su hermano de ahora nueve años sentado en la cama inferior de una litera, viéndolo confundido.

-Papa, ha vuelto a molestarse y sale de casa, mama llora y se va con nuestras tías ¿qué pasa hermano?-preguntaba el niño con suma inocencia.

-No lo sé... pero si hay algo que hemos aprendido es que lo mejor ahora sería entrenar y olvidarnos del asunto.-comento el hermano mayor.

-Hecho, vamos hoy me tocara dormir arriba.-dijo confiado Axel subiéndose al colchón superior de la litera.

-Sigue soñando.-contesto Cristian saliendo al patio y desenfundando su espada.

-Hoy no hermano.-sonrió algo travieso el niño menor también sacando una espada ambas eran iguales, mango y hojas plateados, una cinta de lo que parecía cuero alrededor de la empuñadura, delgada, algo larga y pesada, lo que provocaba que la tuvieran que sostener con ambas manos.

El combate empezó, al ser unos niños inexpertos en esto les costaba atinar un golpe y encima hacerlo bien, ninguno se atinaba y los dos empezaban a agotarse llego un punto en el que uno de los golpes del mayor dio tan fuerte que se incrusto en el suelo, esta situación fue aprovechada por su hermano y este se acercó a Cristian se preparó y al alzar la espada para dar el golpe de gracia la levanto con tanta fuerza que esta salió volando al lado opuesto en el momento en que su hermano sacaba su espada y se daba la vuelta.

-¡Te tengo! ¿Eh? ¿Axel?-pregunto confundido el mayor al ver a su hermanito sin arma detrás de él y sorprendido.

-¡Oh falle!-comento con una expresión triste y se tiro al suelo de sentón.-Sin la funda para espada la batalla está perdida.

-Oye... eso no es del todo cierto, apenas estamos aprendiendo, sin la funda en un futuro nos podremos defender.-animo Cristian a su hermano ofreciéndole la mano.

-Cierto, la espada no es para mí.-tomo la mano de su hermano y entraron a su casa.

Unos años después, dos para ser exactos, el día que menos se esperaba entre la población ocurrió, el reino donde se ocultaba el ejercito de interruptores se había hallado y todo portador que quisiera ayudar a exterminarlo junto al grupo de elite estaba ahí, se encontraban los padres restantes de la familia de Cristian y Axel, ya que ellos habían descubierto la razón del tanta tristeza y enojo en sus padres, cada que pasaba esto era porque se habían enterado de que uno de los hombres de la casa que eran esposos de sus tías, padres de sus primos, habían caído en batalla, eran muy pequeños aun para saberlo, pero siendo portadores debían madurar rápido, ahora solo quedaban Chris, su padre y George, su mejor amigo y padre de sus primos. Ahí estaban los adultos que a pesar de haber sido estrictos, no pondrían ese día a sus hijos en peligro.

-Rosa llévate a los niños de aquí, es obvio que no los podremos detener de ese punto, así que hemos de destruirlos.-Hablo Chris sacando su espada.

-Padre, déjanos pelear, hemos entrenado para este día.-hablaba decidido Cristian con su hermano a un lado.

-Hijos, han crecido y han madurado, no podría estar más orgulloso de ustedes y por eso quiero que comprendan, si no vuelvo, ustedes serán los únicos capaces de defender nuestro hogar, tengan tomen esto les servirá.-Dicho esto les entrego unos cuadernos en los que estaba escrito bitácora, al igual que George lo hizo con sus hijos.

-¿saben? Siempre quise viajar a otra dimensión para defenderla, quizá lo hubiera hecho llevándolos a vivir allá, pero bueno, los veré del otro lado.-dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta y empezando a marcharse hacia la batalla.

En esta guerra final las cosas se aclararían, muchos guerreros trataban de defender su hogar con sus propias vidas, los dos padres trataban de llegar a una gasolinera cercana para cumplir un plan que ya llevaban trazado pues, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los interruptores no tardarían en tomar la ventaja numérica de la batalla. Llegando a esta ambos veían con horror como los seres de oscuridad se lanzaban contra los guerreros como si de depredadores hambrientos a su presa se tratasen. En un momento de distracción una criatura con aspecto de felino, de tamaño considerable y color totalmente negro se lanzó sobre Chris, el hombre se mantenía a salvo de la mordida de esta cosa como podía, usaba sus manos para mantener las quijadas de aquel ser alejadas de su cara y su cuello. El hombre solo podía ver como esos pequeños puntos de luz amarillenta que se hacían llamar sus ojos se centraban en él y trataban a toda costa de ver su cadáver, cosa que parecía iba a lograr si no fuera porque su amigo le ayudo enterrando su espada en la criatura y levantándola para darle espacio a Chris de levantarse y desenfundar su único método de defensa, paralelo a esto George ya había acabado con la amenaza del interruptor Predador.

-Gracias amigo, pero te tardaste ¿no crees?-dijo Chris tratando de darle un pequeño momento gracioso a la situación.

-Hora de actuar, si no hacemos algo ya todas estas cosas atravesaran la barrera contenedora.-comento desesperado George.

-Ve a avisar a los otros sobre el plan, yo lo pondré en marcha.-ordeno el portador poniéndose de acuerdo con su amigo y compañero de guerra.

El portador empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con su familia, su infancia, adolescencia, cuando conoció al amor de su vida, cuando decidió compartir su vida con ella, su primer hijo, su segundo hijo y todo lo que vivió a partir de conocer a los portadores y volverse uno de ellos. Chris llego al punto designado, una gasolinera abandonada hasta hace poco debido a la guerra; el portador empezó a romper todo contenedor de combustible y dejar salir esta de los dispensadores del depósito.

-Hijos... como me hubiera gustado verlos crecer, hacer una familia y ser abuelo.-hablo solo para luego mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, de un momento a otro esto se interrumpió al deformar su expresión a una de sorpresa extrema y dejar salir un poco de sangre de la boca, algo había atravesado su pecho.

-George...-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Chris antes de caer de rodillas y empezar a agonizar, pero todavía no caería, aún tenía que terminar el trabajo, por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, arrastro la técnica de espada contra el suelo y esta hizo chispa, la cual alcanzo el combustible y este empezó a incendiarse, el plan había funcionado y los depósitos pronto serian alcanzados por el fuego.

Por otro lado los niños veían preocupados como la batalla se libraba y no parecía acabar, hasta que de un momento a otro, todo acabo, una enorme explosión se hizo presente y el campo de batalla donde estaban sus padres era instantáneamente destruido.

-¡Nooo!-Grito Rosa rompiendo en llanto de inmediato y cayendo de rodillas, los niños no se quedaron atrás.

-¡Papá!-empezaron a llorar los niños comprendiendo la situación, algo que de verdad nadie hubiera querido vivir, la familia no sería la misma, pero la batalla había acabado, o eso creían.

Tres años después...

Ha pasado tiempo desde la batalla decisiva, nombre que se le dio al evento en el que Chris y George murieron defendiendo su dimensión de aquellos seres, pero eso no significo la victoria para los portadores, estos ya estaban casi extintos, solo algunos hijos de los guerreros que cayeron luchando aquel día y unos pocos adultos quedaron como los supervivientes de ese fatídico suceso, obviamente excluyendo a las personas sin poderes de un portador. La civilización había progresado mucho, debido a que desde ese día, la puerta al reino donde estaba el ejercito de la oscuridad quedo cerrada permanentemente, aun así, los interruptores no dejaron de aparecer, aunque ahora lo hacían con menos frecuencia porque tenían que entrar a los reinos por medio de las grietas dimensionales, vórtices en los que con suerte podrían pasar algunos interruptores y no muy fuertes, pero estos estaban por todo el multiverso, por lo que algunos portadores tuvieron que viajar a otras dimensiones a protegerlas.

"2014

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que mi hermano se fue a estudiar a otro lado, aun no me creo lo que dicen de él, yo lo conozco, sé que sería incapaz de lastimar a una mosca, aunque... es cierto que desde la perdida de padre actuó muy diferente, frio, callado y reservado, pero no es razón para decir que él es un asesino sádico, mucho menos creer que él es el portador oscuro; esas son solo leyendas para los niños traviesos. Pero en fin ya han pasado cinco meses desde su partida y aun no tengo noticias de él... me empiezo a cansar de esto y casi tengo planeado ir a visitarlo yo mismo, sea como sea lo mejor sería dejar de pensar y actuar, luego le preguntare a madre por esto. Mientras he de ir a la escuela.

Firma Axel."

En una habitación claramente perteneciente a un adolecente, el chico de cabello negro, corto, excepto unos largos mechones cubriéndole el ojo derecho, los cuales eran cafés, piel morena y de complexión atlética, terminaba de escribir el reporte antes de comenzar su día, el chico estaba vestido con una camisa de manga corta roja, un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo roto de las rodillas y unos tenis blancos, su edad aparentaba ser en los catorce. Él se levantó de la cama, donde estaba escribiendo lo acontecido en su vida hasta ese momento, guardo su bitácora y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto no sin antes tomar un cinto con una funda, la cual tenía en ella un hacha de color celeste, casi blanco, de hecho, la parte del filo si era blanca y unos mitones de cuero un poco grandes. El chico salió corriendo por el pasillo de la casa y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente para ir a la planta baja, esta estaba decorada de una forma muy modesta, la cocina y la sala estaban una al lado de la otra, casi compartiendo la habitación ya que no había pared o alguna barrera que las separara, aquel joven salió directo a la cocina que también era comedor, en la mesa de madera circular se encontraba un plato de cereal y un vaso de jugo de naranja, el chico vio un segundo el plato y lo levanto con su mano para prácticamente tragarse su contenido; con el jugo fue lo mismo, pero le tomo menos esfuerzo debido a que este era totalmente líquido.

-Bueno madre, será mejor que corte un poco de leña antes de irme.-hablo el joven disponiéndose a salir por una puerta que había en frente de la sala.

-Axel, antes de irte prométeme que no te meterás en problemas en el colegio.-suplico la madre seria viendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Mamá, ya te dije que no fue culpa mía, aquel idiota me reto.-argumento Axel, ya todo un hombre por así decirlo.

-Hijo... sé que tu hermano ha estado fuera de casa demasiado tiempo y que lo extrañas, pero no puedes atacar a cualquier persona que hable mal de él.-le dijo su madre acercándosele y tomándolo del hombro en señal de comprensión.

-No quiero que sigan diciendo que él es una mala persona, no quiero creer que él es una mala persona.-contesto con un poco de nostalgia al recordar sus aventuras de niños.

-Cristian no es una mala persona, solo ha pasado por momentos difíciles, no tomes lo que digan a mal, el no querría que lo hicieras.-dijo su madre dirigiéndose de vuelta a la cocina y empezando a levantar los trastes en los que habían comido.

-Lo entiendo madre, descuida... no me meteré en problemas.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir, dejando a su madre pensativa.

-Cristian ¿por qué?...

Fuera de la casa el ambiente no era mejor, todo alrededor era árido y desértico, parecía que estaba nublado aunque a unos metros a lo lejos se podían ver los rayos del sol tocando el suelo. Axel se limitó a dar un suspiro y caminar hacia la izquierda de la casa, al dar la vuelta y llegar al lado de esta, encontró un montón de troncos de leña en conjunto y encima de estos una nota que decía "todo por hoy, les envió la cuenta mañana." El chico se encogió de hombros, tomo uno de los troncos, lo coloco en posición vertical y saco su hacha solo para dar un tajo con todas sus fuerzas a este y separarlos en dos, después levanto ambas partes y las coloco en el suelo junto al muro de la casa, después siguió con otro y otro hasta que en uno de estos se congelo por la parte del corte, cosa que el chico no noto y, al tratar de separarlos se sorprendió de la dificultada que le tomaba, enseguida se dio cuenta de esto solo para suspirar y tratar con más fuerza.

-Creo que es suficiente por ahora. ¿Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?-dijo Axel viendo a su hacha de fingiendo molestia.

El chico se empezaba a retirar sin notar que una extraña figura lo observaba desde las sombras. Axel se dirigió a la escuela tranquilamente a pie, mientras caminaba veía como las calles desoladas eran poco a poco llenadas por las personas que, con un poco de temor iban apareciendo conforme el sol se iba alzando, el portador iba llegando a una secundaria bastante descuidada, estaba totalmente carente de zonas verdes y las que había eran muy pequeñas. Solo había un edificio con dos pisos y los demás eran de planta baja. Además se notaba como a la izquierda de la puerta había un edificio abandonado detrás de otro mucho más pequeño, este si parecía ocupado en vez del anterior. En fin, Axel se limitó a entrar y al hacerlo veía como los chicos y chicas se encontraban platicando entre ellos, caminando por el lugar, en fin cosas de una escuela cualquiera. Axel se dirigió a su salón y al llegar se encontró con que la clase ya había empezado.

-llegas tarde.-le comento uno de sus compañeros al lado suyo.

-Lo sé pero... siento que alguien me ha estado observando todo el día.-contesto Axel volteando a mirar a la ventana.

-Dejemos tu paranoia para luego y comencemos a trabajar.-dijo su compañero sin darle importancia al comentario del chico.

El día transcurrió como siempre y eso no eran precisamente buenas noticias, el portador se encontraba almorzando en una parte dela escuela cuando un grupo de tres chicos que llegaron a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso no es el portador refrigerador?-pregunto el chico quien estaba al frente de los tres.

-Por favor Ricardo, no quiero problemas.-contesto Axel tratando de ignorar a los jóvenes que le molestaban.

-¿Oyeron? Dijo que no quiere problemas. Tranquilízate Axel, no vengo a darte problemas. Traigo nuevas noticias sobre tu hermano, dicen que lo vieron en Silveriver. Corre el rumor de que se encontraba huyendo de los mercenarios dimensionales, ya sabes lo que le gusta hablar a la gente.-dijo aquel chico con un tono bastante hipócrita, eso solo hacia arder más al portador por dentro.

-Mi hermano, no tiene razones para ser perseguido por mercenarios dimensionales ¿de qué hablas?-quiso contenerse tratando de obtener más información.

-No quieras hacerte el tonto conmigo. Sabes bien de lo que hablo, tu hermano, el idiota que quiso destruir la dimensión que el decía proteger. Aquel imbécil que fue el único voluntario para ese estúpido intercambio. Tu hermano, Cristian, la verdadera encarnación del portador oscuro.-quiso seguir, pero Ricardo había logrado su cometido.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Axel sacando su hacha y amenazando a Ricardo con esta.

-Así que vas a atacarme. Creo que no nos entendimos muy bien, chicos, deténganlo.-ordeno a los otros dos que estaban detrás de él, pero ellos dudaron.

-No lo sé... se ve realmente enfadado.

-¿Y si nos daña?

-¿¡Que no me escucharon!? ¡Les dije que me defiendan!-dijo aún más molesto, aunque por dentro eran suplicas por no tener que enfrentarse al portador.

-O...ok.-dijeron ambos al unísono, acercándose lentamente.

-¡Boo!-grito fingiendo dar un tajo con el hacha, cosa que hizo salir corriendo a los dos chicos totalmente asustados.

-¡Oigan, no me dejen aquí!-salió corriendo detrás de ellos Ricardo igual de asustado como molesto. Axel empezó a reír satisfecho, aunque después sintió una mano en su hombro, inmediatamente dejo de reír, pues sabia de que se trataba.

-Yo no les hice nada, solo quise que dejaran de molestarme.-se excusaba Axel sentado en la oficina del director con su madre a un lado.

-Mire señora, no creo que deba decirle que su hijo ya ha cometido miles de faltas ante esta escuela. Es demasiado conflictivo.-decía aquel hombre de avanzada edad y expresión estricta.

-De acuerdo, deberíamos irnos a casa, le aseguro que hablare al respecto con el.-contesto la madre seria.

-Espero que así sea.

Durante el viaje no hubo palabra alguna por parte de ninguno. No fue sino hasta que llegaron a casa que el portador subió a su habitación, ahí estuvo por una hora aproximadamente hasta que salió con una mochila que llevaba claramente cosas para un viaje.

-¿Y ahora a donde crees que vas?-le pregunto molesta su madre, aunque usando un tono más serio.

-¿A dónde parece? Me voy a encontrar a Cristian.-contesto el portador dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Te volviste loco o que!? ¿Por qué crees que puedes irte así sin más? ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Es una orden!

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque estoy harto de que se sigan expresando así de él. Estoy harto de que crean que mi vida en un lecho de rosas por ser un portador. ¡Estoy harto de esta vida! Desde que padre murió y Cristian se fue aparentamos tener una vida tranquila cuando la realidad allá afuera es muy distinta. No lo soporto más madre, tengo que saber la verdad.-Argumento Axel dejando salir todo su coraje.

-Hijo... contéstame... ¿Qué exactamente lo que quieres saber?-pregunto su madre con un tono más suave, cabizbaja.

-Quiero saber sobre mi hermano, quiero saber sobre mi papel en esta guerra, quiero saber que hago aquí.-contesto más calmado.

-Bien... no te detendré, pero no seas impulsivo, parte el viernes, de esa forma te podrás quedar en algún lugar el fin de semana y continuar cuando hayas descansado.-dijo su madre convenciéndolo.

Aunque el portador no fue a la escuela esos días, no paso desaprovechándolos. Sabiendo lo que encontraría más allá de su reino dimensional, el entreno cada día. El viernes llego y con él, su partida. Entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar una figura extraña lo observaba, se encontraba despidiéndose de su madre y abriendo un portal hacia otro reino, al desaparecer entrando por este la figura comenzó a hablar.

-Veo que está preparado, pero no está listo para todo.-dicho esto el también entro en un portal de forma ovalada y colores oscuros.

El chico siguió su camino, había llegado a un lugar bastante extraño. Tenía pinta de ser un prado tranquilo, a lo lejos se veía lo que parecían siluetas de edificios, solo las siluetas debido a que, por la posición del sol aún no se podían distinguir algunas cosas a lo lejos. Axel siguió caminando hasta que algo lo detuvo, el portador invoco a su hacha y se preparó, pues de la nada se abrieron lo que parecían fragmentos de portales como el suyo, de ahí salieron las mismas criaturas, desde el primer día que los vio no se los pudo sacar de la cabeza, interruptores.

-Vaya, quien diría que después de todo, mi primera batalla sería más pronto de lo que pensé.-dijo preparándose para pelear y lo último que se vio fue al portador arremeter contra los enemigos.

 **Decisiones.**

 **Atacar a... ¿Derecha o izquierda?**

 **¿Pelear a la defensiva u ofensiva?**

 **¿Atacar o retirarse?**

 **Bien ahí están las decisiones, piénselas bien, ya que estas esconden sucesos de la continuación de este episodio, mientras no se preocupen, ya que siguen los prólogos de los otros dos OC y des pues continuamos con la línea original, mientras, si quieren dejen reviews con otra cosa aparte de las decisiones, como sus OCs o que les pareció el capitulo, dudas o consejos de lo que debería mejorar, bien, yo aquí me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	4. Prologo Rex

**Hola y sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, tan rara, con tantas ideas en mi cabeza, pero con una hueve de escribir colosal, enserio, ya tiene un rato que no escribo, de hecho esto ya lo tenía listo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo había subido para esperar nuevos lectores meh, supongo que llegaran tarde o temprano, mientras vamos con el capítulo y antes he de avisar que quizá después de este capítulo no pueda publicar nada en un buen tiempo, ya que el internet no está pagado, por lo que podrían cortarlo y bueno, creo que lo demás es obvio… Bueno, no los molesto más y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Prologo Rex.** El ninja elemental.

En una humilde aldea de apariencia oriental, pequeña, dentro de una casa alguien se levantaba. Un chico de unos trece años aproximadamente. Apenas si se despertaba demostraba algo especial, la apariencia del chico por si sola era inusual, pues tenía el cabello azul con sus raíces negras, sus ojos eran de color rojo, cosa que no pasaría desapercibida para otras personas y su piel era blanca. El joven se levantó totalmente alegre y lleno de energía, cosa extraña ya que la hora era demasiado temprana. El chico volteo a ver a una cama al lado suyo y noto como también despertaba una chica, esta se notaba a distancia que era menor que el, pero su parentesco era obvio, la niña tenía el cabello azul, excepto por un fleco que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, ahí su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran amarillos, también su tez era algo pálida. Aquel chico vio un momento a la niña antes de sentarse en la cama y levantarse por fin.

-Buenos días hermano. ¿Cómo dormiste?-le pregunto la niña borrándole la tranquila sonrisa del rostro.

-La verdad, no muy bien. Nunca pensé que nuestra vida cambiaria de un día para otro. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto ahora?-dijo algo triste.

-Oye, recuerda algo, nosotros nos volveremos también capaces de destruir a esas cosas.-le animo la pequeña con una sonrisa tierna.

-Tienes razón. Gracias.-contesto el con gratitud.

-¡Rex! ¡Paige! ¡Vengan a desayunar!- se oyó una voz adulta femenina llamándolos.

-Es mamá, deberíamos bajar.-dijo Rex, el chico peli azul adelantándose a su hermana a bajar.

-¡Oye eso no es justo!-exclamo ella fingiendo molestia al salir corriendo detrás de él.

Después del desayuno los niños salieron de la casa empezando a caminar por las calles de la aldea, ahí había muchas personas que con el control de elementos naturales, se podía ver que hacían sus tareas más fáciles. Pese a esto parecían estar en excelente condición física.

-¿No es increíble que casi todos en la aldea sean descendientes de los portadores originales?-pregunto Paige siguiendo a su hermano por las calles mientras caminaban tranquilos y observaban a su alrededor.

-¡Eh amigos!-les llamo la atención una chica de cabello rubio, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho y estos de color celeste. La niña se acercó a ellos corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y saludando con la mano mientras llegaba a su misma posición.

-Hola Zoey. ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto Paige con una sonrisa que decía que la esperaba.

-Hola Paige, Hola Rex. Estoy bien, de maravilla de hecho.-contesto ella haciendo un énfasis en eso último.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto el peli azul confundido.

-Pues porque ya empezaron las vacaciones hermanito.-explico rápidamente Paige.

-Exacto. Así que... ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes en este periodo de descanso?-pregunto Zoey alegre.

-De hecho, pensaba en continuar mi entrenamiento para avanzar del rango cien, dicen que es muy difícil salir de ese hoyo.-dijo Rex con tono divertido, pero responsable.

-Hermano... necesitas relajarte, son vacaciones. Por ejemplo yo pienso ir a la playa donde me bronceare y luego pasare la noche estrellada en una fiesta de yate, donde probablemente conozca a algún chico apuesto y caballeroso que me invite a bailar, luego a una cita, después me pida que seamos novios y nos casemos terminando viviendo muy felices.-dijo la hermana con un brillo en los ojos que delataban que se había ido de aquel mundo para perderse en sus sueños.

-Primero tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver.-hablo un poco sobreprotector Rex.

-Eso es demasiado soñar. Jeje.-dijo Zoey algo burlona por la situación de los hermanos.

De repente, un chico apareció empujando a los tres fuera de su trayectoria.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado Erick!-le reclamo Zoey molesta.

-No, ustedes quítense de mi camino.-contesto aquel chico enfadado.

-Hey. ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-pregunto molesto Rex, quien se puso enfrente de las chicas para protegerlas.

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Ella?-dijo aquel chico señalando a Paige y dirigiéndose a empujarla, Rex vio sorprendido como su hermana cayó al suelo y Erick empezó a reír.

-Imbécil...-fue lo único que dijo Rex antes de salir contra el chico y darle un golpe en el estómago, provocando que saliera despedido unos centímetros hacia atrás. Erick corrió de vuelta para tratar de atacar al peli azul, pero este lo detuvo creando una barrera de hielo y disolviéndola inmediatamente para lanzar un uppercut con su puño incendiado, esto provoco que el chico saliera volando unos segundos antes de caer un poco lejos, levantándose con dificultad y limpiándose un poco de sangre de su boca.

-¡Eres un maldito suertudo! ¡Te crees mejor por ser el único Elem-kuei que controla dos elementos contrarios! Pero déjame decirte dos cosas. Una, eso no la protegerá toda su vida y dos, solo puedes hacerlo por ser un portador.-reclamo para levantarse e irse humillado, pero dejando pensativo a Rex.

-Vaya idiota. ¿Cierto Rex?-pregunto su amiga mientras le ayudaba a Paige a levantarse.

-¿Rex, estas bien?-cuestiono su hermana un poco preocupada, pues su hermano no respondió.

-Sí, estoy bien. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.-contesto por fin recuperando su sonrisa y adelantándose a las chicas.

-Hey espéranos, no creas que te daremos ventaja.-dijo Zoey empezando a seguir al chico y soltando a la hermana, quien apenas iba a estar de pie.

-Muy amable Zoey, gracias.-hablo Paige con sarcasmo y risa al notar que la diversión había vuelto, aunque a ella también le daban vueltas en la cabeza las cosas que dijo aquel chico abusivo.

Más tarde, en los límites de la aldea se encontraban los tres niños viendo a la distancia un bosque que emanaba un aura bastante maligna, aun así, ellos lo observaban con respeto.

-Bien, ahí esta, el bosque de los elementos.-hablo Paige viendo seria aquel lugar.

-No puedo creer que jamás lo visitaremos, solo mírenlo. ¿Qué secretos ha de guardar?-comento Zoey curiosa.

-Pues en eso tienes razón, andando.-dijo Rex empezando a caminar hacia allá.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-le pregunto su hermana sorprendida por lo que veía hacer al joven.

-¿Qué más? Voy a descubrir los misterios del bosque de los elementos.-contesto el confiado y sonriendo.

-Espera, voy contigo.-dijo su amiga con seriedad.

-Yo también.-hablo la hermana algo tímida.

-Bien pues vamos, el lugar nos espera.-dijo Rex para caminar hacia aquel lugar siendo seguido por las chicas.

Los niños entraron al bosque, donde la luz del sol, a pesar de estar ya en su punto más alto, no llegaba casi, por lo que el lugar era bastante oscuro y daba algo de miedo. Los tres continuaban por un sendero que ya había marcado y al parecer era el único, procuraban no salir de este para no perderse, tras un rato llegaron a una extraña estructura de piedra que estaba totalmente deteriorada y maltratada por el tiempo y la antigüedad que tenía, en la piedra que aún quedaba de pie se podían ver algunos extraños dibujos y grabados con las imágenes de los Elem-Kuei, su clan, combatiendo contra un ser de apariencia demoniaca, algo que resultaba extraño de las imágenes era que aunque los controles elementales y el signo de su gente estaban grabados, estos se encontraban usando armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que no era muy común en ellos, ya que si debían luchar, procuraban que sus peleas fueran con sus propias manos antes de usar un arma y más aún, sabiendo que sus antepasados eran muy orgullosos.

-Miren, aquí dice. Que el sello que encierra a la oscuridad perdure ante el tiempo y nos muestre sus misterios en este bosque.-leyó Rex con emoción, pero el día había avanzado y la poca luz que el sol hacia llegar a aquel lugar empezaba a limitarse.

-Ah... ¿Rex? ¿No crees que es hora de irnos?-pregunto su hermana un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, deberíamos volver antes de que anochezca.-apoyo Zoey a Paige con un poco de miedo.

-De acuerdo. Nos vamos, andando.-dijo Rex empezando a caminar de vuelta hacia el sendero.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de ir caminando de nuevo a la salida, algo los detuvo, un extraño ruido entre las hojas de los árboles. Los niños empezaron a ir un poco más deprisa, no corrían pero tampoco estaban caminando. Unos segundos después, el sonido de unos pasos provoco que empezaran a correr disimuladamente, de forma que solo les diera velocidad y no pareciera que corrían. Por ultimo un sonido bastante raro, desconocido de hecho, hizo que a los niños les dejara de importar poco aparentar estar en calma y empezaron a correr apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba la salida. A medio camino se detuvieron en seco ya que en medio del sendero se encontraba algo con lo que nunca se quisieron topar, un interruptor.

-Bien, contigo no tendré problemas.-dijo Rex sacando su técnica y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Rex, ten cuidado.-le advirtió Zoey preocupada.

El chico simplemente ataco al ser con facilidad, su enemigo no opuso resistencia, pero si lo quiso atacar, ataque que Rex esquivo por poco. Finalmente forcejeo un poco contra el interruptor solo para empujarlo y darle un tajo que termino por eliminarlo, aquel ser estallo en un alarido y desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Sin problemas.-hablo confiado Rex.

-Amm... Hermano...-le señalo Paige detrás al pequeño, donde le señalo varias sombras de interruptores.

-Ay no...-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que los seres se les lanzaran al pequeño grupo.

Los tres niños comenzaron a pelear contra los interruptores de forma tan cerrada que cada vez que esquivaban un ataque de estos terminaban con menos espacio para defenderse, se empezaban a quedar acorralados y si eso pasaba, no habría manera de salir de esta. Finalmente aquella situación ocurrió, los niños se quedaron de espaldas los unos con otros y los interruptores se abalanzaron contra ellos, los tres esperaron el ataque, pero no llego.

Al abrir los ojos, Rex, quien fue el primero pudo ver a su padre forcejeando con un gran número de interruptores que luchaban por llegar a los niños. El padre alcanzo a ver a los niños solo para decir algo.

-Corran...

Las niñas, que ya habían abierto los ojos, empezaron a huir del lugar como les había ordenado el mayor seguidas de Rex, pero él se detuvo a pocos metros de empezar a correr volteando a ver a su padre y llamando la atención de su hermana y sus amigas.

-¡Rex! ¿Qué esperas?-pregunto Zoey deteniéndose un momento preocupada por su amigo.

-No puedo, papa.-contesto el vacilando entre irse o quedarse.

-¡Ya corran!-Grito el adulto con desesperación.

-Vámonos.-le dijo Zoey a Rex tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo fuera de esa zona.

-Perfecto, ahora puedo hacer esto.-hablo el padre más tranquilo, liberándose de los interruptores, sacando su técnica, una espada plateada de aspecto bastante común y dando un tajo circular alrededor de sí mismo, provocando que todos sus enemigos retrocedieran, dándole más espacio para atacar.

Ahora la batalla ya había comenzado, el hombre lanzo un corte al enemigo más cercano y se desplazó hasta el más lejano para darle otro corte a este. De inmediato se alejó para evitar el ataque de este enemigo y lanzo su técnica al aire, mientras esta se elevó y comenzó a emitir un brillo bastante fuerte, el adulto se concentró en sus enemigos sacando dos látigos de agua de un charco cercano, con ellos atravesó a un par de interruptores que se encontraban hasta atrás, estos también desaparecieron como antes. La técnica cayo, pero no se parecía a una espada como antes, ahora era una lanza. El hombre cambio su expresión a una confiada y jugueteo un poco con ella, solo para terminar extendiéndola al mismo enemigo que lo ataco antes, atravesándolo y eliminándolo.

En la aldea, los niños llegaron cansados, casi cayendo apenas se detuvieron, Rex fue el primero en hablar.

-Tengo... tengo que volver, mi padre se quedó allá.-comento el peli azul preocupado.

-¡Rex espera! También es mi padre, pero no podemos dejar que se siga exponiendo para protegernos, sé que estará bien.-le dijo su hermana deteniéndolo.

-Lo único que no entiendo es porque aparecieron esos interruptores de forma tan repentina, si hubieran querido atacarnos lo hubieran hecho en la aldea ¿no creen?-pregunto confundida Zoey, quien también dejo a los otros dos pensando.

Después de dejar a Zoey en su casa y volver a la suya, los hermanos se alegraron al ver a su padre volver, estaba un poco herido, pero no parecía algo grave.

-¡Papá!-dijeron los dos niños al unísono mientras iban a abrazarlo, el ruido hizo a su madre salir a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Zane!-dijo ella preocupada apresurándose a auxiliar a su marido.

-Hola Erza, creo que encontré a nuestros hijos.-dijo el con un tono divertido.

-Rápido niños, debemos llevarlo a curarlo.-les dijo la madre a los niños.

Un rato después de llegar con el doctor de la aldea, Rex se encontraba afuera de la clínica, se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, trataba de pensar en cómo mirar a sus padres a los ojos y decirles aquello. El chico continuaba así hasta que oyó como alguien salió con él.

-Hola papá.-dijo el chico con un tono evidentemente triste.

-Hijo...-hablo su padre sereno.

-Lo siento papá, no fue mi intención, yo solo quería explorar el lugar.-se excusó tratando de explicar la situación.

-Hijo, sabes que te quiero tanto a ti como a tu hermana y que eso no cambiara nunca... pero no puedo decirte lo decepcionado que me siento por esto.-comento su padre con una expresión dura.

-Lo lamento.-fue todo lo que dijo, su padre supo que era sincero en sus palabras y solo lanzo un suspiro.

-Está bien, nadie resulto herido, así que podremos dejar esto en el pasado.-hablo su padre compasivo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el chico con esperanza.

-Claro, es más, para que veas que podemos disfrutar de tus vacaciones en familia, mañana le diré a tu madre que nos iremos de viaje. ¿Qué te parece?-menciono el padre viendo como sus hijo se emocionaba.

-¡Siii!-comentó el niño abrazando a su padre.

El aviso ocurrió y la familia se preparó durante tres días, el último día, en el que partirían, la amiga de los hermanos fue a despedirse de ellos.

-¡Rex, Paige, esperen!-decía la niña llegando a donde se encontraba la familia.

-Hola Zoey, ya nos vamos. ¿Viniste a despedirte?-pregunto Paige alegre.

-Por supuesto. ¿No creerán que se irán sin decirme adiós cierto?-dijo la rubia divertida.

-Vamos Zoey, nosotros seriamos incapaces de hacerte eso. ¿Cierto hermana?-dijo Rex volteando a ver a la niña a su lado.

-Es cierto, anda, ven y dame un abrazo.-dijo Paige dirigiéndose a la chica dándole un abrazo de despedida, al cual se le unió Rex.

-Los voy a extrañar.-les dijo Zoey con algo de tristeza.

-Y nosotros a ti.-contestaron separándose lentamente y empezando a irse con sus padres.

Después de la despedida los niños tuvieron que soportar una tortura hasta que llegaran a la estación de trenes de donde se supone, podrían relajarse. Pero sin duda quienes de verdad sufrieron fueron los padres, quienes debían constantemente esquivar los ataques de sus hijos, pues los pequeños se habían puesto a pelear para practicar, en fin, después de un largo viaje llegaron a una estación bastante curiosa, donde los niños emocionados empezaron a recorrerla.

-Esperen a que volvamos con los boletos y no se metan en problemas.-dijo el padre mientras se alejaba para comprar los boletos junto a la madre.

-Bien, voy a caminar un momento, no quiero quedarme quieto tanto tiempo.-dijo Rex sonriente.

-De acuerdo, te llamare si llegan papá y mamá.-contesto su hermana devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tras caminar un poco, el chico peli azul choco con otro niño.

-¡Hey!-grito Rex algo molesto.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, estoy demasiado ocupado buscando algo.-contesto el niño, el cual era menor a Rex, de cabello negro y ojos café, se veía como de siete años.

-No importa, no me ocurrió nada. ¿Que buscas?-pregunto Rex curioso.

-Me encuentro buscando una ostra de madera, es un objeto demasiado preciado para mí y no puedo perderlo.-contesto el niño de forma temerosa.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos.-le dijo Rex empezando a ayudarlo.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- hablo el niño más tranquilo.

-De nada, hey... ¿Acaso es esto lo que buscas?-pregunto Rex mostrando el objeto que el niño había descrito.

-Sí, gracias.-contesto el niño con gratitud.

-No hay problema. ¿Y a donde te diriges?-pregunto Rex.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Iré de vacaciones por varios reinos.-contesto el niño alegre, sorprendiendo a Rex.

-¿¡Eres portador!? Yo también lo soy-pregunto el peli azul.

-¿A si? Genial, aunque aún eres algo pequeño para obtener tus poderes. ¿No lo crees?-pregunto Rex un poco burlón, pero sin intención de ofenderlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero cuando crezca podría darle una sorpresa a cualquiera.-contesto el niño cerrando los ojos emocionado.

-¡Rex! ¡Papá y mamá llegaron, debemos irnos!-le llamo Paige desde lejos.

-Bien, hora de irme.-dijo Rex empezando a retirarse.

-Claro, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda.

-No fue nada.-termino el peli azul con aquella conversación. Y así fue como empezaron las vacaciones de Rex. Sin duda fueron de las mejores en cuanto a un viaje se refieren, pero bien dicen que nada es para siempre.

Aunque aquel viaje acabo, la felicidad del chico no, al llegar a casa y ser recibido por su amiga los hermanos y ella continuaron con sus aventuras, por así decirlo. Paso un año de esto y llego el día que todo portador temía, la batalla decisiva. Ese día desde que empezó la mañana ya se podía percibir un aura de maldad en el aire, lo que solo término confirmando las sospechas de los habitantes en la aldea, la puerta de la oscuridad se había abierto. Desde el amanecer todos los portadores mayores y más fuertes de la aldea se fueron a defender el frente de su hogar, todo con la única esperanza de darles tiempo a sus familias de escapar a un lugar seguro. Zane no fue la excepción, ya que él se había preparado para la guerra y, aunque su hijo era un fiero guerrero, no pondría en peligro a Rex.

-¡Rex, llévate a tu madre y a tu hermana! Tengo que irme.-decía su padre con algo de enojo, pues aparte de soportar las insistencias de sus hijos, veía como cada vez eran más los interruptores que cruzaban las defensas y se acercaban más.

-papá, déjame pelear. Sé que puedo.-hablo Rex desesperado.

-¡Escúchame hijo! Si algo les pasa no podría continuar, por favor llévate a la familia y protégela.-suplico el padre conteniendo las puertas, pues los enemigos habían alcanzado ya las casas.

-De acuerdo, pero volveré por ti.-dijo Rex empezando a guiar a las mujeres por una salida improvisada.

-Cuídate amor.-fue lo único que dijo la esposa de Zane antes de salir por aquel hueco.

-Bien, hora de mi batalla final.

Al salir y ver la aldea en llamas y totalmente devastada, logro observar como Zoey, su amiga se retiraba corriendo, siendo sostenida de la mano por su padre, quien la guiaba para que huyeran lo más rápido que podían.

-¡Espera! ¡Rex, Paige!-alcanzo a decir ella deteniéndose un momento antes de ser jalada de nuevo.

-¡No hay tiempo hija, vámonos!-dijo el padre llevándosela fuera del campo de vista del joven ninja.

Ya afuera, los chicos se detuvieron a descansar un momento junto a la madre, por fin habían llegado a un lugar lo bastante apartado como para darse un respiro, eso hasta que Paige y Rex se pusieron en pie rápidamente.

-¿Sentiste eso?-pregunto Paige seria.

-Oscuridad... hay enemigos cerca.-contesto Rex jadeando.

Los chicos estuvieron en posición defensiva un rato, eso hasta que de repente un rápido flechazo negro paso a un lado de la madre, dándole y haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Mamá!-grito el chico el chico desesperado al ver tan horrible escena. Aunque cuando se dirigía a ayudarla, pudo ver como otro de esos rápidos cortes pasó por Paige, aunque ella siendo portadora pudo resistir un poco más.

-¡Hermana!

-Estoy bien, ve a ver a mamá.-contesto ella a duras penas.

Cuando el chico fue a ver a su madre, unos centímetros antes de llegar, dos interruptores le bloquearon el paso.

-¡Apártense de mi camino!-grito Rex furioso, sacando su espada y destruyéndolos.

Al acercarse a su madre, de inmediato temió lo peor, la mujer no respiraba, se había desmayado y probablemente fue demasiado para ella.

-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡Vamos despiertas! ¡No hagas esto! ¿¡Que le diremos a papá!?-decía el chico entre llantos de ira y dolor; En ese instante su hermana también cayo.

-¡Paige!-al decir esto, Rex se levantó para también ir a ver a su hermana.

-Paige, hermana. ¡No lo hagas! Por favor, resiste tengo que ver a mamá.-dijo el ninja dispuesto a levantarse hasta que alguien le sostuvo la mano.

-Por favor... Rex... quédate conmigo... necesito... compañía.-hablaba su hermana, aunque era evidente que lo hacía con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Quédate conmigo! Pronto te recuperaras y volveremos a divertirnos nosotros, con Zoey, los tres juntos.-trataba de forzar una sonrisa para animar a su hermana, pero sus lágrimas podían mas en esos momentos.

-Rex... esto es todo para mí... cuídate hermano.-diciendo esto ella cerro los ojos y dejo caer la mano con la que sostenía al peli azul.

-Paige... ¡Paige!-grito tratando de llamar a su hermana, trato de sacudirla, pero ella no reacciono, el chico empezó a llorar al ver a su hermana ahí, pero de repente oyó una voz desde la lejanía.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Hola!-se escuchó una voz que se acercaba más y más.

-Sí, aquí estamos. Por favor, ayuda.-llamo Rex a quien sea que estuviera ahí. De repente, llego un hombre vestido en una armadura bastante robusta y aparentemente pesada; Pero no estaba solo, más de esos hombres acorazados y armados con lanzas llegaron a la escena.

-Encontramos a uno.-Menciono uno de los hombres con armadura.

-Hijo ¿Eres un portador?-pregunto el adulto que estaba más cercano a Rex.

-S...Si.-dijo el peli azul con un tono apagado.

-Ven con nosotros, somos de GoldenSand. Estarás bien.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea, el cual habían visitado un año antes; La piedra que Rex había leído, la única que quedaba en pie, cayó.

-Libre... Al fin...-se oyó una voz tenebrosa provenir de ninguna parte y simplemente lograr distinguirse una gigantesca sombra que salió disparada hacia fuera del bosque, luego de detenerse un momento en la aldea totalmente destruida se volvió a oír esa tétrica voz.

-Bastardos. ¿Creían que una jaula sellada me iba a detener para siempre? Bien, pero mi poder está muy bajo, alguien tiene que seguir con la tradición de ser mi portador... Ese muchacho parece tener potencial, bien solo el tiempo lo dirá.-después de esto la sombra gigante se dirigió a donde Rex y literalmente entro en él, el chico simplemente sintió algo que le hizo detenerse un momento.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto uno de los hombres que ahora lo escoltaban.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo fue un presentimiento.-dijo el ninja retomando el paso.

Y así fue como Rex fue rescatado de la aldea en la que vivió desde niño, a pesar de solo ser un lugar donde vivir para algunos, para Rex era un hogar, su hogar. Así que dejar de vivir ahí para él fue un golpe muy fuerte a su ser. Tiempo después recibió la noticia de que nadie había sobrevivido en la aldea, aunque eso le dolió, muy en su interior él ya sabía eso desde que salió de allí. Con el tiempo fue fortaleciéndose, siempre apegándose a sus raíces y siguiendo las tradiciones de su gente, aunque aprovechando que estaba en un lugar como GoldenSand, entreno con nuevos estilos.

Pasado un tiempo el ninja, ya a sus veintidós años, decidió irse de una vez del reino que lo salvo para comenzar su propia vida. Aunque al principio trato de trabajar por su cuenta ayudando en la guerra, siempre terminaba mal, un día por accidente llego a un reino bastante extraño, a pesar de su aspecto medieval, había cosas basadas en otros reinos que se adelantaban a su época, según su información, era gobernado por una princesa y protegido por un héroe. Allí conoció a una chica que le agrado bastante, demasiado de hecho, cada vez sintió algo más y más fuerte por ella. Pero algo paso y termino siendo secuestrada por los mismos que desataron el infierno en su infancia, definitivamente no lo permitiría dos veces; Se prometió a si mismo encontrarla así fuese lo último que hiciera y termino partiendo ahora como mercenario dimensional.

Tiempo después de esto el ninja se encontraba descansando en un restaurante, trataba de relajarse, pues su búsqueda se había alargado demasiado, trataba hasta que oyó a dos hombres pasar conversando.

-Enserio que ya no se en que pensar sobre el portador oscuro.

-Tienes razón, pero piénsalo, si creemos que su vida ha sido así, podríamos entonces considerar verdad que lo que dicen es verdad.

-Quizá tengas razón.

Después de oír eso Rex sintió como ardía por dentro, empezando a pensar.

"Ese estúpido portador oscuro, solo porque se trataba de una leyenda antigua, nadie ha sabido lo que yo he sufrido."-De repente, alguien contesto a sus pensamientos dentro de su mente. "Sabes que conmigo tu sufrimiento es poder, vamos libérame."

-Bien, parece que mi próxima misión está por comenzar, espero que con la paga de esto me alcance para sobrevivir hasta mi siguiente parada.-murmuro Rex cubriéndose la boca con una bufanda azul y retirándose del lugar.

 **Con eso será suficiente por ahora, empezare a escribir más seguido esta historia, ya que solo debía salir del hoyo del principio y así podría tener una lluvia de ideas, mientras les digo que quienes han tomado decisiones… ¡DEBEN HACERLO CON TODAS! Enserio, solo tomaron una decisión, si pongo tres, deben elegir una opción para cada una, bueno, eso se resolverá con el tiempo, ahora si espero sus OCs, si les ha gustado la historia díganmelo en reviews y mientras tanto les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	5. el inicio de una busqueda

**Hola a todos sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fic que cada que escribo me salen capítulos más largos, así que no se si decir si eso será bueno o no… pero como sea, supongo que mientras no esté rellenando todo de palabras, así está bien. Ok comencemos con el primer capítulo que inicia el viaje de… eh… solo léanlo y ya.**

 **Capítulo 5:** el inicio de una búsqueda, la extraña aldea mágica.

En una aldea bastante escondida entre el bosque, apenas tocada por los primeros rayos del sol, un hombre de avanzada edad caminaba hacia una de las casas, apenas toco la puerta para abrirla cuando escucho una joven voz que lo llamaba

-¡Señor Nite, por aquí!

Cuando el anciano volteo a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, se encontró con una jovencita de unos diecinueve años aproximadamente acercándose hacia el con una expresión alegre.

-Buenos días Morna. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?-saludo amable el hombre atento a las palabras de la chica.

-Buenos días igualmente, bueno... Venía a preguntarle si usted tiene nuevas noticias sobre Noonoo, ya tiene un tiempo desde su partida y...-de inmediato al pronunciar estas palabras el rostro de la joven cambio a uno preocupado.

-Escucha Morna, si él lleva tiempo fuera quizá sea porque encontró una posible solución, pero debe tomar su tiempo para que funcione, no pienses necesariamente que algo malo paso.-hablo el anciano tratando de tranquilizar a Morna.

-Es cierto, Noonoo es capaz de controlar cualquier situación que se le ponga en el camino, no debo preocuparme... pero, hay veces que tengo un mal presentimiento de las cosas y por desgracia, no suelo equivocarme.-dijo Morna agradecida, pero quedándose pensativa e intranquila.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, cierto joven moreno tenía problemas con sus atacantes; Se trataba de Axel, el portador que había salido en busca de su hermano y hacía apenas una hora del comienzo de su viaje ya era atacado. El chico se encontraba rodeado de cinco interruptores y uno de ellos tomo la iniciativa de atacarlo, cosa que el portador noto y esquivo tan rápido como pudo, pero un pequeño rose con la garra del oscuro ser fue el contacto que tuvieron durante la pelea, aunque sorprendentemente, Axel no recibió daño alguno.

-Aura portador, tontos.-dijo Axel de forma burlona al notar que sus enemigos no tuvieron éxito en su ataque, por lo que el siguiente en dar un golpe fue el.

El portador ataco dando un rápido corte horizontal con su hacha que dio de lleno al interruptor que tenía enfrente, pero sorprendentemente, no lo acabo. Mientras Axel hizo este ataque, otro de sus enemigos se lanzó a su espalda con un cabezazo, acertando en su ataque. El chico se volteo y contraataco al ser de oscuridad mientras estaba cerca, debido a la fuerza del golpe el interruptor salió alejado unos metros, Axel se dio vuelta y previno el ataque del enemigo que había descuidado, dándole rápidamente un corte que tras recibir, el interruptor lanzo un alarido y estallo en aire. Pero la cosa estaba lejos de terminar, los otros tres interruptores aun no habían sido siquiera tocados, uno de ellos corrió hacia el portador, lo araño y rápidamente volvió a su posición anterior para evitar un contraataque. Axel se concentró en el ser al que ya había herido, se preparó, respiro profundo y le dio una vuelta al hacha con su propia mano, solo para lanzarla y acertar en el objetivo, regresando unos segundos después.

-Bien hecho amigo, ahora encarguémonos de los demás.-hablo Axel aparentemente a su hacha, cuando se disponía a cargar un ataque con otro de los interruptores, pero fue detenido al recibir un ataque de estos, siendo protegido por su aura de nuevo, aunque él sabía que esto no le duraría para siempre, pequeñas grietas se empezaban a asomar en lo que parecía un recubrimiento invisible, solo delatado por las cuarteadas que emanaban cierto brillo tenue. Antes de recibir otro ataque por parte de los interruptores, un potente rayo eléctrico le dio a uno de esos seres, destruyéndolo ahí mismo, Axel se confundió, momento que sus atacantes aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre él y Axel sabía que no podría esquivarlos, así que cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero fueron detenidos por una extraña persona que se puso en medio para evitar el ataque.

-No deberías pelear tan descuidadamente, planea una estrategia y vencerás.-hablo aquel extraño personaje, que por su voz se deducía era hombre, además de ir vistiendo una túnica negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su rostro.

-pero... ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el portador algo cansado por los ataques recibidos.

-Me encantaría contarte mi vida en estos momentos y todo eso, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado.-dijo el desconocido con sarcasmo mientras le daba vueltas a un tridente con la mano derecha, de esta forma impedía el ataque de los interruptores.

-¡AHH! Lo lamento.-tras decir esto, Axel tomo su hacha de nuevo y ataco a otro de los interruptores, aniquilándolo inmediatamente.

-Bien, mi turno.-dijo el desconocido dejando de darle vueltas a su arma y clavándola en uno de los seres, destruyéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo, por último, el interruptor final se lanzó sobre Axel, pero este se sacudió, tirándolo, el encapuchado apunto con su tridente y lanzo un rayo eléctrico al enemigo, haciéndolo desaparecer y acabando la batalla.

-Muchas... gracias...-dijo el portador entre jadeos.

-Ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo, o se supone que lo era hasta hace poco...-comento el encapuchado algo pensativo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Axel confundido.

-Veras... déjame presentarme, soy Louie, el caballero elemental del agua.-se presentó el joven quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro; Tez bronceada, ojos celestes y un cabello alborotado de color azul marino; De aproximadamente veintitrés años de edad.

-¿Un... caballero elemental?-se preguntaba el portador algo confuso hasta que el nombre le llego.-¡AHH! ¡Ya recuerdo! Ustedes son una organización que surgió cuando nosotros estábamos casi extintos, querían tomar nuestro puesto, ustedes son capaces de forjar sus propias armas, como nuestras técnicas.

-Wow, wow, wow, espera... ¿Eres un portador? Entonces déjame explicarte...-no pudo continuar ya que tuvo que esquivar un golpe proveniente del hacha de Axel.-¿¡que rayos haces!?

-Tu... tú y tus amigos han estado dificultando esta guerra desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora me las vas a pagar.-dijo el portador molesto tratando de dar más golpes a Louie, pero este los esquivaba, hasta que pudo usar su tridente para parar el hacha del portador.

-¿Me vas a dejar explicarte? Escucha, por eso estoy aquí, si quisiera ya te hubiera atacado. He escapado de mi lugar de origen porque no me sentía a gusto siendo un caballero elemental.-explico aquel muchacho calmando al portador.

-Deja que te ponga las manos encima y voy a... ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no quieres ser un caballero elemental?-cuestiono confundido el portador.

-Bueno, quería ser uno, pero no de la manera en la que me lo enseñaron. Veras, se suponía que los caballeros elementales serian una alternativa a los portadores, así como los guerreros que vienen de otros lados del multiverso. Pero hoy en día ellos solo se preocupan por las ganancias de las misiones, no son lo que creía.-contesto el joven con tristeza.

-Escucha... Louie ¿cierto? Lamento lo de hace un momento, es solo que... estoy muy estresado por todo. Comencemos de nuevo, soy Axel, un portador que ha salido en búsqueda de su hermano Cristian, pero mi viaje inicio hace apenas unos momentos y ya me atacan, además aparece un caballero elemental que me dice que no quiere ser uno de ellos. Todo está pasando muy rápido y no sé cómo reaccionar, además acabo pelear contra esos seres, no hubiera ganado si no aparecías.-comento Axel totalmente acelerado, molesto y confundido, dejando al peli azul pensando un momento serio.

-Esto será lo que haremos, te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano.-hablo Louie sorprendiendo al portador.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Axel con gran impacto.

-Sí, escucha, los demás caballeros elementales no están muy contentos con mi escape así que debo estar en constante movimiento por lo menos hasta llegar a casa, con mi familia y a salvo.-decía Louie con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, iremos juntos hasta que encontremos a mi hermano o lleguemos a tu hogar, pero si te siguen los caballeros elementales y a mí los interruptores me tratan de extinguir, significa que tendremos que abrirnos camino de manera forzada a veces y a mí no me sirvió mi entrenamiento para mi primer batalla.-se quejó Axel un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare, también se pelear, así que podemos derrotar a cualquier otro enemigo que nos trate de detener.-animó el muchacho al portador, dicho esto Axel sonrió con gratitud.

Después de la conversación entre ambos, ahora tanto el portador como el caballero elemental eran un equipo, y aunque tenían objetivos distintos y no tenían por que compartir enemigos, estaban juntos en esto, así que tras darse la mano pactando su alianza por el momento, ahora se dieron la vuelta para ver como el sol proyectaba unas siluetas de lo que parecían edificios a la lejanía, pero solo sus sombras debido a la hora y la posición de este. Los dos guerreros comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia aquel lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que les pudiera ayudar con provisiones o descanso, por lo menos hasta que estuvieran listos para partir otra vez, ignorando por completo los peligros que habitaban esa dimensión independientemente de los interruptores. Un tiempo después de estar caminando y recorriendo la zona, Louie y Axel llegaron al lugar que querían, si efectivamente era una ciudad, aunque se veía bastante desolada, de hecho, no había nadie en las calles y no se veía que alguien hubiera estado recientemente.

-Bien, parece que hemos llegado, hora de buscar provisiones.-comento Louie empezando a caminar por la ciudad.

-¿E...Estas loco? Ni siquiera parece habitado.-dijo Axel molesto por la broma de su compañero.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre su situación actual, una rápida figura misteriosa se acercaba a ambos, cuando por fin vio a los chicos aquella figura corrió directamente a ellos, mientras más se acercaba, parecía que un ruido se hacía presente para los dos aliados.

-¿No oyes algo?-pregunto Louie volteando a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

-Sí, claro. Se oye algo así como...-iba a decir el portador cuando un grito llamo su atención.

-¡CORRAN!-de repente, la figura que iba hacia ellos embistió a Axel, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la idea?-dijo el portador molesto mientras se levantaba junto al otro sujeto, era un chico de diecinueve años aproximadamente, el cual parecía que llevaba algo en los brazos.

-Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos salir de aquí antes de que...

-Axel, algo se acerca.-dijo Louie preparando su arma.

-¡A...Ahí vienen!-dijo el muchacho asustado.

Al llegar a donde estaban, las figuras que se acercaban eran más interruptores, tres para ser exactos, pero eran diferentes, eran un poco más altos y tenían incrustado en el pecho lo que parecía una piedra de un color distinto para cada uno de los seres.

-Más interruptores. ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Axel se preparó para luchar desenfundando su hacha.

-¿¡Están locos!? Ni se les ocurra enfrentarse a esas cosas, tenemos que irnos.-decía aquel chico más nervioso aun, ya se estaba preparando para correr cuando vio como los dos guerreros salieron contra aquellos enemigos.

Axel fue el primero en atacar, dando un tajo al interruptor que se encontraba en medio del grupo, pero este se protegió del ataque y alejo al portador para poder contraatacar. Mientras tanto, Louie corrió hacia los otros dos enemigos y los ataco con un corte inclinado que dio a ambos, después de darle vuelta a su tridente pudo apuñalar directamente a uno de sus dos oponentes, aunque esto no lo elimino sí que le hizo buen daño, mientras el otro interruptor se recuperaba del ataque, el peli azul lanzo un rayo eléctrico al otro de enemigo, aunque este no recibió daño alguno, cosa que confundió a Louie y sorprendió al chico con el que se habían encontrado.

-¿Que ha pasado? Esa cosa resistió mi rayo.-dijo Louie impactado por el resultado anterior.

-Esa cosa es afín a la electricidad, a menos que tengas algo de hielo para dañarlo, no podrás hacer mucho.-Explico el muchacho aun cuidando de lo que traía en las manos como un tesoro.

-Un ataque de hielo ¿eh? ¡Hey, Louie! ¡Relevo!-grito Axel corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero.

-Te tomo la palabra.-dijo Louie corriendo hacia el anterior oponente de Axel, no sin antes darle un corte al interruptor que ya había herido antes, destruyéndolo por completo.

Ahora que el portador se enfrentaba a su nuevo enemigo podía desatar su fuerza con mayor confianza. Dio un corte directo con su hacha al interruptor, aunque recibió el golpe de lleno, aun sobrevivió y contraataco con un zarpazo a Axel, quien lo esquivo sin mucha dificultad, pues aquel ataque dejo al ser sin mucha velocidad debido a las heridas. De nuevo Axel dio otro ataque con su hacha sin tanto rodeo, después de este ataque aquel ser de oscuridad estallo en aire mientras lanzaba un grito a la nada. Por otro lado, las cosas con Louie no iban muy bien, parecía que sus ataque contra ese interruptor eran menos efectivos y le costaban más trabajo ejecutarlos, encima aquel ser no parecía sufrir contra esos ataques.

-Esto no está bien, debo dejar de lanzarle rayos y atacarlo directamente, pero cada que me acerco lanza esos arañazos gélidos, no aguantare así.-se decía así mismo Louie con la esperanza de pensar en un plan antes de que un ataque lo alcanzara.

-parece que necesitas ayuda.-hablo Axel sarcásticamente poniéndose al lado de su compañero.

-Justo a tiempo.-dijo Louie sonriendo agradecido y asintiendo con la cabeza, al igual que Axel. Ambos corrieron hacia el interruptor, cuando este lanzo un arañazo a los guerreros, el portador puso su hacha en frente para protegerse y Louie lanzo un fuerte golpe con el tridente que termino atravesando a su enemigo y eliminándolo finalmente.

El muchacho llego al lugar donde estaban los dos guerreros y se preparó para hablar tímidamente con ellos.

-¿Como lo hicieron? Esas cosas no reciben daño de las armas.-pregunto aquel chico con miedo.

-Sí, pero nosotros no usamos armas, sino técnicas.-contesto Axel sonriendo.

-Se acercan más.-interrumpió Louie con un alarmante grito.

-No hay tiempo, lleven esto a la aldea.-hablo el desconocido dándoles lo que llevaba en las manos, una piedra de color amarilla, apariencia translucida y emanando un brillo un poco intenso.-Necesito que busquen a mi amiga Morna, entréguenle esta piedra ella sabrá el resto.

-¿Y tú?-pregunto Louie intuyendo la respuesta.

-Son demasiados para enfrentarlos, debo quedarme aquí, mientras crean que aún tengo la piedra no me harán daño, pero deben darse prisa, mi aldea esta en oculta en el bosque, pero podrán encontrarla si siguen todos los pinos secos.-dijo el chico dirigiéndose hacia una dirección opuesta a la que iba anteriormente, siendo seguido de los interruptores mientras los otros dos se ocultaron.

Cuando los enemigos se alejaron lo suficiente, Axel y Louie salieron de su escondite y se miraron confundidos.

-Bueno, creo que debemos marcharnos.-opino Louie

-Sí, andando, debemos encontrar esa aldea.-respondió Axel comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque seguido del ex caballero elemental.

Mientras tanto, el chico que distrajo a todos los interruptores no tardó en ser alcanzado y atrapado, aunque fue a una distancia considerable del lugar donde estaba, dándoles la oportunidad perfecta a los extraños de escapar, aunque no confiara mucho en cualquier persona que viniera del exterior, que lo hayan protegido fue razón suficiente para creer que ellos podían ayudar a arreglar este asunto. Mientras pensaba en esto y estaba siendo sujetado por los seres de oscuridad, otra persona apareció ante aquel joven, se trataba de un hombre de una edad aproximada a los treinta años. El mayor miraba esto con una moderada molestia y empezando a formar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había cumplido su misión.

-Buenas, chico.-saludo el hombre con una mirada maliciosa mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-Señor Sunsi.-hablo aquel chico molesto mientras sus brazos eran sostenidos por dos interruptores. Su captor extendió su brazo hacia el muchacho, agrandando más su sonrisa sin notar que también aquel castaño también sonrió victoriosamente, confundiendo al mayor.

-Lo lamento, no tengo la piedra que buscas.-contesto burlón mientras el hombre empezaba a cambiar su rostro de satisfacción por uno furioso.

-¡Enciérrenlo! Si no tiene la piedra, alguien que si la tenga vendrá por el.-ordeno aquel varón con molestia y alejándose del lugar, mientras los interruptores se llevaron al joven a algún lugar desconocido.

Mientras esto pasaba, los dos guerreros iban explorando por el bosque siguiendo, como el muchacho indico, los pinos que estaban secos, lo cual poco a poco les guio fuera del bosque, pero aun así, con unos cuantos pinos secos por allí. Siguiéndolos, llegaron por fin a un claro, donde algunas humildes casas llenaban el lugar, a pesar de esto, la aldea parecía deshabitada.

-Genial, mas pueblos fantasma.-renegó Louie con molestia dispuesto a irse, pero antes de esto Axel le detuvo con una mirada seria.

-Te equivocas, este lugar no está abandonado, mi modo preventivo me indica que hay personas viviendo aquí.-comento el portador de manera calmada, al poco tiempo un hombre de ya avanzada edad salió de una de las casas, de manera tímida y lenta, dirigiéndose a ambos, fue entonces que hablo.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Si quieren algo se los daremos, pero por favor, no nos hagan daño.-pregunto el anciano con algo de miedo.

-Tranquilo señor, no hemos venido buscando problemas, no nos llevaremos nada, de hecho, estamos buscando a alguien una tal Morna.-explico Axel de manera amable para no alertar al hombre, de repente una chica de diecinueve años salió apresurada y sorprendida por que la hayan llamado.

-Soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y como me conocen?-preguntaba la chica totalmente confundida.

-Alguien nos dijo que te entregáramos esto y...-fue entonces que aquellos extraños le mostraron la piedra que debían entregarle, de inmediato, la chica se sorprendió y supo de qué se trataba.

-Un Mineral mágico. ¡Entonces encontraron a Noonoo! ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?-hablaba la chica apresurada, feliz y emocionada, eso hasta que la única respuesta a sus preguntas fue un silencio total y una mirada apenada.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Noonoo?

Ya en el interior de una casa, una chica totalmente molesta y desconfiada bombardeaba con preguntas a ambos guerreros desconocidos para la chica, mientras el hombre de mayor edad entre ellos miraba con intriga a aquellos dos.

-¿Como que capturado? ¿Es que acaso lo dejaron a su suerte?-cuestionaba Morna furiosa, aunque no intimidaba a los chicos si les causaba ese sentimiento de culpa que tenían al saber que pudieron haber hecho más.

-Morna... no los culpes, si Noonoo los envió, él está bien, se supone que el planea estas cosas así, siempre.-interrumpió aquel anciano a la chica, prosiguiendo a dirigir su mirada esta vez a los guerreros.

-Díganos señor. ¿Por qué son tan importantes estos minerales? ¿Qué hacia este tal Noonoo con esa piedra?-preguntaba Axel curioso mientras que su compañero interrumpió con otra pregunta.

-¿Y por qué la ciudad está abandonada?-fue la cuestión que hizo el chico de la túnica.

Tanto la chica como el anciano se miraron serios y asintieron mutuamente, indicando que estaban de acuerdo en dar las respuestas.

-Todo comenzó hace tres años... Nosotros éramos un pueblo pacífico que desde la antigüedad descubrimos el mineral mágico, una piedra especial que tenía la capacidad de absorber la energía de cada horario durante la rotación de nuestro planeta, hasta ese momento nuestra sociedad había avanzado en conocimientos sobre la antigua magia que podíamos extraer de estos minerales. Poco a poco íbamos mejorando nuestra calidad de vida, los niños jugaban, los padres trabajaban y los sabios progresaban. Estábamos cerca de llevar estos conocimientos más allá de nuestra ciudad, a pueblos, reinos y capitales donde manteníamos contacto con otros investigadores y magos, algo que creíamos imposible, la fuente de energía definitiva, limpia y confiable. Aunque, claro siempre hay personas con un corazón que desea más que el bien puro y espiritual, y son cegadas por la forma material de la codicia. Sunsi, uno de los magos más prósperos que existieron durante esta época, quiso tomar y usar el poder del mineral mágico para hacerse con el control de todo, ese se suponía era su plan hasta que llegaron...-contaba el anciano hasta que fue interrumpido por Morna.

-Esas cosas, cuando el plan del señor Sunsi iba a ponerse en marcha, llegaron los seres que vieron en la ciudad, lo destruyeron todo, nuestros mejores magos, defensas cayeron. Pronto tomaron las ciudades y nos vimos obligados a huir hacia lugares alejados de nuestros hogares...-La chica contaba con una creciente tristeza, eso hasta que comenzó a llorar volteando furiosa nuevamente hacia ambos guerreros.-¡Ustedes saben que son! ¡Ustedes ni siquiera pertenecen a este lugar! ¿¡Quienes son!? ¿¡Que son esas cosas!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayan estado en el momento exacto donde Noonoo tenía este mineral!?-reclamaba Morna mientras continuaba llorando, el anciano miro a ambos compañeros de forma seria, preparándose para hablar.

-Les hemos concedido respuestas, ahora, es tiempo de que nos respondan a nuestras dudas.

-Señor, le diremos, pero debemos aclarar que nosotros no tenemos que ver en este lio. Esas cosas que los invadieron son seres de oscuridad conocidos como los interruptores, son la encarnación de todas las maldades cometidas por cada persona desde el inicio del tiempo, un ejército al mando del mismo rey de la oscuridad, nosotros somos los portadores, guerreros encargados de pelear contra esos seres para acabar con la guerra antes de que despierten al rey de la oscuridad.-explico Axel de manera rápida y resumida, la respuesta molesto más a Morna quien volvió a preguntar al portador para averiguar más.

-Si son guerreros capaces de acabar con esas cosas ¿Donde estuvieron cuando los necesitamos? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando papá peleo hasta su último aliento contra esas cosas? ¿Dónde estaban cuando se llevaron a Noonoo?

-Disculpe señorita, pero yo soy solo un niño, no estamos enterados de lo que pase fuera de nuestro reino, además, hoy en día nuestra especie está casi extinta por esta guerra, yo solo estoy aquí de paso.-respondió a la cuestión el menor, dándose la vuelta y retirándose seguido de su compañero.

-Entonces ¿Simplemente se irán? ¿No trataran de salvar a mi amigo?-Cuestiono triste la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el mayor del lugar.

-Morna, ellos no están aquí para devolverle la vida a nuestro hogar, ellos no son héroes, así como tú no eres una maga. Sé cuánto quieres ayudar a Noonoo, pero no podemos obligarlos a arriesgarse tan solo por tener la posibilidad de derrotar a esos seres. Pueden irse.-dijo el señor Nite dándoles la salida a ambos guerreros, aunque antes de retirarse el anciano llamo la atención de Axel una última vez. -Niño, tienes un gran potencial para la pelea, pero tienes un largo camino por recorrer, tu fuerza no solo se encuentra en tu cuerpo, aprende a usar tu mente y espíritu para poder vencer.

Después de salir de la cabaña y la aldea, Axel abrió un portal para entrar y salir de la dimensión definitivamente, aún tenía en la cabeza las palabras de Morna, ella enserio sabia como hacer sentir culpable a alguien.

-Vaya, no sabía todos los acontecimientos que esta guerra ha causado, supongo que no todo es de color de rosa aun teniendo el poder de acabar con la oscuridad.-comentaba Louie, quien hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna al estar atento a cada cosa que pasaba dentro de la aldea y la historia.

-Ellos solo lograron hacerme dudar más que responder, nada de lo que contaron me responde porque estos interruptores tienen otra apariencia. ¿Qué quieren aquí? ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese mineral en todo esto?-reflexionaba el portador a escasos centímetros de entrar al portal.

-Oye, escucha, no tenemos por qué hacer esto, nosotros estamos enfocados en nuestros asuntos, ya vendrán portadores más fuertes que pondrán fin a la pesadilla de este lugar, nosotros no estamos a la altura del reto.-dijo el ex caballero elemental tratando de convencer a su compañero.

-Quizá, pero ese chico no tiene tanto tiempo.-fue todo lo que Axel antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a la ciudad.

-¿Axel? ¡Axel!-grito Louie tratando de detener al menor, quien sin importarle nada fue tan rápido como pudo hacia el lugar donde comenzó todo.

Al llegar a la ciudad de nuevo se encontró con un paisaje vacío y desolador, pero él sabía perfectamente que no era así. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que desde las sombras salieran de nuevo esos interruptores que aunque se asemejaban mucho a la especie más común, los detalles como la incrustación de piedras y su altura un poco mayor le daban esos toques tan macabros que los diferenciaban del resto. El portador sin pensarlo invoco su hacha, estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin embargo, antes de que la batalla comenzara, Louie llego con la intención de ayudar a su compañero o por lo menos no verlo muerto aun. Antes de que la batalla comenzara, el mismo hombre que había capturado al joven a quien conocieron esa mañana y les dio la piedra apareció junto a dos interruptores y el mismo chico conocido, el hombre sonreía de manera arrogante al ver a los dos guerreros con los que se enfrentaría.

-Vaya, vaya, así que la última esperanza de este mundo son un niño y un chico, que risa me dan esos idiotas.-se burlaba aquel varón de forma confiada y retirándose mientras se llevaba al joven aun atrapado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas aliado con los interruptores?-cuestiono Axel molesto e intuyendo que aquel hombre era alguien de no muy alta moral.

-Eso no te importa niño tonto. Lo que debes saber es que ahora vas a morir.-respondió el desconocido sin voltear a ver a los compañeros, en vez de eso, hizo una seña con su mano derecha para indicar a los seres de oscuridad los atacaran.

-¡Axel!-advirtió Louie quitando a su compañero de la trayectoria de un ataque enemigo.

El ex caballero elemental invoco su tridente y lanzo un rayo eléctrico al enemigo que los había atacado anteriormente, aniquilándolo sin problemas, se colocó en posición de defensa y volteo a ver al portador dándole a entender que le ayudaría en la batalla.

-Patéticos y débiles entrometidos, hubieran podido vivir si conseguían escapar, pero ahora... ¡No les tendré ni una pizca de piedad!-grito el hombre envolviendo sus manos en llamas y llevándose al chico secuestrado hasta la entrada de una ciudadela que estaba algo retirada del lugar donde estaban.

-¡Louie, encárgate de los interruptores! Tengo que ir por Noonoo.-ordeno Axel, a lo que su compañero obedeció.

El portador se acercaba rápidamente a aquel enemigo con la intención de liberar al joven que era arrastrado a la fuerza por él. Los seres oscuros sabían perfectamente la intención de Axel, por lo que ignorando a Louie, se dirigieron en contra del menor.

-A no, no escaparan de mi tan fácilmente.-comento el joven tacleando al enemigo más cercano y lanzando su tridente a un interruptor que se acercaba peligrosamente a Axel, de pronto, unos brillos misteriosos rodearon al peli azul.-Acaso eh... ¿Ascendido de rango?

Axel por su parte, se concentró en alcanzar al hombre, durante la persecución también tuvo que enfrentar un par de interruptores y ocurrió el mismo efecto que con Louie al derrotarlos, solo que Axel no le presto tanta atención, solo le importaba alcanzar a aquel hombre lo más antes posible. Finalmente se encontró cara a cara con el causante de tantos problemas, el mayor vio al portador con desprecio y furia, preparándose para luchar.

-Admito que me impresionan, pero no permitiré que interfieran con mi búsqueda del poder definitivo, adelante.-Dijo aquel hombre mirando fijamente a Axel, quien preparo su hacha para atacar, entonces fue cuando el portador dio un corte hacia abajo con la intención de dar con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo, por desgracia, su golpe fue muy predecible, aquel mago esquivo el ataque sin problemas y se dispuso a contraatacar alzando su mano derecha, provocando que del suelo ascendieran dos llamas que en medio del aire se fusionaron en una sola bola de fuego que se dirigió al portador, siendo tomado por sorpresa, Axel sufrió gran daño, pero aun podía pelear.

Continuando la batalla desde otro punto de vista, Louie se encontraba poniendo atención a la batalla, mientras estaba en sus propios problemas, pero se distrajo brevemente al notar como su compañero recibía el ataque mágico de lleno. Aunque eso le preocupo, no podía dejarse llevar por otra batalla, así que se concentró en acabar tan rápido como pudo con sus enemigos. Louie repelió ataques físicos de los enemigos y lanzo un rayo a uno de estos, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que aquel ser ataco con una fuerza mayor y, al enderezarse aquel enemigo, el ex caballero elemental noto como la piedra que tenía incrustada era de color amarillo, por lo que dedujo que era compatible con la electricidad. Lejos de preocuparse como la primera vez que peleo, Louie sonrió de manera maliciosa y, tomando firmemente su tridente, le dio un par de vueltas con la mano y dirigió una puñalada rápida al interruptor, atravesándolo y destruyéndolo de un solo golpe. Mientras Louie se encargaba de reducir el número de interruptores, Axel continuaba su contienda contra el mago por la libertad del chico. Llego un punto en el que estaba demasiado cansado y lo peor era que su oponente aún no se había debilitado ni un poco.

-Te dije que no eras rival para mi niño, es hora de que reclame toda esta ciudad aunque tenga que pasar encima de ti.-comento el hombre dirigiéndose a Axel. De nuevo preparo la magia lanzando fuego hacia el menor, pero sin esperarlo, el portador pudo evadir el ataque por los pelos.

-¿¡Que!?

Esta era la oportunidad para atacar, el esquive que logro y la sorpresa que provoco le sirvieron para preparar un golpe que provocara un daño critico a su enemigo; aprovecho el momento, tomo impulso dando vueltas a su brazo derecho empuñando su hacha y lo dejo caer con tal fuerza sobre su enemigo que termino arrodillándolo e hiriéndolo gravemente.

-¡Ahg...! ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayas podido con mi magia!? ¡Soy Sunsi, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos!-se quejó el hombre antes de caer desfallecido.

Por alguna extraña razón, los interruptores que peleaban contra Louie parecieron notar la derrota del mago y empezaron a retroceder hasta retirarse y perderse de la vista de ambos guerreros. Axel se dirigió rápidamente hacia el chico y lo libero, por su parte Louie fue a ver el cuerpo caído del enemigo.

-Esta...-pregunto el peli azul viendo al oponente de Axel tirado en el suelo, pero de inmediato el chico que rescataron fue a revisar su estado.

-Claro que no, solo se ha desmayado por las heridas.

-Mi padre me enseño que el estado final del oponente solo depende de la intención de uno mismo.-Comento Axel guardando su hacha colocando el mago de esta en una funda que se hallaba en su cintura.

-Muchas gracias por rescatarme, pero ¿Quiénes son?-cuestiono aquel chico tratando de averiguar quiénes eran aquellos que le habían ayudado.

-Somos ehh...-trataba de pensar Axel al no encontrar una excusa que no revelara quienes eran.

-Solo hemos sido enviados por unos conocidos tuyos para ayudarte... Noonoo.-hablo Louie ayudando a su compañero.

-Un momento, yo a ustedes los conozco, son las personas a las que les di el mineral mágico esta mañana, así que son mercenarios que vinieron a ayudarme.-confundió el joven al oír esas palabras.

-Algo así.-dijo Louie incrédulo de que su excusa hubiera funcionado.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa.-comento el portador emprendiendo el camino a la aldea de vuelta.

En las afueras de la aldea, Morna, Noonoo, el señor Nite y Sunsi atado estaban despidiendo a los guerreros que les ayudaron mientras les estos se preparaban para partir.

-Lamento haberme molestado con ustedes, es que bueno... jamás hubiera aceptado la idea de perder a Noonoo.-hablaba feliz Morna mientras volteaba a ver al joven.

-No es nada, yo también no me hago a la idea de haber perdido a alguien muy cercano a mí, así que he salido en su búsqueda.-contesto Axel recordando la principal razón de su viaje.

-Por lo que será mejor que partamos de inmediato.-completo Louie serio.

-Antes de que se vayan déjenos agradecerles por habernos dado una oportunidad de recuperar nuestro hogar, con la ayuda del mineral mágico podremos pelear por nuestro hogar, si tenemos suerte, encontraremos más. Además, nos aseguraremos que una vez restauremos la paz de este lugar, Sunsi reciba un justo castigo por lo que ha hecho. Por lo que aunque no es mucho, acepten nuestra gratitud en forma de estos pequeños tesoros.-dijo el anciano entregando a los guerreros una antigua espada y un medallón con los diseños de unas olas en ellos.

-No, no podríamos.-respondió el portador de forma modesta.

-Miren, no se mucho sobre batallas de guerreros como ustedes, pero estoy seguro de que estos objetos les servirá en sus viajes, por favor, acéptenlos.-suplico Noonoo convenciendo a ambos de aceptarlos.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ustedes, por habernos devuelto la llama de la esperanza, sigue manteniendo esa llama viva y llévala ahí donde te necesiten, te espera un gran camino por delante.-menciono el señor Nite sonriéndole a Axel con confianza.

-De acuerdo.-respondió el portador empezando a alejarse de la aldea acompañado de su nuevo amigo.

-Así que... Mercenarios ¿eh?-pregunto Louie tratando de iniciar tema de conversación.

-No lo menciones, me molesta que crean que soy uno de esos aprovechados, pero tampoco quiero ser un niño mimado como los nobles.-contesto Axel reflexionando... ¿Que era él?

Y así es como el portador Axel y su compañero Louie han tenido que retrasarse un poco para ayudar a todo un reino a ser restaurado, aunque esto no ha dejado nada claro, pues ninguna respuesta fue respondida hoy, aun así el día ha terminado con buenos resultados, hoy dos guerreros se han hecho mucho más fuertes. Pero así como el sol brilla para algunos, sombras de la oscuridad hacen su jugada retirándose de esta misma dimensión, pero no con las manos vacías, literalmente, los interruptores salen del reino con una extraña mancha roja en las garras que llevan a algún destino desconocido.

 **Decisiones:**

 **¿Conservar o vender?**

 **¿Evadir o saquear?**

 **¿Ataque frontal o lateral?**

 **¿Evadir o atacar? (piensen bien esta, es muy importante)**

 **¿Quién ira contra el más fuerte? (Louie, Axel o… tercera opción)**

 **(Esta va solo para ZarcortFan25) ¿Atacar, pasar u hablar?**

 **OK, recuerdo para que quede claro… TOMEN UNA OPCION POR CADA DECISION solo para evitar dudas.**

 **Y bien, creo que eso sería todo por ahora, me pondré a trabajar tan pronto en el siguiente capítulo, además quiero dar a conocer dos cosas. Uno, seamos honestos, quien sea que lea esto desde el primer capítulo no va a poner ninguna atención a cualquier cambio en el sumary, por lo que aviso, a partir de ahora, además de OCs también acepto historias de otros fics por si quisieran verlos dentro de este multiverso. Y dos, no se si debería cambiar este fic a categoría de Crossover, puesto que involucra mas de una historia, aunque todas serán fics así que no lo se** **¿Qué opinan ustedes?** **Y otro mensaje, siendo esta especialmente dirigida a Frank74, aguanta amigo, aun no vienen decisiones críticas que decidan vida o muerte, pero llegaran tu tranquilo.**


	6. Silent Point y el portador ninja

**¡Por fin! Actualización del fic. Primero que nada, perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero me había quedado en un hueco de creatividad del que no podía salir, ya que estaba pensando en ideas para mi otro fic, ya que al escribirlo al mismo tiempo que este, las ideas fluyen como si nada, pero esta vez me había quedado trabado, por suerte ya salí de ahí y lo que se viene ahora correrá como el agua. Bueno, bueno, quiero aclarar que en cuanto a la toma de decisiones, tuve ciertos problemas, pues he visto que son algo… contradictorias, pero no hay nada que una moneda y un volado no puedan resolver, así que en cuanto a igualdad de decisiones, pues al verlas opuestas tendré que echarlo a la suerte. Eso explicara que a veces no estén las que pusieron, si luego llegan más lectores será por mayoría de votos. Ok, no les quito más el tiempo y les dejo el capítulo.**

Tras derrotar a un extraño personaje, Axel y Louie salen del reino con rumbo a un lugar conocido como Silent Point, un reino donde podrán encontrar cobijo y aprovisionarse antes de continuar la búsqueda, pero el dentro de este les esperan más dificultades a los guerreros. Además una extraña figura misteriosa llama la atención por sus características. ¿De quién se trata?

 **Capítulo 6:** Silent point y el portador ninja.

Ambos compañeros llegan al reino nuevo entrando desde un portal, el lugar parece tranquilo, un pueblo mercader con una torre alta en uno de los bordes de este y bosques a las afueras. El día había avanzado y en este lugar ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Bien, aquí estamos. Silent Point, el lugar perfecto para un descansar unos días antes de continuar.-dijo Axel dirigiéndose a Louie.

-Cómo olvidarlo, aquí realice mis primeras misiones.-comento el peli azul recibiendo una mirada de rara de parte del portador. -¿Crees que sea buena idea hospedarnos en un lugar común por donde pasan todos los habitantes?

-Respóndeme esto. ¿Crees que sea buena idea hospedarnos en un lugar donde sepan quién eres y arriesgarnos a un mal entendido?-regreso la pregunta a Louie.

-Buen punto. Bien pues iremos a una posada cercana, descansaremos un poco y mañana nos surtiremos con algo útil.-dijo el mayor de los dos, buscando una posada cercana al pueblo.

Tras encontrar un lugar donde descansar, ambos guerreros llegaron a su cuarto y se acomodaron en el para dormir un poco. Sin duda su anterior batalla los había desgastado físicamente, pero un poco de sueño reparador los pondría como nuevos.

La noche paso tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente, al levantarse Axel miro que la cama donde debería estar su compañero y la noto vacía, al bajar por al vestíbulo del lugar, el portador vio como Louie desayunaba muy tranquilamente, en el lugar había aun pocas personas; Si bien Axel sabía que no era tarde incluso él era consciente de que la mayoría de huéspedes deberían estar despiertos.

-¡Hey Axel! Buen día. ¿Cómo dormiste?-saludo el peli azul al portador.

-Buen día Louie. Dormí bien por fortuna, pero tu ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-cuestiono Axel aun algo adormilado.

-Un par de horas, estoy acostumbrado a levantarme más temprano. Pero bueno, dejémonos de eso, dijimos que hoy iríamos a buscar unas provisiones.-dijo Louie levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Me iré a alistar y saldremos de inmediato.-dio como respuesta Axel antes de volver a subir a la habitación.

Tras salir de la posada, Axel y Louie observaban como ahora el pueblo al que ayer llegaron ahora estaba lleno de personas que conversaban, compraban o se divertían mientras pasaban por los distintos lugares, el menor se maravillaba de ver como todos allí no parecían notar la guerra que Vivian. Esos recuerdos de cuando se podía divertir con su hermano y primos llegaron a su mente y le hicieron reflexionar y pensar como era su vida sin tener responsabilidad, como era su vida al ser un portador sin participar y no quería ni imaginar cómo sería si hubiera tenido papel en la batalla contra la oscuridad.

-¿Axel?-le llamo su compañero algo preocupado, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¿¡Ehh!? Ah, disculpa, solo me perdí en mi cabeza. ¿Qué decías?-cuestiono el chico como respuesta a la preocupación de Louie.

-Dije que este lugar puede parecer útil para obtener unas cuantas monedas.-repitió el mayor incitando al chico a ver el lugar, una casa con un letrero que mostraba una espada y un escudo atravesados, el portador no entendió mucho la idea.

-¿Cómo obtendremos monedas aquí?-pregunto Axel confundido.

-Pues vendiendo esa espada que recibimos en el reino anterior, apuesto a que por su antigüedad nos darán una buena cantidad de dinero.-sugirió Louie dirigiendo sus ojos al arma mencionada.

-No puedo vender esto como si fuera una simple fuente de dinero, las personas que me la dieron depositaron su gratitud en ella.-argumento Axel sintiéndose culpable de pensar en eso.

-Sí, pero de nada servirá haber salido en esta búsqueda si nos empezamos a morir de hambre y no tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos. Axel, sé que te sientes bien por haber ayudado y no quieres dejar de sentirte así, pero te debes acostumbrar para vender todo lo que consigamos como recompensa para poder mantenernos.-dijo el mayor provocando que su compañero se confundiera con su ultimo comentario.

-¿Como que vender todo lo que consigamos?-volteo a ver rápidamente al peli azul de manera acusatoria, pues había entendido momentos después lo que había querido decir.

Tras discutir el tema brevemente, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban el dinero, así que entraron al establecimiento esperando poder cambiar su objeto por algo de dinero. Al entrar Axel fue directo con el encargado a hacer negocios. Mientras el portador ocupaba ese asunto, Louie empezó a recorrer la tienda viendo todo lo que ofrecía, había desde armaduras ligeras para personas sin mucho físico, hasta pesadas corazas de materiales impenetrables. El peli azul estaba muy metido en sus asuntos cuando oyó una discusión que llamo su atención.

-¡Por favor, no pueden hacer esto!-hablo una voz femenina aparentemente molesta.

-Lo siento niña. Sin dinero no hay servicio.-se oyó otra voz de alguien de mayor edad y género masculino.

-Pero... ya les dije que no tengo dinero... ¿Acaso no pueden hacer una excepción?-pregunto de nuevo la aparente chica que, por su tono de voz, estaba al borde del llanto.

-Somos mercenarios, no una asociación de caridad.-contesto otra voz masculina diferente a la anterior.

En ese momento Louie no soporto más, le recordó a sus días cuando estaba con los caballeros elementales, así que casi por impulso, el chico entro en escena.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la idea?-pregunto tan pronto pudo ver a los presentes, se trataban de un par de hombres que veían inexpresivos hacia la posición de Louie, lo mismo hacia una chica de dieciocho años aproximadamente, pero más que seria, parecía confundida.

-¿Qué quieres chico? Estamos ocupados.-hablo el hombre de menor de estatura empezando a molestarse por la repentina intrusión de Louie. El peli azul no supo que contestar, al ver al grupo ahí, solo había actuado por instinto.

-¿Y bien?

En ese instante, llego Axel.

-Aquí tengo el dinero. No sabes todo lo que tuve que negociar para...-dijo el portador entrando en escena, pero callándose al sentir inmediatamente la tensión en el ambiente.-¿Que ocurre aquí?

-Nada, solo que tu amigo se está metiendo en asunto que no son de su incumbencia.-respondió uno de los mercenarios a la cuestión del niño.

-Se trata de mi padre, está en problemas. No lo dejan salir de la organización en la que trabaja; Le pedí a estos mercenarios que fueran en su rescate, pero no tengo dinero para pagarles.-explico la chica con tono triste, impotente por no poder ayudar a su pariente.

-No lo hagas, nosotros iremos por tu padre y no tendrás que pagar nada.-interrumpió Louie hablando decidido, sorprendiendo a la chica, los mercenarios y sobre todo a Axel.

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos compañeros salieran del lugar, Axel molesto y Louie apenado. Aparentemente, durante su corta estadía en la tienda, Louie se ofreció a ayudar a una desconocida solo porque los mercenarios le recordaron al grupo al que antes pertenecía. Ahora ambos se dirigían hacia el bosque a las afueras del pueblo, ninguno había dicho nada desde que salieron, eso era hasta que Louie decidió romper el silencio.

-Entonces... ¿Cuánto conseguiste por la espada?

-¡Olvídate de eso! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Axel enojado, obviamente refiriéndose a la misión en la que los había embarcado.

-Solo... no lo sé. La situación de esa chica me recordó a mí mismo, preocupándose por su familia y dándose cuenta de que las personas que deberían ayudarte solo se interesan en ellos mismos. Incluso tú mismo también estas preocupado por tu familia en estos momentos ¿no es así? Ella debe estar preocupada por su padre y esos mercenarios solo les importa la paga.-dijo el mayor notándose en su voz la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos.

-Sí, claro. Dime algo, esa chica ¿Te pareció linda? Porque si es así te puedo ayudar a llamar su atención.-sugirió Axel en tono pícaro sorprendiendo a su compañero ante tal comentario.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Si...Simplemente quise ayudarla porque me recordó a mí y...-trato de argumentar Louie sin éxito al hablar, provocando que el portador se comenzara a reír sin parar.

-Ha ha ha. Mira lo rojo que te pusiste, enserio que ni lo puedes disimular. Tranquilo solo era una broma, mejor apresurémonos a llegar a los bosques, a menos que quieras regresar a pedirle una cita.-bromeo el moreno adelantándose mientras continuaba riéndose, Louie se molestó ante la actitud tan burlona del portador, pero de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea para regresarle el favor.

-Hey, espérame. Dime, tu... quieres mucho a tu hermano ¿No?-dijo Louie alcanzando a Axel y llamando su atención en gran medida.

-¿Huh? ¡Claro! Recuerdo como él y yo nos divertíamos juntos, aunque casi siempre peleando por cosas insignificantes, estuvimos ahí uno para el otro. Pero... si hay algo que no me termina de convencer es... ella... Respóndeme algo ¿Esta bien enamorarse de una persona que no pertenece a tu reino y dejar todo atrás por esa persona?-pregunto Axel cambiando su tono relajado a uno más serio, sorprendiendo al peli azul y dejándolo pensando, solo una respuesta era lógica por la forma de hablar de Axel.

-Así que a tu hermano le gusto una chica de otro reino. ¿Eh?

-Es solo... no me hubiera molestado si hubiera sido una chica que viviera en donde nosotros, incluso que tan siquiera hubiera sido de la misma especie, pero... ¿Ella? Ni siquiera sé que es exactamente.-se quejó el portador volteando a otra dirección para distraerse del asunto, dejando a Louie pensativo ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Axel no aprobaba esa relación? Pensaba que lo sabría en su momento.

Después de aquella charla en la que por lo menos ya no se encontraban en conflicto. Axel y Louie llegaron al bosque que se extendía en uno de los extremos del pueblo, continuaron caminando hasta que vieron a la distancia como un grupo de personas que iban sacando varios objetos de una construcción que no sabían exactamente que era. Mientras con aquel grupo, un chico de cabellos azules y ojos rojos salía cargando una estatua de oro.

-¡Hey tú! Novato, debemos irnos, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos.-le hablo un hombre bastante fornido que colocaba otro objeto dentro de una carreta.

-Pero... aún hay más cosas dentro del templo, ¿No deberíamos llevarnos todas?-pregunto aquel joven con insistencia y confusión.

-Escucha chico, tienes que entender que para mayores resultados debe ser mayor la paga. Ahora vámonos, tenemos tesoros que devolver.-respondió el hombre subiéndose a la parte trasera del vehículo.

-Bueno... por lo menos con esta paga podre hospedarme en otro pueblo, quizá pronto encuentre pistas sobre ella.-susurro aquel peli azul mientras se disponía a subir a la carreta, cuando Axel y Louie por fin llegaron donde estaban ellos.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? ¿Acaso están robando este lugar?-pregunto Axel serio mientras miraba desconfiado al chico que tenía enfrente, esa mirada le intimidaba pero a la vez le intrigaba.

-Oye, niño, no te importa lo que hagamos con esto. Sera mejor que te retires antes de que se nos acabe la paciencia.-dijo otro de esos sujetos desde el frente de la carreta preparándose para irse.

-Así que tú eres...-hablo el joven de ojos rojos aun apenas visible, pues su boca estaba cubierta por una bufanda azul.

-Axel. ¿Sientes esa energía?-le comento Louie poniéndose a su lado mientras dirigía su vista a la misma persona que su compañero.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué es? ¿De dónde viene?

-Esa energía es propia de un portador, tú la emanas, y... ese chico de allí también.-explico Louie sorprendiendo al menor por tal revelación.

-¿¡Que!? Entonces eso quiere decir que él es un...-trato de decir Axel sin poder acabar la frase por su impacto, pero para fortuna o desgracia, el desconocido completo la oración.

-Un portador, sí. Parece que las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui; Antes por lo menos esperábamos a ser mayores antes de emprender un viaje al multiverso.-dijo el peli azul de aproximadamente veinte años mientras volteaba su cabeza de forma despectiva, como si se estuviera comportando confiado.

-¡Cállate! No sabes ni porque estoy aquí. Sera mejor que no me desafíes o...-decía Axel enfadado y siendo interrumpido por el sujeto que estaba enfrente de la carreta.

-¿O qué?-se preparó para ir a donde estaban ambos guerreros, pero de inmediato el portador misterioso le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

-Deja al niño. Yo me encargare de él.-hablo aquel chico de ojos rojos mientras se acercaba más al portador y sacaba de la nada una espada de aspecto extraño, pues su mango estaba rodeado de dos detalles en forma de remolino y la hoja, aunque era delgada, se hacía más gruesa por dos aditamentos en el final de esta. El portador también invoco su hacha, listo para dar comienzo a la pelea, aunque Louie quiso detenerlo.

-Axel ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

-Escucha, sé que no tengo grandes esperanzas con la poca experiencia en combate que tengo, pero si estoy en problemas te pediré ayuda. Hasta entonces confía en mi.-contesto el menor sonriendo y convenciendo a su amigo. Ahora daría comienzo a la pelea.

Tan pronto como ambos estuvieron listos, Axel corrió contra su oponente para atacarle con un corte desde arriba, pero el chico simplemente se cubrió con su espada y sonrió confiadamente, lanzo al menor un poco lejos y adopto nuevamente su posición neutra. Axel, enojado, lanzo su hacha contra aquel enemigo, este de nuevo se cubrió con su espada, pero al ver a Axel sonriendo y delatando que eso era lo que quería que hiciera, volteo hacia atrás y alcanzo a ver el hacha volviendo, no le dio tiempo de cubrirse y recibió el golpe quedando de rodillas, dándole al menor la oportunidad de actuar.

-¡Louie!-grito quitándose de en medio y dejando hacer lo suyo a su amigo, quien alzo su tridente e hizo que cayera un rayo sobre el chico de la bufanda, dejándolo mas débil.

Axel de nuevo entro en batalla, aprovechando que el enemigo estaba distraído corrió hacia él esperando embestirlo, pero su oponente se quitó, tomo un pequeño frasco que colgaba al lado de su funda y lo estrello con esta para después lanzar el líquido sobre el mismo, en pocos momentos se recuperó de los daños.

Al levantarse de nuevo, el mayor dio una mirada de orgullo y corrió hacia Axel, el chico hizo lo mismo y chocaron hacha y espada continuando la pelea. Mientras esto pasaba, Louie notó como todos los demás que formaban parte del grupo enemigo estaban distraídos y le dio un vistazo a la carreta, se encontraba llena de artículos que parecían valiosos pertenecientes al templo cercano, así que por su mente se le paso una idea rápida.

Axel salió impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza del desconocido, el cual simplemente miro al menor, cerró los ojos y movió su mano como si empujara algo, esto no pareció provocar nada, pero de un momento a otro, Axel salió disparado, como si el ataque que le dio al aire le haya dado a él. Pronto pudo ver como su enemigo estaba rodeado por burbujas de agua flotante, pero lo peor era que estas tenían la forma de cuchillas, lanzo estas hacia el portador, al no poder esquivarlas recibió un gran daño, ahora él estaba en desventaja, lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue a su oponente acercándose rápidamente, pero un grito detuvo el ataque final del misterioso enemigo.

-¡Alto! No somos tus enemigos, de hecho estas del lado equivocado.-Louie fue quien intervino antes del final de su amigo. El portador misterioso se detuvo confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono sin entender que pasaba, al igual que Axel.

-Solo mira...-Entonces el peli azul llamo a alguien, era un hombre viejo que se mantenía cerca de él, aunque al principio no entendió de que se trataba de inmediato se lo explico.-...este sujeto es el cuidador del templo, lo encerraron y te mintieron, lo que sea que te hayan dicho que hacen con las reliquias del templo, no es cierto. ¡Están robando el templo!

-¿¡Que!?...-pregunto sorprendido, quedándose en silencio un momento, hasta que al reaccionar lanzo una de las cuchillas de agua que había creado antes, pero hacia uno de los supuestos mercenarios a los que había ayudado, este lo esquivo apenas con suerte y molesto al resto ahí.

-¡Hey! ¿Que se supone que haces? ¿Vas a creerle?

-He peleado con él, sé que no está mintiendo.-contesto el chico decidido.

-Si estas en nuestra contra, no tendremos piedad. ¡Ataquen!

Todos los hombres que estaban en el grupo de ladrones corrieron a atacar a los portadores, quienes se cubrieron detrás de una de las carretas mientras los enemigos se acercaban.

-Creo que les debo una disculpa, me llamo Rex, mucho gusto.-saludo el portador ninja sin importarle la nueva situación en la que estaban.

-Si claro, un gusto igual, pero pienso que tenemos mayores prioridades ahora que las presentaciones. ¿Cómo salimos de esta?-pregunto Axel un poco molesto pero más preocupado por la situación actual.

-Descuida. ¿Crees que no he planeado algo en caso de que estos idiotas me traicionaran? Simplemente hay que deshacernos de su jefe y la pelea acabara.-respondió el ninja ya serio e invocando su espada.

-Podríamos, pero ¿cómo? Nos superan en número.-hablo Louie haciendo que el ninja sonriera.

-Ahí es donde entran ustedes...

Mientras tanto, el resto de ladrones se acercaban a la carreta volteada, antes de llegar vieron como Axel y Louie salían de esta y sacaban sus técnicas para empezar la batalla.

El objetivo solo era resistir, Louie corrió embistiendo a uno de los ladrones y le pegó en el estómago con el mango de su tridente a otro que trato de atacarle desde atrás. Axel uso su hacha para cubrirse de los ataques de otros enemigos y la lanzo hacia otro de los ladrones que podía sorprender a su amigo, salvándolo del peligro. Todo esto ocurría al mismo tiempo que Rex se escabullía por el otro lado de la carreta y se acercaba a un hombre que miraba de brazos cruzados la batalla, Rex se puso de pie y saco su espada, llamando la atención del aparente jefe.

-Así que decidiste traicionarnos.-habló el hombre de forma seria sacando un hacha bastante grande.

-¿Traición? ¿Siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra? Pues mira que tienes valor para decir esa hipocresía después de hacer lo mismo con mi confianza.-contesto el chico un poco molesto pero sin elevar el tono de voz, pues no quería exagerar.

Mientras tanto, con los dos amigos, Axel luchaba porque no llegaran hasta el ninja, debido a que los ladrones ya se habían dado cuenta del plan. El portador repelía los ataques y cualquier intento de tras pasarlo, hasta que un hacha arrojadiza cayó cerca de él.

-¡Hey!-grito Axel alertando a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el peli azul preocupado por ambos.

-No es nada, alguien quien no sabe pelear me lanzo esto, parece que lo hizo tratando de aprovechar una oportunidad.-comento el menor con cierta seriedad mirando desde donde vino el arma y quedándose sorprendido por lo que vio.-¡Louie mira allá! Ese hombre, ¿No te parece familiar?

Louie respondió al llamado después de empujar a un ladrón lejos.

-¿Huh? Claro que sí, se parece a... ¡Esa chica! Entonces este es el trabajo que tomó ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Tengo que hablar con él.-y sin más, se dirigió a tratar de razonar con el misterioso hombre, mientras más se acercaba, el hombre más asustado parecía, pero se mantenía en su lugar sosteniendo una espada de forma temerosa.

-Disculpa... pero ¿De casualidad tienes una hija en Silent Point?-pregunto directamente dejando congelado al hombre.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a mi hija? Te lo suplico, no le hagas daño, ella ni siquiera sabe que me encuentro aquí.-rogaba el hombre con temor y soltando la espada que tenía.

-Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada y no pienso hacerlo, de hecho vine por parte de ella, me pidió que te buscara. ¿Que pensaría tu hija si te viera trabajando con ladrones?-hablo Louie tratando de convencerlo de volver con su familia.

-No tenía opción, necesitaba dinero. Por favor, no le digas, te prometo que dejare esta vida si salgo de aquí, pero no servirá de nada si le rompo el corazón a mi hija.-pidió aquel hombre ya más tranquilo pero con un poco de miedo aun.

-Está bien, saldremos de esta, te lo prometo...-le dijo Louie tranquilizándolo, pero siendo llamado por su amigo.

-Ehh... Louie, siento interrumpir el encuentro tan emotivo pero ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!-dijo lo último gritando, pues estaba rodeado de todos los ladrones que querían aprovechar la distracción del ex caballero elemental, quien acudió de inmediato a su ayuda.

Con Rex, la batalla había comenzado desde hace bastante tiempo y era hora de la verdad.

-Solo un estúpido se atreve a retar al gran Horngu, hoy vas a probar el acero de mi hacha.-Exclamo en un grito de guerra antes de dar un salto para golpear con mas fuerza, el ninja recibió el corte al no poderlo esquivar y cayo arrodillado, débil ante el bandido. Viendo como aquel oponente estaba distraído saco otro de esos frascos que colgaban cerca de su funda, lo estrello con esta y lanzo el líquido sobre el para en pocos momento recuperarse, aunque esto llamo la atención del bandido, quien volvió a atacarlo, Rex esquivo el ataque esta vez sin mucho esfuerzo y ataco dándole cortes en el cuerpo con un par de filos que traía en sus antebrazos, para en un momento que le dio la espalda Rex a su enemigo sacar su espada y enterrarla en la pierna del enemigo.

-¡Ahh! Maldito seas... esto... ¡no se quedara así!... mis hermanos me traerán tu cabeza...-Se quejó el bandido de forma muy dolorosa antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, llamando la atención del resto de ladrones.

-¡El jefe ha caído! Yo me largo de aquí.-dijo uno de los enemigos echándose a la fuga junto al resto, mientras unos se llevaban a su jefe y continuaban huyendo.

Tras haber huido todos los ladrones, los portadores ayudaron al cuidador del templo a acomodar todas las reliquias devueltas en su lugar, Rex, tras pedir una disculpa acompaño a los dos amigos con la chica que habían ayudado para mostrarle que su padre estaba bien.

-Realmente se los agradezco, rescataron a mi padre y volvieron a salvo, no tengo para pagarles lo que han hecho.-hablaba la chica con gratitud mientras los tres guerreros estaban ahí.

-Louie sabe con le gustaría que le pagaran.-comento Axel con una sonrisa maliciosa y dejando confundida a la chica.

-¡Cállate!-dijo el peli azul con un tono avergonzado mientras miraba molesto al portador.

-¿De verdad se van? Espero que a donde vayan estén con bien.-dijo la chica de manera sincera abrazando a los tres guerreros.

-Gracias, de verdad significa mucho que nos deseen suerte.-agradeció Axel para después mirar al otro portador quien al notar la mirada del chico tenía una idea de lo que propondría.-Ehh... Rex si mal no recuerdo, ¿Que hacías exactamente con las personas que estabas?

-Buscaba pistas de alguien muy especial a quien me arrebataron.-contesto el ninja serio recordando de forma amarga algo.

-Pues, ven con nosotros. Yo también busco a alguien muy especial para mí, podrías ayudarnos como hoy hiciste y así encontraríamos más fácil a quienes buscamos.-argumento Axel dejando pensativo un momento al ninja.

-Mmm... Trato Hecho.-contesto Rex alegre ofreciendo su mano, la cual Axel acepto de buena gana.

Tras este día, todos los nuevos amigos se retiraron a descansar a la posada en la que antes estaban hospedados, Louie llego y apenas se recostó quedo profundamente dormido, pero Rex y Axel aún estaban despiertos, por lo que aprovecharon para hablar.

-Oye Axel. ¿Hacia dónde vamos al salir de aquí?-pregunto Rex ladeándose en la cama para poder ver hacia la ventana, donde estaba Axel mirando el cielo nocturno.

-Silver river, no preguntes, pero parece que ahí podría estar a quien busco, además es el reino más cercano.-contesto el menor sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Bien, pero antes de partir tendremos que entrenar. No todo en esta vida está escrito y puede que en algún momento alguien de nosotros caiga en batalla, aunque no deseo que eso pase tengo que asegurarme que no estarás desprevenido si llega a ocurrir, mañana comenzaremos un entrenamiento básico para mejorar tus habilidades.-sugirió el ninja acomodándose de nuevo.

-¿Enserio? De acuerdo, no me dejare vencer, mejorare.-contesto entusiasmado y acostándose en la misma cama que Louie, pero Rex no se sintió cómodo con esto.

-¿No quieres acostarte mejor en esta cama para que cada quien tenga la suya?-pregunto el ninja levantándose de ahí.

-¿Pero en donde dormirás tú?-cuestiono Axel dudoso de tal acto.

-En el techo... esa viga de allá me servirá para descansar mientras estoy alerta de cualquier cosa.-dijo simplemente para subirse a una viga de madera y acomodarse allí mismo.

Y así fue como el viaje de Axel lo ha llevado a conocer a un nuevo compañero, además de su misma especie, lo que les espera de camino a lograr sus objetivos aun es un misterio, pero a ellos esto no les importa, los peligros que han de enfrentar solo son el comienzo de una historia más. El rumbo estaba establecido, Silver River, pero eso no significaba que los sueños del portador estuvieran a salvo.

 **Ahora, si se preguntan ¿por qué esta vez no ha habido toma de decisiones? es porque el siguiente capítulo lo tengo planeado, pero tranquilos, que seguirá habiendo cuando hagan falta. Otra cosa que he de aclarar es que como dije anteriormente, al siguiente capítulo este fic se pasa para los X-overs ya que como dije también planeo incluir historias de otros fics que se quieran agregar, aunque de eso no estoy todavía muy seguro, en fin cuando se actualice se verá. Por lo pronto me despido como siempre diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	7. Donde las almas descansan

**Bien, nuevo capítulo… si, sé que dije que iba a cambiar esta historia de categoría, pero tengo varios motivos para no hacerlo, además, quiero probar suerte, ya estamos aquí por lo que aquí nos quedamos de momento. Vaya que si voy avanzando, primero, no me tarde tanto, solo que esta vez escribí primero el capítulo de mi otro fic y luego vine con este, por eso la tardanza... Bien, vamos iniciando con esto, no tengo mucho que decir. Dejen review, espero les guste y nos vemos al final con las decisiones, ¡Disfruten!**

Con un nuevo destino en mente, Axel, Louie y Rex tienen planeado viajar a Silver River, el reino con el mayor conocimiento en artes oscuras, esperando encontrarse con Cristian, el hermano de Axel y del que se ha oído hablar esta ahí. Pero antes de moverse, Louie y Axel acordaron entrenar contra Rex, un portador solitario que habían encontrado por casualidad durante una misión y accedió a unírseles al ver que tenían metas similares. Tras dos semanas de intenso entrenamiento, los guerreros estaban listos para partir en busca de pistas.

 **Capítulo 7:** Donde las almas descansan, un depredador asecha.

En un lugar oscuro se habría una compuerta, dejando entrar tres figuras humanoides entrando al lugar. Uno de ellos llevaba una lámpara de aceite en la mano, parecían nerviosos, uno de ellos rompió el sepulcral silencio de ahí.

-Bien, estamos dentro. ¿Que se supone que buscamos?-pregunto el hombre con algo de fastidio y temor en su voz.

-Hace unos días perdimos el contacto con los monjes de este lugar. En caso de que hubiera algún ataque, ellos hubieran entrado a este refugio.-contesto otro de los sujetos que revisaban en la oscuridad.

-¡Hey, encontré algo!- llamó uno de los hombres al resto, cuando iluminaron el lugar se pudo ver en una de las paredes rasgaduras de manos y otras de garras.

Todo el grupo que estaba ahí se alejaron un poco asustados. De repente se oyó un ruido, los tres voltearon al lugar donde lo escucharon. Después se volvió a oír, un poco más cerca. Aquel sonido se iba acercando mientras los tres hombres se dirigían lentamente a la salida asustados. Cuando estaban cerca, uno de ellos fue derribado por algo des conocido, después otro sujeto fue tirado al suelo.

-¿¡Que pasa aquí!? ¿¡Que es esa cosa!?-pregunto para sí mismo antes de empezar a correr a la salida.

El último de esos exploradores empezó a gritar cosas como que le dejaran salir, que empezarán a cerrar la puerta, que lo ayudaran. Cuando estaba cerca de la salida, volteo a atrás y lo último que pudo hacer fue gritar viendo como una figura oscura se le lazaba encima.

Por otro lado, Axel se encontraba en un sitio desconocido, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Empezó a caminar, el lugar parecía no tener fin; Cuando por fin sintió que era momento de detenerse, apareció una figura familiar.

-¿Cristian?-preguntó el portador viendo a la sombría imagen del que parecía ser su hermano.

Aquella figura no respondió, simplemente se mantenía dándole la espalda al moreno. Axel siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin obtuvo un resultado. La sombra volteo a ver al niño, mostrando unos ojos blancos cuya mirada perforaba, después mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad que le indicaba a Axel que algo no estaba bien. Cuando intento retroceder para huir de ahí, pudo ver como dos figuras más, iguales a la otra surgían del suelo y detenían su escape. Axel volteo de nuevo a ver a la otra solo para ver como abría la boca descomunalmente y se dirigía hacia a él, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.

-¡Ahh!-grito el niño levantándose de golpe, el grito fue tan repentino que despertó a Louie y del susto lo tiro de la cama.

Rex solo abrió un ojo viendo la escena y lo volvió a cerrar, se encontraba meditando.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-pregunto Louie con voz entre preocupada y molesta.

-Yo... yo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo.-respondió Axel mientras se relajaba de nuevo.

-Han sido un par de semanas largas. Deberíamos volver al descanso; Mañana partiremos hacia Silver River.-comentó Rex tranquilamente mientras continuaba con lo suyo.

Axel solo suspiro pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer en su cama de nuevo. Sin duda desde que había partido no había tenido tiempo de descansar y cuando descansaba algo le interrumpía. Solo pensó en volver a dormir y olvidarse de aquella pesadilla.

El día llegó y con él, la partida de Silent Point hacia el reino de Silver River. Axel y Rex se veían el uno al otro sorprendidos sin saber que decir, ya que Louie tenía una mochila llena de "provisiones" que la mayoría eran cosas innecesarias.

-¡Listo chicos, Vámonos!-exclamo emocionado el chico.

-Ehh... Louie, no sé cómo decirte esto amigo...-trataba de pensar el portador en alguna forma de aconsejarlo.

-Necesitamos viajar ligeros.-completo Rex.-Recuerda que somos portadores, las marionetas del rey de la oscuridad nos quieren dar caza.

-Además ¿No crees que a los dueños de este lugar les molestaría si te llevas el lava manos?-pregunto Axel señalándole al ex caballero elemental el objeto mencionado.

-¿Qué? No me puedo llevar la regadera y esto es lo más cercano que tendremos a un baño.-argumentó Louie buscando llevarse algo, pero sus dos compañeros lo veían aun igual.-está bien, dejare lo que sea innecesario.

Mientras el chico fue a reacomodar su equipaje, Rex y Axel comenzaron a charlar.

-Oye, Rex, quería preguntarte algo. ¿A quién buscas exactamente? Es decir, llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos y todo lo que hemos hecho es entrenar.-cuestiono Axel llamando la atención del ninja

-Ay... ¿Por dónde empezar? Ella fue más que una buena amiga. Me apoyo aun sabiendo los errores que cometí en mi pasado. Pero esta guerra... no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasó. Es mi deber encontrarla, salvarla.-explicó el ninja de forma muy breve, aunque Axel no entendió mucho, fue lo suficiente, el portador entrecerró los ojos y miro a Rex.

-Así que ella ¿Eh? Por lo menos es bueno saber que no te has cambiado de bando.-comento el menor de forma burlona.

-¿Eso tiene algo de malo?-cuestiono Rex serio.

-Nah, Es solo joda. Tranquilo, así bromeo yo.-respondió el portador alegre.

Después de esa platica, llegó Louie con un equipaje menos exagerado. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender que estaban listos para partir. Rex, teniendo experiencia al viajar entre dimensiones, abrió un portal hacia Silver River, él fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Louie y por ultimo Axel, quien estaba un poco emocionado y nervioso ante la idea de encontrar a su hermano allí. Apenas había atravesado el portal, un montón de lanzas se alzaron en contra de los tres guerreros.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense y digan sus intenciones!-ordenó un hombre revestido en una ligera armadura, acompañado de personas similares. El grupo se quedó callado un momento, Axel fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¡Por favor! ¿Que no puedo entrar a un reino sin atraer problemas o enemigos?

-Tranquilos, no venimos a causar problemas. Verán somos portadores y...-no termino ya que todos los hombres que amenazaban con sus lanzas las bajaron rápidamente.

-¿Portadores?... Creo que hay algo aquí para ustedes.-dijo el aparente líder de aquellos guardias, guiándolos hacia un templo de apariencia antigua y escalofriante.

Apenas entraron al lugar, llevaron a los tres a una sala bastante grande donde un hombre sentado en un sillón en el medio de la habitación los esperaba.

-Ahh, han llegado. Cuando mencionaron que un grupo de portadores había llegado pensé que sería un poco... más grande.-habló aquel hombre viendo sin dejar de prestar atención a un libro que leía.

-Ehh... Disculpe pero, ¿De qué rayos está hablando?-preguntó Axel viendo confundido al sujeto.

-Lo lamento, ni siquiera les he explicado la situación. Verán, tengo entendido que ustedes están en guerra contra otro tipo de seres, por lo que he de suponer que son guerreros natos. ¿No? Pues para eso pedí que los escoltaran aquí; Hace un par de días perdimos contacto con uno de nuestros templos, mandamos a un mensajero y este nunca regresó, incluso mandamos a un grupo de exploración para que investigaran la causa de todo esto, pero este grupo fue atacado por... bueno, no sabemos exactamente porque, pero lo que sabemos es que están encerrados en el templo al que atacaron. Por eso les pedimos su ayuda, sean lo que sean esas cosas nuestro poder no es suficiente para acabarlas y... temo que puedan escapar; Si eso llega a ocurrir, no podríamos controlar la masacre que se desataría.-explicó el hombre mientras iba dejando de lado su libro, incluso lo coloco en una mesa que allí había y lo cerró.

Los tres no sabían como responder, es decir, ¿Por qué ellos? Sabían de lo que eran capaces, pero si la situación estaba tan mal no sabían si eran aptos para manejarla.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estamos en otra misión no podríamos interferir...-dijo Axel tratando de evadir aquella petición, pero fue interrumpido al ser tomado del hombro por Rex.

-No nos afectara en nada resolver ese problema, además, si él esta aquí incluso tendríamos más probabilidades de encontrarlo.-dijo Rex alegre y animando al menor a aceptar.

-Además, ¿No eres tu quien corrió a ayudar cuando ya nos íbamos?-pregunto Louie de forma burlona viendo al portador con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Interesante pregunta, viniendo de alguien que se ofreció a ayudar a una completa desconocida para impresionarla.-respondió Axel callando a su amigo. -De acuerdo, iremos.

-Esplendido, avisare a otra escolta para que los acompañe hasta el templo.-dijo el hombre levantándose y saliendo del cuarto. Aunque habían aceptado, los tres aun no estaban seguros de que era lo que habían decidido.

La escolta llegó y esta los guio al templo que aquel sujeto mencionó, durante el camino Rex no pudo evitar notar el lugar y en su cabeza surgió una duda.

-Este lugar es muy lúgubre. ¿Por qué tu hermano vendría aquí?-pregunto el ninja curioso.

-De hecho ni yo lo sé, solo oí que podría estar aquí...-contesto Axel con algo de tristeza, ya que en momentos como ese la búsqueda le parecía algo muy grande para ser solo un chico, cosa que Rex noto.

-Pues bueno, no lo sabremos sino lo buscamos, animo, si crees que no puedes solo, te aviso que no lo estas.-y Rex le mostro a Louie y a sí mismo, devolviéndole el ánimo a Axel.

Al llegar, varias personas se encontraban rodeando el lugar esperando que nada saliera de allí. Cuando los portadores estuvieron en frente del templo.

Apenas entraron, el grupo de portadores se encontró en la misma situación que los exploradores. Una oscuridad total inundaba el lugar.

-Descuiden, yo arreglo esto.-dijo Rex anticipando la situación y saco de su mano una flama que lanzo hacia el techo, dándole a un candelabro que colgaba de ahí, todo el interior se ilumino.

-De verdad me alegro de que te nos hayas unido. Tengo que conocer todas tus habilidades.-comento Louie admirando el trabajo del ninja.

De pronto, un ruido llamo la atención de todos. La puerta detrás de ellos se cerró, llamando la atención de quienes estaban dentro y fuera del lugar.

-¡Es una trampa!-grito Rex advirtiendo al resto.

De pronto varias garras se empezaron a asomar desde las sombras y pequeños vórtices y rasgaduras en el aire se formaron, entonces aparecieron varios interruptores, uno de ellos tenía su garra sobre la puerta, revelando que la había cerrado. De entre todos los enemigos un ser con apariencia felina, grande y de color negro totalmente, solo un par de orbes amarillo se asomaban en donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-¿Que...? ¿Qué es esa cosa?-cuestiono Axel.

-Espera, creo que lo he visto en algún lado... ¡Claro! En los archivos interruptor. Se trata de un "Interruptor Depredador". -comento Louie mientras sacaba su tridente.

-Un... ¿Qué?-pregunto de nuevo el menor.

-Interruptor depredador, el corazón de un animal que fue absorbido por la oscuridad. -Dijo Rex preparando su espada y poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Entonces comenzó la batalla. El primero en ir fue el interruptor depredador, corrió hacia Axel, cuando se acercó lo suficiente salto al portador, el chico se quedó paralizado al no poder pensar en su contraataque, pero algo impidió que el ataque llegara, era Louie, había puesto su tridente en defensa de su amigo. El ser oscuro salió expulsado hacia atrás, el depredador se levantó y dio un rugido, aquel ser hizo un salto hacia atrás quedando en un nivel superior a la planta baja, de nuevo rugió, dando la señal a todos los demás interruptores de atacar.

Todos los interruptores empezaron a acercarse hacia los guerreros quienes comenzaron a luchar contra los enemigos, por muchos que fueran, les resultaba relativamente fácil acabar con ellos ahora. Axel se repuso rápidamente de su error y trato de compensarlo poniéndose al corriente de la batalla tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Miren allá arriba! El depredador... -Dijo Louie señalando al interruptor, el cual se corría por el nivel superior.

-Está tratando de alcanzarnos y sorprendernos, atentos. -advirtió Rex mientras continuaba su lucha.

-Por lo menos no podrá pasar dos veces por el mismo lado, sus garras están destrozando las orillas. Si vuelve a pisar esos lugares se caerá. -comento Axel haciendo notar ese pequeño detalle.

La batalla continuaba, Rex atacaba con su espada dando dos tajos en forma de X para luego dar uno más de en diagonal hacia arriba, destruyendo a varios oponentes, quienes estallaban en un alarido y desaparecían en el aire. De pronto en la parte de arriba del campo de visión del ninja apareció el interruptor depredador dando rápidamente zarpazos que el joven no pudo esquivar, encima después le lanzo un mordisco que lo hirió gravemente. Rex aprovecho que no había enemigos para tomar una botella con un líquido verde que colgaba cerca de su funda y la estrello un poco contra esta, tomo el líquido y lo lanzo sobre sí mismo. En pocos segundos se recuperó del ataque, permitiéndole volver a la pelea.

Axel se hallaba en una situación similar, peleaba contra varios enemigos que se acercaban por cualquier lado, aunque al principio no era difícil alejarlos pronto veía como sus intenciones no eran atacarlo. Por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, entonces ocurrió casi lo mismo que con Rex, el interruptor depredador apareció colgando aun de la parte de arriba, intentando atacar al chico, pero él ya lo esperaba, le dio la vuelta a su hacha y clavo con fuerza el lado contrario contra la cara del ser oscuro, quien emitió lo que parecía un quejido y volvió a subir dejando en paz a Axel. Por desgracia, esto lo distrajo del resto de enemigos, quienes lo atacaron y dañaron, pero el ninja noto aquello y, como lo hizo con él, tomo la última botella de vidrio que tenía y la lanzo al menor.

-¡Axel, atrápala! -grito Rex llamando la atención de su compañero, quien rompió el recipiente con su hacha, dejando caer el líquido sobre él, Axel ya no tenía ni un rasguño después de eso.

Louie era la siguiente víctima, el peleaba con ayuda de su tridente sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y clavándola en los enemigos, después le daba una vuelta con ambas manos y como último golpe, tomándolo con una mano y dándole una vuelta rápida para apuñalar con fuerza. Como anteriormente pasó, el interruptor depredador apareció frente a Louie y aunque trato de atacarlo, el peli azul pudo reaccionar a tiempo y contraataco lo más fuerte que pudo. El ser oscuro de nuevo retrocedió, tratando de regresar por donde vino, piso una parte que ya había sido destruida, cayendo al suelo. Aquel enemigo se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a otra parte del templo, cerca de ahí había un altar. El interruptor rugió llamando a los guerreros.

La batalla estaba por acabar. Los tres fueron hacia donde estaba su enemigo, ignorando a todos los demás interruptores, se dirigieron directo al más fuerte. El primero en llegar fue Axel; Cuando llego, el silencio se hizo presente, seguido de un rugido que anunciaba el comienzo del ataque. El depredador se acercó corriendo al chico y cuando salto para atacarlo.

-No, no lo harás otra vez...-dijo Axel antes de darle varias vueltas a su brazo tomando impulso y propinando un golpe letal.

El interruptor emitió un quejido y paro bruscamente su ataque; Su salto se desvió y tuvo que dar la vuelta para poder tener otra oportunidad de atacar. Esta vez se dirigía caminando rápida pero cuidadosamente a Louie. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente hizo una finta, haciendo creer al peli azul que le iba atacar, pero se detuvo cuando él se defendió y momentos después le salto encima. Louie pudo interponer su tridente entre él y aquel enemigo, ambos forcejeaban. De un momento a otro, Louie pudo ganar la luche de fuerzas y mandar al interruptor al suelo, al tiempo en que se recuperaba y le daba vueltas a su tridente sobre el mismo, dando el también una vuelta para tomar más impulso y dar una apuñalada directa al depredador, este salió expulsado hacia atrás por el ataque y poco a poco se levantó.

Ahora se dirigía a Rex, el ser oscuro ya se encontraba muy malherido, cojeaba de una pata y se movía lenta y erráticamente. Se puso frente al ninja con la boca abierta mostrando los afilados dientes y poniéndose en una posición firme y volviendo a rugir.

-Te dejaría ir, pero veo que tú no lo harás conmigo. Me trataste de eliminar... es hora de devolverte el favor. -dijo Rex preparándose para la pelea.

El interruptor depredador se agacho y rápidamente se lanzó contra Rex, quien hábilmente esquivo el ataque agachándose y haciéndose a un lado antes de que el enemigo llegara. Cuando se libró del peligro Rex se tranquilizó, guardo su espada y un brillo se asomó por sus antebrazos. El ninja también salto y en el aire flexionó las piernas para durar más tiempo en el aire; tan rápido como estuvo cerca empezó a girar a la izquierda cada vez más rápido hasta que termino dando un golpe con el antebrazo, en donde tenía un ligero filo que revestía esa parte del cuerpo. El golpe fue directo, fuerte y fulminante.

Hubo un sonido extraño, como de una cuchilla cortando algo, acompañado de un rápido brillo, el sonido y el brillo se volvieron a repetir una vez más. El interruptor depredador había perdido la batalla y empezó a lanzar un alarido mientras poco a poco se desvanecía de punta a punta, dejando paso a que una brillante luz roja saliera de este y se perdiera flotando en el lugar. Los interruptores que quedaban iban desapareciendo por mas grietas dimensionales del lugar, hasta que de pronto, el templo se quedó vacío salvo por los ganadores, Axel, Rex y Louie.

Los tres chicos salieron del lugar cansados, pronto se detuvieron al ver como todo el grupo de monjes que los había acompañado y habían quedado afuera, los miraban sorprendidos.

-So... sobrevivieron... y el templo está vacío... -dijo uno de los monjes incrédulo de lo que observaba.

-Pues sí, parece que les pateamos sus oscuros traseros a esos interruptores, jeje. -contesto Axel colocando su hacha sobre uno de sus hombros y sonriendo.

Tras eso regresaron al lugar donde los habían recibido para avisar que habían logrado resolver el problema.

-Me sorprende que solo un grupo de tres portadores hayan logrado igualar a mi mejor escuadrón de combate. Deben ser guerreros natos. -dijo el hombre que les había encargado la misión.

-En realidad yo... -iba a hablar Louie, pero fue interrumpido por Axel.

-No ha sido nada; pero me ayudaría mucho si pudiera darme algo de información.

-¿Que quieren saber? -pregunto el anfitrión.

-Buscamos a un chico... creo que mi amigo le puede dar más información al respecto, claro, si no es mucha molestia. -continuo Rex cediéndole la palabra al menor.

-Quisiera saber si por aquí se ha visto a un... joven de apariencia similar a la mía pero más alto, un poco más delgado, pero no tanto y... probablemente con un semblante más sombrío. -describió Axel haciendo una pequeña pausa. -es mi hermano, oí que podría estar por aquí.

-Ya que lo mencionas... una persona con esas características estuvo en este lugar... pero de eso ya paso tiempo. Pero... hemos oído rumores, de que hay alguien que se parece a la persona que describiste, solo que él se ha visto en la sección "T" por lo que no sé qué haría allá. -dijo el sujeto con algo de preocupación.

-¿Sección "T"? ¿Que se supone que esté haciendo en ese lugar? -se cuestionó Axel.

-Pues si no nos apuramos a salir no lo sabremos. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero ya debemos irnos. De cualquier forma, los interruptores no volverán a atacar ese templo. -dijo Rex empezando a retirarse.

Mientras iban recorriendo el camino de salida, Rex noto como el chico estaba preocupado.

-¡Animo! cuando lleguemos, le preguntaremos que hacía. -hablo el ninja tratando de alegrar a su compañero.

-No es eso lo que me trae distraído. Es que... ¿Cómo fue que derrotamos a esos interruptores, si un grupo de combate no pudo con ellos? -pregunto Axel confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo notaste? Desde que iniciaste tu viaje te has visto en situaciones de peligro mortal. Los interruptores mágicos que mencionaste, el mago loco y el grupo de ladrones que enfrentamos juntos, te has fortalecido, incluso creo que has escalado rangos. -confeso el ninja con un tono de orgullo y, aunque no se notara a simple vista era evidente que sonreía debajo de esa bufanda.

-¡Hey, chicos! Dejen la amistad emotiva de lado, una dimensión nos espera. -llamo Louie desde un portal a ambos portadores.

-...Y probablemente más misiones igual o más peligrosas que esta...

Y así es como Axel, Louie y Rex lograron derrotar como equipo a uno de los seres más peligrosos conocidos en el multiverso, trabajando en equipo; Aunque no han tenido éxito en la búsqueda del hermano de Axel una nueva pista se ha abierto, pero aún hay cosas que quedaron sin resolver... ¿Qué significa el sueño que el portador de hielo tuvo? ¿Qué hace su hermano en un lugar tan alejado de su hogar? ¿Por qué los ataques de interruptores se dan con una frecuencia mayor? Y más importante ¿Qué es lo que aguarda más adelante? Pues solo el mismo tiempo nos dirá eso. Por ahora, el grupo tendrá que llegar tan lejos como sus suministros les permitan, por lo que aunque el destino está marcado, la siguiente parada es un misterio.

 **Decisiones:**

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? (Revelar propósitos)**

 **-Sí. -No.**

 **-Parece que el lugar está rodeado por un muro que lo protege, pero ¿De qué?**

 **-Pues uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a explorarlo. (Quien debe ir)**

 **-Axel. -Louie. -Rex.**

 **-Deberías hablar con ella.**

 **-¿Crees que decirle algo cambiara su realidad? ¿Qué tal que no le gusta lo que oye? Ya viste como reacciono con lo de antes. (Hablar con "ella")**

 **-Sí. -No.**

 **-Todo lo que necesitas saber es que el muro nos mantiene a salvo, algo que tu especie no ha podido hacer...**

 **-¡Escúchenme! Hay algo que tienen que saber sobre el muro. (Traicionar al mayor del pueblo y revelar el secreto que mantiene a salvo al pueblo. Definirá donde se lleve a cabo la batalla.)**

 **-Revelar la verdad. -Decir que dentro del muro es seguro.**

 **-Uno de nosotros debe detener a esa cosa antes de que sea tarde. (Quien atacara al enemigo más fuerte. Por ende quien será el que se fortalezca.)**

 **-Axel. -Louie. -Rex.**

 **Próximo capitulo: ¿Egoísmo o preocupación por los demás? El pueblo protegido.**

 **Nos vemos de nuevo… bien, quise hacer el sistema de decisiones un poco mejor, ya que anteriormente solo ponía las decisiones sin dar una jodida idea de lo que pasaría, ahora quiero dar una breve imaginación de lo que pasara, aunque claro, sin decir mucho del siguiente capítulo. Ok, creo que por el momento es todo, espero les esté gustando la historia y aquí me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASRTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. El pueblo protegido

**Por fin tengo una nueva actualización, y si, sé que dije que lo haría más rápido (de hecho, revisando capítulos viejos me he dado cuenta de que casi lo digo en cada capítulo). Pero, antes de que empiecen a aventarme tomates, tengo una buena excusa (porque eso parecen nada más, jeje). Estaba escribiendo dos capítulos a la vez, obviamente de mis historias activas. No se preocupen, era un experimento y no se volverá a repetir (espero). Bien, basta de historias, mejor comencemos.**

Tras llegar a Silver River, Axel, Rex y Louie recibieron una inesperada misión con el fin de ayudar a los monjes oscuros que habitaban aquel reino. Después de descubrir que todo era obra de interruptores liderados por uno de la especie depredador, los guerreros se vieron obligados a pelear contra sus enemigos nuevamente. Una vez los seres fueron derrotados, Axel recibió una nueva pista sobre la posible ubicación de su hermano, por lo que el grupo se dirigió hacia la sección "T" del multiverso... o eso esperaban. ¿Hasta dónde les permitirán llegar sus provisiones?

 **Capítulo 8:** ¿Egoísmo o preocupación por los demás? El pueblo protegido.

Todo comenzaba en una modesta plaza de algún poblado sin identificar. No se podía saber con exactitud el tiempo del día, ya que el cielo estaba de un color marrón y verdoso, sin señales de un astro rey.

Un portal se abría en medio del lugar sin que nadie pasara por ahí; de repente unos gritos se oían desde dentro, poco paso para que quien los emitía saliera. Axel corría desesperado tratando de alejarse del portal, siendo seguido de Louie, quien también gritaba de terror mientras ni se preocupaba por ver hacia atrás. Rex salió poco después con su espada en mano y retrocediendo lo más rápido que podía sin tropezar. Unas raíces salieron del portal como tentáculos y tomaron al portador que corría de una de sus piernas, mientras que al ex caballero elemental lo tomaron del torso y comenzaron a arrastrarlos hacia el portal. A la vez tomaron al ninja de las manos para impedir que atacara.

-¡Axel, cierra el portal! -grito Rex tratando de llamar al menor.

El chico hizo caso y cerro el portal, cortando las raíces de lo que sea estuviera del otro lado. Los tres se levantaron sacudiéndose el polvo y quitándose los restos de raíz.

-¡Recuérdame jamás volver a dejar que Louie nos guie en otro viaje! -reclamo Axel dirigiéndose a Rex.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -dijo el ninja mientras ambos veían a Louie molestos.

-Les dije que era un atajo. ¿Cómo iba a saber que nos la vegetación del lugar nos iba a atacar? -Se defendió Louie.

-Pero no solo fue eso... Louie... ¡Tú nos guiaste desde que salimos de Silver River! -exclamo Rex.

-Se nos acabaron las provisiones, que mal que no hayamos llegado a... ¡Civilización! -dijo Axel sorprendiéndose de ver a una chica que se había quedado embobada al igual que todos por ver la escena de los guerreros. El portador corrió hacia la chica que cargaba una cubeta de agua, la tomo y literalmente se la bebió toda. Después le dio un abrazo ehh... poco educado a la chica, pues por la altura, las manos del menor terminaban en una zona muy baja de la espalda y la cara de Axel se hundía en los atributos de la chica.

-Me has salvado la vida. ¡Te amo chica que ni conozco! -dijo mientras seguía con el abrazo, ella grito, provocando que todos los demás en el lugar se alborotaran.

-¡Extranjeros! -grito un habitante de ese lugar.

-¡Hostiles! -se unió al ruido otro sujeto.

La multitud empezaba a correr de aquí para allá, gritar de miedo y tratar de huir de los portadores. El desastre provoco que poco a poco los guerreros se separaran.

-¡Louie! ¡Rex! ¿¡Donde están!? -Llamaba Axel tratando de que sus amigos lo encontraran. De repente, una mano lo tomo y lo haló hacia un callejón oculto.

En el callejón estaban el ninja y el ex caballero elemental escondidos para evitar que la multitud los viera.

-Demonios Axel, sí que sabes ganarte problemas al entrar a una dimensión. -dijo Louie viéndolo divertido.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, nos encontraran tarde o temprano. -comento Rex, siendo interrumpido por un "psst" proveniente desde atrás del grupo, al voltear, vieron como una chica que encapuchada les llamaba desde el otro lado del callejón.

Los chicos dudaron si debían ir, pero viendo que en el otro extremo de ese lugar aún estaba la multitud buscándolos, no tenían mas remedio. Cuando estaban cerca, la chica corrió a lado de la calle, a una casa con la puerta abierta donde entró. De nuevo, Axel, Louie y Rex tuvieron sus dudas de si seguir, pero decidieron entrar a ver que ocurría.

Entrando, los guerreros vieron como la chica se quitaba la capucha, la tiraba a un lado cualquiera de la casa y se dirigía a otra habitación, los tres se miraron sin saber que decir hasta que la chica hablo desde el otro cuarto.

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que no deberían haber llegado aquí, extranjeros. A la gente de este lugar no le gustan las personas que vienen de afuera. -Comento la chica llegando de nuevo a la sala con un plato con bocadillos.

-Ni siquiera lo sabíamos, solo era una de nuestras "escenas" tras un mal viaje. -respondió Louie mientras era mirado de forma molesta por los otros dos.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa? -dijo Axel clavando más su mirada en su amigo.

-Además, no era nuestra intención llegar aquí, nuestras provisiones se acabaron y debíamos hallar un lugar para reabastecernos. ¿Por qué es que a la gente de este lugar les dimos tanto miedo? -pregunto Rex curioso.

-Pues, verán la gente de aquí... -iba a explicar cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención; la chica fue a ver quién tocaba.

En la puerta había dos hombres con armaduras muy malas, de un material muy delgado y aparentemente incómodo. Ambos se veían serios.

-Saludos señorita. Disculpe las molestias, oímos que unos forasteros invadieron el pueblo y estamos revisando la zona para comprobar que todo está en orden. -dijo uno de los hombres mientras el otro ojeaba desde afuera el interior de la vivienda.

-¿Forasteros? Mmm... Pues no, no he visto ni oído nada extraño. -respondió la chica mintiendo y sonriendo para evitar sospechas.

-Está bien, entonces no habrá problema si entramos a buscar pistas ¿Cierto? -La chica se sintió acorralada tras esa pregunta, no podía negarles la entrada sin sospechas, pero una salvación llego de pronto.

-Señor, nos llaman en la plaza, el mayor tiene algo que decirnos. -dijo otro de esos extraños guardias llegando de pronto y haciendo que los otros dos se retiraran, el que no dijo nada continuo con una mirada desconfiada.

Tras cerrar la puerta, la chica se recargo en ella y se dejó caer lentamente mientras suspiraba aliviada, por un momento creyó que estaba perdida. Cuando se levanto iba a decirles algo a Axel, Louie y Rex, pero se detuvo cuando vio como los tres se encontraban haciendo algo diferente. Axel se quitaba sus mitones de cuero y los guardaba, Rex jugueteaba con una burbuja de agua flotante que había creado y Louie le daba una vueltas a su tridente lentamente a manera de práctica.

-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Divirtiéndonos. -dijo Axel simplemente.

-No parece que sea un lugar muy agitado. Acabamos de causar un desastre hace unos minutos y todo esta calmado. Y mira que para eso deben ser dos cosas, o tienen mucho trabajo para hacerle caso o tienen mucho tiempo libre para llevársela calmada. -Hablo Louie completando lo dicho por su amigo.

-Lo que sea. Necesito que me digan todo. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Cómo están las cosas afuera? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? -Preguntaba la chica sin detenerse.

-eh... ¿Afuera? - devolvió la pregunta Rex confundido, dándole a entender a ella que no sabían nada de lo que pasaba, entonces puso una cara más seria.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y de dónde vienen? -cuestiono aquella chica ya con un tono y actitud de desconfianza. Entonces el grupo dudo si responder con la verdad.

-Somos portadores, venimos de la sección "Y" del multiverso buscando... -Revelo Rex sin terminar ya que su anfitriona agacho la cabeza y susurro algo.

-Largo... ¡Largo de aquí! -Grito ella con enojo señalándoles la puerta de la casa y levantando la mirada llena de ira.

Confundidos, los tres decidieron que lo mejor era salir de ahí sin protestar.

-Bien, de nuevo estamos afuera. No tardaran en encontrarnos y esta vez no habrá quien nos ayude. -comento Louie algo pesimista.

-Shhh... Silencio, escucho algo. -interrumpió Rex mientras ponía su mano cerca de su oreja para oír mejor. -Es esa chica. Esta... llorando.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos buscar donde ocultarnos antes de que esos guardias nos encuentren. -Dijo Axel adelantándose en las desiertas calles de aquel pueblo.

-Pero, miren, parece que no hay nadie; las casa tienen las ventanas cerradas. Esto es un toque de queda. -Observo Louie mientras él junto a Rex alcanzaban al menor.

-¿Un qué? -Pregunto confundido Axel.

-Así se le llama a este tipo de cosas, cuando le piden a la gente no salir por diversos motivos. -explico el ninja sin dejar de observar el pueblo mientras avanzaban.

-Bien, podremos movernos por este lugar con mayor libertad. -Asumió el portador menor alegre.

-No del todo, la gran mayoría de veces, durante un toque de queda hay guardias vigilando que no haya nadie fuera. -hablo Louie de nuevo mientras continuaban su caminata.

-Algo que no entiendo del todo. ¿Qué paso en este lugar? Es decir, miren el cielo, así no debería verse un cielo. No importa si es una dimensión diferente, eso de allí arriba no es natural. -Comento Rex volteando a ver al desagradable cielo de tonos marrones y verdosos.

-Da igual, primero debemos averiguar en donde están... oh... -decía Axel antes de ser interrumpido algo desconocido.

-¿Axel, que tiene...? Vaya... -hablo Louie también guardando silencio repentinamente.

-¿Que ocurre chicos, por qué...?

Todos se quedaron callados al llegar frente a una pared gigantesca que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Voltearon hacia el otro lado y era lo mismo, además de que era extremadamente alta. Los tres dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás de la impresión.

-Eso es... un... -trataba de hablar Louie aun impactado por lo que vieron.

-Parece que un muro protege al pueblo, pero ¿De qué? -Se preguntó Axel mientras recobraba la calma y dejaba de ver el gigantesco muro.

-Pues uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a explorarlo. -sugirió Rex mientras notaba como Axel y Louie lo veían sin decir nada.

Momentos después, Rex se encontraba fuera caminando junto al muro mientras en su mente renegaba que hubiera tenido que ir, pues los otros dos regresarían a la casa de la chica que los ayudo a averiguar más cosas.

-Con un "Ve" bastaba. No tenían que echarme a la calle y salir corriendo. -se quejaba el ninja mientras seguía caminando, de un momento a otro, Rex se ocultó rápidamente detrás de una casa y vio a dos guardias pasar conversando. Tras oír que se retiraban se relajó un poco dejando escapar un suspiro; eso hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro.

Un Rex frustrado y con los brazos cruzados entraba a un gran y lujoso cuarto donde se encontró con Axel y Louie sentados en unas sillas y aparentemente esperándolo. Delante de las sillas había una gran mesa y al otro lado, una asiento volteado de espaldas con alguien en él. Al voltearse, un alegre hombre de edad avanzada con joyería en su vestimenta y apariencia sabia los saludo.

-¡Aahh! Saludos extranjeros. Sean bienvenidos a la comunidad de Overwell. Es un gusto conocerlos, me disculpo por el pequeño alboroto causado por los habitantes hace un rato; no es que no están acostumbrados a ver a extranjeros por aquí. Tomen, un bocadillo. -dijo aquel hombre acercándole un tazón lleno de uvas a los viajeros.

-Basta de formalidades. ¿Para qué nos trajo aquí? -Pregunto Rex desconfiado.

-Nada de eso, los he llamado aquí para que estuvieran cómodos... -decía el hombre hasta que fue interrumpido por Axel.

-¡Lo sabía! Espera... ¿Qué? -hablo Axel mientras se levantó de la silla y en un salto se paró sobre esta misma.

-Sí, de hecho si les pidiera un favor, sería que se sintieran como en casa. -De nuevo empezó el anfitrión y de nuevo fue interrumpido por Axel, quien hizo lo mismo que en la anterior ocasión.

-¡Aja...! ¿Ehh? Nah... -de nuevo se sentó el menor con desinterés por lo que dijeran.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero no nos quedaremos aquí mucho. Solo compraremos unas cuantas provisiones y continuaremos nuestro camino. -comento Louie rechazando la oferta.

-No saben cómo quisiera que eso pasara; pero hay un problema, las tiendas locales están vacías y las provisiones no llegaran hasta dentro de cinco días. Me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta entonces. -respondió con un tono triste aquel hombre.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cinco días!? ¡No podemos esperar tanto! -se levantó Axel de golpe y un poco molesto.

-Disculpe señor. -dijo Louie mientras se levantaba y alcanzaba a su amigo. Mientras tanto, Rex aprovecho para hacer una pregunta.

-Entonces podemos sentirnos como en casa ¿Eh? ¿Sabe? Me agradaría poder explorar ese muro que rodea al pueblo por fuera. -opino Rex esperando que le negaran tal petición.

-Hazlo por favor. Servirá de que si encuentras algún defecto en el muro, nos puedas avisar. Te lo agradezco. Les avisare a los guardias para que te dejen salir. -contesto el hombre con serenidad.

Mientras tanto, Louie se apuraba a alcanzar a Axel por uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar.

-¡Axel, espera! -llamo el peli azul a su amigo mientras corría tratando de llegar a donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Axel fastidiado y deteniéndose para escuchar a Louie.

-No debiste irte de allá. Tenemos que volver. -dijo Louie tratando de convencer al portador.

-No puedo esperar cinco días aquí rodeado de lujos mientras mi hermano esta allá fuera siendo perseguido por todos. -respondió Axel disponiéndose de nuevo a salir de ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué lo perseguirían? -Cuestiono Louie confundido.

-¡Por qué creen que hizo algo malo! -contesto Axel gritando, confundiendo aún más a Louie.

-Espera, tu hermano ¿Hizo algo para causar que lo persiguieran? -pregunto el ex caballero elemental.

-No... No lo sé, es complicado. Solo son rumores, eso se supone que pasa. -confeso el menor entristeciéndose. Louie calló un momento, decidió pensar bien lo que le diría.

-Escucha, comprendo que estés preocupado, pero poco o nada podremos hacer sin provisiones. Nuestras batallas cada vez son más difíciles y recuerda que Rex ya no tiene pociones que nos ayuden a curarnos. -dijo Louie con un tono bastante fraternal, convenciendo al portador por fin.

-De... de acuerdo, pero de ser así, aquí tenemos que hacer, algo para continuar tan pronto sea posible. Investiguemos que es lo que paso en este lugar. -sugirió Axel antes de empezar a susurrar. -Aquí entre nos, ese señor no me da mucha confianza, ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir así, en una situación como en la que esta este pueblo?

-Descuida, nosotros lo averiguaremos. Vamos. -le dijo Louie a Axel mientras se retiraban de aquel lugar sin darse cuenta de que alguien había observado lo que hacían.

Después de todo eso, Rex por fin había logrado salir al exterior del muro. Llegó a una gran puerta que no habían logrado ver la primera vez, pues estaba en un punto que no habían explorado. Rex estaba caminado por lo que era prácticamente un desierto, ni una sola señal de vida presente, todo el lugar cubierto de arena y con una tormenta muy leve que perturbaba la vista, por lo que tuvo que encender una pequeña llama que le iluminara lo suficiente para ver.

Aquel viaje no parecía tener propósito, ese lugar estaba en medio de la nada, por lo que el ninja se disponía a retirarse, hasta que vio algo en el suelo que llamo su atención. Enterrado en la arena, había un libro deteriorado que Rex no dudo en levantar. Al hojearlo un poco, lo único que pudo ver, pues la mayoría de las hojas estaban rasgadas eran dibujos extraños, resaltaban imágenes de lo que parecía un huevo, varias figuras humanoides y una figura misteriosa que parecía una deidad.

De repente, un sonido se hizo presente, un rugido bestial se hizo presente a la lejanía, a pesar que esto alerto al ninja, algo más logro captar su atención; un objeto extraño atravesó el libro, Rex se quedó confundió por eso pero inmediatamente otro de esos objetos rasgo un costado del chaleco que llevaba el ninja, un tercer rasguño ocurrió, pero esta vez en los filos metálicos que el ninja llevaba, por lo que no lo afecto afortunadamente. Poco tiempo paso antes de que el ninja se diera cuenta de que la tormenta de arena comenzaba a arreciar peligrosamente. Rex bajo el libro y vio como una cantidad enorme de arena se acercaba, y el estaría perdió viendo lo peligrosa que resultaba a esa velocidad. Por lo que tiro el libro inutilizable y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta, la cual se empezó a cerrar. Rex logro entrar poco antes de que se terminara de cerrar, salvándose de un doloroso destino.

En otra parte, Louie y Axel caminaban por el pueblo, a pesar de que ya fueran "bienvenidos" a ese lugar, la gente se esforzaba en evitarlo. Aun así, no es como que hubiera muchas personas en las calles. Ambos chicos continuaban su camino sin ninguna preocupación, hasta que un pequeño objeto cayó en la cabeza de Louie.

-¡Auch, oye! -se quejó el peli azul deteniéndose y levantando lo que le pego. Parecía ser una semilla de algún fruto.

-¿Louie? -pregunto Axel confundido regresando a ver porque se había detenido su amigo.

Ambos vieron la semilla un momento preguntándose de donde vino, hasta que vieron que otra semilla había caído. Los dos voltearon a la dirección de donde llego cayendo y se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron allá, vieron que otro de esos pequeños objetos salía volando desde el techo y al lado había una escalera, por lo que con curiosidad subieron a ver qué pasaba. Arriba, se encontraron la chica que les había ayudado cuando llegaron a ese lugar, aunque ella no los había visto, pues estaba de espaldas, sentada viendo el pueblo. Louie y Axel bajaron para hablar.

-Deberías hablar con ella. -escupió Louie esa frase, haciendo que Axel se sobresaltara.

-¿Crees que decirle algo cambiara su realidad? ¿Qué tal que no le gusta lo que oye? Ya viste como reacciono con lo de antes. -Dijo Axel tratando de evitar conversar con esa chica.

-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. -Y sin más, Louie se fue dejando solo al portador con esa frase. El chico suspiro, se relajó y subió la escalera decidido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto la chica con tristeza y rechazo sin dirigirle la vista al portador.

-Este, disculpa, pero tu semilla cayó en la cabeza de mi amigo. -fue todo lo que dijo aun con un poco de temor por la reacción de ella.

-¿Qué? Pregunto confundida.

-perdón, perdón. Comencemos de nuevo. Hola, soy Axel vengo de la sección "Y" del multiverso. -se presentó el niño extendiéndole la mano.

-Todos los portadores vienen de la sección "Y". -contesto ella aun sin devolverle el saludo.

-Jeje, es cierto. -rio un poco y después de decir eso se quedó callado un momento. Decidió sentarse al lado para continuar la conversación.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -cuestiono la chica con el mismo tono de tristeza de antes.

-Pues ya lo hiciste. Jeje. -bromeo el portador tratando de animar el ambiente.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es allá fuera? En los demás reinos del multiverso. Has viajado mucho, debes haber visto cosas increíbles, pero quiero saber si afuera la situación es mejor que aquí. -pregunto la aquella chica con curiosidad.

-Pues, que puedo decir, durante una guerra hay pocas cosas que son lindas. Pero por desgracia sí, he visto que en otros reinos las cosas son mejores. -Respondió el portador con un poco de pena.

-Y ¿Cómo es fuera?

-No sabría como responderte. Cada reino es maravilloso a su manera, tiene cosas que no ves todos los días y... bueno la verdad, creo que no me he dado el tiempo de apreciar esas maravillas con lo apurado que he querido ser. -confeso Axel más apenado aun.

-Eso es... lindo. Ling. -dijo la chica confundiendo al portador.

-¿Eh?

-Me llamo Ling. -le repitió extendiéndole la mano, saludo que el chico acepto.

Bueno, Ling, ya me hiciste una pregunta. Es mi turno. -Comento Axel sorprendiéndola un poco.

-Pregunta pues. -contesto ella extrañada.

-¿Que paso aquí? -cuestiono el portador seriamente.

-No es una historia fácil de contar. Todo comenzó hace dos años. La noticia de que la puerta de la oscuridad había sido cerrada nos hizo sentir a salvo; creíamos que todo este tema de la guerra había terminado. Cuan equivocamos estábamos. Cierto día, yo iba rumbo a mi casa después de comprar unos víveres, cuando vi muchas personas de aspecto extraño avanzaban por la aldea. No sabía ni comprendía lo que pasaba. Entonces apareció esa cosa, nunca la olvidare, ese rostro sonriente tan perturbador, su sombrío cuerpo tan oscuro como la noche, pero sobre todo, esos ojos, solo un par de pequeñas luces amarillas en esa oscuridad total, cientos de esas cosas nos invadían. Me ataco, aunque pude escapar, en mi casa las cosas no eran peores. Mi padre, mi única familia, al llegar lo vi preparándose para salir, pero estaba claro que no me llevaría con él. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo; "Mi pequeña Ling, acompañare a los portadores a combatir esas cosas. No dejare que destruyan nuestro hogar. No te preocupes, todo estará bien, voy a regresar". Pero nunca volvió. -conto Ling con nostalgia. Después de eso Axel se sentía destrozado.

-Te pido disculpas, sé que no tienes la culpa de lo que paso. Nadie la tiene, pero... fue difícil superarlo, supongo que no lo he hecho. -dicho esto Ling se levantó para irse pero algo que el portador dijo la detuvo.

-No, yo te pido disculpas. Si hubiéramos estado ahí para ayudarte, hemos recorrido varias dimensiones y ayudado a tantas personas; pero no me había dado cuenta que esas personas son las que debimos haber ayudado durante la guerra. He estado tan ocupado en mi misión que no le di la importancia necesaria a otras que cumplí. -Dijo Axel triste, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Sabes? Eso no respondió tu pregunta. Aun no te he terminado de contarte. -Dijo Ling volviéndose a sentar y ofreciéndole al portador una fruta redonda que tenía en una canasta al lado.

-Así que de aquí vino lo que golpeo a Louie. -comento Axel tomando la fruta.

Mientras tanto con Louie, el había decidido preguntar en todas las tiendas del pueblo si tenían algo que les pudiera servir. Pero en todos los establecimientos, o bien era ignorado, o le decían que no casi como si lo estuvieran echando a patadas con la voz y la mirada. El peli azul caminaba resignado hasta que se encontró con uno de los guardias que los habían llevado al hogar del mayor. Pero esta vez no fue tan amable.

Louie entro casi por la fuerza a la misma sala donde antes los llevaron, si no ataco fue para no meterse en problemas con el pueblo entero. Esta vez el cuarto era más oscuro y el mayor se encontraba mirando una ventana dándole la espalda al ex caballero elemental.

-Me he enterado de que has estado investigando cosas que no te incumben. Creo que deje muy en claro que no había mercancía en las tiendas del pueblo. -hablo el hombre con un tono muy severo al final.

-Ya deja de mentir, he visto que tienen cosas de sobra en todas las tiendas. ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Por qué nos tienes aquí? -Interrogo Louie con desconfianza.

-¿No sabes que fue lo que paso aquí cierto? Pues fue su culpa. Ustedes son los que causaron esto. Gracias a que sobreexplotaron los recursos de este mundo. Destruyeron todo ¿Y cuál fue su respuesta? El fin justifica los medios. Este mundo era bello, pero llegaron con sus guerras y lo destruyeron. Yo protegí a este pueblo de esas cosas. -explico el hombre con rencor en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué es nuestra culpa? -Cuestionaba Louie tratando de obtener más información.

-Todo lo que tienes que saber es que el muro mantiene a salvo al pueblo, algo que tu especie no ha podido hacer. ¿Quieres ayudar al pueblo, salir de aquí? Hoy he convocado a todo el pueblo para un anuncio. Tú les dirás que dentro del muro es seguro, entonces tú y tus amigos se podrán ir en paz. -Dijo el mayor con malicia y una clara falta de cordura.

Poco después, todas las personas en el pueblo estaban en la plaza nuevamente, esperando que el anuncio se hiciera presente, entre ellos, Axel se encontraba junto a Ling esperando también a ver qué pasaba. Rex llego rápidamente a donde el menor.

-Axel. ¿Dónde está Louie? -pregunto el ninja con preocupación.

-No lo he visto desde hace rato. ¿Por? -devolvió la pregunta Axel.

-Tenemos que irnos, algo no anda bien aquí. -fue todo lo que respondió mientras miraba alrededor buscando que no hubiera guardias.

De repente, de un balcón que salía desde el hogar del mayor, aparecieron Louie y el hombre que los había recibido. Louie estaba a punto de decir algo al parecer.

-Adelante, dilo. -le hablo el mayor dándole la señal al peli azul.

-¡Escúchenme! Hay algo que tienen que saber acerca del muro... -pero antes de dar la información se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Habla ya! -ordeno el hombre molesto.

-¡El muro no es del todo seguro! -revelo Louie sorprendiendo a todo el pueblo, pero más que nada al mayor. -Es cierto, el muro dejo de ser seguro. Los interruptores entran por brechas dimensionales, y estas a su vez son generadas por los residuos de un portal.

Toda la gente empezó a gritar, alborotarse y ser consumida por el miedo. Ling oyó eso también y volteo a ver a Axel.

-Axel. ¿Es cierto eso? -pregunto la chica con temor, el portador no supo que responder.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabía. -intercedió Rex para ayudar al menor. La chica solo retrocedió unos pasos y después salió corriendo perdiéndose entre las personas.

-Perfecto. Me costó trabajo llevarme bien para que por no saber algo vuelva ser un desconocido para ella. -se quejó Axel, pero Rex le tomo el hombro.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay algo en el exterior.

Entonces llego Louie corriendo a donde estaban. El ex caballero elemental se notaba cansado, pues venía siendo perseguido por los guardias del mayor.

-Por la puerta principal, está abierta. -hablo Louie entre jadeos.

Los tres comenzaron a correr esquivando a la gente y tratando de perder a los guardias, mientras continuaban corriendo por el pueblo hasta que lograron ver la puerta semi abierta. Justo después de salir, la misma se cerró dejándolos en el exterior.

-Bien... salimos. Es hora de buscar a lo que sea que este fuera. -Dijo Louie tratando de ver entre tanta arena.

-Amm... chicos. -hablo Axel llamando la atención de los otros dos y señalándoles a un punto en específico. Era muy claro lo que de ahí venían, eran diez interruptores que se acercaban al pueblo y detrás de ellos se alzaba una figura más grande. Un interruptor de casi tres metros con todas las características de un interruptor, salvo por su altura y su cuerpo aparentemente más fuerte.

-Un Golem. -comento Rex sin mucha sorpresa al tiempo que preparaba su espada.

-¡Hay que impedir que llegue al pueblo! -dijo Louie sacando su tridente.

-Uno de nosotros debe detener a esa cosa antes de que sea demasiado tarde. -hablo Axel sacando su hacha y esperando la respuesta a su comentario.

-Axel, tu ataca al Golem. Louie ayuda a Axel manteniendo a raya a ese gigante. Debo impedir que los interruptores lleguen a la puerta. ¡Ya! -Ordeno Rex de forma que todos pudieran participar en la batalla.

Rex incendio su mano para iluminar un poco el lugar. Entonces llegaron los interruptores y lo rodearon.

-Diez contra uno y aun creo que la batalla es injusta. -Comento Rex para sí mismo antes de sonreír bajo su bufanda.

Cuatro interruptores lo rodearon, uno de ellos corrió hacia el ninja y este lo salto. Rex ataco a otro destruyéndolo en el acto, esquivo el tercero y con uno de los filos de su brazo elimino a otro. Incendio una mano para darle al interruptor que esquivo acabando también con él.

Rex guardo su espada y alzo sus manos creando una cuchilla de agua que lanzo en contra de otros seis interruptores cortándoles en dos y deshaciéndose de ellos. Por ultimo dio un corte hacia atrás de él, destruyendo a un último interruptor que le quiso atacar ahora que estaba distraído. Al terminar de pelear unas estrellas rodearon al portador ninja y desaparecieron.

-Por lo menos tanto peligro letal valió la pena. -dijo Rex guardando su espada.

Al mismo tiempo que Rex peleaba, Louie y Axel se acercaron al interruptor Golem. Louie tan pronto llego a una distancia prudente uso su tridente para lanzar un rayo eléctrico al gran interruptor. Axel aprovecho para acercarse y atacar. Al llegar, a pesar de que el Golem estaba inmovilizado por la electricidad, cuando vio al portador lanzo un rugido que Rex inmediatamente recordó; el ninja lo había oído cuando exploro el exterior. Axel se puso firme y se preparó para la lucha. Esquivo el puño del gigante con algo de dificultad y lanzo un corte con su hacha que dio en el blanco, pues era tan grande que era muy difícil que fallara.

-¡Axel, no podre mantenerlo por mucho tiempo! -Pero no logro terminar cuando el rayo que lanzo al interruptor desapareció.

Ahora el Golem lanzo otro golpe al menor, esta vez impactando sin problemas y mandando a Axel un poco lejos.

-¡Axel! -Grito Louie preocupado tratando de llegar hasta su amigo, siendo detenido por un vendaval que se alzó repentinamente.

-Estoy bien... solo un poco adolorido. -se levantó el chico y tomo de nuevo su hacha. Cuando termino de levantarse, vio como ya tenía al Golem enfrente.

Ahora el portador tenía la oportunidad; ataco de nuevo con su hacha dando un golpe con gran fuerza esperando enterrarla. Aunque si acertó, no pareció afectarle al ser oscuro, quien de nuevo lanzo otro puñetazo al chico, pero esta vez, Axel logro esquivar el golpe más fácil, pues ya predecía que pasaría eso.

-Bien, aquí voy. -Dijo Axel aprovechando que el interruptor tenía su mano enterrada en la arena. El chico empezó a darle vueltas al brazo con el que sostenía su hacha dándole impulso y dejando caer su técnica con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza del enemigo.

Un brillo se hizo presente de manera muy rápida y volvió a aparecer. Después de eso el interruptor Golem cayó de rodillas para desplomarse completamente sobre el suelo y desparecer, dejando que una luz roja saliera de donde estuvo el cuerpo y se alejara perdiéndose en la distancia. Era todo la batalla había acabado.

Los tres, cansados se dirigieron de vuelta a la puerta, la que para su sorpresa, se abrió. Al entrar, más que un festejo de celebración, los recibieron con lanzas apuntándoles.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando confiamos en los demonios de la espada; poner en peligro a nuestro pueblo. Yo digo que los encerremos, merecen un castigo. -Dijo el mayor siendo apoyado por el pueblo en tero y dejando al grupo en un lio muy grande esta vez.

 **Decisiones…**

 **¿Aceptar misión secundaria?**

 **-Quedarse en el reino otro poco más para intentar resolver el problema. -Marcharse y aceptar la misión secundaria.**

 **(En caso de la primera opción)**

 **-¿Ustedes son mercenarios dimensionales?...**

 **-… por favor, necesito ayuda. Mi hermana fue capturada por unos tipos extraños… (¿Qué hacer?)**

– **Buscar ayuda. –Ir directo a la búsqueda.**

 **-Bien, pues yo… podría ayudarlos.**

 **-¿Acaso sabes combatir?**

 **-Pues no, pero puedo ayudar con mis habilidades… (¿Dejar ayudar?)**

– **sí. –no.**

 **-¿Quién eres tú?**

 **-eso no importa. No habrá honro en la derrota. No sufriré la ira de la Lady de los truenos.**

 **-Pareces decidido. Pues que así sea. (¿Quién atacara al líder de los enemigos?)**

– **Axel. –Rex. –Louie.**

 **(En caso de la segunda opción no hay decisiones; el capítulo ya está planeado.)**

 **Vaya, esta vez me quedo largo. Aun así, considero que es bueno, en parte; porque si dejara de lado la ambientación o descripción de algunas características, lo único que estaría escribiendo sería un guion. Cosa que ya había hecho en mis primeras historias. Sea como sea, trato de escribir de una forma en la que no tenga que rellenar de palabras el texto, pero también deje las cosas lo suficientemente claras para que las puedan imaginar, cada quien a su manera. Bueno, pues como casi siempre, el siguiente capítulo vendrá después de la actualización de mi otra historia, así que de nuevo toca esperar, aunque esta vez espero y no sea tanto. Bien, como de costumbre, me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	9. Juntos hasta el final

**Bien, vamos allá, otro capítulo y más decisiones que tomar XD nah, ya enserio, muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia hasta ahora. Bien de nuevo comenzamos con una aventura más de estos tres, que pronto vendrán más, no se desesperen, si saldrán todos los OCs, simplemente, esperen, para algo está el rango. Muy bien, se acerca el encuentro del personaje tan buscado y además en este capítulo se presentaran a los enemigos que irán creciendo de a poco en poco, así que espero sea de su agrado. Sin más aquí les dejo lo que salió de esta actualización.**

 **Capítulo 9:** Juntos hasta el final, rompiendo las paredes de la ignorancia.

Ahí se encontraban Axel, Rex y Louie; rodeados de lanzas que apuntaban peligrosamente a los guerreros. El mayor apuntaba al grupo como si de criminales se trataran y el pueblo los veía igual. Esta vez, los tres se veían en un problema del que no les sería tan fácil escapar.

-¡Se los advertí! ¿Acaso me equivoque? ¡No! Cuando recibimos visitas de estos seres malignos, los únicos perjudicados somos nosotros. Hoy estuvimos a punto de perder el muro, esto no hubiera pasado si jamás hubieran llegado. -Afirmaba el anciano culpando a los guerreros.

-¡Es cierto!

-¡Sáquenlos de aquí!

-¡No merecen nuestro cobijo! -Eran algunas de las frases que se oían de los habitantes de aquel lugar que se notaban molestos, incluso furiosos.

Mientras más se enojaban los habitantes de allí, los guardias restringían más el espacio de los guerreros entre ellos y las lanzas, estaban acorralados y al ver eso, el mayor sonreía victorioso.

-¡Basta! -grito Axel ya harto. -Nosotros no tuvimos jamás la intención de dañar a nadie, es cierto que el portal que abrimos le ha dado la oportunidad a los interruptores de pasar, pero fuimos nosotros quienes salvamos el muro de que fuera destruido por un interruptor.

Los guardias se detuvieron por un momento sorprendidos por la actitud del menor, momento que Louie y Rex aprovecharon para abrirse paso entre ellos, tomar a Axel y salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Se escapan! ¡Rápido, hay que atraparlos! -grito el mayor del pueblo ordenando a los guardias.

Los tres chicos corrían a toda velocidad tratando de perder de vista a los guardias y al pueblo entero, recibiendo de vez en cuando lanzas que caían muy cerca de ellos o pedradas que los rozaban. Cuando por fin se alejaron un poco, Axel abrió un portal listos para salir, cuando Rex se quedó quieto un momento.

-¿Rex? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Louie tendiéndole la mano al ninja.

-No podemos irnos, es decir, mírenlos, cegados por el dolor y el pasado; guiados por una persona cuyo rencor ha sustituido su cordura. ¿Que será de ellos si no ayudamos? Si quieren váyanse, yo me quedo -reflexiono el portador ninja mientras retrocedía alejándose del portal.

-¡Pero si nos quedamos aquí, nos harán puré! No importa cuánto los tratemos de convencer, si de verdad quieres hacer eso... -decía Louie con un tono cada vez más bajo, de pronto elevo su tono a la normalidad. -...Yo te acompaño.

-Y yo, no dejare que se queden con la diversión. -se unió Axel solo para después oír el llamado de una amiga.

-¡Axel, Axel! -Llamaba cierta chica de tez blanca conocida por el portador.

-¿Ling? ¿Qué haces aquí? Desde lo del portal, pensé que... no querías vernos. -dijo Axel con algo de pena, lo que hizo que ella sonriera.

-Oh, me ofendes con esos pensamientos. -Bromeo Ling usando un tono que fingía indignación. -Te quería... Los quería alcanzar para darles esto. -Y dicho eso, mostro un saco que traía dentro algunas cosas curiosas, botellas con un líquido verde en su interior, algunas hierbas extrañas y algo de comida y agua.

-Niña, estas son... provisiones. -comento Louie viendo maravillado el contenido del saco.

-¿Como las conseguiste? -pregunto Rex curioso.

-Aproveche que todas las miradas estaban en ustedes y tome prestadas algunas cosas que el mayor guardaba en sus almacenes. -respondió la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa y mirada desviada.

A pesar del momento inspirador, algo cortó todas las emociones que había. Un sonido provoco que todos los que perseguían al grupo se detuvieran en seco; Axel, Rex y Louie guardaran silencio asustados y Ling se confundiera. El ruido de algún objeto impactando contra el muro y rompiéndolo se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que los escombros volaron, revelando lo que había traspasado aquella pared, un interruptor Golem acompañado de dos interruptores Depredador entraron por la ruptura que hizo el más grande.

-¿¡Qué demonios son esas cosas!? -Cuestiono Ling asustada y molesta.

-Axel, Louie contra los depredadores. -ordeno Rex sin darle una respuesta a la chica. -Ya me hacía falta un poco de ejercicio.

El primero en llegar contra su oponente fue Louie. El interruptor depredador se le lanzo con la boca abierta tratando de morder al peli azul; Louie dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y después contrataco rápidamente con su tridente, dañando al interruptor.

De nuevo el ser de oscuridad se lanzó con intenciones de desgarrar el cuello de Louie. Esta vez, el ex caballero elemental se agacho y cuando su enemigo quedo del otro lado, Louie se volteo lo más rápido que pudo y atrapo al depredador en un rayo eléctrico que lanzo de su tridente.

-¡Ja! Te tengo. -dijo Louie victorioso.

Mientras eso pasaba en la batalla del peli azul, Axel llego contra el interruptor Depredador que atacaría. El menor no pudo evitar empezar a retroceder mientras lanzaba cortes con su hacha a diestra y siniestra, pues todos los ataques que lazo al ser de oscuridad fallaron. El interruptor Depredador aumento su velocidad para poder alcanzar al portador, cuando estaba cerca, la criatura modifico su ruta; Axel dirigió su mirada a donde se dirigía y se asustó, iba contra Ling.

Axel corrió lo más rápido que pudo y empujo a Ling junto a el mismo lejos del ataque de aquel ser. Por suerte, ninguno recibió daño, Axel se levantó y aprovecho que el Depredador estaba descuidado para lanzarle su hacha, el ataque acertó tanto de ida como de regreso, provocándole el doble de daño al interruptor, este se lanzó tratando de darle un zarpazo. Axel empujo a Ling lejos del ataque pero el no logro esquivarlo todo a tiempo y parte de su brazo derecho fue arañado horrible.

-¡Axel! -Grito la chica preocupada.

-Estoy bien... solo pásame una poción. -le dijo el portador mientras cubría su herida con su otra mano para evitar perder sangre.

La chica hizo caso y le arrojo una de las botellas que contenían el líquido verde. Axel la tomo y la lanzo sobre el para romper la botella con su hacha y que el líquido cayera sobre la herida, curándose en unos segundos.

Las cosas con Louie no iban mejor, el peli azul esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo mientras que al mismo tiempo que le seguía lanzando rayos eléctricos, el Depredador también los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad. Fuera de la batalla, el pueblo entero veía asombrados como los portadores trataban de destruir a esas cosas, y aunque no lo habían hecho, el simplemente verlos con el valor de enfrentarlos hacia que algunos comenzarán a admirarlos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? -pregunto el Mayor molesto a sus guardias. -¡Es su oportunidad, atáquenlos ahora que están distraídos!

-pero señor, ellos están...

-¡No me importa, atáquenlos! -ordeno el anciano aún más molesto.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, los guardias les empezaron a arrojar sus lanzas con tal de darle ya sea a los interruptores o a los guerreros.

Rex también se hallaba peleando, pero su combate era muy diferente. A pesar de que el chico tenía la habilidad para pelear y era más apto, un Golem no era un oponente fácil. Y por si fuera poco, ahora tenía también que esquivar las lanzas dirigidas a quien sea.

Sin arriesgar a las personas, Rex corría alrededor del campo de batalla esquivando cualquier ataque enemigo y sin interferir en las peleas de sus compañeros. De repente, un golpe que el Golem lanzo al suelo hizo que no solo Rex, sino también Louie y Axel tropezaran. El ninja se trató de levantar rápidamente, pero no era más rápido que el puño que se dirigía hacia él. Repentinamente un hacha detuvo el ataque del gran interruptor; era Axel, quien había detenido al ser de oscuridad lanzando su técnica y se encontraba con su brazo alzado solo para atrapar su hacha.

-Me la debes. -hablo Axel dirigiéndose de nuevo a su batalla.

Louie peleaba cada vez con menos espacio entre las lanzas y el Depredador, tampoco ayudaba que cada vez cayeran más cerca de él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo dañaran. Al estar tan distraído en sus pensamientos su enemigo se le lanzo en un ataque que Louie apenas pudo detener con su tridente, pero el peso del interruptor lo tumbo al suelo junto con el ser; el Depredador continuaba tratando de morderlo cuando Louie por fin tuvo una idea, uso sus piernas para mandar a su oponente hacia las lanzas y tan pronto Louie se puso de pie, le lanzo un rayo eléctrico para paralizarlo y que una de las armas le diera. El Depredador quedo gravemente herido por la lanza que se clavó, pero Louie no se detuvo por esto y tan pronto lo vio debilitado, dio una vuelta para cargar impulso mientras rápidamente se acercó y le dio una puñalada con su tridente, destruyéndolo.

Axel también forcejeaba con el interruptor Depredador, gracias a su físico, el niño podía detener al ser de oscuridad con algo de dificultad. El menor del grupo pudo empujar al interruptor por unos segundos, los suficientes para atacar con su hacha y retroceder un poco, cosa que su enemigo hizo también y después se lanzó sobre Axel, al igual que con Louie, el peso del Depredador hizo caer de espaladas al chico y este uso sus manos para detener las fauces de aquel ser. Tras un momento de presión entre ambos, Axel abrió la mandíbula del interruptor tanto como pudo y la cerro de golpe para someterlo llevándolo al suelo, quedando el portador esta vez encima y clavar su hacha en el cuello del enemigo, acabando con él.

Por ultimo estaba Rex, él se había levantado y continúo su combate contra el Golem. Había ideado una forma de derrotarlo, mientras esquivaba sus ataques, el ninja daba cortes a las piernas del interruptor con su espada; en un momento, el gran interruptor logro tomar a Rex con su mano y empezó a apretarlo con ambas, el ninja se quejó por el dolor pero en un momento pudo sacar su brazo del agarre y lanzar una llamarada a la cara del enemigo, liberándose.

Tan pronto toco el suelo dio un tajo nuevamente a las piernas del interruptor, con tanta fuerza, que este cayo débil. Rex subió por su espalda y clavo su técnica en esta, provocando que el ser de oscuridad se retorciera de dolor y tratara de quitarse al portador ninja de encima. Rex salto de nuevo al suelo y esta vez quedo frente al Golem, quien no dudo en lanzarle un golpe que el ninja esquivo rodando debajo de sus piernas y al ponerse de pie, rápidamente salto con su espada de nuevo al lugar donde hirió anteriormente al interruptor. Esta vez Rex no contuvo fuerzas y al clavarle la espada halo hacia abajo hasta abrir completamente la espalda del interruptor, quien solo lanzo ruidosos alaridos antes de desaparecer dejando pequeñas nubes de oscuridad faltando en el aire. Al ninja le rodearon unos brillos que indicaban su acenso de rango como portador.

Poco duro la victoria ya que los guardias del mayor del pueblo empezaron a tomar sus lanzas y de nuevo a amenazarlos con estas. Las personas ahí se quedaron pasmadas, no supieron que pensar exactamente, pues aquellos "demonios", como los llamaban, los habían defendido. Ninguno intervino en la nueva persecución que inicio.

Axel, Louie, Rex y Ling empezaron a correr de los guardias y el mayor nuevamente para no tener que pelear con ellos. Cuando se alejaron un poco, Rex abrió el portal que necesitaban para salir. Entonces Ling les entrego el costal con las cosas, esto confundió a Axel.

-¿No... Vienes? -pregunto el menor con preocupación.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse para abrirles los ojos a estas personas de lo que nos ha hecho creer el mayor sobre ustedes. No te angusties, estaré bien, tu todavía tienes alguien a quien buscar. -respondió la chica sonriente.

-¡Axel, nos tenemos que ir! -le llamo Louie al lado de Rex.

Tras una rápida despedida, el menor de los guerreros entro al portal siendo que lo único que vio antes de irse era como los guardias del pueblo llegaban a donde estaba Ling; dejando en incognito que le paso después de que se fueran.

En una zona un poco boscosa el portal se abría y de ahí salían los tres guerreros, pero por desgracia, el portal quedo un poco elevado del nivel del suelo, por lo que no cayeron muy cómodamente que digamos. Cuando los tres se levantaron de la tierra se dieron cuenta que también estaban en una pequeña aldea de al menos tres casas, si, demasiado pequeña.

-No puede ser, otro pueblo. -se quejó Axel mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima.

-Al menos este no está rodeado de un muro. -comento Louie mientras se ponía a su lado.

Mientras los tres se levantaban y hablaban sobre su situación actual, dentro de una de las casas cercanas, alguien pedía por ayuda.

-Por... Por favor, mi hermana está en problemas, necesito que me ayuden. -Hablaba angustiado un niño de unos diez años mientras rogaba ayuda.

-Ya te dijimos que no podemos niño, esos hombres son muy fuertes. -le contesto uno de los adultos que vivían en aquella casa.

-Pero ustedes se portaron muy generoso antes. ¿Por qué no me ayudan ahora que lo necesito? -continuo pidiendo ayuda aquel niño cada vez más desesperado.

Las personas que vivían ahí siguieron negándose a ayudar y al niño no le quedo más opción que retirarse y buscar cuanto antes a otra persona que quisiera brindarle el apoyo. Fue entonces que al salir, vio al grupo de Axel, Rex y Louie, los tres tenían sus técnicas a la vista, por lo que el niño se les acerco con miedo pero a la vez, esperanza de que ellos pudieran ayudarle.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Acaso ustedes son mercenarios dimensionales? -pregunto tímidamente el niño.

-Bueno, pues, nosotros... -hablo Axel sin saber que contestar.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda. Mi hermana fue secuestrada por unos tipos extraños. -dijo el niño con sus ojos llorosos.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo pequeño. Te ayudaremos. -comento Louie ayudando a su compañero con ese asunto.

-Necesitamos que nos lleves al último lugar donde la viste. -dijo Rex entrando en la conversación.

-Claro... -iba a decir el infante cuando vio como alguien se acercaba.

Al lugar llego un hombre joven con una túnica que era ligeramente igual a la que Louie llevaba. Se le veía algo molesto.

-¡Ustedes! Entreguen al niño. -Ordeno aquel joven de manera firme.

-¿Y cómo por qué? -Pregunto Louie un tanto retador.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia; entreguen al niño o sufrirán la furia del escuadrón del trueno.

-Son ellos, es uno de los hombres que se llevaron a mi hermana. -Comento el niño alarmando al grupo.

Fue entonces que aquel joven ataco, a Axel con una extraña daga curveada; el portador esquivo con suerte ese movimiento y aprovecho la confusión para dar un corte con gran fuerza al oponente. Obviamente, aquel chico retrocedió por el dolor y, tras dejar de quejarse, se hecho a la fuga y los demás no dudaron en seguirlo. Algo que les extraño es que no había sido herido tan grave para el ataque que le propino Axel. Cuando por fin lograron alcanzarlo, el joven se metió a una fortaleza donde se perdió entre los oscuros pasillos.

-Deprisa, no hay tiempo que... -iba a decir Axel cuando vio cómo se acercaban más personas vistiendo el mismo atuendo y con diversas armas en sus manos.

Mientras tanto, en la última sala de la fortaleza, una conversación era llevada a cabo.

-Recuerda, si fallas, desearas no haber jamás conocido mi ira. -hablaba una voz femenina, mientras su dueña se ocultaba en las sombras.

-No le fallare Lady del trueno, ya capturamos a la niña. Solo falta que podamos atrapar a su hermano para completar nuestra misión. -respondió un hombre de unos treinta años con algo de miedo.

-Eso espero. -fue lo último que se escuchó de aquella voz antes de desaparecer.

Fue entonces que el joven al que antes habían herido llego.

-Señor, el niño esta aquí, pero viene acompañado de extrañas personas, saben pelear, diría que tal vez son mercenarios. -explico el malherido enfadando a su superior.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo!? Si ese niño logra rescatar a su hermana... Oh, lo que nos haría la Lady del trueno... Tráiganlos hacia mí, me encargare personalmente de esto. -Ordeno el hombre mientras veía a su compañero retirarse.

Con los guerreros, las cosas no estaban del todo bien, los superaban en número y además no podían permitirse el riesgo de que dañaran al pequeño que los acompañaba.

-Muy bien, necesitamos una estrategia. Rex ¿Alguna idea? -pregunto Axel con esperanzas de que el ninja ya hubiera pensado en un plan.

-Bueno, pues yo... podría ayudarlos -interrumpió el infante un poco dudoso.

-¿Acaso sabes combatir? -pregunto Louie confundido.

-pues no, pero puedo ayudar con mis habilidades. Sé un pequeño truco que les puede ayudar a descansar rápidamente, de esa forma atacaran más rápido. -contesto el niño convenciendo a los tres.

-De acuerdo, pero quédate detrás de nosotros. -aconsejo Rex al menor.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas? -Pregunto Axel con pena.

-Drows... -dijo aquel niño con algo de duda de si decirle o no.

-Bien Drows, un placer. ¿Estás listo? -pregunto Louie seriamente.

-Creo.

-¡Esa es la actitud! -comento Axel bromeando y preparándose para salir de su resguardo.

Tan pronto salieron de su escondite, los tres guerreros prepararon sus técnicas listos para enfrentar al grupo entero de personas que los esperaban a lo largo del pasillo. A la vez, aquellas personas se acercaban listas para atacar al grupo; de pronto, una voz se hizo presente detrás de los enemigos.

-Nadie los toque. -apareció el mismo hombre al que le habían reportado que los portadores estaban ahí, al lado venia el joven herido anteriormente por Axel.

-Es... Es el, ese hombre tiene a mi hermana. -dijo Drows asustado.

-Vaya, tienen algo que yo quiero, y al parecer yo tengo algo que ustedes quieren. -menciono el Líder del grupo enemigo sonriendo con malicia. -Les propongo esto, los derrotare, uno por uno y después me darán a ese niño y solo así considerare dejarlos vivir.

-Claro, pero si te derrotamos, aunque sea uno de nosotros, liberaras a la pequeña que secuestraste. -Contesto Rex algo molesto.

-Si claro. ¿Por qué no? Jeje. Se burló aquel sujeto.

-Bien. Más vale que no lo olvides. -comento Rex finalmente antes de dar un paso al frente y sacar su espada.

-A todo esto ¿Quién eres tú? -Interrogo Louie intrigado.

-Eso no importa. No habrá honor en la derrota. No sufriré la ira de Lady de los truenos. -Contesto el hombre con arrogancia y una pizca de ¿miedo?

-Pareces decidido. Que así sea. -comento Axel preocupado.

Entonces aquel sujeto saco una espada y un escudo muy al estilo de un caballero medieval. Tanto el líder del grupo enemigo como el ninja elemental daban vueltas al campo de batalla viéndose fijamente y esperando a que uno de ellos atacara. El primero en lanzarse a la ofensiva fue el hombre que lideraba a los secuestradores; Rex se defendió antes de que el ataque llegara y contraataco dándole un corte con el filo que tenía en su brazo derecho, corte que su oponente bloqueo con su escudo y, aprovechando la distracción lanzo un corte bajo que el ninja no logro esquivar del todo, recibiendo algo de daño en su abdomen.

Al separarse del forcejeo por el dolor, el hombre le lanzo un rayo eléctrico, haciendo que Rex se arrodillara adolorido. Sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo y el sujeto los recibió repeliendo todos sus ataques; en el momento que los demás secuestradores se acercaron a ayudar, su líder les hizo una seña para que permanecieran en sus lugares. Poco a poco fue controlando el espacio de Louie y Axel; Louie trato de lanzarle una puñalada con su tridente y su enemigo lo esquivó sin problemas, Axel trato de aprovechar esto para darle un corte con su hacha y el líder lo bloqueo con su espada; Mientras esto pasaba, Drows se acercó a Rex y puso su mano frente a él, unos aros de luz rodearon a Drows y en pocos momentos el ninja estaba se encontraba mejor.

El líder de los secuestradores bloqueo otro ataque de Axel con su espada y puso su escudo para evitar otra puñalada proveniente del tridente de Louie, con ambos ataques inutilizados, el hombre se alejó dando una vuelta para evitar más daño y alzo sus manos lanzando de estas dos rayos eléctricos tan fuertes, que incluso Louie quedo inmovilizado. Rex aprovecho la distracción para ayudar a sus amigos lanzándole una pequeña llamarada por la espalda a aquel enemigo. El sujeto se volteo enojado y Drows aprovechó para descansar los cuerpos de Louie y Axel mientras Rex continuaba la pelea.

El golpe sorpresa lo hizo caer agotado y al voltear a ver a los otros dos vio como Drows los descansaba, esto hizo enfurecer al hombre y alzo su mano, provocando que un trueno cayera sobre el infante. Dio con tal potencia que el pequeño no lo pudo esquivar, simplemente abrió sus ojos y boca a más no poder al recibir el ataque.

-Lo... Lo siento... Di lo mejor de mí... supongo que no fue suficiente. -dijo Drows con mucha dificultad antes de caer.

-¡Drows! Louie, ve a verlo. Llévalo a un lugar seguro. -hablo Axel angustiado.

Rex vio esto y su ira se descontrolo. Corrió contra el líder de los secuestradores y aunque este lo intento atacar con su espada, el ninja dio una patada que la mando a volar sin dificultad. Rex empezó a atacarle con los filos de sus brazos y cuando el enemigo se intentó proteger con su escudo, Rex saco su espada y asesto un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, destruyendo el escudo.

Nuevamente, el líder de los secuestradores se molestó y aunque, los otros dos lo intentaron atacar por sorpresa, él lo anticipo y les lanzo rayos eléctricos que de nuevo los dejo malheridos. Rex era el único que podía terminar esto.

Ambos rivales se miraron y casi al mismo tiempo se lanzaron, por parte del líder de los secuestradores, una esfera eléctrica y por parte de Rex, quien había anticipado la velocidad de su oponente, lanzo una bola de agua para detener el ataque. Al impactar ambas la electricidad se condujo por la esfera de agua solo para estallar segundos después, dándole al portador ninja una idea.

Rex se acercó esquivando todos los rayos que su enemigo le lanzo y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, le lanzo otro chorro de agua; Rex salto sobre su oponente esquivando otro de los rayos eléctricos y al estar de espaldas, el portador le lanzo otro poco de agua, empapando cada vez más a su enemigo. El ninja continúo esa estrategia evadiendo la electricidad y los truenos que su oponente le mandaba mientras en todos los ángulos posibles, Rex lanzaba agua hasta el punto de desesperar al hombre que ya se encontraba totalmente mojado.

Por último, Rex salto una vez más, pero algo diferente ocurrió esta ocasión; el líder de los secuestradores uso sus dos manos para lanzar rayos a varias direcciones. Pero Rex. Se mantuvo un poco más en el aire y cuando su oponente volteo a ver, ambos se lanzaron sus poderes, el hombre otra ráfaga de electricidad y el ninja otra capa de agua, la suficiente para cubrirlo, que impacto con el ataque del sujeto que enfrentaba. Al chocar, la electricidad hizo lo suyo y se esparció por el agua, la cual cayó sobre el cuerpo del líder de los secuestradores y al estar empapado, toda la electricidad atravesó su cuerpo hiriéndolo por un periodo de tiempo, hasta que cayó sin fuerzas.

-Ríndete, has sido derrotado, ahora entrégame a la niña. -dijo Rex viendo seriamente a aquel hombre.

-¿Como pude ser derrotado por ustedes... por ti? ¡Soy un guerrero perteneciente a la orden elemental y líder del escuadrón del trueno!... no, no soportare la ira de mi lady, prefiero este destino a fallarle a lady de los truenos. -tras decir eso, el líder de los secuestradores saco una botella morada y se tomó su contenido, cayendo al instante al suelo.

-Era... veneno. Prefirió suicidarse a... -reflexiono Rex viendo el cuerpo inerte del sujeto.

Cuando eso paso, todos los demás empezaron a huir despavoridos. Entre la confusión, Rex pudo ver a una niña encerrada en una jaula y él se dirigió a ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias... -hablo aquella chica de doce años aparentemente. -Soy... Gemoa.

-No fue nada, no podíamos permitir que algo así pasara. -respondió Louie alegre.

-Agradecería que me dijeras simplemente ¿En que sección del multiverso estamos? -Pregunto Axel curioso.

-Es la sección "Y". -Contesto la niña.

Tras esa respuesta, el portador se desmayó, habían llegado al inicio de su viaje sin ninguna pista.

Axel y Louie revisaban a Drows con cuidado, observando que no tuviera heridas graves.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Enserio? -cuestionaba el chico moreno aun un poco asustado.

-Sí, solo un poco adolorido y... bueno, la herida de mi mano no me permite usar mi habilidad. ¿Significa acaso que no podre acompañarlos? -pregunto Drows triste.

-No, claro que puedes, si no te molesta. -Contesto Louie.

Gracias, han sido tan buenos con nosotros; lamento no poder ayudarlos en sus batallas futuras. -Dijo el infante apenado.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien mientras tú y Gemoa lo estén. -apareció Rex al lado de la hermana del niño.

Y así es como otra misión está completa, esta vez el precio fue caro, pero a la vez, tras salir de la aldea en la que aparecieron, no tardaron en encontrar noticias, noticias reales acerca del hermano de Axel, él se encontraba cerca, una dimensión no muy lejana. Pero algo oscuro se alzaba en ese reino conforme más se acercaban y en el fondo, Axel sabía que habría que librar la batalla más grande hasta ese momento.

 **Decisiones:**

Oh no...

¿¡Quién o Que rayos es esa cosa!? ¡Axel, responde!

Ese es... mi hermano... (¿Quién atacara principalmente a Cristian?) (Elijan a tres)

-Axel. -Louie. -Rex. -Cuarta opción. -Quinta opción.

(Exclusiva para TP-Sakana) Vaya Kenna... se ve que este reino no está pasando un buen rato.

¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!? ¡Está atacando al pueblo, vamos!

¿A? (¿A dónde ir?)

-Enemigo desconocido. -Grupo desconocido.

Yo soy... Yo seré... El portador oscuro... Debo quedarme aquí... Me quedare para siempre.

¡No podemos dejar que lastime a nadie inocente! (¿Ayudar a que pueblo primero? ¡Decidirá si pueden salvar a ambos!)

-Pueblo Norte. -Pueblo Oeste.

¡Axel! No podemos atacarlo tan directamente, necesitamos una estrategia. (Elegir estrategia)

-Maniaco de los objetos. -A por todas las canicas. -Ve tu primero.

 **Y bien eso sería todo. ¿Alguien en la audiencia creyó que Drows había muerto? ¿Saben? Hubo un pequeño problema en el proceso de este capítulo, pues había confusión con las decisiones y es que... no todas las preguntas son decisiones, solo las que tienen opciones y para eso arregle el pequeño error de que los diálogos del próximo capitulo tenían guiones. Me disculpo por causar confusión y les agradezco que ayuden en las reviews, además me disculpo por no poder hacer más épicas las batallas, hay veces que aunque la tengo en mi cabeza al pasarla aquí debo recortar cosas para que no quede tan largo. De hecho es por eso que este capítulo quedo más largo, debido a que junte dos (casi) pero recortados y resumidos (y aun así quedo largo ¬¬). Por lo que con todo esto arreglado y explicado me despido de momento esperando verlos en el próximo cap con sus decisiones contribuyendo y sin más les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	10. Asuntos familiares

**Muy bien, nuevo capítulo, sé que tarde y me disculpo, he estado un poco falto de inspiración. No tengo mucho que decir solo que disfruten el capítulo. Antes de comenzar, les recomiendo que durante la batalla acompañen la lectura de la canción "Pelea contra Dialga primario" (No sé si así se llame, pero si la buscan así les sale XD) Y sin más les dejo el cap.**

Después de salir de Overwell, Axel, Rex y Louie se encontraron con un niño llamado Drows que pedía por ayuda, pues su hermana había sido secuestrada por un grupo misterioso que se hacía llamar el escuadrón del trueno. Tras la pelea, aunque pudieron rescatar a la chica de nombre Gemoa, Drows resulto herido; nada grave, excepto por que su poder se vio neutralizado. Ahora con la compañía de esos dos, el grupo se dirige a una dimensión cercana donde se supone esta Cristian, pero nadie esperaba encontrarlo en la situación que se hallaba.

 **Capítulo 10:** Asuntos familiares.

Después de la pelea contra los secuestradores, y de la recuperación de Axel y Louie, el ex caballero elemental se acercó a Rex para hablarle de algo importante.

-¿¡Que!? Louie ¿Estás seguro? -pregunto Rex un poco preocupado.

-Bastante seguro. Esa lady de los truenos no podía ser otra más que la que se hallaba junto a los caballeros elementales. Esa orden elemental debe ser una forma de expandirse. Muchos ya no ven a los portadores como los héroes del multiverso, ya viste lo que paso en Overwell; de hecho, por eso mismo me uní a los caballeros elementales, para ayudar a mi familia. Todo lo que quiero ahora es volverla a ver. -Dijo el chico mientras continuaban su camino.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Se supone que si son una alternativa a nuestra especie, ¿Por qué razón tratarían de secuestrar a unos niños? -se preguntó Rex solo para voltear a ver a los menores acompañados de Axel.

El portador también caminaba tratando de hablar con el par de hermanos.

-Entonces... ¿No tienen un lugar a donde ir? -pregunto el chico hacia los niños.

-Es mejor así, muchas personas nos buscan. Sin un hogar a donde huir, es más difícil que nos encuentren. -Contesto Gemoa con algo de tristeza pero oculta en una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues, me gustaría saber la razón por la que los buscan. -Comento Axel curioseando.

-No, ya les hemos causado muchos problemas. -respondió rápidamente Drows un poco nervioso y apenado dirigiendo su mirada al portador.

-Pero si no me dicen exactamente de que protegerlos, no sabré en que momento hacerlo. -argumento Axel convenciendo a los niños.

Estos estaban a punto de decirle aquello que buscaba saber, pero algo llamo la atención de los tres, una oscuridad anormal se hizo presente en el cielo y algo en el centro de esta apareció.

-Oh no... -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Axel mientras miraba al cielo paralizado por la sorpresa. En ese momento los alcanzaron Louie y Rex.

-Axel ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Louie confundido al ver a su amigo mirando al cielo. El peli azul hizo lo mismo y lo que observo lo confundió aún más. ¿Esa era una persona flotando?

Rex también vio al mismo punto y noto algo que los demás no, algo se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad peligrosa.

-¡Abajo! -grito el ninja advirtiendo a tiempo a todos para evitar el ataque. Una flama morada impacto a unos metros de donde se encontraban, destruyendo parte del suelo.

-¿¡Pero que...!? ¿¡Quién o qué rayos es esa cosa!? ¿Axel? ¡Axel, responde! -Exigió Louie mientras veía asustado el cráter que causo el ataque de, lo que fuera aquello.

-Es... Es mi Hermano... Cristian... -fue la repuesta del portador mientras se reponía de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Esa cosa es tu que!? -preguntaron los demás sorprendidos.

-No podemos charlar en estos momentos. Rápido, hacia esos árboles. -interrumpió Rex mientras señalaba un pequeño monto de árboles lejos de su ubicación.

Al correr hacia ese lugar, el grupo tuvo que esquivar una que otra flama que aquella cosa les lanzo. Ya protegidos, se disponían a trazar un plan para detener al supuesto hermano de Axel de que causara más problemas.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar un poco alejado del caos dos personas llegaban, un hombre alto, fornido y calvo acompañado de una bella joven de facciones delicadas y cabello azul muy obscuro, casi llegando a negro en algunas partes y amarrado en una coleta larga; ambos con fundas para espada colgando de su cintura. Aunque viajaban juntos, se notaba la tensión del hombre, pues no sabía de qué hablar con aquella chica.

-Vaya Kenna... se ve que este reino no está pasando un buen rato. -comento el sujeto con dificultad esperando entablar conversación, a pesar de eso, sin dejar de ver la destrucción del lugar.

Fue entonces que una llama purpura cayó cerca de su posición por poco dándoles.

-¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!? ¡Está atacando al pueblo, vamos! -Grito la chica cuando vio algo flotaba en el cielo y lanzaba esas llamas a un poblado cercano.

-¿A? -Pregunto el hombre empezando a seguir a la chica.

Ella se detuvo a pensar hacia dónde. Entonces vio a un pequeño grupo de cinco personas escondiéndose, entre ellas niños.

-Hacia allá. -Dijo corriendo al grupo de árboles donde estaban los demás, siendo seguida de su compañero.

Axel y los demás se hallaban pensando como detener y hacer entrar en razón a su hermano cuando llegaron dos personas misteriosas con ellos.

-Muy bien... Estamos aquí ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto la joven en el momento que llego con el grupo.

-¿Huh? -fue el único sonido que emitieron todos confundidos.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esa cosa esta destruyéndolo todo? -Interrogo la chica algo molesta por repetir su pregunta.

-Sera mejor que te vallas, esto es algo peligroso... -Dijo Louie cuando repentinamente se calló y recordó algo. -... un momento... ¿¡Kenna!?

-¿¡Louie!? -regreso la pregunta sorprendida.

-¿La conoces? -preguntaron Axel, Rex, Drows y Gemoa.

-¿Lo conoces? -también se unió a la cuestión el tipo que acompañaba a la chica.

-Sí, la conozco. ¡Ella es una portadora! nos puede ayudar. -Confeso el ex caballero elemental.

-Apenas me revelen que ocurre aquí. -Comento Kenna algo fastidiada de no enterarse de nada.

-Para hacerte el cuento corto, nos enfrentamos al hermano de él... -empezó a hablar Rex señalando a Axel. -... para evitar que destruya esta dimensión.

-Pues bien, podemos ayudar. Mi nombre es Kenna Virtutem, y mi compañero de aquí se llama Bruce William. Un gusto. -se presentó aquella portadora junto con el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Después de presentarse el grupo rápidamente, pues no era tiempo de hacer eso. Se prepararon para la batalla.

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto. -Se preparó Bruce mostrando una espada de gran grosor y aparentemente pesada, cuya punta era plana.

-Recuerden, solo hay que pararlo. No lo lastimen. -advirtió Axel mientras también preparaba su hacha para el combate.

Todos salieron del escondite divididos en dos grupos, el primero conformado por Axel, Rex y Kenna; el segundo grupo se trataban de Louie, Bruce, Drows y Gemoa, quienes iban tan ligeros como podían, de hecho, el único que llevaba su técnica fuera era Bruce. En cambio, Axel, el ninja y la misteriosa portadora habían salido cargados de objetos en sus fundas y con sus técnicas fuera. Todos corrían en dirección diferente, dirigiéndose directo a los pueblos cercanos.

Apenas iban a ir a enfrentarlo, una profunda voz se hizo presente, proveniente de "Cristian" o lo que sea que fuera él.

-Yo soy... Yo seré... El portador oscuro... Debo quedarme aquí... Me quedare para siempre. -trataba de hablar aquel ser flotante mientras ambos pueblos cercanos le veían aterrados.

De repente, lanzo otra bola de fuego morada hacia un habitante; gracias a que Axel, Rex y Louie estaban cerca, pudieron rescatarlo a tiempo, quizá se tratar de su hermano, pero eso ya era cruzar la línea.

-¡Basta! ¡Este no eres tú! ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡Cristian detente! No quiero tener que hacerlo yo. -Exclamo Axel con desesperación, llamando la atención de esa cosa.

Al voltear a ver a los tres, Axel noto algo, esa cosa se asemejaba a la sombra que vio en su pesadilla días antes de salir de Silent Point. Algo era seguro y era que esa cosa no era su hermano.

-Patéticos portadores, fuera de mi camino este cuerpo me pertenece. -Volvió a hablar Cristian mientras se elevaba un poco más alto.

-Así lo quisiste. -dijo Kenna preparando su espada. -¡Vamos!

Aunque antes de reponerse, Axel juraría haber visto dos círculos verdes que marcaban las manos de Cristian.

-¿Vieron eso? -pregunto el menor a los otros dos.

-¿Ver qué? -pregunto Rex algo confundido.

-... nada.

(Si buscaron la canción, les recomiendo ponerla a partir de aquí.)

Y la batalla comenzó. Cristian les lanzo una de esas llamas que ya les estaban hartando cosa que Kenna dejo en claro al desviarla sin problemas con su espada. El portador enemigo se le acerco a una velocidad increíble con su mano derecha incendiada en ese curioso fuego purpura con la intención de atacarla, en ese momento Rex apareció con su espada en ambas manos saltando encima de la chica y dando un corte directo a Cristian, el ataque resulto y el chico retrocedió unos centímetro por el dolor.

Axel vio oportunidad para atacar y lanzo su hacha hacia su hermano, pero ocurrió algo que no espero; Cristian desvió la técnica del chico sin hacer el menor esfuerzo y se acercó a Axel igual que con Kenna, pero el portador no pudo defenderse y recibió el ataque de lleno, alejándolo un par de metros.

-¡Axel! -exclamaron sus dos compañeros preocupados.

-No me paso nada... -aclaro el portador cuando vio cómo su hermano se le acercaba de nuevo con el mismo ataque.

Kenna y Rex no se quedaron sin hacer nada, el ninja se lanzó con los filos de sus brazos, listo para taclear al oponente, pero Cristian, a pesar de recibir el golpe ni se inmuto. El hermano de Axel tomo al ninja del cuello y lo lanzo lejos. La portadora también se lanzó al ataque mientras el menor se levantaba y se recuperaba del ataque, usando una de sus pociones para curarse. Kenna repelía todas las llamas del enemigo y las regresaba, a pesar de esto, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir y una de esas llamas le dio, hiriéndola, además, no ayudo el golpe que le dio su oponente en el estómago. También ella uso una de sus pociones pero si seguían así, solo retrasarían su derrota.

Entonces Axel llego a forcejear contra su propio hermano, gracias a su condición podía hacerle frente a la descomunal fuerza de esa cosa, mientras ambos oponían resistencia uno del otro, Axel empezó a recordar varias escenas de felicidad entre él y su hermano. Recordó cuando ambos fueron por un empaque de leche, combatieron en grupo e incluso se entrenaron juntos. No podía dejar que eso desapareciera.

-Deja... a mí... ¡Hermano! -grito Axel mientras aumentaba más fuerza y se quitaba a Cristian de encima.

El portador enemigo, furioso le lanzo otra llama, pero esta vez fue repelida gracias a que Rex apareció este también le lanzo una llama de fuego que Cristian mando lejos sin problemas, pero fue eso lo que el quería, ya que Kenna apareció saltando y dando un tajo hacia arriba, dañando enormemente al chico. Lejos de enfadarse, esa cosa sonrió malévolamente.

En otra parte, subiendo una montaña el resto del grupo se apresuraba para llegar al pueblo a avisarles de la batalla. Tan pronto pudieron advertirles a los habitantes y el último salía de su casa, precisamente en esa casa se estrelló una figura conocida. Cristian se levantó de los escombros limpiándose un poco de sangre que escurría de su labio inferior; al ver a los niños, no dudo en atacarlos lanzándoles un poco del extraño fuego, ataque que Louie repelió con su tridente y cuando se acercó a golpearle directamente, Bruce se interpuso con su espada en mano y, tras detener el ataque, devolvió el mismo con un corte pesado que alejo a Cristian de ahí.

El chico se elevó hasta el cielo y ahí mismo alzo sus manos lanzando un montón de flamas moradas que tan pronto se elevaron, empezaron a descender directo hacia los portadores.

-Déjenmelo a mí. -hablo Kenna dando un paso al frente de Rex y Axel, puso su espada enfrente de ella y esta empezó a brillar y deformarse hasta que se transformó en un arco, a su vez, la funda para espada que llevaba se convirtió en un carcaj.

-¿¡Dominas dos técnicas!? Pregunto Axel sorprendido mientras la portadora empezaba a disparar a toda velocidad hacia las flamas. -¡Domina dos técnicas!

Las llamas que eran golpeadas por las flechas desaparecían ahí mismo. Lo que la chica no vio fue que Cristian se acercaba hacia ella con su mano derecha mostrando afiladas garras moradas. Antes de lograr darle, Rex se interpuso creando una barrera de hielo que el oponente destruyo sin problemas y cuando ambos estaban dispuestos a atacarse mutuamente, Axel pudo ver como de nuevo un círculo verde aparecía en la mano de Cristian.

-¡Rex, la mano! -Grito Axel llamando la atención del ninja.

El portador elemental reacciono apresuradamente a la advertencia de Axel y dio un corte a la mano de Cristian, deteniendo su ataque y haciendo que se alejara de nuevo en el cielo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -pregunto Rex asombrado.

-¿Que importa? ¡Andando! -Interrumpió Kenna mientras transformaba de nuevo su arco en espada.

Ahora que Cristian se hallaba flotando en lo alto, dirigió su vista al pueblo del este del cual se habían olvidado proteger. El portador enemigo apunto su mano hacia donde se encontraban las casas y lanzo varias flamas al lugar, poniéndolo en gran peligro. Louie, Bruce, Drows y Gemoa se apresuraron a bajar por la montaña a toda velocidad para lograr salvar a los habitantes de aquel lugar.

-¡Es inútil, a este paso no lo lograremos! -exclamo Bruce molesto y angustiado.

-No, no todo está perdido. Gemoa, ¿Tu también tienes el poder de revitalizar a las personas? -pregunto Louie mientras todos continuaban abriéndose paso al fondo de la montaña.

-S... Sí. -contesto la chica un poco nerviosa y dudosa.

-Bien, pues agárrate. -Hablo Louie y sin previo aviso, tomo de la cintura a la menor y dio un salto en el aire. -¿Estás listo compañero?

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo Bruce tomando su espada con ambas manos y dándoles un impulso con fuerza con una de las caras planas de la hoja, mandándolos impulsados a las faldas de la montaña.

Al llegar casi al mismo tiempo que los proyectiles que aquel ser mando, lo único que Louie pudo hacer fue darle vueltas a su tridente en plan de usarlo como escudo, mientras, Gemoa puso su mano en Louie y esta empezó a brillar; todo lo que se vio después fue una gran nube de polvo levantarse al impactar las llamas purpura contra los dos chicos. Poco a poco, el polvo se fue disipando y lo que se vio era a Louie protegiendo a la menor y sosteniendo su tridente apuntando a Cristian; Gemoa se hallaba con ambas manos extendidas hacia Louie y estas brillando, evitando que el peli azul se agotara.

Cristian volvió a mirar a los que lo habían retado, Axel, Rex y Kenna se hallaban en guardia esperando a que el enemigo bajara de los cielos a atacarlos de nuevo; lejos de hacer eso, Cristian alzo su mano derecha y empezando a llamar varias sombras a esta, formando una bola de oscuridad bastante grande que lanzo en contra de los tres portadores.

-Que sepan que fue un honor conocerlos... -comento Kenna viendo muy difícil salir de la situación actual.

-Tranquila, podremos con esto. -trato de animar Rex a la portadora.

Axel callo un momento y una loca idea le llego a la cabeza.

-Tenemos que regresarla. -dio a conocer su plan.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y como se supone que haremos eso!? -pregunto Kenna algo enfadada, si eso se trataba de una broma, definitivamente no era graciosa.

-Tiene sentido, positivo y positivo es igual a positivo. En términos de oscuridad causaríamos una sobrecarga y podremos neutralizarlo. -dijo Rex entendiendo el plan del moreno.

-¡Exacto! -Afirmo Axel.

-Que sepan que creo que esto es una locura... -comento Kenna no muy convencida.

La esfera de oscuridad llego y el primero en recibirla fue Rex, este hizo un _swing_ con su espada tratando de devolver el ataque a su origen, pero era demasiado, lo más que logro fue detenerla un par de segundos antes de que siguiera su curso, pero la ayuda no tardó en llegar; Kenna también empezó a usar su espada para detener la esfera de sombras y empezar por fin a regresarla un par de centímetros.

-¡Axel! ¡Si es hoy, es mejor! -hablaron los dos jóvenes mientras aun hacían esfuerzos más allá de sus límites por retener la esfera.

En ese momento Axel, quien estaba unos metros atrás de Kenna y Rex, respiro profundo, retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo hacia la esfera y con su hacha en mano le dio un golpe tal que la bola de oscuridad salió despedida hacia Cristian con una velocidad increíble. Dándole de lleno al portador enemigo. Cristian, agotado, poco a poco descendió al suelo casi derrotado, pero cuando estaba a punto de poner sus pies en la tierra, los ojos del chico volvieron a brillar y se elevó rápidamente a lo más alto. La voz profunda y tenebrosa se hizo presente.

-Voy a destruirlos... lo destruiré todo... ¡Si este cuerpo no es mío, no será de nadie! -grito Cristian mientras empezaba a flexionar las piernas y apegar los brazos a su cuerpo, queriendo hacerse una bola.

Tras tomar dicha posición, el chico empezó a caer cual meteorito dirigiéndose a todos. Incluso unas llamas de color morado se empezaron a ver alrededor del cuerpo de Cristian, era todo, Louie, Bruce, Drows y Gemoa lograron llegar con el resto y se preparaban para el ataque final. Todos usaron una poción sobre si mismos para curarse las heridas en batalla.

-¿¡Que hacemos!? ¡Se acerca a la tierra! -Hablaba Drows nervioso.

-Solo queda un ataque que puede funcionar... -dijo Rex volteando a ver a Axel, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-¡Perfecto! No saben cuántas ganas tenia de hacer esto. -entro a la conversación Kenna sacando su espada, la única forma de detenerlo era atacarlo directamente.

Entonces todos se prepararon para su ataque, Rex, Louie, Kenna, Bruce y Axel saltaron había Cristian listos para su último golpe.

El hombre mayor de los portadores llego a la altura de Cristian y preparo su espada listo para atacar.

-¡Escucha! No me conoces y no te conozco, quizá no me creas, pero esto lo hago por tu bien. Ahora... ¡Despierta! -grito el hombre calvo solo para darle un corte con todo el peso de su espada sobre el chico, el cual redujo un poco su velocidad y sus llamas bajaron de intensidad.

El siguiente en llegar fue Rex quien saco su espada listo para el ataque.

-Cristian, se lo que se siente no estar en control de uno mismo... ¡Yo sé que es que todos te consideren algo que no eres y menos pediste ser! Por eso te digo... ¡Despierta! -Dijo el ninja dándole un rápido y certero golpe a la figura en llamas dando como resultado que estas bajaran de poder y la velocidad de caída del chico redujera.

Kenna salto al ataque, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras al portador enemigo.

-Consciente o no, lo que estás haciendo está mal. Me han alejado de mi familia y he perdido a mucha gente importante. Sé que no fue mi culpa... pero aun así, no me siento bien. Ahora mismo tu estas atacando a tu propia familia, no debería ser así, yo lo sé. Por eso te digo... ¡Despierta! -fue el comentario de la portadora antes de transformar su espada en un arco y disparar tres flechas de él, justo después volverlo a transformar en espada y dar una estocada directa al cuerpo del muchacho, teniendo el mismo efecto que anteriormente al ser dañado.

Louie de un salto llego al lugar donde estaba Cristian y mostro su tridente.

-¡Cristian! He oído hablar mucho de ti, sinceramente, no eres la persona que esperaba... ¡Porque este no eres tú! Este no es el Cristian de quien siempre hablo Axel; ese chico me enseñó a confiar aun en la adversidad. Por eso ahora yo confío, confío en que tú podrás recuperarte. Cristian... ¡Despierta! -Dijo el ex caballero elemental mientras le daba vueltas a su tridente y al final de sus palabras apuñalaba al hermano de Axel con este y, al igual que con los otros, el poder de sus llamabas y su velocidad disminuían, solo que esta vez tanto daño hizo que esas llamas purpura que lo protegían desaparecieran.

Por último, frente a Cristian apareció Axel, al principio, el moreno se veía dudoso, pero pronto saco esos sentimientos de duda de si mismo y preparo su hacha.

-Me negué a atacarte, me negué a dañarte por una simple razón, eres mi hermano, mi familia y sin embargo, quisiste dañar a mis amigos... tú no eres mi hermano... ¡Devuélvemelo, ahora! -Grito Axel furioso solo para dar un corte con todas sus fuerzas al portador enemigo, deteniéndolo en seco y haciendo que este se elevara solo unos metros en el aire.

(Después de esto, si no es que ya ha acabado la canción, pueden quitarla.)

-Aun no... Aún no han visto nada... el verdadero mal... acaba de nacer. -dijo aquella voz proveniente del cuerpo de Cristian mientras esta extendía sus brazos y piernas y provocaba una gran explosión que expulso toda la oscuridad que cubría a Cristian dejando ver como el joven, ya en su apariencia tal cual recodaba su hermano, caía solo para ser atrapado por Axel. El chico se hallaba inconsciente.

Era todo, por fin se había acabado. Axel finalmente había encontrado a su hermano y todos los problemas vividos hasta ese momento parecían haber valido la pena. El chico le explico la situación al resto del grupo, los rumores del portador oscuro, la oscuridad que lo controlo y los motivos reales de su búsqueda. El resto, lejos de molestarse, comprendieron a la perfección porque lo había hecho y no reclamaron nada. La tristeza se apodero del menor cuando tuvo que despedirse de todos, pues debía llevar a su hermano a casa. Tras una rápida despedida, el grupo con el que había viajado vio partir a Axel y fue todo lo que supieron de él.

-Kenna, creo que ahora si me puedes responder unas dudas. -hablo Louie llegando al lado de la portadora.

-Cómo has cambiado Louie, recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos me decías "Ya veras, ser muy poderoso para protegerte y también a mi familia" -dijo la chica imitando al peli azul y sonriendo.

-Sí, ahora tú eres la que se comporta como adulta. Creo que pasar tiempo con un chico de catorce años me afecto. -Bromeo el ex caballero elemental a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

-Exacto, solo eres mayor en edad. -Secundo la portadora aun alegre siguiendo la broma.

-Jeje. Como sea, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá? ¿Y nuestros amigos? ¿Qué ha cambiado en casa? -pregunto Louie, desvaneciéndole la sonrisa a Kenna.

En una aldea cercana a un bosque, totalmente destruida y arrasada por el paso del tiempo y la madre naturaleza, llegaban dos jóvenes, una chica de quince años de pelo negro azulado y un peli azul mayor vestido en una túnica, el chico, al ver el estado de su antiguo hogar solo cayo de rodillas consumido por la tristeza.

-Louie... el mundo, el lugar en el que vivimos ya no es el mismo. No sabes cómo me costó a mi cuando vi esto. -hablo Kenna tratando de consolar al ex caballero elemental.

-No puedo creerlo... ellos siempre me dijeron que estarían a salvo, que los protegerían. Si hubiera huido un poco antes, quizá los hubiera visto una vez más. -reflexionaba Louie aun deprimido por su antiguo hogar.

-Lo siento. -dijo Kenna tomando el hombro del peli azul en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias. No importa, esto ahora es parte de mi pasado. Ahora debo ir hacia el futuro, así lo hubieran querido ellos. -comento Louie mientras se levantaba y abría un nuevo portal.

-¿A dónde iras? ¿Qué camino tomaras? -cuestionaba la portadora preocupada por su amigo.

-No lo sé... pero sé que me guaira a un mejor lugar que este. Mi vida se hará por las decisiones que tome a partir de ahora... Adiós Kenna. -se despidió el peli azul entrando por el portal y despareciendo.

-Adiós Louie...

 **Rex, el ninja elemental:**

Rex se retiró de la dimensión en la que su último encuentro se disputo. El Elem-Kuei viajo solo nuevamente cumpliendo misiones como mercenario dimensional, pero se juró a si mismo tener más cuidado y no cometer el error de volver a trabajar como ladrón. Se dice que se le vio por última vez rumbo a la sección "S" del multiverso.

 **Bruce, el portador oficial:**

Escolta de Kenna, tan misterioso como su pasado, desapareció tras la batalla contra el portador oscuro. Se le vio de vez en cuando acompañado de algunos portadores y hay rumores de que su objetivo era la sección "B" del multiverso. Aunque se desconoce para qué.

 **Drows y Gemoa, Los misteriosos hermanos:**

Viajando en compañía de Rex un tiempo, cuando ambos estuvieron recuperados se separaron del ninja para viajar de dimensión en dimensión, desconociendo como, ambos se refugiaban en pueblos ayudando a los viajeros cansados en posadas y consiguiendo dinero para sobrevivir su paradero es desconocido y con razones, pues varios tipos misteriosos han preguntado por esos niños.

 **Kenna, viento del bosque:**

La portadora más poderosa y oportuna que apareció en el momento adecuado para ayudar a Axel en su batalla contra su hermano, se le ha visto rondando en Silent Point y las secciones "W", "X" y "Y" cumpliendo con misiones y ayudando a los habitantes de ese lugar sin cobrar. Se le puede encontrar en Silent Point pasando su tiempo y esperando nuevos trabajos.

 **Louie, el caballero elemental del agua:**

Tras la revelación dada por Kenna, Louie se muda a Silent Point y entrena a muchos reclutas de mercenario en el manejo de lanzas y tridentes como negocio. El joven construye una nueva vida dejando las batallas de lado e incluso entablando una relación con una chica que vive en los alrededores, que se dice que ayudó en sus primeras misiones.

 **Cristian y Axel, el portador oscuro y el guerrero helado:**

Un viaje, un destino. A pesar de muchas misiones y problemas al final ambos hermanos se volvieron a reunir... no hay más datos.

 **(Sonido de disco rayado) Aguanten, aguanten... que dijeran, esto ya se acabó ¿No? ¡Pues no! Quien haya pensado eso que se salga del salón y reflexione lo que ha hecho con su vida. (?)**

 **Ya enserio, la verdad es que sí, es un final, pero no el final del fic. Por favor ¿Enserio creían que esto acabaría así porque si? Para nada, si bien Axel y los OCs han acabado la misión principal eso no significa que no los volvamos a ver... perooo... es tiempo de que el verdadero prota aparezca, no se preocupen por sus OCs, todavía aparecerán, incluso más poderosos. Antes que nada me disculpo con TP-Sakana por la poca presencia de Kenna, todavía falta mucho desarrollo del personaje, quiero que esto sea algo bien hecho y los personajes crezcan y aprendan. Además de disculparme con Frank74 debido a que su OC aún no sale, pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora no hay decisiones ya que el próximo cap está planeado. Así que, espero verlos en la siguiente actualización, esto se empezara a poner serio, pero hasta que ese día llegue, yo les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	11. El niño misterioso

**Hey… ¿Están ahí? Si es así, bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Antes de que me amenacen de muerte y se pregunten porque tarde tanto en actualizar, les digo que fue porque no tenia computadora. Si, literalmente no tenia medio ni para escribir ni para su ir caps, así que, ahí la razón de mi tardanza. Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí y con esto empezamos el siguiente arco de la historia, sin mucho mas que decir les deseo disfrutar el capitulo y los invito a dejarme review si les ha gustado. Bien, empezamos.**

Hay una historia que merece ser la pena ser contada; habla sobre un chico que, abandonando todo lo que conocía, partió a un desconocido viaje con solo un objetivo, reunir a su familia. Pasando por difíciles misiones en las que llevo la llama de la esperanza a otras personas que la habían perdido, nadie hubiera pensado que la mayor batalla que afrontaría tendría que llevarla a cabo con su propia sangre; aquel ser consumido por su propia oscuridad fue detenido en una batalla donde al final, el corazón triunfo contra la adversidad. Esa motivación que siempre impulso al chico a seguir su objetivo y conseguirlo. Esa motivación que los guía a ustedes. ¿Quieren ser mercenarios un día de estos? Pues no pierdan esa motivación.

Y así es como, en medio de un grupo de personas, un chico de cabello azul, quien vestía una túnica negra larga; terminaba de contar la historia de un viejo conocido. Todos se levantaban asintiendo con la cabeza, era un grupo de jóvenes que se retiraban a continuar con su entrenamiento, dejando al chico solitario con un plato de comida.

Ha pasado un año desde los acontecimientos que marcaron a Louie. El se ha hecho de un nombre en Silent Point, entrenando a reclutas que aspiran a mercenarios dimensionales, sin saber que paso con quien en su tiempo se volvió su mejor amigo; un viaje que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

 **Capitulo 11:** El niño misterioso, de vuelta a la acción.

Esa mañana había sido muy productiva. Louie se hallaba caminando por las calles de Silent Point observando cada puesto de la zona de mercado. Un lugar lleno de vida, pues a las orillas de las calles de arenisca, que le daban un tono amarillo al ambiente, se podían observar puestos de frescas frutas, carne, algunos vendiendo prendas de vestir, armas y herramientas; en fin, casi todo lo indispensable tanto para guerreros, viajeros y los mismos habitantes del reino mas grande y visitado del multiverso era vendido aquí. El peli azul caminaba con un par de bolsas en ambas manos mientras expresaba una despreocupación de la vida.

En un lugar desolado, un poco apartado del mercado, un niño pelirrojo yacía tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Nadie parecía haberlo visto ya que la calle donde se hallaba no tenia gente por ningún lado; de pronto, aquel infante de aparentemente diez años de edad empezó a despertar, forzando sus ojos a abrirse, el niño por fin despertó. El pequeño levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo quedando sentado sobre el camino. Tallándose la cabeza con un poco de dolor y confusión, pues emitía pequeños quejidos de una ligera jaqueca.

-Ugh... ¿Don...? ¿Donde estoy...? ¿Acaso estoy soñando...? -Cuestionaba el niño totalmente confundido mientras se terminaba de levantar y poner en pie finalmente.

Aquel infante se tomo la frente y sacudió la cabeza levemente para quitarse ese poco dolor que le quedaba. Fue entonces cuando oyó todo el alboroto cercano que se hacia en el mercado. Aunque al principio dudo si debía ir en esa dirección, finalmente decidió seguir aquellos sonidos con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar algo de ayuda. Con pasos un poco lentos y torpes al principio, el chico logro andar hasta la zona del mercado; cuando por fin pudo caminar estable, empezó a maravillarse con todo lo que veía, tanto iba entusiasmado que no se fijo el momento en el que choco con alguien.

-¡Hey! Oh... solo eres un niño. Ten mas cuidado hijo. -hablo un ser de apariencia muy similar a la de un lagarto. El hocico un poco largo, piel escamosa y tono verdoso, pero parado en dos patas y con vestimenta.

El niño al ver eso, y no solo a uno, sino dos de ellos se quedo sin habla.

-¡Ahh! Eres... eres un... ¡Un reptil parlante! -exclamo el infante con miedo al momento de ver aquel ser que dirigía su vista hacia el.

Louie se encontraba mirando una espada de apariencia antigua mientras estaba en el dilema de si comprarla o no cuando escucho el grito de susto de un niño. El peli azul creyó automáticamente que se trataba de uno de sus estudiantes y fue corriendo a ver que ocurría.

Cuando Louie llego lo que se encontró fue algo que lo dejo sin palabras, un niño pelirrojo de diez años que estaba con las manos alzadas y retrocediendo lentamente de un lagarto antropomorfo que le apuntaba con una espada.

-¡Vamos niño, ten honor y pelea! -le exigía aquel ser mientras le amenazaba con un florete.

-Lo... Lo siento. De verdad no quise insultarte. -Se disculpaba el pequeño aun con miedo.

-Ay no. ¡Oye, niño! ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste al gruñón de Crocodile? -le pregunto Louie con un tono algo bromista al notar quien era ese ser, aunque no conocía al chico.

-Yo... yo solo le dije que parecía un reptil parlante; no se porque se enojo si eso es. -se excuso el niño aun con miedo, pero la respuesta sorprendió a Louie.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Le dijiste reptil a un Lizr!? Ay niño, acabas de cometer el error de tu vida. -hablo Louie dándose un ligero golpe en la mejilla derecha con la palma de su mano.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Un momento... ¿Que es un Li...? Eso que dijiste. -pregunto el niño con una confusión total.

Louie se quedo callado un rato. ¿Enserio? Que clase de niño era ese. Pues de Silent Point definitivamente no, así que, al ver al pequeño en apuros, Louie tomo la espada de un tipo cualquiera que estaba a su lado y la arrojo donde el menor.

-Escucha niño, estos tipos son muy orgullosos, oféndelos y te retaran a un duelo. No puedo ayudarte directamente, pero si te veo en apuros no dudes que ahí estaré. Ahora toma la espada y sigue mis instrucciones. -le dijo Louie mientras el aterrado chico levantaba con dudas la espada del suelo.

Ahora el Lizr sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Que pasa niño, no puedes combatir sin la supervisión de tu niñera? -después de decir eso, Crocodile corrió hacia el infante con la espada en mano; el se asusto al ver el ataque inminente.

-¡Ahora, atácalo en su punto desprotegido! -le dijo Louie señalando al enemigo.

-¡No se cual es su punto desprotegido! -grito aterrado el chico.

-Los Lizrs son una especie que basa sus duelos en la elegancia y la gracia; ataca al punto menos estético que veas. -Le aconsejo el peli azul.

Al oír aquello, aquel niño pudo ver como el brazo izquierdo del ser reptiliano no parecía ir acorde a los movimientos del resto de su cuerpo; vio la oportunidad de pararlo, pero en el momento exacto, grito y huyo soltando la espada. Louie por su parte, simplemente se coloco mano en su cara en señal de decepción.

-¡Ven aquí niño, aprenderás a no decirme reptil parlante! -Gritaba el Lizr mientras perseguía al pequeño por un área circular hecha por todas las personas que veían.

En un momento de lucidez, aquel chico se deslizo por debajo de las piernas del lagarto y tomo la espada del suelo. Esta vez no fallaría, se preparo moviendo la espada hacia atrás dándole impulso y liberando un ataque acertado. Hubo silencio, el golpe había dado en el blanco, pero la poca fuerza del niño y la escamosa piel del Lizr parecieron arruinar el momento.

-¿Ya terminaste? -pregunto Crocodile.

-Ehh... ¿Si? -respondió aquel infante solo para después apartarse de un tajo hecho por el ser con el que peleaba. Inmediatamente después de esquivar, tiro la espada de nuevo y volvió a correr.

-Detente... aquí termina esto. -y dando un rugido, Crocodile lanzo un poco de fuego de la boca, el cual se dirigía directamente al menor.

En ese momento apareció Louie repeliendo el ataque, dándole vueltas a su tridente.

-¿Que pasa Crocodile? ¿Cansado? ¿Que no puedes con un niño? -Se burlo Louie del ser reptiliano, después de sus palabras, el peli azul lanzo un rayo eléctrico al Lizr inmovilizándolo.

La multitud se disperso, pues sabiendo como era Louie, nada interesante pasaría. El adulto joven se volteo hacia el enigmático pelirrojo para poder hablarle.

-¿Estas bien niño? -pregunto el peli azul un poco preocupado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-S... Si. -fue la respuesta del chico.

-¿Como te llamas? -interrogo Louie nuevamente.

Por un instante, el chico dudo si debería hablar; aquel sujeto era un completo desconocido, pero, en vista de que lo ayudo hace un momento decidió que podía confiar en el.

-Soy... Me llamo Devon, Devon Parker. -revelo el niño con la cabeza un poco baja.

-Devon ¿Eh? Bueno, pues mucho gusto. Y ¿Donde están tus padres, o tu casa? -Continuaba preguntando Louie sin quitarle la vista de encima a Devon, aunque con una mirada que al niño le daba confianza para hablar.

-Yo... No lo se. Simplemente recuerdo que me había recostado en mi cama a dormir y después, bueno, resumiendo, me despierto en un pueblo que no conozco, rodeado de criaturas que me quieren atacar apenas les hablo, ¡Y ahora le cuento todo a un completo desconocido! Y si, básicamente seria todo. -Dijo aquel niño con cierto tono de tranquilidad en sus ultimas palabras.

Louie se quedo callado, sus ojos se redujeron a un par de puntos. El peli azul parpadeo un par de veces para asimilar la información.

-O... Ok, cálmate. Has pasado por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, te entiendo, créeme, también lo he vivido. Pero no te asustes, yo estoy aquí y quiero ayudarte. Encontraremos tu casa, te lo prometo. -Le dijo Louie a su pequeño acompañante, agregando algo al final. -Y conozco a una persona que nos puede ayudar.

Los sonidos de golpes detrás de una puerta llamaban a quien estuviera dentro; al principio fueron toques suaves y después un poco mas bruscos y desesperados.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Demonios, se supone que hoy no tengo misiones ¿Quien será? -hablaba para si misma una voz femenina muy familiar perteneciente a una vieja conocida.

Kenna, la portadora que ayudo contra el portador oscuro se acerco a la puerta para abrirla; la chica había cambiado, teniendo ahora unos dieciséis años de edad. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Louie a quien no había vuelto a ver desde hace un año, bueno, dado que vivían en el mismo pueblo si que se habían cruzado en un par de ocasiones, pero casi no se hablaban, esto porque cada quien había decidido vivir su vida aparte, pero claro que aun eran amigos. Además de ver al peli azul, también noto unos mechones de cabello rojos a mas baja altura y al lado, tras bajar un poco su mirada se encontró con un niño de diez años al lado de Louie, Kenna podía saber lo irresponsable y poco inteligente que podía ser aquel chico a veces.

-¡Rayos, Louie! ¿Que hiciste esta vez? -pregunto de forma desconfiada y un tanto molesta la chica. Louie se puso nervioso ante esa pregunta.

-Na... Nada. ¿Por que se supone que si me ves con un niño al lado ya hice algo malo? -Pregunto Louie indignado mientras se señalaba a si mismo con las manos.

-Porque te conozco. -fue lo único que respondió la portadora con una mirada inexpresiva. Cuando volteo a ver de nuevo a ver al chiquillo este se oculto un poco detrás de Louie.

-¡Agh! Bien, tienes razón. Pero ese no es el punto, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la casa de este niño. -dijo Louie con un tono un poco preocupado y señalando al niño.

-¿Y por qué precisamente yo? -pregunto la portadora algo confundida y desconfiada de la propuesta de su compañero.

-Porque eres quien ha viajado por gran parte del multiverso. Por favor, eres la única que puede ayudarme. -Pidió el peli azul ya con toda la honestidad que pudo demostrar.

Kenna lo pensó un momento, cerro los ojos ya cediendo y dio un profundo suspiro.

-Bien, lo haré. Pasen. -dijo la chica entrando a su casa seguida de los otros dos

Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que los habían estado espiando, desde un punto un tanto alejado de la casa de la portadora, en un callejón abandonado, una figura oculta en la oscuridad de la cual solo se podían ver unos ojos blancos se volvió a ocultar. El extraño los había seguido desde el lugar donde tuvieron la pelea contra el Lizr hasta el hogar de Kenna. Algo tramaba sin duda.

Dentro de la casa de la chica, Louie y Devon se hallaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de madera muy simple, pero que hacia contraste con la decoración algo lujosa del hogar y las paredes de un tono añil. Kenna se acerco a los dos chicos con una bandeja de metal que traía dos vasos de agua y dos platos de comida, algo hecho a base de vegetales.

-¿Enserio no necesitas ayuda con eso? -pregunto Louie inseguro al ver todo lo que traía la portadora.

-Tranquilo, no es molestia. Y disculpa por lo de hace rato, es solo que no esperaría verte a ti con un niño. -contesto Kenna sonriendo al mismo tiempo que colocaba la bandeja en la mesa y repartía los platos y vasos. Cuando menciono al infante le dirigió la mirada y pudo notar que no comía.

-Tranquilo, no sabe tan mal como se ve. -se le acerco la portadora en tono bromista mientras que el chico la veía, pero igual seguía sin darle un bocado al platillo.

-No, No es... eso. Es solo que, En casa deben estar muy preocupados por mi. ¿Cuando podre volver? Quiero volver a verlos. -Respondió Devon con algo de tristeza para después bajar la cabeza.

-Tan pronto identifique a que sección del multiverso perteneces. Ahora come, creo que será un largo viaje una vez partamos. -respondió la portadora pellizcándole un poco la mejilla al niño de una forma maternal.

El niño se puso a comer aun con un poco de duda, pero pronto empezó a hacerlo mas tranquilo y confiado. Después de un rato en el que se presentaron y conocieron mejor, Louie termino de comer mucho antes gracias a que el niño comenzó mas lento, por lo que decidió quedarse en la mesa y comenzar a averiguar en donde vivía.

-Muy bien Devon, hora de averiguar donde puede estar tu casa. Comenzare con algunas preguntas ¿Listo? -Empezó Kenna poniendo atención total al niño.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente mientras aun tenia un poco de comida masticando.

-De acuerdo. Primero, ¿Sabes como se llama el reino donde vives?

El menor negó rápidamente y trago el bocado que tenia para responder.

-No es un reino, es una ciudad. -contesto Devon como si nada.

-Eh... No, creo que estas confundido, veras los reinos son las distintas realidades del multiverso, unidas por estar adyacentes en la misma sección y representadas por los distintos universos habidos y por haber. -Explico la portadora dejando al niño con la callado, había dejado de masticar y en un momento a otro se tragó lo que tenia solo para seguir sin decir nada, era obvio que estaba confundido.

-Creo que excediste con la explicación. -comento Louie para después voltear a ver a Devon. -Los reinos son básicamente dimensiones. Es como viajar a otro mundo.

-... Esperen, un momento, significa acaso... ¿¡que no estoy cerca de mi hogar!? ¿¡Ni siquiera estoy cerca de mi mundo!? -Se pregunto aquel niño comenzando a asustarse.

-De eso no estoy segura, por eso necesito que me respondas las preguntas para averiguar en que reino vives y llevarte allá. -dijo Kenna tratando de tranquilizar al niño.

-Otra... dimensión... -Sin embargo, no parecía hacerle caso, hasta que Louie intervino.

-Escucha Devon, debes relajarte. Es cierto, quizá estés lejos de tu hogar, pero lamentándote no lograras llegar hasta allí. Créeme, yo también estuve lejos de casa durante un tiempo, y me arrepiento de no haber actuado cuando debí. Por eso te prometo que te llevare a casa, a salvo y volverás con tu familia. ¿Confías en mi? -le declaro el peli azul finalizando con aquella pregunta que hizo volver en si al niño.

Devon callo un rato y nadie dijo una sola palabra, unos minutos después, el chico hablo.

-Si, confió en ti, Louie.

Y así fue como comenzó el verdadero interrogatorio, donde Kenna hacia preguntas que poco a poco revelaran información del hogar del pelirrojo. No era fácil, el niño no parecía conocer ni tener consciencia sobre el multiverso y aun así, Kenna se las arreglo para averiguar algo que le fuera útil. Después de un rato preguntando, Kenna llamo a Louie a hablar a solas.

-Ehh... Louie ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? -pregunto Kenna levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono el peli azul al llegar al vestíbulo, donde ella comenzó la conversación.

-Louie... No se como decirte esto... No creo ser capaz de encontrar el hogar de este niño. No parece que vayamos a ningún lado. -Revelo la chica con cierto aire de tristeza e impotencia.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso estas dudando de tu potencial? -cuestiono Louie fingiendo molestia.

-Louie yo... -iba a argumentar, pero fue detenida por unas palabras mas serias por parte de su amigo.

-Kenna, contéstame algo ¿Tu crees que hubiera costado trabajo contratar a algún experto rastreador? Dinero no me falta y sin embargo, acudí a ti. ¿Sabes por que? Porque se que eres la única capaz de lograr esto. Kenna, lo lograras, lo se. -Animó Louie a su amiga dedicándole una sonrisa que trasmitía ese apoyo incondicional. Ella suspiro profundamente y cerro los ojos para relajarse.

-Esta bien. Gracias, volvamos ahora. -Respondió ella alegrándose de tener un amigo así. Justo después de eso se dirigiéndose a cocina nuevamente.

-Y... ¿Por lo menos tenemos algo que sea útil? -pregunto Louie con esperanza.

-Bueno, por lo que me dijo de sus avances tecnológicos y parte de sus ciencias es evidente que viene de la sección "W". -Contesto Kenna rápidamente. -Aunque no estoy ni cerca de averiguar de que reino, no son pocos los que comparten elementos de cultura que me menciono.

Al llegar a la cocina, Kenna le sonrió al niño para darle esperanza de que pronto lo llevarían a su hogar. Algo en ese pequeño le alentaba a seguir intentándolo, aunque no le hizo mas preguntas; decidió que lo mejor ahora era descansar y fue así como ese día termino.

A la mañana siguiente, Devon se levanto con unos ánimos propios de alguien de su edad, tan pronto se despertó se quito todo rastro de sueño estirándose y levantándose de la cama. Cuando noto que estaba en la casa de la chica que le había dado refugio el día anterior trato de comportarse. El niño se hallaba en una habitación de un color pistache en las paredes, con una gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol; una cama grande recubierta de sabanas celestes que daban un toque de calidez a la habitación.

Cuando el niño se arreglo y decidió bajar lo primero que se encontró fue a Louie en la sala sentado en un pequeño sofá junto a una bolsa con objetos desconocidos.

-Hola niño. -saludo el peli azul de forma tranquila.

-¿Louie? ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Devon frotándose uno de sus ojos.

-Hoy nos vamos, Kenna esta preparando las ultimas cosas. No será un viaje fácil y lo mejor será que te prepares. -Explico Louie animado.

Kenna llego y mando a Devon a alistarse, el pelirrojo obedeció sin protestar; en unas horas, salieron y su primer recorrido fue por la zona de mercado de Silent Point. Para Devon, ir por ese lugar era algo tan relajante como inquietante, por lo menos esta vez no lo atacaba uno de esos reptiles parlantes y eso era un buen inicio.

Mientras caminaban por ahí, el niño se maravillaba con todo lo que veía, artículos que en su vida habría imaginado y que no conocía su función, platillos que olían tan bien como mal y podrían darle o quitarle el hambre a cualquiera, armas que parecían intimidantes o épicas y verlas ahí le daban un sentimiento de emoción; pero sobre todo la cantidad de personas que observaba que en momentos le hacían desear no perderse. Por eso no soltaba de la mano a Kenna, quien al ver aquello se sentían conmovida del gesto, el niño era un encanto sin duda, pero estaba perdido y eso la hacia sentirse triste, aunque no sabia bien la razón de su tristeza.

-Devon, algo bueno de Silent Point, es el hecho de que esta en una zona neutra y desconocida hasta hace poco del multiverso. -Comento Louie tomando por sorpresa al chico.

-¿Eh?

-Si, de ahí su nombre, Silent Point, ya que esta zona jamás había sido tocada por las voces del multiverso, un punto cero, en el que las dimensiones se juntan y se puede llegar a cualquier sección desde aquí. -Completo Kenna tratando de explicarlo de una forma mas simple, Devon con un poco de esfuerzo entendió.

La portadora y el peli azul siguieron hablando de distintos temas mientras Devon se distraía con otras cosas, especialmente algo que le llamo su atención, un antiguo escudo de metal con una imagen en el que inquietaba al menor, se trataba de un huevo puesto sobre un pedestal, teniendo alrededor varias personas que parecían rendirle culto. Eso sin duda era aterrador, pero aun así, la imagen le llamaba demasiado la atención. Al querer continuar, se dio cuenta de algo ¿Donde rayos estaban Kenna y Louie?

En otro lado ambos amigos se preguntaban lo mismo, Devon no se hallaba por ningún lugar y se empezaban a preocupar. Gritaban su nombre y lo repetían mas fuerte esperando respuesta, pero nadie parecía responderles, esto era algo malo.

Con el pequeño pelirrojo, el caminaba en círculos por todo el lugar tratando de hallar a sus amigos cuando una mano lo tomo por sorpresa, Devon se asusto y volteo la mirada quien lo sostenía, se trataba de un Lizr de piel de verde oscura que le dirigía una mirada inexpresiva.

-¡Ahh! No, disculpa... No te quise llamar reptil... -suplicaba Devon tratando de huir.

-Descuida niño, no soy como mi compañero. Te vi ayer peleando con el y me quede asombrado. Yo puedo llevarte con tu amigo de cabello azul, solo sígueme. -le dijo aquel lagarto empezando a caminar en determinada dirección. El Lizr noto como Devon desconfiaba y se quedaba parado sin seguirlo. -A menos que quieras quedarte perdido.

Esa frase fue suficiente para hacer que Devon empezara a ir detrás del lagarto.

Caminando por unos minutos, Devon y el Lizr llegaron a un edificio abandonado, donde se encontraban muchos niños que parecían confundidos, asustados o aburridos. Cuando el pelirrojo entro la puerta se cerro, tomándolo por sorpresa junto al resto de los niños.

-¿¡Qué!? -Se sorprendió Devon volteando a ver la puerta cerrarse.

De repente, todos las ventanas y posibles salidas se cerraron, dejando el lugar a oscuras. Una débil luz se hizo presente en un nivel mas alto, una especie de balcón; allí estaba el mismo Lizr que había seguido Devon, ahora con una armadura ligera.

-Bien, parece que ya estamos todos. Saludos mis pequeños, les doy la bienvenida a su nueva vida. La verdad no estoy muy seguro de cual es, pero no me importa, de eso se encargaran sus nuevos dueños. -Declaro aquel ser reptiliano asustando y confundiendo a los niños. De inmediato quisieron huir tratando de pegarle inútilmente a las puertas y ventanas selladas con metal.

-En unos momentos... ¿Eh? -Iba a seguir cuando unos sonidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, eran golpes desde el otro lado de la puerta principal.

Fue entonces que algo rompió la puerta, era un hombre vestido en ligera armadura con una lanza en mano. El hueco se sello de nuevo tan pronto aquel hombre entro. Se le veía serio.

-Je, creía que tardaría mas en venir. Escuchen mocosos, por mi me los llevaría sin mas, pero ¿Donde esta la diversión? Debo mostrarles a los pseudo guerreros de hoy en día como se hacen las cosas. -Explico mientras tomaba una foto de un niño desaparecido y la lanzaba al hombre que había llegado.

Ahora niños, escuchen bien. Hay mercenarios por montón, que se creen los mejores. -Comenzó a narrar mientras saltaba al nivel inferior.

El sujeto que recién había llegado se acerco y empezó a caminar en forma curva, al igual que el Lizr, esperando el momento de que uno atacara.

-Dicen ser los mejores a la hora de cumplir misiones. -Dijo el lagarto cuando el supuesto mercenario salió corriendo hacia el; no tomo mucho tiempo, pues con una patada baja y un par de golpes que le dio al tipo en el aire lo dejo inconsciente.

-Serán tan buenos como digan, pero aquí yo soy el rey. Y apenas si la mitad de su trabajo debo hacer. -Se burlo el Lizr viendo como su oponente quedo fuera de combate.

Devon noto como la lanza que tenia aquel mercenario estaba a su alcance, no dudo en tomarla y tratar de abrir un hueco en la pared para escapar.

Mientras tanto, parecía ser que mas de estos mercenarios llegaban y corrían hacia el ser de piel escamosa; este se quito del camino sin mucho esfuerzo y provoco que todos los mercenarios chocaran. Mas personas llegaron y entre ellas estaban Louie y Kenna.

-Si que soy bueno en lo hago y solo debo... -Siguió hablando el Lizr mientras que la portadora se acercaba corriendo hacia con su espada en mano, en el momento que lo iba a atacar algo la freno, una gran hacha había detenido su espada. El lagarto empezó a reír.

-Mis misiones las hago de una forma original. Y con simples peleas por diversión, me despido llevándome a estos nuevos reclutas a su nuevo hogar. -En el momento que el lagarto termino de decir esas palabras, un portal se abrió y comenzó a absorber a los niños cercanos y poco a poco a los que se encontraban mas lejos.

Louie se acerco rápidamente al Lizr con la intención de atacarlo; a pesar de la seriedad del peli azul, toda esa emoción se perdió en el momento que su enemigo se hizo a un lado, haciendo pasar de largo a Louie y solo oyéndose el sonido de su impacto con algo. Mas mercenarios se acercaban y, al igual que con su primer victima aquel reptil bípedo solo se deshizo de sus enemigos dándoles rápidos y certeros golpes. Kenna se recupero y en vez de continuar su pelea contra el ser, decidió ir a rescatar a Devon antes de que fuera absorbido.

-Me sorprende que mis queridos invitados no me digan sus quejas. En serio, si no les gusta... ¡Pueden Protestar! -El Lizr se acerco a la portadora, se puso enfrente de ella y al exclamar su ultima frase dio un tajo con su hacha que la chica apenas si pudo esquivar retrocediendo un par de centímetros.

Louie apenas se estaba recuperando cuando vio como su amiga estaba en problemas y decidió ir en su auxilio. Devon hacia todo lo que podía para no ser absorbido por el portal, pero cada vez estaba mas cerca de este y no era fácil esquivar al resto de niños que se querían aferrar a algo, lo que sea, con tal de salvarse. Louie defendió a su amiga por unos momentos antes de caer ante una ráfaga de golpes, cuando vio a los dos guerreros derrotados el Lizr se dispuso a irse. Al ver como cierto pequeño pelirrojo se resistía de una manera impresionante, el lagarto lo tomo en brazos.

-Y así me divierto en mis misiones, Ja Ja. -Se burló mientras que Devon empezaba a llamar al peli azul desesperado.

Louie y Kenna se levantaron con dificultada y cuando oyeron al niño no dudaron en correr hacia el portal. El lagarto noto esto y al voltear al otro lado también vio como mas mercenarios corrían hacia el, solo rio en forma de burla y sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡A estos niños me los llevo yo! ¡Adiós mis queridos mercenarios -y tras esa despedida entro a su propio portal y lo cerro, ni Louie ni Kenna llegaron a tiempo, solo dejando los ecos de su burlona risa.

-No, no, no ¡No! ¡Devon! -llego Louie al lugar donde estaba el portal, golpeando inútilmente la pared mas cercana.

Kenna se quedo callada ¿Que había pasado? ¿Acaso, fallo en su misión? No, no lo había hecho, ese niño, Devon... de una u otra forma lo rescatarían. No se permitiría perderlo.

-Louie, levántate, tenemos que seguirles el paso. -le dijo Kenna con un tono firme e inexpresivo.

-Tienes razón... debemos rescatarlo, le prometimos llevarlo a casa. Pero antes necesitamos ayuda; ese Lizr, no era ordinario y su fuerza tampoco, solo hay una persona que conozco que fue capaz de derrotar algo mas fuerte.

Y así fue como una nueva aventura ha comenzado para Louie y Kenna, con la búsqueda y rescate de un niño que, a pesar de ser recién conocido y desconocer como llego ahí, no lo dejarían solo, ahora ambos se dirigen a un viaje en el que algo mas grande esta a punto de iniciar. Otra muestra de la eterna batalla de la luz contra la oscuridad.

 **Decisiones:**

 **Muy bien, Kenna, es hora de reencontrarnos con un viejo amigo.**

 **No permitiré que mi hermano los acompañe a menos que seas capaz de pasar sobre mi (¿Pelear?)**

-Si. -No.

 **(¿Quien?)**

-Louie. -Kenna.

 **¿Don...? ¿Donde estoy?**

 **Al fin despiertas, es un gusto conocerte, eres el ultimo que faltaba.**

 **¿En donde nos encontramos?**

 **No lo sabemos, pero si nos portamos bien, tal vez nos tengan piedad. (¿Que hacer?)**

-Tratar de huir. -Resistir hasta que los amigos lleguen.

 **Bien, bien bien... Creo que de nuevo me he encontrado de nuevo con estas cucarachas... y dos mas ¿Que, acaso los niños también quieren morir? Pues que así sea. (¿Quien enfrentara al mas fuerte?)**

-Louie. -Kenna. -Tercera Opción. -Cuarta Opción.

 **Y así es como resurgí de mis cenizas cual fénix, así es chicos y chicas, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo y con la segunda fase de la historia, como ven ha pasado ya un año desde los acontecimientos y ahora hay un nuevo protagonista, y no, no se trata de Louie por si no me explique bien en este cap. Aquí es donde comienza lo intenso, tratare de incluir de nuevo los OCs que se habían retirado, creo que ya saben quien será el primero que regrese. A partir de aquí les recomiendo retener lo que crean necesario, porque lo crean o no, algunos elementos del pasado volverán mas adelante, será mejor que recuerden algunos. Bien, por el momento no tengo mas que decir, me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	12. Amigos Vs Familia

**A huevo, he vuelto después de dos meses de pura hueva. ¿Qué? Me extrañaron… ¿No? Ok. T-T Bueno Ya, basta de tonterías. Si, me presento de nuevo con mis fics después de casi dos meses de ausencia, realmente lo siento, pero he estado algo ocupado con asuntos escolares, además, había veces que no tenia la inspiración. A pesar de eso, me esforcé bastante para traerles calidad, así que espero que este cap les guste y sin mas que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

Después de que un niño desconocido apareciera en las calles de Silent Point, Louie y Kenna se propusieron a llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar, pero en el camino a ese gran viaje, ese niño llamado Devon fue secuestrado por un guerrero reptiliano de la raza de los Lizr. A pesar de que Louie y Kenna pelearon, no pudieron salvar a Devon y fue secuestrado junto con un gran numero de infantes. Ahora que los guerreros tienen como objetivo rescatar a todos esos pequeños, se dirigen a ver a un viejo conocido, donde les aguardan problemas por doquier.

 **Capitulo 12:** Familia vs Amigos, iniciando un nuevo viaje.

En una dimensión tranquila se abría un portal de donde salieron Louie y Kenna, la portadora cerro el vórtice dimensional solo para mirar el panorama.

El lugar era una zona árida cuya única vegetación eran unos cuantos arboles casi secos y una que otra planta rodadora. A la distancia se veían edificios, no muy altos por lo que se podía apreciar, estaban cerca de una ciudad. Aunque se podía notar un día soleado, algunas nubes parecían tapar ligeramente la luz, dando un tono gris al lugar. Tan pronto terminaron de observar aquella dimensión comenzaron a caminar para buscar al aliado de Louie.

-¿Y quien rayos se supone que vive aquí? -pregunto Kenna confundida, debido a la situación del reino, realmente quien viviera ahí no debía tener otra opción.

-Un viejo amigo. -fue todo lo que respondió el peli azul empezando a caminar. Kenna sin entender mucho lo siguió, iban rumbo a la ciudad.

En otra parte de esa dimensión, en una escuela en muy mal estado, se hallaba cierto joven moreno de quince años; era Axel, el estaba tranquilo almorzando algo a un lado de su salón de clases, cuando llego una molestia recurrente para el.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quien tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso no es nuestro querido Axel "El turista"? -pregunto un chico alto que era acompañado por dos muchachos mas.

-Ahora no Ricardo... -pidió Axel sin darle importancia al asunto e ignorando al joven, lo cual lo molesto.

-¡Escúchame idiota! ¿Crees que puedes desaparecerte de la escuela así como así y luego regresar como si nada? -Le pregunto Ricardo encarando al moreno, este seguía ignorándolo.

-Tu lo hiciste. -ese comentario en forma de desafío hizo que Axel recibiera un golpe por parte del chico que termino por tirarlo al suelo.

-Ja, lo sabia. Eres débil, y así te quedaras. -Tras decir eso, el abusivo chico pisoteo el almuerzo de Axel que también había caído en el suelo.

A pesar de que esas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre, Axel no ataco, simplemente se levanto y se digno a no seguirle la corriente al joven, mientras los amigos de Ricardo se reían.

-Oye, es muy cobarde atacar a alguien que ni siquiera se puede defender. No se como describirlo... -Esa voz, provino de alguien que tan solo escucharlo Axel se alegro, era su hermano, Cristian. -...No lo se, muy oscuro.

Tras decir esas ultimas palabras, Cristian cambio el iris de sus ojos de un color café a un azul oscuro solo para alzar su mano, la cual ahora estaba rodeada de una ligera aura morada. Ricardo de la nada empezó a flotar y fue volteado de cabeza.

-Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a enseñarles como hacer pollo en salsa de tierra. -Bromeo el hermano mayor mientras movía su mano y con esta, el muchacho abusivo flotaba a la par.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es lavar la gallina. -Cristian llevo a Ricardo hasta un charco y le dio un par de zambullidas antes de continuar. El joven se veía claramente asustado y su mirada suplicaba que lo soltara.

-Lo siguiente es marinarlo en la salsa de tierra. -Esa frase basto para que tanto Axel como su victima se dieran cuenta de lo que seguía. Cristian azoto al chico contra el suelo y, al estar mojado se le pego muy fácil el fango a toda su persona. Ricardo escupió un poco de tierra que había entrado a su boca.

-Y por ultimo dejamos horneando durante unas horas. Sirva al gusto con sal y pimienta. -Cristian sonrió maliciosamente y llevo a su victima hasta un gran bote de basura, lo metió dentro y con su otra mano elevo una tabla, la coloco sobre el bote y mientras la mantenía ahí, aprovecho que había dejado su primer mano libre al soltar al muchacho, con ella levanto una pesada roca y la puso sobre la tabla, dejando encerrado a Ricardo.

-¿Y bien, alguien quiere repetir? -pregunto Cristian dirigiéndose a los amigos del abusivo atrayendo dos botes de basura mas, lo cual hizo que huyeran aterrados.

Axel quedo riendo un poco antes de acercarse a su hermano para agradecerle.

-Muy buena hermano, te debo una. -Le dijo Axel sonriendo.

-Las ventajas de no estar en esta escuela. -bromeo Cristian retirándose, aunque dijo algo antes de irse. -Pero recuerda, la magia oscura es un arte muy antiguo que no debe ser tomado a la ligera. Esto no solo se trata de bromas.

Mientras esto pasaba en la escuela. Louie y Kenna llegaron a la ciudad, ambos se sentían incomodos, pues notaban como la mayoría de personas se les quedaba viendo debido a sus atuendos diferentes. Ambos iban caminando por la ciudad, preguntándole a quien podían si conocían donde vivía algún portador. En cada casa que les señalaban simplemente no tenían éxito; los dos guerreros comenzaban a desesperarse.

-¡Esto es inútil! -se quejo Kenna sentándose en una gran roca decorativa que estaba en la entrada de una especie de institución.

-Tranquila Kenna, ya veras que si continuamos pronto lo encontraremos. -decía el peli azul tratando de sonar positivo.

-No se porque estamos buscando amigos cual agujas en pajar cuando Devon esta allá afuera en problemas. -Se levanto la portadora encarando enfadada a su amigo, este retrocedió un para de pasos por los nervios.

-Oye... Me siento igual que tu... créeme, pero viste lo poderoso que era ese ladrón. Necesitamos esta ayuda. No te desesperes, veras que pronto encontraremos a... -Iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que no tomo en cuenta al principio.

-¿Louie?

-No, yo me llamo Louie estamos buscan a A... A... A... A... A...-se quedo sin palabras al ver de nuevo a su amigo, Axel. Para el peli azul ese momento fue tan emotivo que corrió a darle un abrazo. Claro que no se fijo que entre ellos había una reja de metal, con la cual impacto.

-Auch, eso debió doler. -dijeron al unísono Kenna y Axel.

-Oh, ¿Con que me pegue...? ¿Huh? Barrotes, ahora eres prisionero, descuida ¡Yo te salvare! -Grito Louie quien había empezado a escalar la reja.

-Nunca habías visto una escuela ¿No es así? -pregunto la portadora deteniendo al peli azul a medio camino, pues todos los alumnos se habían quedado viendo la escena.

-¿¡Eh!? -solo pudo atinar a decir eso antes de caer.

-Esta es una escuela, una institución donde enseñan a los niños a como vivir y trabajar dentro de su comunidad. A veces con una paga miserable. -Ante su ultimo comentario, Kenna esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Así que aquí es donde termino el gran Axel. El único portador capaz de enfrentar y derrotar al portador oscuro, ahora preparándose para formar parte de un aburrido sistema poniendo un estúpido rostro sonriente mientras su alma es succionada lentamente. -Dijo Louie sarcásticamente al principio y fingiendo pena después. -Te compadezco.

-Ehh... No. -fue todo lo que respondió el chico.

En ese momento, uno de los amigos de Ricardo pasaba cerca de la reja y al ver a la portadora se detuvo en seco para "apreciarla mejor" poco tardo para acercarse sin dudar en usar sus "dotes de ligue".

-Oh, Axel, amigo mío ¿Por que nunca me presentaste a tu bella amiga? -En ese momento el joven se acerco a la parte de la reja donde estaba Kenna. -¡Hola Preciosa! ¿Que hace un bombón como tu acompañando a dos tontos como estos? -Esto ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a Axel y Louie.

El chico se quedo viendo mejor a Kenna, apreciando sus sobresalientes atributos en combinación con su ropa, lo que realmente hizo enfadar a Kenna.

-Escucha niño, tienes exactamente dos segundos para quitar tu cara de mi vista, o sino te la rompo de un golpe. -Le advirtió la portadora aun conteniéndose.

-Perdón señorita, no sabia que estabas de mal... -No alcanzo a terminar debido a que de un segundo a otro ya estaba tirado en el suelo con tres dientes menos y una sonrisa de idiota, además de un ojo morado.

Louie y Axel se cubrieron la boca para hacer menos ruidosas sus carcajadas, entonces Kenna se dirigió al menor.

-Escucha, iré al punto, un niño que llevábamos a su casa fue secuestrado por un guerrero muy poderoso, necesitamos tu ayuda. -Explico rápidamente la portadora.

-¿Y por que yo? -pregunto Axel confundido.

-Porque tu pudiste derrotar a tu propio hermano consumido en su oscuridad. Vamos, puedes hacerlo. -Le animó Louie dejando a su amigo pensando un momento.

-... De acuerdo, pero necesito avisarle a mi familia y empacar unas cosas que tengo en casa. Así que esperen hasta que salga de aquí e iremos juntos a mi hogar. -Dijo Axel por fin decidido.

El tiempo paso y Louie y Kenna continuaron esperando sin mucho que hacer, de hecho se quedaron dormidos cuando todo el alboroto causado por los alumnos saliendo de la escuela los despertó. Al abrir los ojos se sobresaltaron por el ruido y lo primero que vieron fue a Axel regresándoles la mirada en espera a que se levantaran para irse.

Los tres caminaban por una ruta desértica, con algunas casas a unos metros pero todo con apariencia desolada; mientras se dirigían rumbo al hogar del menor algo ocurrió, repentinamente fueron rodeados por un gran circulo de fuego morado, todos prepararon sus técnicas listos para defenderse. En ese momento Axel noto algo mas, del otro lado del circulo, se encontraba su hermano viéndolos fijamente.

-¿Cristian? ¡Cristian! -dijo Axel alegre mientras se dirigía a su hermano rápidamente. -¡Chicos, el es mi hermano! Cristian te presento a mis amigos, el es...

De repente, el hermano de Axel saco una espada con la que dio un tajo que detuvo a Axel, el chico estaba confundido y molesto creyendo que era alguna clase de broma de mal gusto; casi lo parte en dos.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!? ¿¡Acaso enloqueciste!? -Pregunto el menor molesto mientras retrocedía por si a su hermano se le ocurría atacarlo otra vez.

-¡Axel, aléjate! -le advirtió Louie preocupado.

En ese momento Louie y Kenna escucharon, la voz de Cristian, para nada parecida al gutural sonido que provenía de el durante la batalla de hace un año; si, era algo profunda, pero se notaba aun que se trataba de algo parecido a un niño.

-Axel... ¿Quienes son estas personas? ¿Que hacen contigo? -Pregunto Cristian mirando a su hermano menor severamente.

-Cristian... eso es lo que trato de decirte. Ellos no son enemigos, son mis amigos. Vinieron a pedir ayuda con un asunto importante. -Le explico el chico tratando de calmar a su hermano.

-¿Y que están haciendo ellos aquí? -cuestiono de nuevo con el mismo tono de antes.

-Me disculpo por el malentendido, pero esto es algo urgente. -Respondió la portadora llamando la atención de Cristian. -Soy Kenna, una conocida de su hermano, necesitamos que Axel venga con nosotros a ayudarnos... es realmente importante.

Cristian se quedo callado un momento, cerro los ojos y les dio la espalda.

-...Entiendo... -Tras decir eso el circulo de fuego se apago. Todos se alegraron hasta que oyeron algo que les borro la sonrisa, era el filo de una espada.

El hermano de Axel empezó a ser rodeado por un aura sombría. El ambiente empezaba a ponerse tenso y, de repente, Cristian volteo emitiendo un grito de guerra que culmino con una nube de oscuridad que cubrió totalmente al portador, poco a poco, la nube se fue reduciendo, mostrando que Cristian ahora pasaba de tener el cabello negro, a ser albino; sus ojos café, se volvieron de un azul oscuro, que aun así, parecían brillar un poco; y el suéter que vestía, el cual tenia el cierre abierto, pasaba a quedar cerrado mostrando un bordado de un corazón tachado.

Axel, Kenna y Louie se mostraron sorprendidos por aquello, y aun mas cuando Cristian apunto su espada, la cual tenia forma de un ala de murciélago, hacia ellos.

-No permitiré que mi hermano los acompañe a menos que sean capaces de pasar sobre mi. -Dijo el portador con un tono inexpresivo provocando que Axel lo mirara con sorpresa.

-¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Esto es serio! -cuestiono Kenna molesta por la actitud del chico. Quizá solo se trataba de una mala broma.

-¿Acaso creen que se puede llegar y pedirle a una persona que los acompañe fuera de su hogar sin avisar a su familia? No, si esto es enserio, me lo demostraran. ¿Quien será? -fue le respuesta que dio el hermano de Axel aun sin mostrar alguna expresión.

Kenna estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente, cuando una mano la tomo por el hombro, era Louie.

-Yo iré, lo enfrentare. -Comento el peli azul con seriedad.

Louie fue quien encaro a Cristian listo para el combate. El joven de la túnica invoco su tridente y se coloco en posición de pelea. Aunque antes de dar inicio, el portador dijo algo.

-Terrible error... -inmediatamente después de eso, Cristian corrió hacia el peli azul con espada en mano.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro, húmedo y de ubicación desconocida, cierto pequeño pelirrojo despertaba. Devon seguía dormido, lo ultimo que recordaba era ser absorbido por el portal que el Lizr había creado, ni siquiera había visto a donde lo habían llevado. Después de eso quizá se había quedado sin energías.

Un pequeño sonido se hacia presente cerca del niño, un chillido parecido al de una rata, ese ruido empezaba a provocar que Devon despertara, el detonante fue una pequeña gota de agua que cayo en la mejilla del chico. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó.

-¡Louie, Kenna! -grito Devon rápidamente mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo. -¿Huh?

El niño miro a su alrededor un momento y observo el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba aparentemente vacío, abandonado.

-¿Don...? ¿Donde estoy? -Se pregunto Devon mientras se ponía en pie.

-Al fin despiertas, es un gusto conocerte, eres el ultimo que faltaba. -Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de el. El pequeño se volteo un poco asustado.

En ese momento se encontró con una joven de trece años que le miraba amable y sonriente.

-¿Que? ¿Como que el ultimo que faltaba? ¿Quien eres? -antes de que siguiera, la chica le puso un dedo frente a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Muchas preguntas a la vez. Sígueme, te lo explicare en el camino. -Dicho esto, la chica empezó a caminar guiando a Devon por aquellos lúgubres pasillos.

El pelirrojo no dudo en seguirla, pues era mejor que quedarse solo, por lo menos encontraría respuestas y, solo tal vez una salida.

Mientras caminaban, la niña se presento y empezó a explicarle la situación.

-Es un alivio que hayas despertado, los demás niños que secuestraron llegaron llorando y asustados, ahora se encuentran en la otra sala, eras el único que faltaba ya que llegaste inconsciente. Soy Gemoa, un placer. -se presento la chica con una sonrisa amable.

-D...Devon, un placer igualmente. ¿En donde nos encontramos? -pregunto el chico mientras miraba el lugar a su alrededor.

No lo sabemos, pero si nos portamos bien, tal vez nos tengan piedad. -Respondió la niña con una morada de angustia y un tono de temor.

-¿Nos tendrán piedad? ¿Quienes?

-¡Hermana! -interrumpió un niño de aparentemente once años, quien llego abrazando a Gemoa.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Drows, quiero presentarte a Devon, este era el niño que estaba dormido en la sala de prisión. -dijo Gemoa presentando al pelirrojo.

-Hola Devon, soy Drows, hermano de Gemoa. Un gusto. -saludo el niño a Devon.

Devon correspondió al saludo mientras observaba a su alrededor, todos los niños se mostraban cansados de tanto llorar, quizá intentar escapar; lo único que se podía "rescatar" era que en esa habitación había mas luz. El ambiente no era para nada alentador. En ese momento el Lizr que había secuestrado a todos los niños entro por el pasillo de donde vinieron Devon y Gemoa; aquel ser tenia una sonrisa retorcida y se acercaba al grupo de niños, quienes retrocedían asustados.

-Hola queridos niños, bienvenidos sean a su hogar temporal, al menos hasta que vengan a llevarlos a sus nuevas casas permanentes. -Comento el lagarto viendo a todos los infantes secuestrados.

-¿De que hablas? -pregunto Drows algo molesto al ver la expresión del Lizr.

-Eso se responderá a su tiempo. -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse.

Después de que el secuestrador desapareciera, todos los niños empezaron a montar un alboroto, preguntándose que ocurría, diciendo que debían encontrar una forma de escapar, incluso molestándose o asustándose mas por la situación.

-Muy bien hermana, debemos idear y poner en marcha el plan de escape cuanto antes. -dijo Drows llamando la atención de Devon.

-¡No! -interrumpió el pelirrojo provocando que no solo los hermanos, sino incluso del resto de niños y niñas secuestrados le miraran. -Yo... Ya he visto a esa persona en combate, no debemos siquiera retarlo, conocí a unas personas, ellos vendrán, nos rescataran, pero debemos resistir.

Obviamente, esta idea no agrado nada a los demás niños, quienes se quejaban de tal plan y no hacían caso. Hasta que la hermana mayor de Drows se acerco a Devon.

-Devon, ese sujeto puede venir en cualquier momento por nosotros y no podremos hacer nada. ¿Realmente confías en ellos? -pregunto Gemoa con una mirada seria.

-Si, confió en ellos.

Mientras tanto, en otro reino, una batalla se libraba por la compañía de un aliado poderoso y un gran amigo. Louie no la había tenido nada fácil a pesar de que el manejara una técnica de lanza. Cristian no seguía un estilo propio, lo que lo hacia impredecible; el peli azul trataba de lanzarle rayos al portador, quien los esquivaba o se protegía de ellos mientras se acercaba rápidamente para atacarlo. El ex caballero elemental estaba decidido a ganar para rescatar a Devon.

-Me has impresionado, te has mantenido en pie tras mis ataques rápidos. Quizá creas que eso es todo lo que puedo dar, quizá tengas esperanza de poder derrotarme. La esperanza es una característica de la luz. Seria mejor que la mantengas si de verdad me quieres ganar. -Dijo Cristian con un tono misterioso confundiendo al peli azul.

En ese momento el portador volvió a dar un tajo a Louie, quien se protegió fácilmente, pero Cristian sonrió ante eso, el se separo rápidamente, guardo su espada y se encorvo mientras mostraba su mano; esta repentinamente se cubrió de un fuego morado que el albino expulso directamente hacia Louie. La sorpresa que tuvo el peli azul le impidió responder y recibió aquella bola de fuego directamente. Cuando se recupero del impacto y del daño, no vio a Cristian por ningún lado, pero sentía que estaba cerca, muy cerca. Buscando lo por los alrededores ocurrió un detalle del que no se percato el ex caballero elemental, su sombra tenia ojos. Cristian salió de la sombra de Louie y, con un par de garras purpura en ambas manos empezó a arañar a Louie, el joven se protegió con su tridente hasta que este salió expulsado de sus manos.

Cristian se tranquilizo y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para ganar terreno. Louie aprovecho esto para recuperar su tridente. Esta vez no se distraería, tan pronto tuvo su técnica de nuevo en sus manos la uso para lanzar rayos que dañaron y paralizaron al portador. Louie hizo un ataque bajo para derribar a Cristian y que este perdiera su técnica, pero al estar en el suelo, este se hundió en la sombra del peli azul y apareció detrás de el con su espada en mano. Cristian salto hacia Louie para atacarlo en picada, el chico de la túnica retrocedió sin esperar que un trueno de color morado cayera y el impacto lo desequilibrara. Cristian lanzo dos llamas de oscuridad que Louie repelió aun en el suelo, se levanto y ataco rápidamente al albino, pero este se protegió de todos sus ataques y lanzo un chispazo que, aunque acertó al peli azul no pareció haberle causado ningún daño.

Ahora Louie tenia ventaja lo primero que hizo fue usar los dientes de su tridente para bloquear un ataque directo y contraatacar provocándole mucho daño, lanzo mas rayos que acertaron y dio una puñalada rápida a Cristian, el albino parecía estar en problemas y la victoria ya casi era de Louie, ya que Cristian quedo de rodillas por el cansancio de todos esos ataques. El portador se quedo con la cabeza baja dos segundos, antes de subir la mirada rápidamente y ponerse de pie, alzando su mano izquierda frente a el. Aunque en un principio Louie no entendió de que se trataba, Axel si.

-¡Louie, cuidado!

-¿Que? -pregunto el peli azul confundido cuando de la nada, sintió como una fuerza invisible lo alejo.

Louie quedo sorprendido por ello y aun mas cuando sintió como esa fuerza invisible lo halaba hacia el portador de cabello albino. Cristian sonreía victoriosamente cuando elevo su mano y con ella, se elevo Louie. Cristian empezó a moverlo en forma de juego hasta que lo elevo un poco mas y lo azoto dos veces contra el suelo. La fuerza de los golpes provoco que el ex caballero elemental soltara su técnica, cuando débilmente se arrastro hacia ella, Cristian le dio una patada al tridente para alejarlo, Louie dirigió su mirada al chico albino y lo acepto, había perdido. Cuando llego el momento de que Cristian lo acabara, este simplemente desapareció su técnica y volvió a la normalidad mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Muy bien. Axel, empaca tus cosas, nos vamos. -hablo Cristian sorprendiendo a los demás.

Louie se levanto con la ayuda de Kenna y Axel le dio su tridente, aun no se creía lo que había pasado. Cuando se incorporo vio a Cristian quien se encontraba de espaldas.

-¿Por que? -pregunto Louie confundido.

-Durante nuestra batalla, note algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía, tu no estuviste aquí durante el combate, es decir, tu cuerpo si, pero tu mente era distante. Algo te preocupaba mucho mas que solo derrotarme, si consideras eso mas importante que conservar tu vida, debería ser suficiente como para que permita a mi hermano acompañarlos. Además, yo también voy, no creo que sigas vivo si alguien no te cuida la espalda. -respondió Cristian agregando esa pequeña broma al final.

Tras ese día, la noticia que le dieron los hermanos portadores a su madre la entristeció, realmente no sabrían cuanto tiempo estarían fuera de casa y ella los extrañaría. Esa misma noche salieron de camino hacia Silent Point en busca de pistas, el ultimo lugar donde los vieron y quizá, volverían.

El interior del lugar estaba muy oscuro, pero aun así, la luz de la luna entrando por las ventanas lo hacían visible. Cristian se encontraba examinando el suelo, viendo con detalle los indicios de la batalla. Kenna observaba el lugar donde se genero el portal, buscando alguna pista que les dijera a donde pudo haber ido y Louie se hallaba analizando y desactivando los sistemas de cierre del edificio.

-¿Los aplastaron, verdad? -se burlo Cristian viendo a Kenna, la cual le regreso una mirada molesta.

Ambos siguieron en sus asuntos. Axel vio aquello y decidió seguir su camino, el portador llego con Louie y se dispuso a charlar con el.

-Louie, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pregunto Axel llegando a la escena.

-¡Ah, Axel! ¿Que ocurre todo bien? -Le pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa.

-De hecho era lo que te quería preguntar. Mi hermano me dijo que en lo que pensabas era mas importante que su batalla. ¿Estas bien? ¿Realmente puedes continuar? -cuestiono Axel un poco preocupado y confundido.

-¡Por supuesto! Claro que puedo seguir, Devon necesita nuestra ayuda. -Hablo Louie revelando un nombre desconocido para el menor.

-¿Devon? ¿Quien es Devon? -pregunto Axel confundido.

-El es... -no pudo contestar ya que al mismo tiempo que pasaba eso, Kenna noto algo.

Mientras ella seguía examinando el área del portal, un nuevo brillo y un sonido extraño la alertaron de que ahí se abriría otro vórtice.

-Chicos, ocúltense, alguien viene. -Inmediatamente después de decir aquello todos corrieron a esconderse en lugares cercanos, de tal forma que pudieran comunicarse entre ellos sin llamar la atención.

Un nuevo portal se abrió y de el se escuchaban unas voces acercándose, cuando por fin alguien salió. Se trataba de dos personas conversando entre ellos y justo detrás, el mismo Lizr que había derrotado a Louie y Kenna y había secuestrado a Devon. Louie trato de ir a enfrentarlo, pero Kenna le detuvo, simplemente le negó con la cabeza sin hacer ruido.

-Muy bien, ya oyeron al pesado de Delsin, casi tenemos todo el paquete listo para su envió. Ahora lo único que necesitamos son alrededor de diez niños mas. -Hablo aquel lagarto con cierta molestia en su voz.

-De acuerdo señor, preparare la trampa para...

-Nada de trampas, hoy haremos las cosas a mi modo. Quiero que entren a las casas y los arranquen de ahí a como de lugar, y si alguien mas opone resistencia o los ve, no duden en eliminarlo. -les ordeno el lagarto con firmeza.

-Por supuesto señor.

Al oír eso, el grupo sabia que alguien debía quedarse a detener a esas personas o por lo menos avisar a las familias. Entre los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para que Louie se quedara y los demás buscarían a Devon. Cuando se dispusieron a entrar al portal antes de que se cerrara, Louie llamo la atención de los dos acompañantes de Lizr lanzando un objeto al otro lado del edificio, dándoles tiempo a sus amigos para que se fueran.

Axel, Cristian y Kenna por fin entraron al lugar donde se encontraba Devon, lo primero que notaron es que se encontraban en el sótano de una casa que parecía totalmente normal, a excepción de la gran puerta con candado que se alzaba frente a ellos. No tardaron mucho en destruir la puerta, revelando un oscuro y húmedo cuarto subterráneo que llevaba por varios pasillos en la misma condición. Los tres no sabían bien hacia donde ir hasta que Cristian empezó a caminar por un pasillo al azar.

-Es por esta dirección. -Dijo el chico sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Como lo sabes? -le pregunto Kenna desconfiada.

-Mi modo preventivo. Detecto personas al final de este camino. -Respondió el moreno como si nada.

Y con algo de duda, Axel y Kenna siguieron al joven por el pasillo, el cual parecía alargarse de tanto en tanto.

-¿Crees que realmente encontremos a quien buscamos si seguimos por aquí? -pregunto Axel mirando la oscuridad a su alrededor, apenas visible el entorno.

-Bueno, yo no dije eso, dije que encontraríamos a personas al final de este camino. -Esa respuesta dejo con los ojos bien abiertos a Axel y Kenna.

Cuando iban llegando al final del camino, un sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y una luz empezaba a iluminar su alrededor. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, una voz se hizo presente.

-¡Kenna! -era Devon, el pelirrojo corrió hacia la portadora con alegría desbordante.

-¿De...? ¿Devon? -Kenna se agacho para recibir al niño en un abrazo que ambos hicieron durar sin querer separarse uno del otro.

Axel y Cristian miraron la escena con ternura hasta que otra voz llamo al hermano menor.

-Realmente no esperaba verte aquí, parece que nuestros caminos no se desenredaran tan fácil. -Esa voz, era solo de una chica que no podía venir sola. Axel se volteo para encontrarse con Gemoa y al lado su hermano Drows.

Los tres se acercaron para saludarse y hablar. Por la mente del hermano mayor de Axel paso una pregunta. ¿Es el día de las reuniones?

Lastima que aquella felicidad no duraría mucho. En un momento, todos los niños secuestrados se callaron, y tanto Devon y Kenna, como Axel, Drows y Gemoa vieron interrumpida su reunión por un aplauso, lento y sarcástico que venia de un viejo conocido.

-Que hermoso, que conmovedor. Los viejos amigos se reencuentran, la misión ya esta cumplida y todos festejamos felices. Una bonita escena de final feliz. Lo único cierto es que si será su final. -Apareció el mismo Lizr que había secuestrado a Devon desde donde ellos habían llegado.

Mas de sus secuaces llegaron a secuestrar a los niños, todos los que se acercaron a Kenna y a Axel fueron rápidamente repelidos y derrotados, impidiendo que se llevaran a Devon, Drows o Gemoa. Eso lo llego a ver el lagarto y pidió a todos los hombres que se detuvieran.

-Alto, de estas basuras me encargo yo. -hablo el Lizr con orgullo y arrogancia.

Los tres se pusieron en posición defensiva mientras protegían a los menores. Todos los hombres que acompañaban al Lizr se alejaron, llevándose al resto de niños secuestrados y retirándose del lugar.

-Bien, bien, bien... Creo que de nuevo me he encontrado con estas cucarachas... -Dijo viendo a Kenna y a Devon, después volteo a ver a los hermanos portadores. -... Y al parecer dos mas.

En ese momento, Drows y Gemoa dieron un paso al frente decididos. Provocando que el lagarto los mirara intrigado.

-¿Que, acaso los niños también quieren morir? Pues que así sea. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sacar su hacha.

Todos los portadores retrocedieron con el fin de planear su ataque. Los hermanos secuestrados les dieron un descanso a Axel y Kenna con sus poderes. Una vez recuperados vieron como alrededor de cinco acompañantes llegaban cerca de ellos con unas delgadas lanzas en mano.

-Vienen por los niños. -dijo Cristian viendo a su alrededor.

-Nos encargaremos del cocodrilo parlante, ve por los guardias. -le dijo Axel a su hermano, quien le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Era el momento de moverse, Kenna y Axel emprendieron un camino directo hacia el Lizr. En esos momentos, Cristian se fue directo contra el guardia mas cercano y cuando se encontraron de frente, el portador le propino un tajo rápido que hirió un poco al sujeto; este ultimo trato de atacarlo con su lanza sin éxito, ya que Cristian esquivo el movimiento sin problemas. El chico lanzo otro ataque cortando el pecho del enemigo y dejándolo en el suelo moribundo. Los otros cuatro se movieron hacia el grupo, el primero en llegar a uno de los jóvenes ataco a Cristian y este logró esquivarlo a tiempo, contraatacando no solo una, sino dos veces con su espada y sin dejarle con esperanza de sobrevivir. El otro compañero de los guardia, furioso por aquello trato de apuñalar al muchacho, Cristian no pudo esquivar el golpe y recibió el daño de lleno. El portador ataco defendiéndose e hiriendo a su oponente, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia, ese enemigo lo esquivo.

Mientras ocurrían las peleas del hermano de Axel, el mismo Axel también se hallaba en problemas; el y Kenna vieron como dos de los guardias se acercaban a ellos listos para atacarlos. A quien intentaron dañar primero fue al chico, este recibió aquel daño de forma leve gracias a su condición física, pero por lo lento de su contraataque, este fue predecible siendo esquivado por su enemigo. Al siguiente ataque logro darle, pero con menor impulso debido a su herida. Kenna era la siguiente en defenderse, ella vio como su oponente se mantenía a distancia y de un momento a otro le arrojo su lanza, le portadora lo esquivo sin dificultad y preparo su arco, soltando la flecha de manera firme y, aun así, sin tener éxito en su disparo.

Drows y Gemoa se acercaron a ayudar a Cristian usando sus poderes para descansarlo. Una vez que el portador recobro su energía corrió hacia Axel y le ayudo a eliminar al guardia a la vez que Kenna lanzaba otra flecha directo al pecho de su oponente, matándolo definitivamente. Ya habiéndose desecho de los enemigos, fueron directamente contra el Lizr.

Axel se acerco al Lizr decidido. Viéndolo fijamente y desenfundando su hacha. El lagarto vio con burla al menor y también saco un hacha de mayor tamaño.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Se creen que pueden derrotarme? ¡He dejado atrás el estilo dela elegancia, no tengo debilidades! -Exclamo el reptil con tono de orgullo y furia a la vez, iniciando la batalla.

El portador trato de atacarlo con su hacha lo mas rápido que pudo. Aquel sujeto sorprendentemente, no tuvo problemas para esquivar el golpe. El reptil respondió levantando su propia hacha como si no pesara nada y dejándola caer en contra de Axel y dejándolo muy mal herido; a pesar de ello, el portador pudo propinarle un golpe exitoso, este fue con todas sus fuerzas, dándole varias vueltas a su brazo para darle impulso y asestando un corte profundo. Aunque prácticamente no le hizo mucho.

-Wow... realmente... es muy poderoso. -comento el chico entre jadeos mientras luchaba por no perder el conocimiento con tales heridas.

Kenna decidió ir en su ayuda y al llegar se preparo para el ataque.

-Muy bien, uno mas no será problema, caerás ante el Lizr perfecto. -declaro aquel ser reptiliano de forma arrogante.

-No hay estilo perfecto, tu debilidad es creer que el tuyo lo es. -tras decir eso, el carcaj de aquella chica se convirtió en una funda y su arco se transformo en una espada.

Inmediatamente ambos se posicionaron para pelear y la primera en atacar fue Kenna, ella corrió bajando mas y mas su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que dio un rápido tajo enfrente de ella. El ataque daño gravemente el costado del oponente y Kenna termino detrás de el guardando su espada. Rápidamente volvió a su lugar original y se preparo para el ataque de su enemigo, este intento dañarla de la misma forma que a Axel, pero al ella tener su técnica guardada, pudo esquivar aquel hacha con facilidad.

-No te permitiré que dañes ni separes a nadie de mi lado. ¡Te derrotare! -Dijo Kenna determinada a ganar.

La portadora se relajo, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo; saco su espada y la levanto cuan alto pudo, inmediatamente salió de manera veloz hacia el reptil desapareciendo justo antes de tocarlo. Varios rápidos e incontables cortes salieron de la nada por todos lados dañando e hiriendo al Lizr sin que este pudiera hacer nada para defenderse y, al detenerse aquellos ataques, el tipo pudo ver por una centésima de segundo a Kenna en lo alto preparada para el golpe final, el cual ejecuto como un tajo perfecto a la mitad del cuerpo de su enemigo, era sorprendente que no lo hubiera partido en dos.

El Lizr cayo de rodillas mientras se desangraba de los cortes causados por la portadora, había perdido. La chica se acercaba junto a sus compañeros para revisar si estaba bien. De repente Cristian tomo la delantera y saco su espada, todos temían que hiciera lo peor.

-¿¡Que rayos crees que haces!? -pregunto Kenna exaltada al ver como el joven se acercaba al ya de por si malherido lagarto.

-Termino con la amenaza. -respondió a secas Cristian.

Ante ese comentario el Lizr abrió los ojos a mas no poder. Pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que nadie espero, Devon se puso enfrente de Cristian para impedir que actuara.

-¡No, espera! No puedes hacerlo. -grito alarmado el pelirrojo, confundiendo al portador.

-¿Que? El te secuestro en primer lugar. ¿Por que? -pregunto el chico desconcertado, aunque Devon se tomo un tiempo, respondió.

-... Son esos niños. El resto de ese grupo también tienen hogares a los que volver. Sus familias deben estar preocupadas. Se lo que se siente... quiero ayudarlos y esta persona lo sabe. -explico el pequeño con un poco de tristeza.

Cristian se quedo pensativo, sin duda tenia razón, pero el solo fue a ayudar a rescatar al niño. Aun así, había logrado convencerlo, el portador hizo desaparecer su técnica y retrocedió unos pasos en señal de piedad.

-Oh gracias, gracias. Si... les diré donde están los demás... -No termino de hablar ya que en ese momento se pudo oír como una afilada cuchilla atravesaba a alguien. Ese alguien era el Lizr

El lagarto se quedo con la boca abierta dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de sangre antes de comenzar a fragmentarse en varios orbes de luz blanca que se dispersaron dejando solitaria una pequeña luz roja que temblaba como si temiera. Todo el grupo se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal escena, alguien había matado a aquel ser; no conforme con ello aquella luz fue cortada en dos, dejando caer los dos pedazos en forma de piedras apagadas, sin seguir emitiendo esa luz.

-Era mejor así. No necesitamos a mas interruptores molestando. -Hablo un hombre de veinticinco años quien volvía a enfundar una espada de hoja gruesa.

Cuando les dirigió la mirada, todos pudieron ver la falta de emociones en esos orbes verdes que se complementaba con una sonrisa amable. El grupo entero se quedo perturbado pero no tardaron en sacar sus técnicas y ponerse en posición. Lo que sea que fuera esa persona, no debían bajar la guardia ante el.

-¿Huh? ¿Enserio planean atacar a alguien de su misma especie? Pobres inocentes. -Les dijo aquel sujeto antes de darles la espalda por un momento, momento que el grupo aprovecho para atacarlo, pero rápidamente este se dio la vuelta usando su espada para lanzar un corte que provoco una ráfaga de aire que alejo a los guerreros.

-No sean imbéciles. Soy aun mas poderoso que ese inútil Lizr. Soy un portador, y si saben lo que les conviene se alejaran de mi y mi grupo. -después de eso, el joven abrió un portal con dirección a una dimensión conocida.

Tras desaparecer y que el grupo se recuperara, Devon se puso de pie esperando a que el resto le siguiera.

-¿Que estamos esperando? Debemos apresurarnos. -comento el pequeño pelirrojo apresurado a alcanzar aquel portador.

-¿De que estas hablando Devon? Debemos llevarte a tu hogar. -Respondió Kenna incorporándose finalmente, junto al resto.

-Pe... Pero esos niños. Ese hombre los secuestro y... -en ese momento, Cristian se acerco al niño tomando el hombro de este indicando que lo que le iba a decir era importante.

-Escucha, ¿Devon cierto? Si hiciéramos lo que pides, eso significaría ponerte en peligro a ti y hacerte dejar de lado el objetivo de ir a tu hogar. ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a eso para salvar a unos niños desconocidos? -pregunto el portador con seriedad.

-Si, estoy dispuesto a eso. -Respondió el pelirrojo determinado.

Cristian sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo al oír la respuesta del menor.

El portador retomo su postura, dio unos pasos alejándose del grupo y coloco su espada frente a el mismo, creando un portal e iluminando de alegría la cara de Devon. Cristian dijo algo mas.

-Bien ¿Que esperas? Esos niños no se rescataran solos.

-Gra... Gracias. -Fue lo único que el pequeño dijo dirigiéndose al portal.

-Je, Yo también voy. Louie me encargo ayudarlo y esa ayuda le brindare en todo momento. -hablo Axel decidido a continuar el viaje también y dirigiéndose al lado de su hermano y de Devon.

-Nos brindaron su ayuda sin dudarlo en el pasado y nuestros caminos se han vuelto a cruzar de la misma manera. Lo menos que podemos hacer para mostrar nuestra gratitud es ayudarles con nuestros poderes. -Comento Gemoa de manera tranquila con su hermano estando de acuerdo; ambos caminaron hacia el mismo sitio que Axel.

-Todos deben estar bromeando. Devon, no puedes estar hablando en serio sobre olvidar tu hogar por ir a rescatar a todos los niños. Estarías en peligro... -Argumento Kenna con preocupación, siendo interrumpida por Cristian.

-Escucha, no te conozco muy bien, pero estoy seguro de algo. Tu debiste haberte sentido horrible cuando se llevaron a Devon ¿Cierto? Imagina como se sienten todas esas madres y familias preocupadas por no saber donde se encuentran esos niños. ¿Realmente quieres que alguien mas experimente esa desesperación? -cuestiono el portador con firmeza y dejando en claro su punto.

-Yo... Ugh, siento que esto nos va a traer muchos problemas. Bien iré. -Dijo finalmente convencida dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. -Y para tu información, me llamo Kenna. -le hablo a Cristian cuando pasaba a su lado, guiñándole el ojo con arrogancia y cierto aire de superioridad.

-Muy bien. Gracias, esto realmente significa mucho para mi. De acuerdo ¿Todos listos? ¡Vamos allá! -Hablo Devon con ánimos antes de entrar en el portal, seguido del resto del grupo.

Y así es como el rescate del misterioso niño Devon resulta en el reencuentro con los dos hermanos de hace un año. Un misterioso portador se presenta como un enemigo para nuestro grupo de guerreros y estos se embarcan en una nueva misión aparte, rescatar al resto de niños desaparecidos por manos de este extraño personaje. ¿Que trama este guerrero que se supone debía defender el multiverso? ¿Para que se necesitan precisamente a niños? ¿Y por que Devon parece tan especial al grado de convencer a los portadores? Todas esas dudas aun nublan el futuro, dejando incierto el resultado de la próxima batalla.

* * *

 **Decisiones.**

 **Bien aquí estamos, la primer dimensión que recorrí en compañía de Louie.**

 **¿Axel? ¿Louie? ¿Realmente son ustedes?**

 **Necesitamos enfrentarnos a un portador que tiene secuestrado a un gran numero de niños, pero es muy fuerte, no tendríamos oportunidad.**

 **Según lo recuerdo, hay antiguas leyendas de que un corazón lo bastante puro podría usar el olvidado poder de la magia. Pero quizá tengan prisa, es su elección.**

 **(¿Que hacer?)**

-Tomar un rápido entrenamiento en hechizos y magia. -Buscar mineral mágico y usarlo para defenderse.

 **Tu... eres el portador oscuro ¿Cierto?**

 **¿Quien quiere saberlo?**

 **Oh, solo la persona que te entregara.**

 **¿¡Que rayos te ocurre!? ¿¡Por que me atacas!?**

 **(¿Pelear solo o acompañado?)**

-Solo Cristian. -Cooperar con Axel. -Cooperar con Kenna. -Cooperar con Louie. -Cooperar con Drows. -Cooperar con Gemoa.

 **Creo que deben ocultarse.**

 **¿Por que? ¿Que ocurre?**

 **Esos bandidos pasan por diferente dimensiones desde Silent Point, desde hace un año su líder busca a alguien que hirió a su hermano menor.**

 **¿Axel? ¿Que ocurre?**

 **(¿Continuar escondiéndose? ¡Determinara al jefe del capitulo!)**

-Si. -No.

 **(¿Quien se ha de enfrentar al enemigo mas fuerte?)**

-Axel. -Cristian. -Kenna. -Louie. -Alan.

 **Y es así como terminamos con la espera de casi dos meses, uff; un capitulo largo, pero creo que con eso queda clara la nueva situación en la que se encuentran los portadores. Bien, por ahora seria todo, si les gusto díganmelo en una review y de antemano les agradezco diciéndoles como siempre gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	13. Prologo Alan

**Muy bien, vamos allá, otro nuevo capítulo de este fic que ya tenía planeado subir desde hacía un tiempo; de repente me encontraba con que no y si, en fin un desastre total pero al final me decidí por subirlo. Por la razón anteriormente mencionada les he de avisar que probablemente haya pequeños errores de mi parte de en la forma de escribir ya que parte de este capítulo fue escrito hace ya bastante tiempo. Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Frank74 por sus reviews con críticas constructivas en ellas, créanme, los consejos que me dan para escribir y mejorar la calidad los tomo en cuenta y eso es algo como ayúdenme a ayudarlos. Por eso mismo, gracias por los consejos; bien sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13:** Prologo Alan, el demonio de fuego.

En una taberna de apariencia poco hogareña, es mas, de mala muerte; Ya que el tapiz de las paredes estaba totalmente rasgado de algunas o sucio de otras. El escenario que había, tenia una banda de un cuerpo recargado en la pared que, la verdad no sabría decir si esta dormido de lo borracho o muerto. Por ultimo, en una de las ultimas sillas de la barra, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, pelo negro, ojos rojos, alto para su edad, su ropa, compuesta por una remera negra, una chaqueta con capucha, roja con bordes naranjas excepto en la capucha ahí solo era roja, un pantalón azul y botas de combate negra junto con guantes de combate negros. El chico estaba rodeado por mas hombres de ese lugar, uno de ellos disputando unas "vencidas" contra el ojirrojo. Ambos estaban muy parejos, eso hasta que el chico sonrió y aplasto sin problemas a su rival al vencerlo sin problemas y haber estado jugando todo el tiempo. Todos los que estaban viendo se dispusieron a pagar. Cuando el hombre se levanto, algo enfadado, vio como el menor, quien aun sonreía, hizo una pregunta aun con esa sonrisa que decía por si sola que era superior.

-¿Quieren ver un buen truco?-pregunto el chico con un tono presumido y arrogante.

-¿Ahora de que estas hablando?-regreso la pregunta uno de los hombres que habían mirado anteriormente la batalla.

-Hagamos una pequeña apuesta, si alguno... ¡Uno! De ustedes puede hacer el mismo truco que yo, seré yo quien pague, en caso contrario... bueno se duplicaran mis ganancias. ¿Que tal?-dijo el ojirrojo manteniendo la sonrisa confiada de antes.

-¿Que es lo que haremos?-pregunto curiosos otro de los hombres ahí presentes.

En ese momento el chico tomo un vaso con alcohol y bebió un poco de este, al hacerlo, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de forma brusca y agacho la cabeza, apenas pasaron dos segundos antes de que de nuevo levantara la cabeza y escupiera algo de fuego al aire, al terminar, simplemente agacho la cabeza jadeando cansado.

-¿Alguien quiere hacerlo?-pregunto recuperándose y llevando el vaso al centro de la mesa, a lo que todos simplemente se quedaron mirando.-¿No? Entonces...-ahora abriendo una bolsa vacía para que dejaran el dinero.

-¿¡Como lo...!?

-¿Hice? Es fácil, combustible mas calor corporal, solo unos pocos pueden hacerlo.

Un rato después, el chico se encontraba fuera de la taberna con la bolsa llena y mirando su mano en llamas. Ahora se dirigía a una pequeña plaza, la cual estaba recubierta por un piso de adoquines e iluminada por la luz del medio día.

-Imbéciles-fue lo único que dijo mirando sus ganancias mientras sonreía satisfecho y se sentaba en una banca de aquella plaza, de repente un anciano llego a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola muchacho, hermoso día ¿no lo crees?-pregunto el anciano de manera amable.

-Quizá, si hay suficientes ingresos.-contesto a secas el chico.

-¿No crees que estas evadiendo tus deberes niño? Digo, la guerra continua y cada vez se sabe menos de ustedes.-menciono el viejo sorprendiendo al chico.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Como lo sabe?-Pregunto el joven confundido.

-Cuando has vivido tanto como yo empiezas a notar pequeños detalles que lo delatan, hijo ¿No deberías preocuparte por diversas situaciones más importantes? Ejemplo de esto es la búsqueda del reino oscuro.-menciono el anciano.

-No creo, solo me preocupo por mi y mis necesidades, lo que los interruptores hagan no es mi problema, a menos que paguen el precio adecuado.-dijo el ojirrojo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¿Por que te comportas así? Eres un portador ¿No se supone que ustedes traen la sabiduría de lugares lejanos?-cuestiono el mayor algo confundido.

-No es una historia que sea fácil contar, pues no tiene un final muy feliz que digamos, que bien que es medio día.-dijo el chico empezando a contar su historia.-Todo comienza hace cinco años, en un reino bastante alejado de aquí, aunque en esta sección. Yo solo era un niño en ese entonces.

En una vereda de aspecto tranquilo donde el sol empezaba a elevarse a su máximo punto, una chica se encontraba corriendo alegre, como si tratara de superar la velocidad de alguien y a la vez hacer lo posible por que no la perdiera de vista.

-¡Eh, Alan! ¡Apúrate que te dejo atrás!-le decía la chica con el rostro lleno de alegría y emoción.

-Espera, ya casi te alcanzo.-se oyó desde atrás la voz de un chico de unos quince años, se trataba del mismo joven que contaba la historia, pero en una apariencia de menor edad obviamente.

-Rayos Alan, eres mas lento que una chica ¿No te avergüenza eso?-pregunto la aparente amiga del chico con una sonrisa.

-No, porque no soy más lento que una chica, soy más lento que tu.-contesto Alan borrándole la sonrisa a su amiga.

-Si, como sea, bien vamos o no llegaremos al lago a tiempo.-comento la chica con una risita alegre al final.

-¿Como le encuentras algo divertido al agua? Es decir mírame, no me acercaría a esa cosa ni por que mi vida dependiera de ello.-dijo el chico fingiendo un escalofrió.

-Es por eso que ni siquiera te bañas ¿Cierto?-pregunto ella vengándose de su anterior discusión.

-Ese si fue un golpe bajo.-fue lo único que dijo Alan antes de continuar siguiendo a su amiga.

Al llegar al lago, un bello lugar, rodeado de arboles y con el cuerpo de agua en el medio reflejando la luz del sol, un pequeño muelle y una cabaña a la orilla del lago, aunque se lograba ver el otro lado, aun así estaba lejos.

-¿Que estas esperando? ¡Vamos!-dijo su amiga adelantándose a Alan, quien no iba muy animado que digamos.

Un rato después, a la orilla del agua, la chica se encontraba pescando emocionada de poder capturar algo, aunque ya tenia un rato que no picaba nada. Por otro lado, Alan, quien se encontraba al lado de un balde en donde guardarían los pescados que fueran consiguiendo; El se encargaría de cuidar su pesca, pero en vez de eso se encontraba con una lupa quemando hormigas.

-¡Arde pequeña, arde!-decía el chico mientras trataba de enfocar mejor la luz hacia el pobre insecto, su concentración era tal, que no se dio cuenta en que momento un pescado cayo en su cabeza distrayéndolo, cuando se recupero de la sorpresa pudo oír como su amiga se moría de la risa por aquello.

-Muy graciosa ¿cierto? ¡Pues toma!-dijo Alan lanzándole el pescado, pero su amiga lo esquivo y en consecuencia el pescado cayo de nuevo al lago.

-¡Bien hecho tonto! ¿Ahora que es lo que llevamos hoy?-pregunto la amiga de Alan un poco molesta.

-El pescado esta sobrevalorado, podemos recoger frutos de camino a casa.-se excuso Alan empezando a tomar camino fuera de aquel lugar.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban rumbo a casa tomando un par de bayas que se encontraran en los arbustos cuando algo los tomo por sorpresa. Una serie de temblores empezaron a sacudir todo el lugar. Alan sostuvo a su amiga para evitar que ambos cayeran. El cielo se oscureció y una gran tenue luz naranja se empezó a intensificar a la lejanía, cayendo; cuando ese objeto impacto contra el suelo, una gran explosión que llego en forma de luz provoco que ambos jóvenes se cubrieran para evitar ser cegados.

Cuando todo paso, Alan y su amiga se quitaron lentamente el antebrazo del rostro y miraron a su alrededor, aquel brillo desconocido venia de cierta dirección familiar, estaba cerca de su hogar.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a un montón de personas reunidas alrededor de... bueno, reunidas alrededor. Los dos jóvenes como pudieron se hicieron camino hasta el centro del grupo, finalmente pudieron ver el objeto que tanta atención había atraído. Lo que había caído del cielo era un meteorito no muy grande, quizá se había desgastado en su ingreso. Al impactar, lo que quedaba de el se partió en varios pedazos dejando a la vista una joya de color verde bastante atractiva que emanaba un brillo inusual. Todos los habitantes del lugar la veían sin decir nada, y entonces llegaron.

Un considerable grupo de personas en traje militar llegaron a la escena comenzando a apartar a todos los habitantes de la zona. La mayoría venían envueltos en trajes de protección lo que les hizo preocuparse a varios. Mientras alrededor de cuatro militares empezaban a contener y llevarse aquella gema, otros llegaron con extraños aparatos que usaron frente a las personas intentando analizarlas. Aquellos aparatos emitían varios pequeños chirridos que indicaban el escaneo y, aunque algunos dejaban de sonar para encender una luz verde, otros al terminar encendían una luz roja y se escuchaba un sonido de alerta. Cuando uno de estos sujetos llegaron a analizar a la amiga de Alan, el aparato encendió la luz roja.

-Señorita, tendrá que venir con nosotros. -le dijo aquel hombre a través de una profunda voz electrónica causada por la mascara que llevaba.

-¿¡Que!? -ella al intentar oponerse, empezó a ser jalada del brazo a la fuerza.

Alan trato de detenerlo, forcejeando con aquel hombre y casi liberando a su amiga cuando mas militares llegaron y lo sometieron sin mucho problema.

-¡Alan, ayúdame por favor! -gritaba la chica aun intentando resistirse.

El chico hacia un gran esfuerzo por liberarse, gritando cada vez más fuerte, pero estos gritos siendo callados por los mismos soldados. El sujeto que se llevaba a la chica se detuvo un momento y miro su escáner, el sonido de alarma se repetía infinitamente y el foco no dejaba de parpadear hasta que reventó. Repentinamente, una pequeña explosión mando a volar a todos los militares detrás de el. Alan emergió de ahí con sus manos envueltas en fuego y una expresión de enfado notable.

-Suéltala. -Fue lo único que dijo mirando fijamente al militar.

Varios soldados mas llegaron tratando de detener al chico, a Alan no le tomo nada de esfuerzo deshacerse de todos ellos. El soldado le apunto con su arma, pero Alan solo corrió un poco y enseguida puso su mano en el cañón, derritiéndolo casi al instante.

-... ¿Que... eres?... -pregunto aquel hombre retrocediendo con miedo y soltando a la chica.

Cuando por fin libero a su amiga, el fuego que el chico llevaba desapareció de un momento a otro. Alan cayo debilitado y ambos fueron llevados a un lugar desconocido. El joven se despertó pesadamente con un leve dolor de cabeza; poco a poco noto algo que le hizo olvidarse de lo anterior. ¿En donde rayos se encontraba?

Explorando el lugar, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en unas instalaciones científicas; esto lo dedujo debido a todos los aparatos que encontró en algunas habitaciones y salas echas especialmente para experimentación. De pronto, al ir distraído el chico choco accidentalmente con un hombre con un traje de guardia de seguridad. El joven no dudo en salir huyendo de ahí antes de siquiera dejar que intentaran atraparlo. Alan le dio un golpe en el estomago al guardia y correr lejos.

-¡Eh, Espera! -fue lo único que pudo decirle el guardia sin recuperarse del todo. Entonces fue que tomo su radio y hablo a través de el. -El joven despertó, deténganlo.

Salir corriendo de ahí solo le causo mas problemas, el chico se encontró con mas y mas guardias a los cuales tuvo que perder o evadir. Alan seguía corriendo por los pasillos de aquel lugar, cuando algo provoco que se detuviera en seco, al entrar en una habitación para esconderse, se encontró con su amiga viéndolo confundida.

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar, debemos irnos! -a pesar del agarre de Alan, la chica no se movía.

-Alan ¿tienes idea de donde estamos verdad? -pregunto ella inexpresiva.

-Ehh... ¿No? -fue lo único que respondió el ojirrojo.

Después de una breve explicación de la chica, incluso así el joven no entendió nada, por lo que su amiga lo llevo a un laboratorio, donde, para su sorpresa detrás de un cristal de protección se hallaba aquella gema que cayo hace unos días; estaban haciendo experimentos con ella.

Alan se encontraba profundamente perturbado, había visto y por un momento recordó lo que le había hecho ese objeto a el y ver como todo el grupo de científicos trataban de dominar un poder que no conocían lo llenaba de repulsión.

-¿Por que estamos aquí? -pregunto el chico de forma algo forzada tratando de mantener la calma. Su amiga le iba a responder cuando otra voz, masculina y de mayor edad, se hizo presente.

-Porque eres un caso especial. -apareció hablando un científico.

-¿Que? ¿De que rayos habla? -Pregunto Alan desconfiado.

-De alguna manera, conseguiste absorber y canalizar gran parte del poder de esa piedra. A cambio de esto, tu cuerpo sufrió ligeras mutaciones que le permitieron ahora controlar el fuego en menor medida, es decir, puedes crear pequeñas llamas y considerar una suerte de santo que no te desmayes. -explico el científico con simpleza, pero Alan se empezó a perder en cuanto le dijeron que podía controlar el fuego.

En la mente del chico, se podían ver cientos de incendios a bosques, escuelas, incluso las casas de sus enemigos. Ahora solo faltaba conseguir unos cuantos enemigos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Alan. -le dijo su amiga sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. -¿Acaso no lo oíste? Dijo control en menor medida. Seria sorprendente si siguieras vivo después de quemar algo.

-Oye, soñar no cuesta nada. -Le dijo el joven algo molesto por sacarle de sus fantasías.

-Como sea, el punto es que si esa gema pudo hacerte esto a ti. ¿Quien sabe que variados y convenientes usos le podríamos dar?

Piénsalo, las posibilidades son ilimitadas. -comento el hombre con ilusión en sus ojos.

-Un momento, ¿Planean usar esa piedra como arma? ¡No pueden, No deben, No...! -no alcanzo a terminar ya que en ese momento las instalaciones empezaron a temblar y en todo el edificio se sentía un ambiente tenso.

No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que de los laboratorios saliera una onda expansiva de color verde que se disperso por todos los alrededores del laboratorio; la gema había explotado.

Después de rescatar a los supervivientes de aquel incidente, entre quienes se encontraban Alan y su amiga. El mundo empezó a ser un lugar peligroso, varias personas habían mutado adquiriendo habilidades sobrehumanas y formas bastante desagradables. Aunque al principio no eran hostiles, la marginación causada por la sociedad les hizo actuar en defensa propia. Unos años después ocurrió el evento en el que se descubrió la existencia del multiverso, Alan, el pirómano controlado como le habían llamado cerca de su hogar, resulto ser uno de los tan famosos portadores.

Una vez se le revelo que pertenecía a aquella raza, el chico uso sus nuevos poderes a su conveniencia, metiéndolo mas de una vez en problemas. Pero todo cambio cuando la batalla definitiva comenzó, muchos portadores y el ejército mismo se enfrentó a los seres de oscuridad sin gran éxito, era de esperarse, muchos guerreros habían muerto durante los conflictos con las personas afectadas por la gema. Alan simplemente se dedico a defender su hogar, como todo un líder, dirigió a las fuerzas defensoras para mantener a salvo su ciudad. Pero en poco tiempo, la desventaja numérica les dio problemas, los portadores, guerreros y militares que defendían el hogar, fueron cayendo, dejando a Alan como único superviniente junto a un par de hombres. Lo que menos quería ocurrió, los interruptores entraron a la ciudad, dejando a su paso gritos de miedo y caos. El chico entro a lo que quedaba de su hogar esperando poder salvar a unas cuantas personas, saliendo de la localidad en busca de la única persona que quería que siguiera con vida. Alan se temió encontrarse con lo peor tras ver una colina.

-No... No, no puede ser ¡No! -grito el chico mientras corría a ver aquella escena que tanto le horrorizaba y tanto deseaba solo fuera su paranoia. Su amiga se encontraba ahí en el campo de batalla tirada, sin signos de vida.

-Es... Esto, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla! ¿Como pude dejar que esto pasara? -se lamentaba el chico de ojos rojos mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Aun cuando la movió y le pidió despertar una y mil veces, era tarde, ella estaba muerta. Alan en ese momento sintió una ira descontrolada apoderarse de su ser. Poco a poco la tristeza se convirtió en odio y rencor; el joven empezó a emanar un aura ardiente que nunca había dejado ver antes.

-Escorias... Nunca debieron hacerme enfadar. Lo... ¡Lo lamentaran! -grito el chico enfurecido convirtiendo esa aura que lo rodeaba en fuego puro.

Recorriendo rápidamente de ahí allá el campo de batalla, Alan encontró un par de cuerpos de los soldados. No tardo mucho en hallar lo que buscaba, varios interruptores que en su ignorancia desconocían el poder del chico y lo que era, este mostro una espada impregnada con el fuego acompañado de un rostro inexpresivo que les dirigía una mirada vacía y carente de emociones. Aunque los interruptores lo atacaron nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra el enfurecido joven. Nada quedo vivo o en pie tras su batalla. Al acabar, Alan cayo casi inconsciente al suelo de rodillas, el fuego se fue y mas lagrimas aparecieron. El cielo empezó a rugir con furia compartiendo los sentimientos de Alan, al punto de que si este también llorara, ese momento seria de perfecta sincronía ya que una lluvia comenzó a caer en el lugar.

Tiempo después, Alan se hallaba frente a la tumba de quien fue su mejor amiga. El joven mantenía una mirada fría que reflejaba melancolía y lo mucho que echaba de menos a esa persona.

-Siento no haber podido protegerte. Te prometo que no descansare hasta que vea al maldito que te hizo esto en la misma situación. Aunque me cueste la vida, tú descansaras en paz. -Esa fue la última frase que dijo antes de irse, no solo del lugar de descanso, sino también de su reino natal.

Alan comenzó a vagar por las diferentes dimensiones en búsqueda del supuesto reino oscuro. Acabar con los interruptores no le supondría ningún problema, el chico trabajo como un mercenario dimensional cumpliendo misiones sin preguntar y juntando dinero. Todo sea por lograr algún día, encontrar, enfrentar y asesinar al Rey de la oscuridad.

Después de la historia Alan se comenzó a reír un poco mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. El anciano se sentía muy apenado por el chico, pero no dijo nada para evitar poner tensas las cosas.

-Lo peor de todo es que no importa cuantas veces destruya a esos estúpidos seres de oscuridad, nunca estoy satisfecho. No me importa la guerra, la verdad el dinero tampoco es que me sea de mucha utilidad, todo lo que quiero es venganza; todo lo que quiero es tener la maldita cabeza del rey de la oscuridad en mis manos. -Declaro el muchacho aun con los ojos cerrados, pero dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima.

-La verdad creo que solo tienes el camino equivocado, pareces buena persona y creo que puedes aspirar a algo mas grande... -en ese momento se oyeron unas voces interrumpieron la conversación.

-¡Ahí esta! -grito uno de los hombres que estaban en la taberna donde el ojirrojo había estafado anteriormente.

Seguido llegaron el resto de sujetos enojados, realmente se veía que querían matar a Alan.

-¡Tu, pequeña Sabandija! ¡Devuélvenos nuestro dinero! -le reclamo el mismo tipo que había derrotado en las "vencidas".

-Oops. Bueno me temo que tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme anciano. -Y dicho esto, el chico le lanzo dos monedas de oro de las que había ganado, o robado, y salió corriendo para escapar de sus "viejos amigos".

Alan se mantuvo corriendo de a la misma velocidad por las calles de aquel pueblo, a los hombres se les había dificultado seguirle el paso y aun mas cuando el chico repentinamente se subió al techo de una casa. Todos los hombres lo siguieron por la calle al lado de la casa esperando a que bajara, lo que no se dieron cuenta era que al final del camino había un puesto donde vendía fruta, con el que inevitablemente, chocaron. Alan por fin pudo huir con tranquilidad.

Al terminar la persecución, Alan jadeaba un poco por el cansancio, aun así, dio una pequeña risa burlándose de como habían terminado aquellos tipos. Cuando recupero la energía empezó a caminar un poco hasta que vio una pared llena de retratos y fotos de niños con textos como "¿Me has visto?", "Perdido" o "Desparecido, ayúdanos a encontrarlo"; de entre todos ellos hubo uno que le llamo especialmente la atención a Alan, se trataba de un cartel de "Se busca" con la foto de un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos azul oscuro, de tez morena. Debajo de la foto había un mensaje que especificaba que se buscaba vivo o muerto y la recompensa era negociable, pues se trataba del portador oscuro, cosa que sorprendió al joven y le hizo pensar en un plan ¿Que tal si el sabe la ubicación del reino oscuro? Podría sacarle la información y de paso cobrar la recompensa; un plan perfecto.

-Je, parece que esta vez tendré una misión mas divertida. -Y antes de retirarse tomo el cartel con un nuevo objetivo, encontrar y capturar al portador oscuro.

* * *

 **Y bien, aquí está el prólogo de un nuevo y próximo personaje a quien le debemos mucho tiempo perdido, pues prácticamente su creación se dio a inicios del fic pero como dije antes, los personajes más fuertes tardaran más en aparecer. Ok, hora de empezar a trabajar en el siguiente cap, por mi parte no tengo más que decir que agradecerles por seguirme y a esta historia, yo de momento me despido diciéndoles como siempre gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	14. Una visita magica

**¡Muy buenas a todos querido Publico! (El lugar esta vacío, se escucha un grillo cantar y hay algunas telarañas, espera ¿¡Eso es un esqueleto!?)**

 **Wow, Sí que me ausente bastante tiempo. ¡Pero no importa! ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque he vuelto con más locas ideas para mis fics este año! La verdad es… Que en mi casa no hay internet, y seguramente dirán "eso no es excusa, si puedes ir a un cyber a subir los fics". Y tienen razón, lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo, verán, yo me inspiro con videos y canciones (O música) de YouTube, por lo que gran parte de las veces que escribo sin ese ambiente, se me hace muy callado y triste y odio esa sensación. Pero bueno, aun así, yo me esforzare por traerles capítulos de calidad y una vez tenga reconectado el internet, podre subirlos a un ritmo mayor.**

" **¡Ah, no es cierto, deja de ser huevón!" "¡Excusas sobre excusas, ya deja las pajas!" "¡Lo llevas diciendo desde el año pasado!" "¡Ya deja de mentir, pareces político!" Oye no, tampoco me insultes así. Je, bien después de mis momentos y frases random, comencemos con el capítulo. Ah por cierto, al final de este capítulo habrá un nuevo tipo de decisión y una nueva mecánica sorpresa para los personajes, así que espero y las disfruten una vez las descubran. Ahora sí, empecemos,**

Tras rescatar a Devon, el grupo de portadores se reencuentran con Drows y Gemoa, los hermanos que Axel había ayudado un año atrás. Al salir de la prisión disfrazada de casa, el grupo pudo reconocer la dimensión en donde se encontraban y de esa forma reunirse con Louie, quien se había quedado en Silent Point a detener al resto de secuestradores. Cuando se reunieron, todos pudieron embarcarse en la persecución de aquel portador, pero antes tendrán que resolver un problema con viejos conocidos.

 **Capítulo 13:** Una visita mágica, el mercenario dimensional y el escuadrón elemental.

Todo a la vista era una tranquila pradera, arboles no muy altos rodeaban la zona y a la lejanía se podían vislumbrar las siluetas de lo que parecían ser edificios. En aquella pacifica zona un portal se abría dejando pasar a un grupo de siete personas, tres niños que iban en la delantera y cuatro jóvenes que rondaban de los quince a los diecisiete años de edad, excepto por Louie, quien tenía más edad.

-Y... Bien aquí estamos, la primer dimensión que recorrí en compañía de Louie. -hablo el menor de los guerreros estirándose mientras se dejaba acariciar por el calor matutino. Hacía poco que se habían levantado y aun no estaban al cien en sus energías.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Tú fuiste el guerrero que peleo contra un mago megalómano y lo derrotaste? -pregunto Kenna incrédula viendo al moreno.

-No lo derroto solo, yo le ayude. -comento cierto peli azul para no sentirse excluido.

-Sí, pero tú ya te querías ir. Axel me conto todo. -le dijo Cristian colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¡Axel! -grito Louie enfadado, provocando que todos, menos el peli azul y Cristian rieran.

Mientras todos terminaban de salir del portal, Axel se quedó mirando al suelo un momento, pensando. Louie noto y se le acerco a preguntar.

-¿Axel? ¿Te encuentras bien? -cuestiono el peli azul con preocupación.

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que me he olvidado de algo en casa. -Respondió el moreno aun tratando de recordar.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de Axel y Cristian, en la escuela donde se encontraron con el chico; había un bote de basura bloqueado con una tabla y una roca encima. El bote de basura se tambaleaba ligeramente mientras una voz se escuchaba desde el interior.

-¿Oigan? ¿Hay alguien? ¡Necesito ir al baño! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! -gritaba desesperado el chico que había sido encerrado un día atrás.

Justo después, Axel dejo de intentar recordar.

-En fin, no debe ser nada importante. Andando. -dijo Axel volviendo a sonreír y retomando el paso.

Mientras los guerreros conversaban y exploraban atrás de ellos se encontraban Devon, Drows y Gemoa hablaban totalmente animados y entretenidos, realmente les había hecho bien el ser libres.

-Vaya, todos sus viajes se oyen maravillosos. Ojala y yo pudiera disfrutar de las dimensiones que visitaremos. -hablo Devon sonriente.

Drows y Gemoa se miraron con algo de duda y dirigieron la vista hacia el pelirrojo.

-Realmente nos agradaría decir que hemos disfrutado nuestros viajes. Pero la verdad es que siempre hemos deseado tener un hogar donde poder vivir en paz. Muchas personas nos han buscado por un largo tiempo, por eso vamos en constante movimiento. -comento Gemoa en respuesta al menor de los niños.

-Además, algo que me llama la atención. Dijiste que te gustaría disfrutar de las dimensiones que veremos ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide? -pregunto Drows curioso.

-Mi hogar... -contesto Devon con melancolía. -... Quisiera volver a mi hogar. Desde que aparecí en ese lugar donde encontré a Louie he pensado ¿Cómo está mi familia? ¿Qué tan lejos estoy de casa? ¿Cómo y porque llegue aquí? Quiero volver a casa.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres? -volvió a cuestionar Drows, confundiendo al pelirrojo.

-También iba a preguntar lo mismo. Devon, ¿Realmente quieres volver a casa y quedarte ahí por siempre? Tú nos dijiste que antes de esto no conocías el multiverso. ¿No te ha agradado la compañía de estas personas? -Comento la hermana mayor con intriga.

-Bueno si, pero ¿Acaso ustedes no querrían volver a su hogar si se perdieran? -Regreso la pregunta el niño.

-Eso es fácil de responder... -comenzó a hablar Drows.

-... Ya estamos en él. -continuo Gemoa con el comentario.

-Hace un año, ellos nos ayudaron. A su lado nos sentimos seguros, en un hogar. -dijo Gemoa viendo a los guerreros a la distancia.

Devon no dijo nada, reflexionaba en silencio.

Mientras tanto, los portadores habían llegado a un lugar bastante familiar. Axel y Louie veían las ruinas de una ciudad a lo lejos sin esperarse lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Axel? ¿Louie? ¿Realmente son ustedes? -se escuchó la pregunta por parte de una voz femenina muy familiar.

-¡Esa voz...! -dijo el moreno el menor de los portadores sorprendió.

Al voltearse, se encontró con una jovencita muy conocida para él y el peli azul.

-¡Morna! -Dijeron ambos guerreros al unisonó.

Ambos corrieron a saludarla con un abrazo bastante cariñoso, aunque Axel se tomó un tiempo y unas libertades de más.

-Hey, Morna... veo que ya no eres una simple niñita... te has desarrollado bien. -comentaba Axel mientras examinaba el cuerpo de la chica y acercaba su rostro a sus atributos. -Se ven bien, pero... ¿Se sentirán bien?

En ese momento se oyó un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para decir "auch" si alguien lo hubiera visto. Cristian y un chico desconocido para casi todo el grupo le habían dado un buen golpe en la cabeza a Axel.

-Por favor, contrólate hermano. -hablo el portador oscuro serio.

-¿Y tú quien se supone que eres? -pregunto Kenna al ver al joven al lado de Morna.

-Me llamo Noonoo, tu amigo Louie y este pequeño pervertido me salvaron hace un año más o menos. -respondió el chico entre cortes y molesto.

Tras unas breves presentaciones. El grupo entro a la aldea central donde se resguardaban los supervivientes de la ciudad. Esta vez, esa aldea parecía tener más personas y ser más prospera. La gente había avanzado realmente.

-Fascinante ¿Eh? Y esto solo es el principio. Hemos reconstruido gran parte de la ciudad y, aunque aún falta mucho, poco a poco será habitable nuevamente. -Comento Noonoo al notar la atención que le ponían a la aldea.

-Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe su visita? -pregunto Morna curiosa.

-No nos malinterpreten. No estamos aquí por gusto, pero vamos tras la pista de un portador aparentemente corrupto. Necesitamos encontrarlo cuanto antes. -contesto Cristian con amabilidad y seriedad a la vez.

-Bueno, pues quizá puedan preguntarle al señor Nite, es la persona más sabia de aquí... -todo eso que hablaba Morna se fue haciendo más callado para Axel, quien se quedó viendo una celda donde se hallaba cierto oponente encerrado.

-Tú... eres el mago que colaboro con los interruptores para hacerte de este lugar... -dijo el chico algo sorprendido.

-Muchas gracias por decir lo obvio niño... ¿Algo más que decir? -respondió el mago sin mucho ánimo, ni otra emoción.

-Ehh... Yo... ¿No me recuerdas? So... Soy el portador que te derroto. -esas palabras llamaron la atención del hombre.

-Eres... tú. Escucha, quizás a estas alturas no me creas pero, quiero agradecerte. ¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo, vi como la civilización, mi civilización, ha crecido y ha recuperado parte de sus vidas. Todo lo que quería al reclamar este lugar era devolverlo a su antigua gloria. Ahora solo espero salir de aquí algún día para ayudar. -dijo el hechicero con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Podrías decírmelo? -pregunto Axel con algo de nervios.

-Me llaman Sunsi. ¿Por? -respondió el hombre sin saber bien el motivo de la pregunta del portador.

-Escucha Sunsi... lo importante es que has reconocido que has hecho mal. Si de verdad quieres ayudar, algún día se te presentara la oportunidad. Por lo tanto, me quiero disculpar. Este y muchos otros lugares han quedado desolados por culpa de la guerra entre portadores e interruptores. Realmente lo siento. -se disculpó Axel apenado.

-Es gracioso, porque en verdad no tienes nada porque disculparte. Tú no iniciaste la guerra y sí, es cierto que los portadores son en parte responsables por los daños colaterales, pero aun así, lo que han tratado de hacer es proteger a los reinos del ataque de la oscuridad. No has hecho mal, no hay porque pedir disculpas y menos a quien algún día te ataco. -comento Sunsi con una leve sonrisa de paz.

Axel comprendió lo que el mago dijo y se despidió de este. El portador se dispuso a seguir su camino, busco con la vista a sus amigos y continuo por ese camino.

Axel se integró de forma rápida y discreta al grupo. Habían llegado a una zona un tanto apartada de las demás casas, había escombros de la ciudad cercanos y, solitaria, se hallaba una vivienda bastante sencilla.

-Aquí estamos. Esperen un momento. -Hablo Morna antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la casa y tocar.

Un hombre de avanzada edad fue quien respondió al llamado, Morna y posteriormente Noonoo conversaron con el anciano explicándole la situación. Tras intercambiar algunas palabras la chica y el joven volvieron con el grupo.

-Ya está. Pueden pasar, pero el señor Nite dijo que solo quienes sepan pelear deben entrar. -Comento Morna con una pequeña sonrisa pero un tono serio.

-Entonces, lo mejor será que se queden aquí. -dijo Cristian dirigiéndose a Devon, Drows y Gemoa.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, nosotros los cuidaremos. -comento Noonoo inspirando confianza.

Fue entonces que los portadores entraron en la enigmática vivienda. El anciano se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía su sala. Los guerreros se intentaron presentar cuando el señor Nite hablo.

-No hace falta las presentaciones. Chicos, se quiénes son, sin duda una gran fuerza deben tener como para haber viajado tan lejos y continuar con tanta energía. Díganme ¿Por qué están aquí? -pregunto el anciano intrigado.

-Necesitamos enfrentarnos a un portador que tiene secuestrado a un gran número de niños, pero es muy fuerte, no tendríamos oportunidad. -hablo Louie con seriedad, siendo directo.

El señor Nite se quedó callado un par de segundos pensando en lo que el peli azul dijo. Cuando volvió a mirarlos el anciano sonrió.

-Díganme, ¿Alguna vez oyeron algo sobre la magia? -pregunto el hombre con una mirada misteriosa y una sonrisa que solo dejaba más curiosidad.

-¿Magia? -Preguntaron todos los guerreros confundidos.

-Ahora que lo menciona, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso. Se suponía que los únicos capaces de usar magia eran los portadores que usaban cetros y algunos practicantes de esta repartidos por el multiverso. -Comento Cristian con algo de dificultad al recordarlo.

-Y según nos dijeron la primera vez que vinimos, aquí se usaba el mineral mágico para controlar los elementos y facilitar las tareas. -Recordó Axel mirando a Louie mientras este también le dirigía la mirada recordándolo.

-Exacto, según lo recuerdo, hay antiguas leyendas de que un corazón lo bastante puro podría usar el olvidado poder de la magia. Pero quizá tengan prisa, es su elección. -Sugirió el señor Nite dejando con curiosidad al resto.

-¿Nuestra elección? -pregunto Louie sin entender mucho.

En ese momento el hombre acerco una pequeña caja a sí mismo, la abrió y de esta saco una piedra del tamaño de un puño, pero sin una forma definida. Aquella roca brillaba intensamente de un color escarlata. Casi parecía una brasa al rojo vivo.

-Sí, su elección. Este es un trozo de mineral mágico de fuego, pueden decidir ir en busca de un trozo de mineral que les ayude a invocar magia pero que dure pocos usos. O pueden quedarse un rato a intentar aprender el poder que late en su corazón y aún no ha brotado. -Dijo aquel anciano dando las únicas opciones con las que se podrían fortalecer.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento. Lo pensaron, lo reflexionaron, le dieron varias vueltas al asunto y después de un minuto de silencio, Kenna se levantó y hablo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos. Tomaremos el entrenamiento. -Dijo la portadora en respuesta al asunto.

El señor Nite sonrió, de alguna forma, esperaba y creía que ellos optarían por eso. Todos se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir de la casa.

Fuera del hogar del hombre, todos habían escuchado que la práctica no sería fácil y que primero debían aprender algunos conocimientos casi extintos. Kenna noto algo que llamo su atención, Devon no estaba por ningún lado, los demás no notaron la presencia ni de Drows, Gemoa, Noonoo o Morna. Eso causo confusión en todos.

-¿Devon? Devon ¿En dónde estás? -pregunto Kenna en voz alta llamando al pelirrojo.

En ese momento vieron algo que a todos los extraño; un joven de aparentemente veintiún años de edad quien vestía una chaqueta roja y llevaba una espada recargada en su hombro. El chico veía con una leve sonrisa al grupo entero pero alguien ya había percibido a quien iba dirigida aquella mirada.

-Tu... eres el portador oscuro ¿Cierto? -hablo el joven volteando a ver directamente a Cristian. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por las palabras del chico ¿cómo lo sabía?

Cristian no se inmuto, su expresión se endureció un poco y su vista también se fijó en el desconocido.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo? -Pregunto el moreno con tranquilidad.

-Oh, solo la persona que te entregara. -dijo por lo bajo solo para darse la vuelta y darles la espalda. Inmediatamente el chico lanzo su espada al aire y seguido dio un salto para atraparla y caer con un corte de gran fuerza.

El portador esquivo el ataque por muy poco, incluso un mechón de cabello había sido cortado en el proceso.

-¿¡Que rayos te ocurre!? ¿¡Por qué me atacas!? -pregunto Cristian sorprendido y enfadado mientras hacía aparecer su curiosa espada.

-Tú eres el portador oscuro, uno de los criminales más buscados en el multiverso. Hay una paga muy buena por tu captura y además necesito el dinero. Solo digo, de alguna forma debemos ganarnos el pan ¿No? -hablo de nuevo el muchacho de forma burlona mientras seguía sonriendo y mirando al portador.

Cristian guardo silencio un momento, cerró los ojos analizando la situación y segundos después sonrió mostrando unos ojos de color azul oscuro.

-Bien, como quieras. Igualmente, necesitábamos un poco de entrenamiento. ¡Axel! -dijo Cristian con algo de arrogancia en su voz para después llamar a su hermano quien rápidamente hizo aparecer su hacha y corrió al sitio.

Un círculo de fuego morado rodeo al muchacho misterioso y a los hermanos dejando un espacio amplio para servir como campo de batalla. Quienes se quedaron afuera se confundieron por aquel acto.

-No quiero que interfieran en esto. Busquen a los demás no deberían estar muy lejos y supongo que estas preocupada ¿No? -ese último comentario lo hizo mirando a Kenna; sabía que los demás entenderían rápido pero debía convencer a la portadora de alguna forma.

La chica asintió con la cabeza aun con seriedad, aunque quería participar, le importaba más Devon que cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos.

Kenna, Louie y el señor Nite se fueron del lugar para buscar al resto. El chico que los había atacado continuaba con una expresión que parecía mostrar felicidad y confianza, quizá en exceso y el portador oscuro mantenía una mirada serena con una leve sonrisa. Axel continuaba mirando a su oponente con suma seriedad esperando el más mínimo movimiento. Antes de comenzar la batalla Cristian dijo algo.

-¿Por lo menos podría saber el nombre de la persona que "me capturara"? -Pregunto el portador oscuro en espera de una respuesta.

-Alan, Alan Ignis a tu servicio; si la paga lo vale claro está. -respondió el muchacho con burla y aires de superioridad.

-Bien Alan, estoy deseando empezar. ¿Y tú Axel? -pregunto Cristian a su hermano.

-Ansioso de ver como cae. -le contesto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y fue entonces que ambos corrieron contra el portador atacante, este hizo lo mismo y se preparó para el instante antes de chocar técnicas, lo cual paso.

Al mismo tiempo que la batalla se llevaba a cabo, Kenna, Louie y el señor Nite corrían por las ruinas de la ciudad cercana gritando el nombre de los desaparecidos. Varios estruendos lejanos y destellos rojizos y purpuras se hacían presentes desde donde habían venido y Louie se detuvo un momento para admirarlos mejor.

-Axel... -fue lo único que pensó viendo como la batalla aumentaba de intensidad. De repente, un pequeño ruido llamo su atención y al voltear a ver en uno de los escombros pudo vislumbrar una silueta familiar.

-¿Devon? ¿Eres tú? -El peli azul se acercó un poco más al mismo tiempo que oía una voz proveniente de aquella figura.

-Louie... Cuidado... son rápidos y hay grandes...

Aunque el peli azul no entendió a qué se refería, poco importo cuando una gran figura oscura se lanzó en contra de él, llevándolo al suelo. Louie se empezó a proteger con los ante brazos de arañazos y zarpazos que aquel ser estaba propinándole; empezaba a cansarse y antes de perder su defensa, logro darle una patada a su agresor para mandarlo a volar lejos. Louie se levantó con dificultad y logro ver a quien ya se esperaba, un interruptor depredador. El ser de oscuridad lanzo un feroz rugido antes de abalanzarse contra el agotado guerrero. Louie no se pudo mover por más que intento pero antes de que el ataque llegara, un rápido corte atravesó al depredador. Louie abrió los ojos para ver que ocurría y noto como Kenna había lanzado un tajo que destruyo inmediatamente al enemigo, dejándose oír simplemente un alarido que se perdía en el aire. El peli azul sonrió ligeramente solo para ver como más interruptores aparecían de grietas dimensionales, Louie se preguntaba cómo era que habían llegado, ¿Por qué no los habían detectado? Bueno, realmente nada de eso importaba mucho en esos momentos, había una batalla que ganar. Solo esperaba que Axel y su hermano estuvieran en una mejor situación.

Por el lado de Axel y Cristian, la batalla no era nada fácil, ese chico era hábil, había esquivado todos sus ataques y había logrado dañar bastante a los hermanos. Cristian lanzaba ráfagas de oscuridad en forma de llamaradas purpura, pero Alan o los evadía o se protegía. Axel intento atacarlo con un corte de gran fuerza por la espalda, pero en ese momento Alan se dio la vuelta y bloqueo el ataque con su técnica.

-Tienes mucho que aprender niño. Las espadas siempre vencerán a las hachas, ¿No lo sabias? -se burló el joven de cabello negro antes de sacar su otra espada y repeler el ataque dañando a Axel.

El portador del hacha retrocedió un par de pasos aun resentido por el dolor pero, extrañamente, sonriendo tranquilo.

-Dime... Alan ¿Sabes trabajar en equipo? -esa pregunta pareció confundir un poco al mercenario.

-... Supongo que no, prefiero las cosas siempre a mi modo. -contesto Alan sonriendo.

-Entonces... estas perdido. -dicho eso un tajo por la espalda sorprendió a Alan, se trataba del portador oscuro.

Un fugaz brillo blanco cegó a todos en el campo de batalla por un par de segundos antes de ver el resultado del ataque. Alan se había protegido del corte de Cristian y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para repelerlo, lo cual logro rápidamente. Ahora, el albino sonrió y Alan quedo confundido un momento por lo que hizo, pues el chico levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación y su técnica desprendió unas chispas amarillas. En ese momento, el mercenario recordó a su otro oponente, tarde, pues Axel hizo un candado con sus brazos aprisionando a Alan, quien no podía liberarse por la presión ejercida.

-¡Ahora! -grito el moreno saltando a la vez que también desprendía pequeñas chispas amarillas.

El salto fue mucho más alto de lo que Alan se esperó, pues Cristian había usado su control sobre la oscuridad para potenciar el salto de su hermano. En el aire, Axel no espero más y arrojo con gran fuerza el cuerpo de Alan, impactando contra el suelo y rompiendo un aparente recubrimiento que protegía al chico, pedazos de lo que parecía un fino y brillante cristal se esparcieron por el suelo. El aura portador de Alan se había roto.

Axel aterrizo con algo de dificultad y vio al derrotado mercenario tirado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor y sorpresa impregnada en su rostro.

-Te lo merecías por tantas molestias. -Dijo el moreno algo burlón.

-¡Axel! -le llamo la atención su hermano. -Debemos encontrar a los otros.

Fue entonces que ambos portadores se retiraron del lugar dejando tirado el cuerpo de un derrotado Alan. Unos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que el joven abriera los ojos y estos brillaran como fuego infernal.

Con Kenna y Louie, ambos por fin habían podido derrotar a todos los interruptores, por ahora se dirigían a reunirse con los niños y el Señor Nite con Morna y Noonoo.

-¡Devon! -corrió Kenna a abrazar al pelirrojo preocupada por su estado.

-Oh, bueno, no importa mi hermana y yo estamos bien, no es como si nos hubieran atacado seres de oscuridad. -comento Drows sarcástico.

-Oh, cierto, je. Lo lamento chicos ¿Están bien? -pregunto Kenna ligeramente avergonzada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -cuestiono Louie curioso y preocupado.

-No lo sabemos. De un momento a otro Morna nos pidió alejarnos de la casa, parecía que había peligro cerca. -Respondió Gemoa dudosa.

Al terminar de decir eso, Cristian y Axel llegaron junto con el resto. Parecían cansados.

-Uff, es bueno ver a todos en una pieza. -comento el hermano menor bromeando.

Mientras el reencuentro se llevaba a cabo, Morna y Noonoo se acercaron al señor Nite.

-Señor Nite, ellos están aquí de nuevo. -Le dijo Morna al hombre mayor mientras Noonoo la acompañaba a su lado.

-Mmm... Ya veo. -En ese momento, el anciano volteo a ver al grupo de portadores. -Creo que deben ocultarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Louie sorprendido por la seriedad que tomo el asunto repentinamente.

Todos los presentes se acercaron al área central de la desolada ciudad, ocultándose entre los escombros, pudieron ver a un grupo de personas intimidantes que se encontraban destruyendo lo poco que se había reconstruido del lugar. Los portadores lograron notar como la gente que apenas sobrevivía en el lugar se ocultaba con temor viendo su progreso perderse. Para Kenna fue suficiente y estaba dispuesta a salir a enfrentarlos cuando fue detenida por Cristian.

-Sabes bien que eso solo es un grupo de reconocimiento buscando a alguien. Para el tamaño de ese grupo de reconocimiento... no me quiero ni imaginar cuantas tropas tienen. Te harían pedazos en poco tiempo. -Le dijo el portador oscuro mientras sostenía su brazo impidiéndole hacer una tontería.

-Esos bandidos pasan por diferentes dimensiones, desde Silent Point. Desde hace un año su líder busca a alguien que hirió a su hermano menor. -Comento Noonoo mientras veía al grupo de hombres buscar y buscar, destruyendo todo lo que consideraran obstáculo.

En ese momento, cierto portador que usaba hacha trago saliva de forma pesada.

-¿Axel? ¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunto su hermano preocupado.

-Eh... Yo... Los bandidos... Bueno, podría decirse que soy indirectamente responsable de la herida del hermano menor del líder de aquel grupo. -Confeso Axel con nerviosismo.

-¿¡Que hiciste que!? -pregunto Cristian sorprendido.

-Sí, veras, estaban... -trato de explicar Axel cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Eso no importa! Debes encararlos o lo destruirán todo. -Ordeno Kenna molesta.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Lo despedazarían vivo! -comento el portador oscuro en defensa de su hermano.

-Y si no lo hacen con el será el pueblo. -continuo Kenna argumentando.

Antes de continuar la discusión, unos gruñidos extraños llamaron la atención del grupo, al voltear a ver, se encontraron con el mismo mercenario dimensional que Cristian y Axel habían vencido antes. El chico ahora tenía los ojos de un rojo más intenso y una llama de fuego salía de su mano derecha.

-¡Tu! ¡Vendrás conmigo vivo o muerto! -Grito Alan antes de desenfundar su espada e intentar atacar a Cristian cargando contra él, sacándolo del escondite donde se encontraban.

-Uff... Bonito fuego, lástima que aun tienes mucho que aprender para controlarlo. -respondió Cristian levantándose tras la embestida y lanzando una llamarada purpura.

Alan en su ira, detuvo aquel ataque contestando con una llamarada que provoco un choque de poderes.

Los bandidos se quedaron confusos hasta que uno de ellos fue atacado por Axel con su hacha en mano.

-Bien, señorita, el enemigo ataco primero. ¿Podemos empezar? -dijo Axel abandonando a Kenna.

Drows, Gemoa y Louie salieron a ayudar mientras Devon se ponía a cubierto con los habitantes.

-¡Eso no fue lo que quise...! Ah, bueno, supongo que ya no importa. -dijo la portadora resignada y desenfundando su técnica.

Con Alan y Cristian, el mercenario se encontraba en una pelea a la ofensiva en la que prácticamente, llevaba las riendas del encuentro. Su fuego, a pesar de ser inestable, era poderoso, puro. Tras ganar la presión de poderes, el mercenario había desenfundado nuevamente su espada y había logrado hacer retroceder a Cristian hasta el medio del campo de batalla que se había formado por el alboroto, ahora los bandidos consideraban a los portadores como sus enemigos. El grupo había empezado a enfrentarlos con la esperanza de parar la destrucción del lugar. Axel se mantenía en una dirección recta mientras derrotaba a bandidos, siempre buscando al jefe.

Por fin el portador del hacha encontró a quien buscaba, un hombre grande e imponente que llevaba con él un martillo de guerra. Sabía por la vista que era el jefe, debido a lo familiar del rostro, un tanto parecido al ladrón que enfrentó un año atrás. Recordarlo no era fácil pero logro hacerlo.

\- Así que tú eres el líder de estos bandidos. -hablo Axel firme.

-Un portador con un hacha celeste... Tú fuiste entonces quien se metió con mi hermano. -Respondió el hombre viendo con gran ira al portador.

-Lo que hacía estaba mal, nunca quise dañarlo por gusto. -contesto Axel serio.

-Calla... no tienes derecho, ahora pagaras. -y tras esas palabras comenzó la batalla.

Axel esquivo por muy poco un ataque del bandido con su martillo de guerra y preparo su hacha para el combate joven lanzo su técnica contra el bandido, pero este de nuevo uso su arma para desviar el hacha de Axel.

-Oh, oh... -dijo el portador al ver que su ataque fallar y el martillo del bandido dirigirse a él.

Axel literalmente voló por los aires estrellándose con uno de los escombros del edificio y mostrar algunas grietas brillantes en todo su cuerpo. El portador se levantó con gran dolor y desorientación por tal impacto; su vista se tornó borrosa y el aire le faltaba. Con dificultad alzo la cabeza para ver como una figura hostil alzaba un arma en su contra. Repentinamente otra mancha en su campo de visión apareció. Alguien le había salvado, en ese momento sintió su energía regresar de forma gradual y rápidamente. Axel se levantó y vio como Louie había llegado a ayudarle y detrás del menor se encontraba Gemoa, ayudándole a descansar con velocidad.

-Axel, estas bien. -Hablo la chica con alivio.

Nuevamente se mostraron un par de grietas brillantes alrededor del cuerpo del chico, cosa que preocupo de nuevo a Gemoa.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunto ella angustiada.

-Mi aura portador, una capa de energía que me cubre de daños pesados y hasta letales, se ha debilitado por los daños que recibí de aquel hombre. Mejor mantener la distancia. -explico Axel para inmediatamente después invocar su hacha.

Louie asintió con la cabeza entendiéndolo y regresando al campo de batalla, esta vez acompañado de Axel.

La pelea de Cristian se tornaba más difícil; el portador, como podía rechazaba los golpes a velocidad extrema de Alan, retrocediendo y perdiendo terreno. El mercenario hizo lo único que le faltaba, reclamar la victoria como suya; Alan atravesó la defensa del portador oscuro con un golpe y desbalanceo al albino dando un rápido corte con un filo que se hallaba en la parte posterior de su espada. Antes de caer derrotado, Cristian vio como el ojirrojo sacaba una segunda espada prácticamente copiando la que ya tenía en su otra mano.

-¿¡Dos!? -pregunto el moreno sumamente sorprendido antes de recibir un tajo con la segunda espada que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Je, te lo merecías por causarme tantas molestias. -dijo Alan burlándose del portador que antes parecía haberlo derrotado. -Ahora acabemos con esto.

El chico empezó a cargar a Cristian y a llevárselo. Aprovecharía la confusión de la batalla para huir sin que los aliados del portador oscuro lo siguieran. Avanzo un par de metros hacia lo que suponía era el camino correcto para salir, al seguir, se encontró con el jefe de los bandidos, quien buscaba a Axel para terminar lo que empezó.

-¡Tu, eres aliado de ese niño! ¿A dónde se fue? -pregunto el jefe de los bandidos preparándose para la batalla.

-Hey, espera, ¿No creerás que pertenezco a esos patéticos niñeros, cierto? -trato Alan de convencer al hombre, de nada sirvió debido a que ya lo había intentado atacar con su martillo. -Bueno, tú lo pediste.

Alan invoco sus dos técnicas no sin antes tirar a Cristian lejos de lo que sería un campo de batalla, importándole poco donde o como caería. Sin dificultad esquivo todos los ataques del enemigo y rápidamente salto para dar un corte desde arriba. El hombre evadió la espada por apenas unos centímetros. El mercenario esperaba que eso pasara y al tocar el suelo, se agacho dando una vuelta en sentido horario, dando un corte bajo que alcanzo una de las piernas del jefe bandido. El hombre emitió un sonoro quejido perdiendo el balance y viéndose obligado a apoyarse en su pierna sana.

-Podría matarte en este momento, pero tengo algo más importante que hacer. -Dijo Alan antes de darse la vuelta para tomar a su prisionero.

Se sorprendió al ver que nadie se encontraba en el lugar donde debería estar. El ojirrojo no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando alguien cargo contra el derribándolo. Cristian estaba de nuevo de pie y había retomado su lucha contra el mercenario.

Uno de los bandidos se acercó a su jefe para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¿Esta bien señor?

-Trae a los refuerzos... quiero que maten a ese portador... ¡A todos!

Tras irse el bandido, alguien había regresado por la segunda ronda. Axel miraba con determinación al hombre que le dio un buen golpe. Esta vez estaba decidido a ganar.

Mientras todo el asunto de la batalla se llevaba a cabo, un grupo de hombres con ligeras armaduras llegaban a escena. Su líder, quien venía montado en un caballo, se le notaba incómodo y asqueado por estar ahí. Mientras cabalgaba por el lugar, uno de sus subordinados se le acerco.

-¡Deprisa chicos! No quiero quedarme aquí más de lo necesario. Busquen ese mineral mágico y tráiganlo acá. -Ordeno el hombre mientras miraba alrededor buscando algo interesante.

-Señor, parece ser que una batalla se desarrolla no muy lejos de aquí. -le informo el subordinado que se le acerco.

-¿Son de los nuestros? -cuestiono el líder curioso.

-Bueno, no lo sé, parecen ser simples bandidos contra portadores... -en ese momento fue interrumpido.

-¿Portadores? No es nuestro asunto, vuelve a tu labor. -le dijo el hombre a caballo de manera imperativa.

-Pero señor, hay alguien con la túnica de los caballeros elementales... y tiene a unos niños que... creo que tiene que ver usted mismo. -Eso último llamo la curiosidad del líder.

Al llegar a la zona cercana a la batalla y ocultarse, pudieron observar con mayor detenimiento a Louie, quien efectivamente traía puesta la túnica de los caballeros elementales. Al fijarse bien, pudieron notar como había dos niños que llamaban especialmente su atención, esas ropas, aunque sucias, dejaban ver que solo alguien las podía usar. Inconfundiblemente, eran los niños que buscaban.

-¡Rápido, trae al resto! Necesitamos a esos niños cuanto antes. -Ordeno el sujeto que comandaba al grupo en voz baja.

El combate continuaba y el número de bandidos no parecía disminuir. El trabajo se volvía cada vez más pesado para todos. Kenna y Louie no la tenían fácil al estar cuidando de Devon, Drows y Gemoa; Cristian tenía que estar acabando con los bandidos y encima pelear a la vez con Alan; por último, Axel estaba empezando a cansarse en su batalla contra el jefe de los bandidos. Por lo menos con Kenna y Louie estaban en constante recuperación de sus energías por parte de Drows y Gemoa.

-Oh, por todos los cielos... estos tipos caen como moscas, peros aparecen como cucarachas. -se quejaba Cristian aun intentando defenderse.

Fue entonces que la batalla se detuvo por unos instantes al ver llegar a un extraño grupo. Todos posaron su atención en los nuevos guerreros. El líder vio a todos con desdén antes de dar una orden.

-¡Quiero a esos niños! El resto no importa, mátenlos si hace falta pero necesitamos a esos niños. -Dijo el hombre a caballo antes de retirarse.

Entonces, todos los hombres bajo el mandato del jinete sacaron unas espadas cortas y procedieron hacer su trabajo. La batalla para los portadores ahora era más difícil con dos bandos de enemigos por enfrentar.

-Pero señor ¿Qué hay del chico de la túnica? -pregunto una de sus tropas.

-Me basto con verlo para saber que se trata del caballero elemental del agua, un traidor para nuestra causa según los de arriba. Aniquílenlo y tráiganme su cadáver, será un buen trofeo. -dijo el líder retirándose del lugar.

El resto de tropas empezó a acercarse peligrosamente, con el objetivo de llegar a Drows y Gemoa, los bandidos y aquel grupo desconocido empezaron a atacar a todos los portadores.

-Wow, wow, wow... ¡Esperen, si yo ni vengo con ellos! -Se quejó Alan al empezar a ser blanco principal de aquel torbellino de oponentes.

-Pues puedes intentar explicárselos, uno a uno. Eso si es que no te matan antes. Yo me largo. -dijo Cristian antes de echarse a la fuga junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

El grupo entero corría en un intento por huir tanto de los bandidos como de los hombres que llegaron a atacar repentinamente.

-Pero tu querías encarar a los bandidos, ¿Eh? -Le reclamo Cristian sarcásticamente a su hermano.

-Olvídense de eso, ahora tenemos problemas más importantes... -interrumpió Kenna a los dos mientras señalaba atrás de ellos.

-Alguien debe conseguir crear un portal antes de que nos alcancen.

-Hagámoslo, estoy preparada. ¿Pero hacia dónde? -pregunto Kenna en espera de alguna sugerencia.

-¡A donde sea! ¡Pero que sea rápido! -Grito Axel mientras continuaban corriendo, casi al borde de la desesperación.

Entonces un portal se abrió delante de ellos y todos entraron tan rápido como pudieron. Aun podían oír detrás de ellos a unas voces conocidas llamándolos.

-¡Chicos, tomen! -Grito Morna lanzando una bolsa de color marrón. -El señor Nite dice que sabrán usarlo, en su momento.

Entonces, el portal se cerró.

Tras eso, todo el grupo empezó a reír. Primero fueron Axel y Louie con unas burlonas risas, luego Drows, Gemoa, Devon, y por ultimo Cristian y Kenna empezaron a emitir sonoras carcajadas sin poderse creer de la que se habían librado. Tras unos segundos más de risa, todos se levantaron del suelo, pues, en un intento por entrar al portal, se lanzaron sin pensarse bien en donde caerían. Al terminar de levantarse, otro portal se abrió detrás del grupo, todos se pusieron en guardia antes de ver quien salía de ahí. Se trataba de Alan, el joven mercenario también se había lanzado a un portal creado por el en su huida.

-Uy... Que golpe... -decía el chico mientras se levantaba. -¡Hey para que les quede claro, no escape, me retire de forma estratégica!

Al voltearse, la sonrisa confiada y burlona que tenía en su rostro se le borro casi instantáneamente al ver una espada, un tridente, un hacha y un arco apuntándole.

-Eh... ¿De qué se trata esto? -pregunto el ojirrojo confundido.

-De ti, antes nos atacaste como si nada. El peligro en el que resultas nos hace tomarte como un prisionero. -Respondió Cristian ligeramente molesto.

-Como un... Prisio... mira, niño cabellos de abuelo, yo no soy prisionero de nadie... -en ese momento las técnicas de los portadores se acercaron más a Alan. -... ... ... Excepto de ustedes finos caballeros y bella dama...

A los pocos minutos, el grupo de guerreros llevaban a Alan atado de las manos y custodiado por Cristian y Axel. Ahora, los portadores se disponían a obtener información acerca de la dimensión en la que se encontraban. Tras una breve investigación, llegaron a un pueblo en el que una persona les afirmo haber visto a un hombre que coincidía con la descripción del portador corrupto. A pesar de ello, no parecían acompañarlo los niños. El grupo, después de su aventura en la dimensión anterior, han decidido quedarse en una posada del pueblo.

-Hey, que me hayan atado no les da derecho de tratarme cual animal. ¿Por lo menos podrían darme una cama? -pregunto Alan mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse de un pilar decorativo que había en la habitación.

-Para que me lleves mientras duermo, no gracias. -Respondió Cristian sentado en una de las camas de la habitación.

-Oye, albino, creí que te había herido gravemente, ¿No deberías estar de quejumbroso o algo? -Pregunto el mercenario burlón y curioso.

-¡Pero yo obtengo mi poder y mi energía vital de mi ira y del lado oscuro! Nah, pero no es como que te importe como me cure. –le contesto el portador oscuro con desinterés de lo que le respondiera.

Los dos continuaron discutiendo con burlas y sarcasmo. Por otra parte, Kenna se acercó a Devon.

-Devon, necesitamos quedarnos a descansar aquí por hoy, mañana continuaremos la búsqueda de esos niños ¿De acuerdo?-Le dijo la portadora.

El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras comía unas raciones que le habían dado debido a que ya tenía hambre. Lo último que Devon hizo antes de disponerse a descansar, fue ver aquella bolsa con las míticas piedras de colores; había oído lo que esas personas de la otra dimensión habían dicho, "En su momento sabrán usarlo". Palabras misteriosas sin duda.

Con ello, el día concluyo con nueva información en la búsqueda de los portadores. Un misterioso mercenario dimensional ha intentado capturar a Cristian y un grupo de hombres se ha presentado nuevamente con la intención de llevarse a Drows y Gemoa. Esto parece algo más que un simple secuestro de niños, pero por ahora, toca descansar, la información es escasa y el objetivo otro. Las respuestas surgirán, a su tiempo.

 **Decisiones:**

 **¡ATENCION! Este es un nuevo tipo de decisión especial que tengo planeado incluir en más capítulos (Aunque aún no se bien como). Las llamo "Decisiones de caminos" y su mecánica es simple, eliges una opción y el resto las tomas en caso de la letra de la opción que tomaste. Estas decisiones serán de gran importancia más adelante debido a que cambiaran el rumbo del equipo y dela historia hacia misiones donde unos portadores sean más o menos efectivos que otros. Por ejemplo, digamos que el siguiente capítulo se desarrolla en un templo; entonces, ahí Cristian seria casi inútil ya que la magia de luz lo derrotaría. Después imaginen que este templo tiene el espacio de batalla muy reducido, la mejor opción para limpiar el camino seria Alan, ya que es un experto en combate cerrado. Pero, si fuera lo contrario, un bosque con magos y/o interruptores, entonces Alan, si bien es bueno, se tardaría mucho en llegar a los enemigos solo a pie. Cosa contraria con el portador oscuro, que, como se ha visto, puede "nadar en las sombras". Pero bueno es solo un ejemplo, por ahora esta decisión del camino solo determinara la temática y problema del siguiente capítulo.**

 **-¿Qué se supone que haremos hoy Kenna?**

A) Comprar provisiones para el viaje. B) Buscar un maestro en artes mágicas.

 **En caso de A)**

 **¿Podemos hacer nosotros las compras?**

 **Sería una buena oportunidad para tomarse un merecido descanso.**

 **Bien, supongo que no se darán por vencido tan fácil. Vayan pues, pero no se metan en problemas.**

 **Devon, deberías acompañar a alguno de nosotros para realizar las compras de cierto tipo de objetos. Nos ayudarías a distribuir bien el dinero. (¿A quién acompañar? Esto decide qué tipo de objetos se compraran más.) (Esta decisión se verá reflejada mayormente a futuro)**

-Drows. Comida y objetos de campamento. -Gemoa. Objetos de curación y libros.

 **En caso de B)**

 **(Solo para TP-Sakana)…En tu caso niña, hay algo en particular, pero para descubrir tu don o vocación te invito a que decidas con que quieres practicar. (¿Qué magia aprender?)**

-Cetro Esmeralda forestal. _Bastón con una joya que contiene la pureza del bosque, ideal para ayudar a los aliados heridos. Enseña curación._

-Topacio Semilla. _Semilla tan frágil y delicada que es codiciada por muchos caza-tesoros, debido a esto ha desarrollado una forma de protección a través de afiladas hojas mágicas. Enseña Viento forestal._

 **(Solo para Frank74) (Básicamente, la decisión anterior)**

-Ceniza Rubí. _Piedra creada en rituales de fuego bastante antiguos; irradia un calor extrañamente agradable. Enseña Fuego mágico._

-Roca llama. _Piedra picada del tamaño de un puño y color al rojo vivo; parece una brasa. Enseña Llamarada._

 **(Zarcortfan25 en caso de que esta opción gane y a falta de la presencia de Rex, te dejo elegir por mis personajes)**

 **(Cristian)**

-Roca sombra. _Pequeño trozo de mineral de un color purpura oscuro con centro negro la cual parece emitir un sentimiento de vacío eterno al verla. Enseña Sombra mágica._

-Colmillo negro. _Fina roca tallada y pulida a forma de un colmillo, tan negra como la noche misma; Algunos practicantes de las artes prohibidas las usan de collares; Muy popular en Silver RIver. Enseña Robo vital._

 **(Axel)**

-Iceberg. _Trozo de hielo tan frio, que es imposible ser tocado por personas que no compartan en sus características esta temperatura; Se dice que solo las personas con un corazón helado, sangre fría y cabeza fresca pueden desatar su potencial. Enseña Criogenia._

-Diente de cueva. _Estalagmita hecha de un fino pero resistente cristal que se camufla con el hielo pero que emite un ligero brillo azulado; algunas cuevas que los poseen se convierten en puntos románticos por la bella vista que ofrecen. Enseña Púas de hielo._

 **Y esas son las decisiones de hoy. Bien ahora con lo segundo, que había dicho al principio del capítulo; esto ya se lo había dicho a TP-Sakana por MP y ahora se los digo a ustedes. Además de las decisiones normales de un capítulo, los personajes podrán interactuar entre lo que ustedes elijan para, de esta forma, desenvolverse ante ellos, conocerse, hacerse amigos y entablar una relación más estrecha poco a poco, incluso hasta llegar a compartir un final juntos como amigos o pareja. Ojo, con esto no quiero decir que todos los personajes puedan enamorar de todos, para eso pedí que especificaran a que grupo de personajes pertenecía (esto les da esa compatibilidad entre personas). Pero, también hay algunos que ya tienen pareja, eso no quiere decir que no pueda entablar amistades. El propósito de esto es ampliar el desarrollo de personajes y a la vez, si se llega a dar una amistad o relación, recompensarlos con algo en especial que los haga más fuertes. Eso lo aclarare cuando ocurra. Bien pues a hacer amigos se ha dicho.**

 **A ver, este es el primer capítulo que publico en el año, lo que significa que todos los demás son del 2016… y si son trece… ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Acaso eso significa que solo estuve publicando un capitulo al mes y si acaso uno extra!? ¡Rayos! Como autor de Fanfiction y como persona semi honrada que soy, mi propósito este año será aplicarme más para traer más capítulos de este fic en esta temporada. Yo por lo pronto me despido, diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	15. Magia

**¡Finalmente, actualización! No puedo creer que el tiempo se haya ido volando, juraría que había subido el capítulo anterior a principios de este mes, sí que me sorprendí al ver la fecha de actualización anterior y la fecha actual, pero detalles. Bien, ya que nos encontramos aquí aprovechemos para ver el capítulo porque se nos está haciendo tarde ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Hace incontables eones atrás, un universo base creo al resto de dimensiones y realidades que hoy en día conocemos. Sabios de aquel universo antiguo descubrieron que su imaginación era la herramienta para crear más mundos y posteriormente, universos. Aquellos sabios pasaron su vida creando a un ser capaz de llevar el orden y la paz del multiverso, pero con él se alzó otro ser lleno de rencor e ira en él. Valientes guerreros conocidos como "Los portadores de la luz y la paz" se enfrentaron al ejército de la oscuridad en una batalla que sacudió todas las dimensiones. Derrotados, los seres interruptores de la paz se retiraron a un reino alejado de su amo y encerrados por eternas generaciones.

Tras la batalla, el multiverso regreso a la era de paz hasta hace algunos años, cuando una terrible guerra libero a los interruptores nuevamente.

El multiverso está divido en secciones que, para nosotros, serían las letras del alfabeto. En las primeras secciones encontramos las dimensiones originales, los sitios más seguros del multiverso; pero la guerra ha logrado extender sus sombras hasta aquí, siendo pocas las dimensiones que no han visto interruptores. Aquí se encuentran las principales órdenes tanto espirituales y religiosas más reconocidas en el multiverso, la luz brilla con todo su esplendor. En la parte intermedia tenemos, entre otras cosas, a sabios de las dimensiones que comparten sus conocimientos, los reinos donde la magia y la ciencia han logrado la convivencia, y los reinos creadores, dimensiones que se han animado a crear más historias y personas que han vivido en otros reinos. Por ultimo están los reinos bajos, aquí es donde se dice que se encuentra la dimensión de los interruptores, la más profunda oscuridad se expande más y más hasta el día de hoy.

Existe un punto donde esto no aplica, Silent Point. Esta dimensión ubica muchos portales capaces de ir a cualquier sección y a casi cualquier reino, por lo que no se sabe dónde está realmente. La facilidad para llegar a ella ha hecho que varios guerreros mercenarios puedan cuidar de este lugar, pero los interruptores también han atacado, aunque es imposible que sea tomado por la poca cantidad de enemigos que llegan, la idea de que algún día este lugar sea conquistado es inconcebible. Sin embargo, un nuevo problema aparece en esta tranquila dimensión, muchos padres, madres y familias en general están preocupadas debido a la repentina desaparición de muchos niños. La llegada de un joven pelirrojo de nombre Devon, trajo consigo la reunión de viejos amigos para la búsqueda de aquellos niños secuestrados por un portador corrupto. El grupo tiene poco de haber comenzado su viaje y se encuentran descansando en una posada de alguna dimensión pacifica, donde antes de que el sol salga, las aventuras comienzan.

 **Capítulo 15:** ¡Magia!

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, la oscuridad aun dominaba el sitio. Devon dormía tranquilo en su cama hasta que de pronto, una leve corriente de aire frio lo incomodó. El pelirrojo se despertó con cierta molestia viendo hacia la ventana más cercana, no era de extrañar que sus amigos no despertaran, habían estado librando batalla tras batalla desde hacía ya buen rato. Al fijar su vista en la ventana, Devon noto como aquel mercenario que habían tomado como prisionero intentaba huir por ahí.

-¡Tú! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó el pelirrojo levantándose y corriendo hacia aquel joven, quien inmediatamente hizo un sonido indicando que se callara.

-Baja la voz niño. Me largo de aquí, este trabajo me trajo más problemas de los que pensé. Yo simplemente puedo conseguir dinero de otras formas que no incluyan hacerme prisionero, o ser perseguido por desconocidos maniacos. -Tras decir eso, el ojirrojo se volteo a la ventana listo para salir.

-¿Entonces es así? ¿Te rindes solo porque un trabajo tuyo te tomo más esfuerzo? ¿Qué pasa con tu meta, tu objetivo, lo abandonaras? -preguntaba el niño en voz baja.

-Niño, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme. -fue la respuesta del chico de cabello negro, cortante.

-No creo que te hayas tomado tantas molestias si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes con nosotros? Quizá consigas más dinero y de forma justa. -Sugirió Devon con cierta confianza.

Alan hizo de todo para no estallar de risa en ese momento. Cubriéndose la boca con las manos y retorciéndose involuntariamente, pudo controlarse. De nuevo volteo a ver al niño y habló.

-Creo que no sabes cómo funcionan las dimensiones. ¿Qué puedes decirme tú de no rendirme? Jamás has tenido una meta que parece imposible de alcanzar. -dijo Alan pasando de su tono burlón a uno serio y ligeramente molesto.

-Créeme que si lo sé. Desde hace días que espero volver a mi hogar, y aunque he pasado por algunas dificultades, no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón. Volveré a casa, no me importa el esfuerzo y tiempo que me tome. -Declaró Devon con determinación, sorprendiendo un poco al mercenario.

-Jeje, sí que eres un chico extraño... Adiós... -Comento el ojirrojo dejando la frase al aire al no saber el nombre del pelirrojo.

-Devon.

-Pues adiós Devon. Yo soy Alan. -y sin más, el mercenario salió por la ventana, dejando solo al niño.

La mañana había llegado finalmente; la luz del sol entro por la ventana y ayudo a despertar a los guerreros. La primera en levantarse y abrir completamente los ojos fue Kenna, quien inmediatamente notó que cierto prisionero faltaba.

Un grito de sorpresa alerto al resto y se levantaron apresuradamente, Kenna les informo del asunto e instantáneamente buscaron entre sus pertenencias, esperando que no les hayan robado nada. Tras verificar el escape de Alan, los portadores decidieron no darle más importancia al asunto, a fin de cuentas, un mercenario no supondría problema contra todos ellos. Simplemente lo dejaron correr.

-Que buena noche tuve. Bien, hora de explorar este pueblo. Voy a buscar algún lugar para desayunar. -dijo Axel dispuesto a salir de la habitación, entonces fue que su hermano lo detuvo.

-Momento, tu no vas a ningún sitio. -le dijo Cristian sosteniéndolo del hombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te juro que lo que sea que haya dicho la recepcionista de mi es falso. -Se defendió el moreno sorprendido.

-¡No, pedazo de hermano degenerado! No puedes ir a ningún sitio porque hoy buscaremos a un maestro que les enseñe a usar magia anima. -le explico el portador oscuro a su hermano.

-Hemos de hallar a alguien en este pueblo, o en los cercanos, capaz de explicarnos el funcionamiento del mineral mágico que nos dieron. -Comentó Kenna mientras iba de un lado a otro pensando.

En ese momento se acercaron Devon, Drows y Gemoa, los tres con unas sonrisas ansiosas en sus rostros. Los portadores vieron extrañados aquella escena y se dispusieron a preguntar.

-Ehh... ¿Ocurre algo chicos? -pregunto Louie confundido mientras los menores le veían aun con esas enormes sonrisas que hasta cierto punto lo incomodaban, por no decir que lo asustaban.

-Si, veras. Hemos notado que faltan algunas provisiones importantes para el viaje... -Dijo Devon con esa emoción infantil que caracterizaba su edad.

-... Y viendo lo tranquilo y bello que parece este pueblo, creíamos que sería buen momento para darnos un paseo por ahí. -continuo Gemoa viendo al resto de los guerreros tratando de apelar a ese instinto protector que tenían en esos momentos los portadores.

-¿A que quieren llegar niños? -pregunto Kenna arqueando una ceja, quería que lo dijeran directamente, si bien ya lo habían resuelto, quería evitarse los rodeos.

-¿Podemos hacer nosotros las compras? -preguntó Drows ya llegando al punto.

-Sería una buena oportunidad para tomarse un merecido descanso. -Insinuó Gemoa tratando de persuadirlos por completo.

Kenna, la portadora que hasta ese momento había demostrado más seriedad, mantenía su mirada entrecerrada, analizando a esos chicos. Los tres niños mantenían sus rostros sonrientes de ojos brillantes, a manera de petición, casi suplica. Finalmente, la portadora soltó un profundo suspiro resignada.

-Bien, supongo que no se darán por vencido tan fácil. Vayan pues, pero no se metan en problemas. -advirtió la chica otorgando el deseado permiso y emocionando a los niños.

Devon, Drows y Gemoa salieron entusiasmados del lugar dejando solos a los portadores.

-Sí, mamá. -comento Louie a manera de burla soltando unas leves risas al final.

-Te preocupan esos niños ¿Cierto? -pregunto el portador oscuro con seriedad tras ver el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Y mucho, Drows y Gemoa han vivido demasiado tiempo sin hogar y Devon... bueno, él tiene que volver a casa. -respondió Kenna mientras veía la puerta por donde se habían ido.

-Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos. ¿Debemos encontrar a un maestro o no? -interrumpió Axel tratando de animar el ambiente.

Los guerreros salieron de la posada sin rumbo fijo, simplemente caminando por las calles del aparente pequeño pueblo comercial. El lugar era tranquilo, muy tranquilo, se habían acostumbrado tanto a mantener peleas en sitios arrasados por la guerra que se les hacía extraño ver aquel pueblo en buen estado. El grupo continuo buscando por horas hasta que llego el medio día, fue entonces cuando encontraron un pequeño restaurante en el que pararon, pues ya estaban algo cansados.

En la mesa, mientras esperaban su comida, los cuatro guerreros conversaban sobre su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Es inútil! Hemos estado recorriendo el lugar de punta a punta y no encontramos a nadie que sepa usar mínimamente la magia. -se quejó Axel antes de dejar caer su cabeza a la mesa, desesperado.

-Podríamos intentarlo por nuestra cuenta ¿No creen que pueda funcionar? -comento Louie un poco dudoso de sí mismo.

-Bueno, Cristian ¿Tu sabes magia oscura, no? Podrías intentar enseñarnos. -sugirió Kenna tratando de seguir la idea de Louie.

El portador oscuro tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Primero, no le llames magia oscura, son más bien artes mágicas antiguas. Segundo, no lo creo, ustedes quieren dominar la magia de la naturaleza, anima; ese tipo de hechizos se dominan de una manera diferente, necesitan a un maestro experimentado en ese campo, lo siento. -respondió Cristian serio.

-De acuerdo. Bien ¿Pues qué le hacemos? Terminando de comer continuaremos nuestra búsqueda. -declaró Kenna con aceptación.

En el momento que terminaron de hablar, la mesera que les traía su comida llegó y, además de hacer eso, dijo algo.

-Perdonen que me entrometa, pero los escuche hablar sobre la búsqueda de un maestro de magia. Quizá no sea lo que esperen, pero mi abuelo es un chamán un poco desconocido por estos lugares. Se dedica a curar a las personas que acuden. Tal vez esté dispuesto a ayudarlos. -comento aquella mujer llamando la atención de los portadores.

-Puede ser, la verdad tampoco tenemos muchas alternativas, gracias. -contesto Louie con suavidad.

-¿En dónde se encuentra tu abuelo? -pregunto Kenna con curiosidad.

-Vive al sur del pueblo, a las afueras. Es la única casa que hallaran apartada de las demás.

-Bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. -dijo Kenna con gratitud; después la mesera volvió a su trabajo.

El grupo termino su comida, pagaron por ella y se retiraron del lugar para emprender rumbo a la casa del posible maestro. Tras un rato de caminar hacia los límites del pueblo, llegaron a un punto donde no había casas o algún otro edificio. A unos metros del lugar, una choza desolada era el único indicio de vida en el lugar. Los portadores fueron directo al sitio y tocaron a la puerta.

Quien les atendió fue un hombre ya bastante mayor, aunque no llegaba a ser un anciano. El hombre miró a los cuatro jóvenes sin comprender el motivo de su visita pues parecían sanos.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es el chamán? -pregunto Kenna esperando una respuesta positiva.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan? -regreso la pregunta aquel sujeto con duda en su mirada.

El grupo explicó el motivo de su visita y aquel hombre los dejo entrar para que le explicaran mejor la situación.

-Así que... ¿Quieren aprender magia? ¿Saben que para eso necesitan minerales mágicos? -comento el chamán.

-Los tenemos, Axel. -Respondió Louie para después, su amigo portador entregara la bolsa al chaman.

Tras examinar el mineral un poco, el hombre sonrió levemente y miro a los cuatro jóvenes.

-De acuerdo, los entrenare, pero deben decidir qué es lo que quieren aprender.

Los guerreros se miraron unos a otros sin entender mucho, pero entonces Louie habló.

-¿A qué se refiere señor? -pregunto el peli azul confundido.

-Aquí hay piedras suficientes para enseñarles más de un hechizo, pero solo pueden aprender uno de los básicos. Ambos pueden ayudarlos en batalla, pero... En tu caso niña, hay algo en particular, pero para descubrir tu don o vocación te invito a que decidas con que quieres practicar. -dijo el chamán viendo a Kenna.

Fue entonces que la bolsa estaba abierta viendo las rocas que podían elegir.

-Entonces... ¿Podemos elegir cualquiera? -pregunto Axel curioso.

-No, sus corazones pertenecen a un elemento de la naturaleza, luz u oscuridad. Lo que los hace más fuertes o débiles a ciertas magias. Sepan que no pueden aprender todos los hechizos del mundo, pero sí que podrían de su elemento. -respondió el hombre.

-Recuerdo haber leído algo de esto. La luz, con su pureza extingue toda oscuridad, La oscuridad, con el temor de las personas, consume lo terrenal y lo natural, y La naturaleza, con sus poderosas e imparables fuerzas, es capaz de aprovecharse de la luz. Ese es el balance de la magia y el espíritu. -Comento Cristian citando algún libro que recordaba.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que sabremos cual es nuestro elemento? -pregunto Kenna confundida.

-Elijan y lo sabrán. -Respondió a secas el chamán con una sonrisa.

El primero en elegir una piedra fue Louie, quien al ver la variedad de minerales, uno le llamo especialmente la atención. Su elección se trataba de una roca con la forma de una gota de agua entonces, esta brillo con un tono azul intenso.

-Muy bien chico, tu espíritu ha reaccionado a tu corazón. Eres como un rio de agua pura, viajas por un camino construido por centenares de años. En algunos puntos de tu viaje arrasaras a tu paso, o acariciaras lo que te rodea. Todo para desembocar, formando algo más grande que tú. Tu corazón y espíritu pertenecen al agua. -comento el chamán viendo la elección de Louie.

-Sigo yo. Dijo Axel con determinación. -mientras veía las posibilidades. Tras pensarlo un poco, eligió un pedazo de roca con forma puntiaguda, de color azul el cual emitía un tenue brillo. Al tocarla, la piedra brillo en color celeste.

-Tú, niño, tienes un espíritu frio. Te mantienes firme ante situaciones que moverían a los demás como una fuerte corriente. Si tomar una decisión difícil, quizá dudes, pero al ejecutarla no mostraras arrepentimiento. Solo pocas personas te soportan y las que lo hacen merecen estar cerca de ti. El hielo sin duda es tu elemento. -comento el anciano al ver la reacción del mineral.

Cristian era el siguiente, después de pensárselo un poco, el chico tomo una piedra de color purpura cuyo centro se tornaba negro. Al tocarla, la roca se incendió en una llama purpura que parecía absorber la luz cercana.

-Vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí? Un corazón de oscuridad pura, iniciado en las artes antiguas. Eres como una sombra, muchos te pueden ver pero siempre ignoraran tu presencia. La luz en ti no existe y de hacerlo, te podría destruir. En la ignorancia de lo que sucede en la oscuridad tú puedes desenvolverte y ser tú mismo. Tu espíritu le pertenece a la oscuridad. -Comento el chamán mientras el albino miraba con detenimiento su piedra.

-Muy bien, solo quedo yo. -dijo Kenna acercándose a la bolsa con minerales. Al observar bien, Encontró una piedra que para ella destacaba de las demás, una esmeralda que ella tomo extrañada, pues no se explicaba que hacia una joya como esa entre minerales mágicos. Al separarla de las demás y Examinarla, la portadora vio como esta roca brillaba y se transformaba en un bello cetro con decorados de hojas t raíces.

-Y ahí esta. Niña, desde pequeña has vivido en sintonía con la naturaleza, tu espíritu se mueve libre entre el viento, el agua y la tierra. Pero debes tener cuidado con el fuego. Eres virtuosa, si, como si muchos fuertes arboles te compusieran, y crees que eso te hace imparable, pero debes recordar que hasta el más grande y fuerte árbol tiene una debilidad. Tu espíritu pertenece al bosque. -Explico el hombre mayor terminando con todo el grupo y cerrando la bolsa.

-Y... ¿Ahora cómo se supone que debamos invocar la magia? -pregunto Louie un tanto confundido.

Axel en ese momento apunto hacia un mueble con su mineral y grito.

-¡Abra Kadabra! ... Ehh... ¡Alakazam! ¿Ocus? ¿Pocus? ¡Se me están acabando las ideas, maldición! -dijo el moreno mientras bajaba su mineral resignado.

-No se trata de decir palabras mágicas o invocar un poder místico... ¿Eh? -Hablaba el chamán antes de empezar a oír varias personas gritar.

Al salir todos de la casa pudieron observar como el no muy lejano pueblo era atacado por unos desconocidos que aparentaban ser militares, tras enfocar bien la vista, Louie y Kenna los pudieron reconocer.

-¡Son los sujetos que se querían llevar a Drows y Gemoa! -Exclamo el peli azul sorprendido e iniciando una carrera hacia el pueblo.

-¡Devon estaba con ellos! ¡Apresurémonos! -agregó Kenna empezando a seguir a su amigo.

Al llegar al pueblo podían ver como los hombres a caballos que les habían seguido tenían a un habitante asustado acorralado.

-¡Ya dinos de una vez! ¿Dónde está el grupo de portadores que venía con un par de niños de ropajes nobles? -Ordenaba el aparente líder mientras apuntaba con su lanza al aterrado hombre.

-Y...Yo... Ya se los dije... en este pueblo no hay... por,.. Portadores. -Respondía el habitante del pueblo desesperado.

-Está claro que no nos sirves entonces. -tras decir eso, el jinete se preparó para ejecutar a aquel hombre. -Nos vemos, sucio pueblerino.

Pero antes de que la punta impactara con el cuerpo del sujeto, un sonido metálico impido el ataque. Kenna había bloqueado el ataque con su espada.

-Deja a este hombre en paz. -ordeno Kenna seria.

-Ah, así que tú eres una portadora. Me alegra que este aquí, ahora dime ¿Dónde están los niños? -pregunto aquel sujeto preparando su lanza.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no los han capturado? -pregunto Kenna sorprendida.

-¡Oh, lo que faltaba! Más inútiles e indignos. Esta joven no tiene idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor. ¡Mátenla, y a todos sus acompañantes! Me encargare de reportar esto. -Ordeno el líder retirándose, dejando a sus subordinados terminar el trabajo.

-Maldita sea, son muchos. -Comento Louie preparando su tridente para la pelea.

-Pero pueden lograrlo. Usen los hechizos en contra y quizá les resulte mucho más fácil la pelea. -Comento el chamán mientras buscaba con la mirada a su nieta.

-¿¡Cómo se supone que lo haremos!? Ni siquiera nos enseñaste como usar la magia. -Hablo Axel enfadado mientras invocaba su hacha y se preparaba para la batalla.

-Solo deben relajarse, dejar correr su espíritu por su cuerpo. Han estado bajo tanto estrés que su espíritu no deja correr la energía del objeto. -Menciono el anciano de forma preocupada mientras veía como los enemigos se acercaban.

-No hay tiempo para esto. -Justo después de decir eso, Kenna desenfundo su espada y dio un corte al costado de un jinete, tirándolo de su caballo.

-Ay, relajación, relajación... ¡Ahora! -Grito Axel poniendo enfrente su fragmento de hielo, sin hacerlo funcionar. -Oh, ¿Saben qué? ¡Al carajo! -dijo para justo después darle un hachazo a un jinete que lo ataco.

Kenna por su parte, estaba teniendo problemas, enfrentarse a lanzas no era muy fácil con su espada. Sacar su arco le podría dar ventaja contra unos cuantos, pero al cabo de segundos la superarían en número. Debía pensar en algo rápido. En las centésimas de segundos que se distrajo, un oponente le tiro un golpe que la derribo hacia un lado.

-Ugh... Más vale que se nos ocurra como activar esos hechizos rápido. -Comento Kenna visiblemente molesta y adolorida mientras se intentaba levantar y se tallaba la cabeza.

En ese momento otro de los enemigos se disponía a terminar con la portadora, cuando un tridente se interpuso en su camino y Louie defendiéndola.

La portadora se logró incorporar y ahora, con el peli azul en primera línea, Kenna podía invocar su arco para cubrirlo por la retaguardia. Mientras tanto, Axel se la pasaba de lo lindo acabando con los jinetes, pues su hacha, o bien rompía las lanzas, o atravesaba sin problemas las ligeras armaduras de los oponentes.

Axel esquivaba una puñalada, un golpe, se acercaba y atacaba dejando caer un pesado ataque sobre el jinete, hiriéndolo de muerte. Una veloz punta atravesó el aire cercano al hombro derecho del moreno, el chico siguió su instinto y clavo su hacha en el costado del hombre a caballo, la saco y dejo caer su técnica en el pecho del mismo enemigo acabando con el rápido. El joven sonrió con satisfacción al ver lo fácil que era.

Por su parte, Cristian no lo tenía fácil, intentaba rebanar con rapidez a los jinetes, pero su velocidad no se comparaba a la de los caballos. El albino reaccionaba tan rápido como podía solo para defenderse de al menos cinco puntas de lanza que atentaban contra su pecho. Fuego morado, control oscuro, nada parecía frenarlos, debido a esa superioridad de movimiento y de armas. Llego un punto en el que lo acorralaron y, esquivando de lado a lado los ataques, su única esperanza era activar la roca sombra. Un ataque sorpresa apareció por un punto ciego del albino, pero en vez de recibirlo, algo o alguien lo había bloqueado.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos había bloqueado el ataque y ahora miraba con seriedad al jinete que había atacado a Cristian.

-Oye, no es nada cortes robarle las presas a otros. -decía el mercenario empezando a sonreír con malicia.

Alan salto sobre el jinete y tan pronto estuvo detrás corto la cabeza de este a una velocidad extrema. El ojirrojo dividió su técnica en dos espadas y uso una de estas para defenderse y le otra para contraatacar a uno de los enemigos que se había acercado bastante.

-Más vale que no hayan lastimado al niño... -Comento Alan mientras brincaba esquivando un ataque por detrás y al caer ponía sus espadas enfrente de el para rebanar a quien lo había intentado herir.

Mientras tanto, el portador oscuro continuaba su lucha mientras se concentraba también en activar la roca sombra.

"Oh, vamos Cristian, puedes hacerlo mejor que esto. Eso es, deja que tus sentidos se calmen. Tu sangre bombeando por todo tu ser. Algo más que sangre fluye dentro mío, es estimulante, emocionante, lo puedo conducir por mi cuerpo y lo puedo llevar hasta... ¡La roca sombra! -Pensó el portador mientras sentía como su oscuridad viajaba por su cuerpo y era canalizada por su mineral mágico.

En otra acción evasiva por parte del albino pudo lograr apuntar la piedra hacia el enemigo y repetir todo el proceso. En ese momento se materializo una negra esfera hecha de la oscuridad cercana. La esfera pareció derretirse y dejar caer todos sus fragmentos al suelo, volviéndose una sombra que viajo hasta donde el enemigo y emergió del suelo volviéndose a juntar desde varios fragmentos. Todo ocurrió en un par de segundos y ya estando la oscura esfera donde el jinete, esta reventó dejando escapar una pequeña explosión de oscuridad. Aunque el daño físico no se notó a primera vista, el ataque tumbo al hombre del caballo y cuando este se levantó, ya muy herido, se pudo ver como un hilo de sangre caía de su boca.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? Se parecen a los poderes... de nuestros superiores. -dijo el hombre antes de morir de un corte por parte de Cristian.

-¡Eso es! ¡Chicos, la magia debe ser conducida desde su ser al mineral! Suéltense, dejen fluir la energía hacia sus enemigos. -aconsejo el portador oscuro confundiendo un poco a sus amigos.

El siguiente en intentarlo fue Louie, olvidando el estrés de la batalla un momento, el peli azul logro dirigir dicha energía, creando unas grandes burbujas de colores, que faltaron hasta el enemigo y reventaron en afiladas gotas que no tardaron en caer, dañando, separadas muy poco, pero la lluvia que cayó sobre un enemigo fue suficiente para acabarlo. Axel por su parte, habiendo descubierto como usar su magia, simplemente empezó a reírse cual autentico loco. Sus carcajadas descontroladas fueron acompañadas de la aparición de varias púas de hielo que empezaban a salir del suelo, empezando a seguir a los enemigos. Las que se quedaban muy atrás se enterraban de vuelta, dando la impresión de que algo por debajo del suelo seguía a los jinetes, quienes quedaban atravesados exactamente donde estaban parados.

Las púas aparecían por donde menos imaginaban, los hombres intentaban huir, pero sorprendentemente, las púas lograban ser más rápidas. Logrando acabar con una gran parte de los enemigos, ahora podían continuar la pelea con más calma.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién dice que la locura es mala? -pregunto Axel sonriendo mientras contemplaba el campo de batalla cubierto de grandes espinas de hielo.

Por último, Kenna decidió probar suerte tras ver lo devastador del hechizo de Axel. Se relajó, pudo sentir su espíritu fluir y tras liberarlo, vio como unos delicados pétalos de color verde salían despedidos hacia arriba de ella. Al momento de caer suavemente sobre las heridas de la portadora, esta vio como los pétalos cerraban y sanaban los golpes y cortes que había sufrido. Ahora podía apoyar a sus amigos de igual manera. Kenna no perdió tiempo y de inmediato curo a sus amigos, con la magia, la batalla termino en poco tiempo.

Ahora solo quedaba un hombre a cargo, llevaba una armadura bastante gruesa que parecía impenetrable. Lo que más les sorprendió a todos es que el hombre había acorralado a tres niños muy conocidos para el grupo, Devon Drows y Gemoa. El grupo corrió a enfrentar al sujeto de la armadura y todos desenfundaron sus técnicas.

-Mi señor Ark me ha encomendado acabar con ustedes y llevarle a los niños. ¿Que están esperando? Rompan sus armas tratando de herirme. -hablaba aquel tipo con confianza en su defensa.

Entonces fue que la batalla inicio, era cierto, ninguno de los ataques de los portadores logro siquiera causar una pequeña grieta, esa coraza lo tenía bien protegido. Entonces fue que Kenna tuvo un plan.

Cristian se acercó al enemigo esquivando con dificultad los ataques con una pesada lanza que, si le llegaba a pegar, sería su fin. Alan corría e intentaba distraer al oponente, su gran velocidad le permitía moverse en saltos sobre aquel sujeto, el plan iba en marcha, logrando hacer que el hombre olvidara a Cristian, este preparo otro hechizo y lo lanzo en contra del oponente, la coraza no paro la magia y su golpe fue directo.

-Argh... Mi señor... tenga cuidado, son muy... poderosos. -Tras decir eso, la armadura junto con lo que llevaba dentro cayó al suelo.

Devon corrió a reunirse con sus amigos, Drows y Gemoa le siguieron.

-Cristian, gracias. Nos salvaste. -Decía el pelirrojo con gratitud.

-Me alegro de haber podido ser útil, pero no es a mí a quien debes de agradecer. -Después de decir eso, el portador oscuro se apartó para dejar ver a Alan. -Si él no me hubiera salvado dudo mucho haber estado aquí ahora.

-Solo lo hago por la recompensa, no lo olvides. -Comento el ojirrojo desviando la vista.

Devon se acercó a Alan mirándolo fijamente mientras Alan intentaba ignorarlo.

-Sé que si antes no me hiciste caso, menos lo harías ahora, pero escucha. Nosotros podemos darte un lugar donde quedarte mientras llegues a tu destino, encuentras alguna nueva misión o algo así. Me agradaría viajar contigo hasta que encuentra una forma de agradecerte. -Pidió Devon haciendo que Alan soltara un pesado suspiro resignado.

-De acuerdo... Supongamos que les acompaño a dejar este niño hasta su hogar. Quiero algo a cambio. -dijo Alan dirigiendo su vista hacia cierto albino.

-¿De qué se trata? -pregunto Cristian con un tono un tanto fingido, pues era casi obvia la respuesta.

-De ti, una vez acabado esto, me acompañaras para entregarte y cobrar la recompensa ¿De acuerdo? -pregunto el ojirrojo mirando al portador oscuro.

Aunque Cristian no estaba del todo de acuerdo, se lo pensó un momento en silencio.

-De acuerdo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso enloqueciste!? -preguntaba Axel a su hermano preocupado.

-Estaré bien, pero no lo estaría ahora si definitivamente él no me hubiera ayudado. -respondió Cristian.

-Pero también intento capturarte. -Objeto su hermano menor.

-Devon no podrá regresar a casa solo, yo en cambio, soy otra historia. -contesto nuevamente, seguro de su elección.

-Pero...

-Ya hice mi elección. No te preocupes Axel, no ocurrirá nada. -le dijo su hermano mayor intentado tranquilizarlo.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente de ustedes dos, debemos continuar. Creo que es hora de localizar a ese portador y esos niños de una buena vez. -Comento Kenna dando el siguiente objetivo en el viaje.

Y así fue como, tras abandonar el pueblo dejándolo en orden, el grupo de portadores obtienen un nuevo miembro a un costo aun dudoso. Alan tiene su objetivo, pero por ahora parece ser de fiar. Unos días largos y difíciles les esperan a los guerreros y más dudas surgen ¿Por qué razón son perseguidos Drows y Gemoa? ¿Qué clase de sujetos son estos escuadrones elementales y que traman? Devon piensa en eso mientras su viaje toma nuevamente su rumbo.

* * *

 **Decisiones:**

 **Hemos de atacarlo entre todos o no tendremos oportunidad.**

 **Pero la cantidad de enemigos que lo protegen nos distraería, igual deberemos pelear individualmente contra él. Quizá con la magia ahora podamos ganar. (¿Quién se enfrentara al portador enemigo?)**

-Alan. -Louie. -Kenna.

 **Joder, que largo me quedo este capítulo considerando como lo había planeado. De acuerdo, veré como le hago para actualizar más rápido, ya que no quiero cometer el mismo error del año pasado. Bueno, quizá me tarde un poco más ya que estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero como es una adaptación de otra esa no supondrá problema. Bien, sin más que decir me despido diciéndoles gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
